


Contract of the Afterlife

by RedDemonica



Series: RadioKitten [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Stalking, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 106,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemonica/pseuds/RedDemonica
Summary: It has been ten years since Morrigan, Lilith’s youngest sister, killed the King and Queen of Hell to take the throne for herself, wanting to ‘cleanse’ the city in her image. Their daughter, Charlie, escaped in the night and remained hidden all this time, waiting for her chance to take her throne back. With no where to turn to, she pleads with her girlfriend, Vaggie, to help her hire Contractors from Husker’s Home for Wayward Souls, a killer-for-hire group that Vaggie works for. Can this group of murderers and porn stars help Charlie reclaim her throne and save Hell from Morrigan’s Light?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: RadioKitten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656766
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another story I have had in my head for a while now! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. A major thanks to Alastor’s Bambi for proofreading! You are an incredible human being! ❤️❤️

Charlie gazed out into the ransacked chaos that was Pentagram City from the balcony of her apartment on the 15th floor which laid on the edge of the city. Even in the early morning, the sounds of gunshots and screams were a normality that saddened her, but she knew it made her people happy. Her eyes filled with rage as she gazed at the freshly painted Palace. The normal dark red and white wall, as well as the Palace itself, had been painted over completely with white and light grey. The ring of houses that surrounded the Palace had also been given a purifying makeover in the same colour. She narrowed her eyes at the wall of light that divided the newly ‘cleansed’ neighbourhood from the rest of the city. Her short bobbed hair billowed around her head as the stale air of Hell caressed her face. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning heavily against the railing as the feeling of defeat weighed heavily on her shoulders. Charlie looked to the building beside them and narrowed her eyes at the spray painted message that was graffitied on many walls, ‘May the Light guide you!’. Charlie clenched her teeth as the feeling of failure weighed heavily in her chest. The lies promoting that false hope that SHE was spouting needed to be stopped at any cost.

Charlie had been wallowing in self-pity for the last ten years, wishing things could go back to how they were before SHE came. Charlie scoffed at her own thoughts. Wishing was a fools way of thinking. If she wanted change, she had to take that first step forward, but it was so incredibly hard when everything was weighing you down. Holding you back from your true destiny. Charlie sighed again and hung her head. She stood there for 20 minutes, torturing herself as she stared at the message, before she heard the front door open.

“Hun, I’m home.” A deep feminine voice called.

Charlie sadly answered. “I’m out here.”

Charlie heard the sound of heels on the hardwood approaching her. A cold hand covered in a leather glove touched her shoulder before wrapping around her front as a warm body pressed itself against Charlie and rested their head on her shoulder.

“You need to stop, hun.” Vaggie whispered, stroking Charlie’s arm in a soothing gesture. “You are just torturing yourself.”

“I need to do something, Vaggie.” Charlie spoke with conviction. “She stole everything from me. I can’t just stand here and do nothing anymore.”

Vaggie was silent as she held her girlfriend, knowing she was right but afraid of what the outcome could be.

“It’s been ten years, hun, and she has only taken control of a few blocks around the Palace.” Vaggie motioned to the wall of light. “You have time to figure out her weaknesses. Figure out a plan before charging head first.”

Charlie gripped the railing. “I know but, these are my subjects. Hell may have been a dysfunctional place before but at least they were happy. Now, they’re terrified.” Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose. “She’s changing them and I’m not sure it’s by choice.”

“Morrigan is powerful being.” Vaggie mused. “If your parents couldn't defeat her-”

“They could!” Charlie exclaimed. “But she ambushed them. Played dirty. When she killed them with Uncle Michael’s stolen lance while they slept, there was nothing they could do.”

Vaggie stayed silent as Charlie ranted.

“And she called herself family! As the youngest sister of my mother, she was always jealous that my father fell for her and made her queen. She played nice until she could strike and now, she’s trying to ‘cleanse’ Hell in her image.”

“Charlie,” Vaggie began. “You have been running yourself ragged these last ten years trying to find a way to get the throne back from your Aunt. You need a break.”

“Or a team.” Charlie tapped her chin in thought. “If I had a team of experts, they could help me infiltrate the Palace and take her down. Though we need a way to kill her first.”

“The only thing that can kill her is an Angel’s weapon and your father’s went missing when he was killed.” Vaggie chimed in. “And all the other’s are back in Heaven. Morrigan was smart returning the lance before Michael noticed.”

“Vaggie, can you talk to your boss? Maybe he can hire some to help.” Charlie gripped her lover’s hands and looked into her eyes pleadingly. Light was beginning to shine through once more as her hope grew.

“Hun, all of my co-workers only work for money. You know this.” Vaggie explained. “I doubt any would help out of the goodness of their hearts.”

“But his business is threatened by Morrigan’s reign. She is abolishing murder and killings and all crime.” Charlie’s eye twitched. “Which is what I technically want but I know that’s not how Hell is suppose to be. There will always be murdering and sin in Hell, not her ‘perfection’.”

Vaggie bit her lip, conflicting feelings running rampant in her mind. On one hand, she knew Charlie was right. Morrigan had to be stopped before she took over the entire city with her Light. She also knew that it would be a long shot asking her boss for help. Vaggie sighed as she knew she had to try. She wanted to make sure that light in Charlie’s eyes never left. It was to beautiful to extinguish.

“Alright, but you have to come with me. I think you have a better chance of convincing him then I.” Vaggie cupped Charlie’s cheek and smiled.

“Me? Why me?” Charlie pointed to herself and furrowed her brows in confusion.

Vaggie huffed a small laugh and brought her face close to Charlie’s. “You have this air about you that draws people in, that no one can deny. Trust me, I know first hand.”

Charlie’s eyes widened as a blush bloomed on her face. She smiled shyly and placed her hand over Vaggie’s on her face.

“Vaggie.” Charlie cooed and smiled wide. “If you think it will help, I’ll come.”

Vaggie’s breath hitched at the radiant smile on Charlie’s face. Vaggie surged forward and placed a hard kiss to her lips, causing a surprised noise to escape Charlies throat. Charlie closed her eyes and kissed back with all the love she had, wrapping an arm around Vaggie’s waist. When they pulled apart, they stayed close to each other, their noses brushing softly.

Vaggie sighed. “He should still be at the hideout. We should head there now to catch him.”

Charlie nodded excitedly and smiled wide. “It’s a brand new day, Vaggie! I’m going to change my attitude. You’re right, I can’t keep wallowing over the past. This is my life and she can’t control it. Let’s get my kingdom back!” Charlie opened her arms and spun as music started up.

**I been feelin' sad, luck's been bad**

**Livin' in a painful way, in disarray**

**It's like every day was dark and grey**

**I'm just another washed-up cliché**

**It sucked to be that way**

**But I've got a plan, I'm gonna change direction**

**Gonna claim this life as mine**

**And I'm just movin' forward, I don't need perfection**

**Gonna try a redesign**

Charlie grabbed Vaggie’s hands and brought her into the apartment, spinning her around as she sang. Charlie jumped up on the island and danced around it, causing Vaggie to watch her with worry.

**But nothing's wrong today (Ba-ba-ba-da)**

**Everything is looking right, okay (Okay)**

**Takin' everything in stride (Ba)**

**The sun is shinin' in the sky (Ba)**

**The birds are smilin', so am I**

**Kickin' ass in every way**

**Think this change is here to stay**

**It's feelin' like a brand new day**

Vaggie smiled at the positive confidence that filled Charlie’s voice as she sang. Charlie hopped off of the island and picked up Vaggie, spinning her around before placing her back on her feet.

**I been weak and lame, filled with shame**

**Trapped inside the place I made, a house of pain**

**Well I finally saw what I became**

**Beaten at my own damn game**

**In drunk loser hall of fame**

**But now I think there's time for me to make corrections**

**Turn this ship around**

**Gotta look inside, a little introspection**

**A better me might come around**

**Ba-ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da**

**Ba-ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da**

**Ba-ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da, yup!**

Vaggie laughed as Charlie started to tap dance in the middle of the living room, travelling around the furniture until she ended up in front of the balcony doors

**But nothing's wrong today (Ba-ba-ba-da)**

**Everything is lookin' right, okay (Okay)**

**Takin' everything in stride (Ba)**

**The sun is shinin' in the sky (Ba)**

**The birds are smilin', so am I**

**Kickin' ass in every way**

**Think this change is here to stay**

**It's feelin' like a brand new day**

Charlie looked at the Palace and hugged her arms around herself, her eyes filled with sadness as she gazed at the white wall and the light that surrounded it.

**I know I failed so many times (Failed so many times)**

**Drowned my troubles, hid my mind**

**Buried everything in hundred proof**

**A skillful coward hides the truth so well**

**As every season gets the chance to change**

**Maybe all this self-destruction could be rearranged**

**You never know, I might just win**

**Defeat the enemy within**

**Put a full stop on the trainwreck that I’ve been**

Charlie then turned to Vaggie, conviction in her eyes as she ran around gathering her papers and what little information she had. She grabbed Vaggie’s hand and pulled her excitedly out of the door and into the elevator. When it dinged at their desired floor, the ran out towards the car.

**Ba-ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da**

**Ba-ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da**

**Ba-ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da, yup! (Oh, yeah)**

**But nothing's wrong today (Ba-ba-ba-da)**

**Everything is looking right, okay (Okay)**

**Takin' everything in stride (Ba)**

**The sun is shinin' in the sky (Ba)**

**The birds are smilin', so am I**

**Kickin' ass in every way**

**Think this change is here to stay**

**It's feelin' like a brand new day**

Charlie pulled Vaggie to her as she finished singing, wrapping her arms tightly around her and kissing her sweetly.

“Do you really think he will listen?” Charlie asked as she pulled away.

“I don’t know. He’s a stubborn drunk with a terrible attitude,” Vaggie shook her head as she opened her car door on the drivers side. “But if it’s going to threaten his business, then he will have no choice but to at least listen.”

Charlie nodded solemnly and stared out of the passenger window as they pulled out of the parking lot, her nerves skyrocketing in her chest as she took in a deep breath. She thought back to that day 30 years ago when her Aunt Morrigan appeared. Her long pure white and slicked back hair gleamed in the red sunlight and her pale skin glowed a ghostly shade of white. Her short grey horns and pointed ears made her look regal like her mother. Charlie thought she was stunning in her white robe as she hovered around the Palace, getting to know the staff and the layout of her new home. She claimed she had been thrown out of Heaven for protesting the Extermination’s. Spouting nonsense that the denizens of Hell deserved a chance to live again. Charlie thought nothing of it and welcomed her Aunt with open arms. Her mother was a little suspicious but let her stay with them as the Palace was big enough to accommodate her. Her mother’s suspicions were correct as 20 years passed when her parents were slain in the night by Morrigan, who had fled Heaven with Michael’s Lance, decapitating the King and Queen. Charlie would have been killed as well if it hadn’t been for her personal goat servants, Razzle and Dazzle. They had awoken her in the night and led her through the servants passage to escape. They had stayed behind to keep them off her trail. She had wondered everyday if they were ok.

Charlie’s thoughts were interrupted as a Vaggie turned onto the highway. Truth be told, she didn’t actually know where Vaggie’s place of employment was. All she knew was that Vaggie was a Contractor, a killer for hire. It was an extremely dangerous job, especially now with Morrigan cracking down on crime and sin, which is why her boss started to send demons to the human world to make better money. She worried about Vaggie but knew she was a capable fighter. Some days, she would be gone for weeks, going completely dark and unable to call to say she was ok. It left Charlie alone with her thoughts a lot which is why she has obsessed so much over this endeavour. She had been trying togather as much information as possible, but her options were limited if she wanted to stay hidden from her Auntie’s ever present gaze. Queen Morrigan’s White Knights, dressed in pure white armour and holding guns loaded with blessed bullets, roamed the streets of the entire city. They ‘cleansed’ any demon caught breaking any laws, which meant shooting them until they burned away to a husk by the holy energy. No know knew where she was was getting all of the holy steel, but it made her fearsome and intimidating.

Vaggie reached over and entwined her fingers with Charlie’s. “We’re almost there.”

“Where are we going, anyway?” Charlie asked. “You’ve never told me where your place of employment was.”

“I did that on purpose.” Vaggie mused. “Boss doesn’t like it when we give away our secret hideaway, even to people we think are trustworthy.”

Charlie nodded. “I guess that makes sense, especially now with Morrigan on the throne.” Charlie flipped through the corners of her pages absentmindedly. “Is it well protected?”

“Oh ya. We have the best tech wizard helping keep track of any security issues or impending raids. She’s extremely intelligent and loyal.” Vaggie smiled. “She was recused by another Contractor who gave her a place in the Home.”

“Home?” Charlie raised a brow.

“Ya, that’s what Boss calls it, though I’m sure he’s just making fun of his own business. You’ve heard of Husker’s Home for Wayward Souls?” Vaggie smirked.

“Ya, I’ve been told it’s a sanctuary for anyone who needs a helping hand. Not sure what they mean by that,” Charlie pursed her lips in thought. “But only they choose the people they wish to help.”

“Something like that. It’s a little more,” Vaggie rolled her hand in the air trying to find the right words, “devious, if you will. It’s more of a cover for what’s actually going on.”

“Which is?” Charlie turned to Vaggie with an intrigued eye.

“You’ll see.” Vaggie smirked wider.

Charlie’s eyes widened. It was rare when Vaggie held anything back from her, but when it came to her job, her lips were sealed. They drove for another 10 minutes before Charlie noticed lights streaming in the distance. The further they drove, the brighter the lights became, until a giant, flashing building came into view.

“Wait, is that....” Charlie gaped.

Vaggie pulled onto the dirt road that led them to The Pussycat Casino. It was the most popular Casino in the nine circles. They had stage shows every night with the most popular of celebrities.

“You’re kidding!?” Charlie exclaimed. “Your secret hideout is at the biggest casino in Hell!?”

Vaggie laughed. “Yup. Talk about hiding in plain sight, no?”

Vaggie pulled the car passed the front doors to the back of the casino. She parked the car right next to a back door with a picture of two hands shaking with a bow tie and a cats head in the background. Vaggie stepped out and motioned for Charlie to follow her. Charlie nervously tucked a stray wavy strand of hair behind her pointed ear and followed her girlfriend to the door. Vaggie knocked in a sequence and waited. Charlie heard someone approaching quickly before a small window appeared in the door with a giant eye peering at them. It narrowed as it glanced back and forth between them before sliding closed. A serious of noises that sounded like multiple locks unlocking was heard before the door opened. Charlie gasped as a small cyclops girl greeted them cheerfully.

“Oh boy! Vaggie! Wasn’t expecting you for a couple days at least!” The small girl exclaimed. “Whatcha up to? What ya want?”

“Hey Nifty, we need to see the Boss. He in?” Vaggie tucked her hands into her pockets.

“Yup, yup! He’s in his office with Miss Mimzy!” Nifty bounced as she motioned for them to follow. “They sound angry though, so I would be careful, if I was you! Oh boy!”

“Thanks for the warning.” Vaggie said, walking into the door.

Charlie followed behind Vaggie as the walked through the darkened hallway. It was almost hard to see where she was going. They passed by multiple closed doors but one was cracked and a blue light flickered out into the hallway. The fast clacking of a keyboard was heard as Charlie stopped and peaked in. Her eyes widened as she saw about six monitors and the silhouette of a girl sitting in a chair in front of them all. The only thing she could tell about any features of the girl was that she had short black hair and cat ears. A black cat tail swished back and forth lazily though the opening at the bottom of the chair. Letters, numbers and symbols streaked across some of the monitors while the others looked like security cameras of places she didn’t recognize. She was so captivated by the setup that she didn’t even notice that the clacking had stopped. Charlie gasped as she looked back down at the girl and noticed she had turned her head to Charlie, golden eyes with dilated pupils watched her carefully over the headrest of the chair, staring her down. The coldness in the girls’s eyes froze Charlie to her core. She couldn’t move as the light of the monitors and the girl’s eyes hypnotized her. After another moment, Charlie felt a hand pull her away from the door as another hand closed the door.

“Stay with me. You could get lost easily in this place and you don’t want to stumble onto something dark.” Vaggie mumbled quietly.

Charlie shook her head, clearing her frazzled mind before nodding. She shot a quick glance back at the closed door, which had ‘OS Security’ on it, with concern before quickly following after Vaggie and Nifty. The hallway was incredibly long as they made turn after turn until they came to a black door with a face of a red cat. Two loud voices were heard on the other side in a heated argument.

“I don’t give a fuck what they say!” A gravelly male voice exclaimed. “This is my fucking place and I’ll run it how I like! Now fuck off!”

A frustrated female growl answered before retreating steps and a door slamming. Nifty walked forward and knocked excitedly on the door.

“WHAT!?” The male voice boomed angrily.

“Vaggie wants to see you, Boss!” Nifty called back without any hesitation.

Grumbling and bottles clinking was heard before the door opened suddenly. Charlie shrunk down a little as a tall cat demon with big red wings appeared in the doorway with the angriest face she had ever seen.

“What the fuck are you doing back so soon? Didn’t you just complete a run?” The demon grumbled as he turned back into the room.

Vaggie followed him in as Nifty zoomed off. Charlie hesitantly followed into the dark room with only a lamp on the desk lit. She gasped as she kicked an empty bottle of alcohol, clinking it loudly against others strewn about the ground. She watched as the demon walked over to his desk and slumped down in his chair, groaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I see Nifty hasn’t been allowed in here.” Vaggie lightly kicked a bottle on the floor as she took in the disaster that was suppose to be an office.

“Fuck you.” The cat didn’t even look at her as he spoke.

“What were you screaming about before we walked in?” Vaggie sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, motioning Charlie to sit in the other.

“Oh, just dealing with a naggin’ Mimzy. She’s complaining about my drinking’ and gambling’, even though I own the fuckin’ place and do what I want. The work still gets done so I don’t know what she’s bitchin’ about.”

“Did you dance on the blackjack table again?” Vaggie smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

The demon grimaced and remained silent.

“That’s what I thought.” Vaggie chuckled.

“The fuck do you want, Vaggie?” Husker grumbled, leaning forward and crossing his arms on his desk.

“This is Charlie, my girlfriend.” Vaggie motioned to her and then motioned to the cat. “Charlie, this is my Boss and owner of the Casino, Husker.”

Charlie enthusiastically stood out of her seat and shot a hand towards him with a brilliant smile.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” Charlie exclaimed.

Husker flew back in surprise in his seat, wide eyes on Charlie’s hand as he slowly reached up and grasped it, shaking it.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what drugs are you on?” Husker mumbled. “She’s way to chipper to be with you. So, what is this visit for?”

Charlie has a proposition for you. One you need to hear.” Vaggie spoke softly.

Husker grunted as he reached down and raised a bottle of booze to his lips. He rolled his paw, indicating for Charlie to speak.

Charlie sat down and took a deep breath. “Ok, so Pentagram City has had a problem for the last ten years, which I’m sure you are well aware. Morrigan needs to be stopped and I think I have a way to get rid of her, but I need help.”

Husker raised a brow, urging her on.

Charlie cleared her throat. “I need the best of the best. A team of infiltrating experts to help me find a sacred weapon and stealthily enter the Palace to kill Morrigan and free the City.”

Husker sighed. “And why would I do that? Risk my Contractors on an extremely dangerous mission that has a slim chance of success?” Husker leaned back in his seat. “I don’t think so. Mostly because I don’t think anyone would agree to something so fucking ridiculous.

“Morrigan is going to continue to expand her rule to the entire city, which includes your Casino. She has stated that gambling is a sin that she will not allow.” Charlie explained. “Your business is threatened whether you like it or not.”

“It has taken her ten years to take over a sliver of the city along with the Palace.” Husker snorted. “I think we will be fine.”

“She’s shutting down the liquor stores.” Vaggie chimed in.

Charlie swore she heard a record scratch somewhere in the distance as Husker’s eyes widened. A conflicted look furrowed his brows as he grumbled. He spun his chair away from them as he leaned forward on his knees, scratching his chin in contemplation. Charlie took a deep breath and looked at Vaggie who smirked and held up five fingers. She silently counted down until she brought down her last finger at which point Husker suddenly spun back to them.

“Why the fuck is this so important to you, anyway?” Husker spoke. “You seem like someone who would abide by her stupid fucking rules.”

Charlie hesitated, clutching her binder and glancing at Vaggie who nodded with a reassuring smile.

“Because I am Princess Charlotte Magne, and I want my throne back.”

____

The Royal Palace was considered an architectural marvel with it’s massive windows, porcelain floors and marble walls. Anyone who entered couldn't help but take in the beauty and bright lighting, a contrast to what Hell was suppose to be. Though most people preferred the original colour scheme of dark red and burgundy with a little white, not the pure white that painted the halls now. It almost hurt the eyes at how bright it was, but that was how she wanted it. White, in her eyes, was perfect like her.

Morrigan sat in her personal library in front of the roaring fireplace, sipping tea from her finest china. Her knee-length straight white hair swept the sparkling clean floors as her piercing blue eyes read the book in her hand. The open window next to her let a stale breeze softly blow against her pale skin, causing her dark ruby lips to turn up into a content smile. She gazed out into the city, both pleased and disgusted. The first ring had been taken beautifully, even if it took ten years, but she was in no hurry. She had a millennia to save those pathetic sinners. Soon, they would all see the light. Soon, they would be perfect just like her.

Morrigan had loved her sister dearly and killing her had left a small hole in her pure heart, but it was overcast by the purpose she had bestowed upon herself. She couldn't deny that killing an Archangel had given her a exponential confidence boost, stroking her already massive ego. When she had first landed in Hell, she had no intention of what had transpired, but once she had seen the chaos and imperfections, she knew it was her duty to help these poor sinners. Lilith and her incompetent husband had let the sinners run amok over this city that had so much capability to be more. Morrigan knew they had to be disposed of. The only problem was that her little niece escaped, fleeing into the city. The brat chose to abstain from her justice, disappearing in the night with help. Morrigan tried to find her but it was like she had never existed.

Morrigan turned as a soft know was heard at the door.

“You are permitted to enter.” She called.

The door opened and one of her servants walked in, so quietly that you swore they were floating. They stopped about ten feet from her and bowed deeply.

“My Queen, Lord Vox has asked to see you when you are not occupied.” The servant spoke softly, like a songbird.

“Thank you, Mira.” Morrigan glanced at the snow leapard demon woman. Her large cat ears twitched and the black spots that littered her body against her pale white skin glowed in the pure white library. Her blue eyes were slitted as she nodded to her mistress. “I’ll head there now. Is he in the Light Tower?”

Mira nodded. “Yes, my Queen. May the light guide us.” Mira said as a farewell, quickly turning and gliding out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Morrigan sighed as a happy warmth bloomed in her chest. Her light would shine on the sinners, guiding them into her embrace of purity and love. She closed her book, stroking the cover before placing it on the side table and rising with the grace of a true ethereal being. She walked towards the door and opened it. Before she left, she turned to the fireplace and smiled at the two stuffed demon goat heads that hung on either side with looks of terror permanently frozen on their faces. Morrigan hummed in amusement as she entered the gleaming hallway, closing the door behind her. The curtains had been pulled open to let in the mixture of red and white light, making an interesting design through the Palace. As she walked, she admired the paintings that lined the walls. Some were of her in different poses, others were of barren landscapes with no animals or people. They had dead white trees that were mangled and crooked. Perfectly imperfect.

As she walked, her long white gown trailed behind her, regal and elegant. She made her way though the Palace, passing servants who would stop and bow, waiting for her to pass before the continued on their way. They would softly speak, ‘May the Light guide us’ as a greeting. She walked slowly, taking her time as she admired her Palace. No one could rush the Queen. She made her way up the second largest tower, taking the spiralling stairs. She heard a few crashes and clangs as she reached the door at the top, smiling in amusement at the loud electronic voice that boomed on the other side. She opened the door slowly, expecting things to be flying across the large room.

“You’re are all fucking idiots!” The voice called out again. “Incompetent fools!” Another crash.

Morrigan laughed softly at the scene before her. Vox had his two imp assistants in chokeholds as the room looked like a tornado had blown through. Monitors, though not broken, were toppled over and electronic parts and bits were strewn across the floor like pebbles. Her laugh caught the attention of the Overlord as he looked up and blushed madly, dropping his assistants.

“My Queen!” Vox opened his arms and strutted towards her, bowing deeply. “I am honoured by your presence in my humble lab.”

Morrigan nodded. “Hello, Vox. I heard you required my presence. I presume you have good news for me?”

“Yes! We are prepared to expand the Light Radius. I wanted you to be present when the time came!” Vox excitedly exclaimed.

Morrigan smiled wide. “You mean you have converted the next ring of sinners around the Palace that quickly?”

Vox grimaced slightly. “Well, it was a little more challenging with three liquor stores shutting down, but they ‘came around’ eventually. The best part is that it’s over triple the amount since the first expansion.” He smirked proudly.

Morrigan giggled gleefully. “Oh, Vox. I am so happy to have brought you on as my lead Light Bringer.”

“The honour is mine to serve you, my Queen. Now, shall we head up to the top of the Palace to watch the Light bask over the next part of the city?”

Morrigan nodded happily. “Of course!”

Vox offered her an arm to escort her out of the Light Tower towards the Royal Tower, where Morrigan spreads her word to the sinners of Pentagram City. They chatted about the future as the walked through the Palace, admiring the architecture and their technological process. The finally made it to the wide double doors as two Knights stood on either side. Their armour clanked softly as they moved to open the doors for them. They walked up the wide spiralling staircase to the very top where a large spell room stood with a balcony looking over the entire city. Morrigan went to the centre of the room where a large table was surrounded by bookshelves filled with spell books of different languages. The table glowed to life as they walked closer, showing a 3D hologram of the entire city. Morrigan walked around the table, her fingers grazing along the edge as she gazed at her conquest. The Palace was in the centre of the city and it was cast in white, as well as the surrounding buildings. The rest of the city that was not ‘cleansed’ was in red, indicating to her that she still had a long way to go, but she didn’t let it sway her. This was her purpose, her destiny, no matter how long it took.

“The city needs to be bought into the light and slowly, it will be.” Morrigan mused, gazing lovingly into the hologram. “Let’s spread the Light, Vox.”

Vox chuckled as he started to tap away into the control panel of the table. “It will take a few minutes. Care to make the announcement?”

Morrigan nodded and casually walked to the balcony where a enchanted microphone stood attached to the railing. The microphone was able to reach the entire city and a little beyond as if Morrigan was standing right beside you speaking. Morrigan raised her hand and activated the microphone. A sound of feedback echoed throughout the city as a few chimes rang out, indicating that the Queen was about to speak. Morrigan took a deep breath and began to speak.

_____

Charlie and the others straightened when they heard the familiar chimes of the Queen’s coming proclamation. Husker growled and stood suddenly.

“Follow me, quickly.” Husker darted out of the door they had entered and rushed down the hallway, his wings dragging on the ground.

Vaggie and Charlie glanced at each other before following. Husker opened a door that said ‘Roof’ and ran up a massive set of stairs. It seemed to go up at least six stories before he opened the door at the top, running onto the roof of the casino. The three demons walked until they were at the front of the Casino’s roof, looking towards the city. The Light Radius that separated the ‘cleansed’ district from the rest of the city was bright enough that they could see it from where the Casino stood. Charlie growled as Morrigan’s voice played in her ear.

“My sinners, may the Light guide you.” Morrigan greeted as her melodic voice was cast over the city.

Charlie rolled her eyes at Morrigan’s proverb. That was one thing she would immediately get rid of once she was Queen. Her hands clenched as the sweet voice of her Aunt continued.

“My loyal subjects, I have come to you with the most wonderful news! Our congregation has expanded. Behold! The glory of the Light!” Morrigan exclaimed.

Charlie’s stomach dropped as the Light Radius began to glow brighter and started to slowly move, growing slowly as a siren blared at the impending expansion. It engulfed the buildings and houses, changing their colours to white and light grey. The streets instantaneously became clean and turned to sparking marble. The blackened trees stayed crooked but turned to a ghostly white. The Radius continued to expand until it had taken over a 5000 foot radius around the Palace, increased from the small 500 feet that it had first taken over.

Morrigan laughed gleefully. “Welcome, my children. Welcome to your new existence!” Her voice boomed as she raised her arms into the air. “To those who have yet to hear my word, do not fret. No one can escape the Light forever. Sin shall be abolished by the purity of my embrace and devotion to cleanse your dammed souls. May the Light guide you.”

Charlie looked to Husker as Morrigan’s broadcast ended. His eyes were wide with rage and frustration as he gazed into the city.

“Mr. Husker,” Charlie began, “you see what she is doing. What is coming for your precious casino. You have to help me stand up to her and take her off the throne, or your business is going to disappear forever. I promise that when I am Queen, you will be compensated greater then you could possibly imagine. I am wanting to make the biggest contract you have ever seen. The contract that will save all of Hell. What do you say?” Charlie held her hand out to him.

Husker growled lowly as he gazed at her outstretched hand. He had to admit, he was impressed by her tenacity. The conviction in her eyes was admirable. He snorted with a smirk.

“I say,” he grasped her hand tightly, “you have a deal, Princess. You will have your team, whether they want to or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Brand New Day by Jeff Williams


	2. And So They Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husker gets the team together and gives Charlie the lowdown on each one.

“So if we are in an agreement, sign here.” Husker slid the contract across the desk to Charlie.

Charlie took the pen and paper without hesitation and signed. She was vibrating in her seat as she smiled at Vaggie, passing the contract back to Husker. Vaggie shook her head with a smile as Husker cleared his throat.

“So, as stated in the contract, I will assemble a team that will help you in whatever way you need to put you on the throne. Any assets and weapons you need are at your disposal, as well as technology and personnel. In return, you will compensate all items used plus pay the amount written to each member of the team. Seem right to you?” Husker grumbled.

Charlie nodded. “Everything seems in order.” Charlie smiled wide. “When can we start?” Conviction shone brightly in her eyes.

Husker snorted. He reached into his desk and rummaged around loudly. He took out a card and scribbled on it. He handed it to Vaggie who took it and read it. On the card was an address.

“Meet there in three days. It a cabin on the edge of the Red Dead Sea and my personal home. No one knows about it outside this group. I will meet you there once I get ahold of who I have in mind for this.” Husker lit his cigar, taking in a giant drag. “Vaggs, I need you to go get Angel for me.”

“You are not bringing him on, are you?” Vaggie grumbled.

“You know he is the best when it comes to information gathering and disguises.” Husker rolled his eyes. “Even if he is completely obnoxious.”

Vaggie groaned. “Fine. Let’s go, hun.” Vaggie stood and asked towards the door behind Husker.

Charlie rose and started to follow Vaggie before she turned back to Husker.

“Thank you, Mr. Husker. I really appreciate your cooperation.” Charlie smiled brightly, causing a blush to bloom on Husker’s cheeks.

“Y-ya, whatever. Fuck off already!” Husker turned to his desk and pretended to work.

Charlie followed after Vaggie down a short hallway. Music and bells was becoming louder as they walked. As they almost reached the door at the end of the hallway, it burst open as a short young women with large ram horns and fiery red curly hair ran towards then with a stack of papers. Her oversized hoodie billowed around her as she sidestepped around them

“Hi Miss Vaggie! Bye Miss Vaggie!” The girl’s candy sweet voice rang out as she ran past them.

“Hi, Alice.” Vaggie didn’t even flinch as she walked towards the open door. Charlie glanced back as Alice yanked open Husker’s office and slammed the door shut.

“What was that about?” Charlie asked, raising a brow at Vaggie.

“Don’t worry about her. She never stops moving.” Vaggie giggled slightly as she entered through the door.

Charlie gasped at the bright lights and loud bells ringing everywhere as they entered the main slots room of the Casino. It was packed with demons of all kinds and each slot machine had a patron at it. A louder bell chimed somewhere in the distance as a cheer followed. They walked through room after room until they came to a large arch with the words ‘Stage Room’ on the top with a curtain hanging down. The entered under it into the large showroom. The stage was lit up and almost every chair was occupied by guests. Vaggie walked to the bar where a short blonde woman in a dark red dress was pouring shots.

“Mimzy.” Vaggie greeted.

Mimzy looked up and raised a brow. “The hell are you doing here already? Your contract ended already, right?”

“Ya, but I had other business with Husk and he needs to see Angel.” Vaggie leaned on the bar. “Can we go see him?”

“He’s about to go on in a second!” Mimzy exclaimed, letting out a frustrated sigh. “That drunk can wait a goddamned minute. Sit and wait till his set is done. Enjoy the show.”

At that moment, music started to play and the lights dimmed. The audience cheered and whistled loudly as Vaggie and Charlie took a seat at the bar and turned towards the stage. The curtain was pulled apart and a tall silhouette with four arms sat in a chair with their legs spread wide. They started to sing as the lights on the stage began to brighten, showing him wearing booty shorts and a feather boa with thigh high heels.

**Baby, can't you see**

**I'm calling**

**A guy like you should wear a warning**

**It's dangerous**

**I'm falling**

The pink spider demon lifted his head and smirked seductively, running a pair of hands up his torso and he suddenly stood, bringing the chair through his legs to place it in front of him.

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous**

**I'm loving it**

He jumped over the seat of the chair and spun it to face forward. As raised a foot and placed it on the seat, bending forward to arch his back and push his chest out. He ran a hand from his ankle and up his leg, cupping his crotch and giving his hips a thrust.

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**Losin' my head**

**Spinnin' 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now?**

He walked forward down the catwalk, swaying his hip in a dramatic flourish as he opened his arms, holding the boa out across his shoulders and along his arms. He went down on all fours and slowly crawled across the floor, shaking his ass in the air.

**Oh, the taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**It's getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**It's in the air and it's all around**

**Can you feel me now?**

He crawled to the closest demon to the stage and placed a finger under their chin, bringing them close before quickly pulling away. He stood and slowly straightened, rubbing his hands over his thighs and stomach as he stood up.

**Oh,**

**Taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With the taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**With the taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With a taste of the poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

He walked back slowly to the chair, swinging the boa around before tossing it into the crowd where a fanatic caught it and sniffed it. He sat down and spread his legs, placing a pair of hands behind his head while another pair stroked his inner thighs.

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

The crowd erupted as the curtain closed, the spider demon winking before it completely shut. Whistles and hollers filled the stage room as Mimzy nudged Vaggie’s arm, pointing to the entrance to the back stage. Vaggie nodded and grabbed Charlie’s hand, leading her past the security guard. They walked only a few feet when Vaggie knocked on a closed door with the name ‘Angel Dust’ in pink lettering.

“Ya, what ya want?” An annoyed voice rang out.

“It’s Vaggie. Can I come in?” Vaggie grumbled, also I annoyed.

The door swung open to see the tall pink spider now dress in a striped suit shirt and booty shorts.

“Hey, toots. Thought you were suppose to be off tonight?” Angel walked back into the room sat in front of his vanity, brushing the fluff on his chest. He noticed Charlie behind Vaggie. “You know my deal. Women are extra, especially two.”

Vaggie sighed. “That’s not why I’m here. Husker wants to see you about a really important mission. Now.”

Angel groaned. “For fucks sake, seriously? I’ve been workin’ all day!”

“Trust me,” Charlie chimed in, “you will be rewarded exponentially for this mission.”

“And you are, blondie?” Angel raised a brow as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

“My name is Charlie, Vaggie’s girlfriend.” Charlie smiled wide.

“Charlie, huh?” Angle stood and walked over to his closet. “Alright, I’ll head over to the head pussycat. Thanks, toots.”

Vaggie nodded and turned to leave. Charlie started to follow before turning back to Angel.

“I like your performance, by the way. You did a great job and have an amazing voice.” Charlie smiled wide before leaving, a stunned Angel watching her leave before shaking his head clear and rolling his eyes.

Vaggie laced her fingers with Charlie’s as they walked back through the Casino. Charlie was silent as they walked back through the hallway, bypassing Husker’s office. Vaggie watched her from the side, becoming a little concerned at how quiet Charlie was being. They made it to the back door and exited the building. The doors to the car had barely closed when Charlie let out a high-pitched squeal, bouncing in her seat. Vaggie covered her ears as she laughed. There it was.

“Vaggie!” Charlie screeched. “I can’t believe it! It’s happening!” She leaned back in her seat as Vaggie pulled out of the parking lot. “It’s starting. The first steps have been taken.”

Vaggie smiled. “Yes, hun. It has begun.” She gripped Charlie’s hand. “We need to be careful. These people you have hired are not completely trustworthy. All they care about at the bottom line is the money.”

Charlie nodded. “I know, but a royal amount of money can make people care quite a bit.” She giggled.

Vaggie chuckled. “Yes, that is true.”

“Also, maybe I can change their hearts. Get them to really care about what I’m trying to do. Get them to care about saving our home!” Charlie shot a fist into the air with confidence.

“If anyone can, it’s you, hun.” Vaggie chuckled.

Charlie beamed at her lover. The rest of the car ride was just Charlie excitedly spouting out ideas and what she pans to do when she’s queen again. Vaggie listened quietly to her girlfriends excited rant with a small smile, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of her head. Dread weighed heavily in her chest, but she couldn’t tell why. She would put it on the back burner for now, keeping an eye on it while letting Charlie do what she needed to do to be happy.

Three days had passed as Charlie and Vaggie piled into the car with their luggage. It was the longest three days of Charlie’s life. She was bouncing off the walls the night before they departed, annoying the hell out of her lover. She apologized over and over but she just couldn't contain her excitement. They had packed a suitcase each with the bare minimum of what they needed since they had no idea what was going to happen once they made it to the cabin.

The drive was about three torturous long hours through the barren landscape of Hell. The highway was smooth and straight until about a half hour away from the cabin when they turned down a gravel road. It was extremely bumpy and the road turned and swivelled maliciously. They had left early that morning, so when the cabin finally came into view as they crested the large hill that was lined with black trees with white leaves, it was just before 11am.

“Wow!” Charlie exclaimed as she took in the scenery.

The cabin was right on the black sand beach as the red water lapped at the shore where a large dock sat. The cabin was a two story building painted black and red with large windows to let in lots of natural light. It had a deck that was screened-in and wrapped around the entire cabin. A thick forest lay directly behind it, almost shielding it from view.

“Mr. Husker owns this place?” Charlie questioned.

“Yes, but he doesn’t ever use it, from what I know. He won the deed in a gambling match, but only uses it when it is absolutely necessary.” Vaggie explained. “And you don’t have to call him Mister. He’s not that important.” Vaggie laughed.

Charlie chuckled. “You know it’s a habit of mine! Mother instilled those manners in me from birth.”

As they approached the cabin, Charlie was practically vibrating in her seat with excitement. She jumped out as Vaggie put the car into park, running to the edge of the grass as she looked out to the sea. She closed her eyes as the salty breeze caressed her cheeks, billowing her short hair around her head. She took in a deep breath before turning back to Vaggie who was leaning against the car with her arms crossed.

“You finished?” Vaggie’s voice was laced with amusement as she smirked.

“For now!” Charlie skipped back to Vaggie who led her up the stairs to the front door of the cabin.

Vaggie took out the key that Husker had given her and unlocked the door. They were hit with a stale smell of old cigarettes and booze as they entered. Charlie grimaced slightly but didn’t let it dampen her spirits. She was surprised to see that despite the smell and the scene of Husker’s office back at the Casino, the cabin was tidy. Very dusty, but tidy. White sheets covered most of the furniture, keeping them from fading from the light. He probably hadn’t been here in a long time indicated by the inch of dust that laid along the sheets.

“Well, let’s clean up a bit while we wait.” Charlie suggested. “I’m sure Husker will appreciate it!”

“To be honest, hun,” Vaggie shook her head with a soft smile, “he won’t notice a thing, but if it keeps us busy, why not?”

Charlie rolled up her sleeves and went to the closet to see what cleaning supplies he had stocked. They spent the next three hours cleaning the living room and kitchen. They took the sheets off of the furniture and shook the dust off outside on the grass. They had wiped down all the counters and sweat the floors until they shined. Just as they had finished the last of the cleaning, a limo pulled up with the Casino’s logo on the side. Husker stepped out of the vehicle with Alice and Angel in tow. Alice was juggling a large bag in one hand and a laptop on the other, while Angel just had himself. As they walked up the stairs, Charlie called to Vaggie who had gone upstairs to clean.

“He’s here, Vaggie!” Charlie called as she walked to the front door.

Husker opened it with a bang and shuffled in, hunched and grumbling. He walked right passed Charlie to the kitchen where he went to one of the pantries and took out a dusty bottle of whiskey. He sat down at the kitchen table and popped open the bottle, taking a long swig. Angel ducked to enter the cabin and whistled.

“Husker babe, if I would have know you owned this place, I would have offered myself to you years ago! Hey, Blondie!” Angel greeted Charlie and he walked passed her to the kitchen.

Charlie smiled as the two men passed her, shaking her head. She turned to the small women still standing in the doorway, struggling with the bag.

“Here!” Charlie exclaimed as she rushed forward and took the heavy bag off of Alice’s shoulder. She grunted as the bag plopped onto the ground, the weight taking her off guard and slightly off balance. “Shit, this thing is heavy! Do you have a body in here?” Charlie joked.

Alice deadpanned. “Maybe.”

Charlie and Alice stared at each other with wide eyes before Alice smirked. She laughed as she passed Charlie.

“Thanks for the help. Bring it in here.” Alice called back, her fiery hair bouncing as she walked towards the kitchen.

Charlie huffed a small laugh as she struggled to bring the duffle bag into the kitchen. She heaved it onto the table with a thud and let out a breath of air as the weight shifted off of her. Charlie smiled as she heard footsteps come down the stairs. Vaggie turned the corner and took in the rabble that had entered.

“Are we expecting more?” Vaggie asked as she crossed her arms and sat at the table.

“Two more. I thought about it,” Husker explained as he took another swig, “and figured a smaller group would be better then a large one.”

Vaggie nodded. “Makes sense. Who are we waiting for?”

“Let me tell your girl here about who’s already here before I tell ya.” Husker opened the big bag that Charlie has brought into the kitchen and brought out a stack of papers. He handed her a couple sheets. He turned to Vaggie. “Have you told her about what you do and your specialties?”

Vaggie shook her head. Husker grunted and turned back to Charlie.

“Alright, Vaggie here is a weapons specialist. She is proficient in almost every weapon you can think of. Whether it’s guns, blades or anything in between. She has worked for me since she landed here in Hell six years ago. She is in my top 5 of my best Contractors, taking down big names here in Hell and in the human world. Her kill number is-”

“She doesn’t need to know my numbers!” Vaggie exclaimed.

Hustler snorted. “It ain’t like your my highest Contractor, you’re just my fastest Contractor to hit the numbers you did. Someone else beats you there.”

“Doesn’t matter, continue to the next person.” Vaggie glared.

Husker sighed as Charlie smiled and shrugged. “Fine. Next profile is Angel’s.”

“The best looking and sexiest profile.” Angel spoke low from his seat at the table as he leaned on it with his elbows, smirking wide.

Husker rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up and let me talk. Now, Angel came to work for me about 10 years ago when he left the porn industry. He is the top performer of Mimzy’s Babes, but he is also the top information specialist. He isn’t afraid to do whatever it takes to get information, including sleeping around for the information. For the record,” Husker pointed to Charlie, “we don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“It’s true, Blondie.” Angel leaned back in his seat. “Sex is just a bonus!”

“Oh, I see. Well, to each there own, I guess.” Charlie smiled and shrugged again.

“Anyway,” Husker took anther swig, “Angel will be helping us gather more information though he is also extremely skilled with his guns and bombs as well and the,” Husker sighed in annoyance, “‘art of disguise’, as Angel puts it.”

“Hey! It is an art! You try it sometime and see how well you do!” Angel exclaimed with a furrowed brow.

“Angel is actually pretty good, especially when he has Lucy’s magic to help.” Vaggie mused.

“That brings us to our next person anyway. Lucy Haze will be joining us today as well.” Husker flipped through his paper to hand Charlie the next Contractor. “Lucy is a performer for Mimzy as well but he mostly works for me in the same business as Vaggie. He specializes in manipulation and hallucinations. His magic is very powerful and a major asset. As Vaggie said, he gives Angel some of his magic now and then to help with disguises to make them more believable.”

“He’s also the biggest drama queen in existence, though he can be very sweet.” Vaggiechimed in with a small smirk.

Husker grumbled. “Fucking tell me about it.” He took out another profile. “The kid you helped out is named Alice. She is our security and tech expert in training. I brought her along to see if it is necessary to call our top security expert. Alice started about two years ago, I think.” Husker mused. “She is very intelligent and picks up on things quickly. She isn’t one for killing so she won’t be dealing in that aspect of this mission, only to help with security and tech and to determine if we need her mentor.”

“I ain’t a kid!” Alice called over her shoulder as she started to boot up her laptop on the counter.

Husker tolled his eyes. “You sure act like one, brat!” He grumbled back.

The laptop sang, indicating it was ready. Alice stuck her tongue out at Husker as she began to type away.

“Anyone else?” Vaggie sighed as well, running her tired eyes.

“Ya, one more. Someone you will be so ‘happy’ to hear is working on this.” Husker growled as Angel snickered.

“Gods, who is it?” Vaggie groaned out.

At that moment, an excited knock was heard at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Charlie bounded towards the door and opened it with a flourish and a large smile.

Her smile dropped as well as the pit in her stomach when she locked eyes with a pair of glowing crimson eyes and a wide toothy grin. The Radio Demon was at the door.

“Hell-”

His greeting was cut off by Charlie slamming the door in his face before reopening it again, not believing who was standing at the door.

“-llo!”

Charlie slammed the door again but before she did, she caught a glimpse of a butterfly demon with blue skin and dark blue bobbed hair. She heard the demon ask Alastor,

“Does that always happen to you?”

“More then you think, actually!” Alastor answered in a chipper voice.

“Vaggie!” Charlie called.

“What?” Vaggie answered back from the kitchen.

“The Radio Demon is at the door.” Charlie said with a slight quiver in her voice.

Silence filled the cabin before a ‘oh for fuck sakes’ was mumbled.

“Let him in, it’s fine.” Vaggie sounded almost defeated as she talked.

Charlie gulped and slowly opened the door. Alastor looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

“May we come in now?” Alastor asked innocently.

Charlie nodded. “You may.” She sidestepped, opening in the door fully.

Alastor and the butterfly demon strutted past Charlie.

“Wow! This place looks better then I remember!” Alastor glanced around the cleaned living room. “I’m guessing this was your doing, little lady? Since I know Husker would never clean unless forced too.”

Charlie nodded dumbly before a small smile came to her face. “I figured I would tidy up while we waited for everyone to return.”

“Such a sweet demon belle.” Alastor pinched her cheeks as his smiled widened. “Now, where are the others?”

“In the kitchen.” Charlie pointed in the direction as she rubbed her sore cheeks.

“Husker, my friend!” Alastor called out as he turned to the kitchen. His long dark red coat fluttering behind him as he walked. An annoyed grunt was his answer.

A soft hand placed itself on Charlie’s shoulder, making her jump slightly.

“So,” a smooth low voice spoke, “you must be the infamous Princess?”

Charlie looked up at the tall, almost 8 feet, butterfly demon. His full black eyes held more emotion then you would think and his light blue skin and dark blue hair complemented each other perfectly. His long antenna on top of his hair bounced as he cocked his head towards her. Charlie couldn't help but think that the light purple fluffy fur collar around his neck looked incredibly soft.

“Y-yes, and you are?” Charlie stuttered at how beautiful the demon was.

“You name call me Lucy, dearie. It is such a pleasure to meet you after all these years of hearing about your beauty.” Lucy took Charlie’s hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I see those rumours do you no justice, as suspected since you are the spitting image of your gorgeous father.”

Charlie blushed madly. “I-I am-, oh my-, th-thank you.”

“Lucy babe, leave the poor girl alone.” Angel’s voice floated into the living room.

“Angel love!” Lucy quickly let go of Charlie’s hand and ran into the kitchen. “My darling dear, I missed you!

“I missed ya too, babe.” Angel’s voice greeted.

“Get a fucking room, you two.” Husker’s voice grumbled.

“With pleasure, but only if you join us.” Angel purred and Charlie entered the kitchen.

She had walked in just in time to see a bottle bring thrown at Angel’s head, which he dodged easily. Charlie looked worried as she gazed at the rambunctious group she had hired. Charlie had noticed that Alice was no where to be seen. Vaggie seemed to notice where Charlie was looking and smiled.

“Alice said it was going to get to loud, so she headed out onto the deck.” Vaggie pointed to the door on the other side of the kitchen that led outside. “She was right, I should have gone with her.”

Charlie smiled at Vaggie as Alastor suddenly appeared beside her. Charlie gasped and put an hand to her chest to calm her beating heart.

“Oh, so sorry, my dear.” Alastor chuckled. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Charlie chuckled nervously at Alastor’s close proximity. “Ah, nothing to worry about.”

“Allow me to properly introduce myself!” Alastor held out his hand. “Alastor, my dear. Quite a pleasure to meet you!”

Charlie hesitantly placed her hands in his and he shook it animatedly. Charlie shook her head to clear her rattled brain and huffed a laugh.

“You can call me Charlie. It’s great to meet you.” Charlie smiled brightly.

“So, you are the reason we have all gathered here today?” Alastor cocked his head as his eyes started to glow softly.

“Ah, yes. Did Husker explain the reason to you?” Charlie asked.

“Nope!” Alastor smiled wide. “He did say it should be fun though, so here I am!”

Charlie blinked before huffing another laugh. “Uh, right.”

“Alright, now that everyone is here, I’ll go over our last contractor. Alastor.” Husker rolled his eyes as Alastor took a seat next to him and smiled brightly. “Alastor is our dark arts specialist. Black magic and such. He is also our top torture specialist and has the highest death count. Also helps being an Overlord. He is the stealthiest contractor I have with his ability to completely become shadow and blend in anywhere.”

Alastor pretended to be bashful and wave his hand at Husker. “Stop, my friend. You are embarrassing me!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Husker grumbled.

As they finished talking, Alice poked her head back into the kitchen. “Husker, can you come out here, please?”

Husker sighed and glared at Alastor before standing and walking out the door. The others started to chat about this and that when a loud boisterous laugh echoed from outside. The others turned to the door as a scarily happy Husker entered the kitchen.

“So, some bad news.” Husker clapped his paws together. “Alice is certain that this mission is much bigger then we thought, so that means we need the assistance of another. A certain special kitty cat.”

“So if it’s bad then why the laughter?” Charlie asked, not noticing Alastor slowly taking small steps backwards and quietly turning to walk away.

“Because, that means Alastor has to call her himself.” Husker smirked wide.

Everyone turned to the retreating Radio Demon, staring at his back as he froze. He turned his head and stared back with narrowed eyes and a crooked grin.

“Why me?” Alastor turned fully to Husker with a nerve wracking grin. “You are her boss, so it should be you!” Alastor flung his arms out as his facial features tried to look as innocent as they could.

“Nuh uh.” Husker waved a finger at him. “She’s gonna wanna hear from you, you know it.”

“Have you still not called her back? It’s been how long now and you continue to ignore her?” Vaggie crossed her arms and raise a brow.

“It’s not on purpose, I tell you. I just keep forgetting to call her back when she calls me.” Alastor pulled out his phone and his hesitated for a moment before pressing the number one on his speed dial. He brought the phone to the side of his head as his large ears lowered slightly in slight fear.

Husker walked up beside Charlie and leaned against the table, smirking wide. “Watch. This is gonna be good.” He whispered low to Charlie.

Charlie watched with wide eyes as Alastor turned away from them. A sweet feminine voice greeted him on the other end.

“Hello, Olivia dear! Husker told me call you about the job from the Princess and wanted me to tell you he needs you on this. What do you say?” Alastor greeted happily.

Silence filled the kitchen as nothing came out of the other end of the phone. Husker lifted five fingers and slowly lowered them one by one until he had closed his fist when the woman’s voice came through loud, growling and crystal clear.

“ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying it! Thanks for the read! Thanks again to Alastor’s Bambi for proofreading. Love ya!!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Song: Toxic by Brittany Spears


	3. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets chewed out by Olivia and she arrives later on.

“You insufferable bastard! That’s what you say to me after almost a year of nothing? Not, ‘hey Olivia, how have you been?’ Or ‘hey Olivia, I know I’ve been a flighty jackass but I can explain why I haven’t called you back at all!’. Instead, what do I get? ‘Husker told me to call you about a job.’ You are so infuriating!”

Alastor stared at his phone with a shocked expression, holding it a foot in front of him as Olivia’s voice came through the speaker as an angry growl. His one ear was lowered, throbbing with pain from Olivia’s first outburst. His heart beat wildly in his chest from the pure anger in her voice directed at him. He hated it when she was angry, but he knew this was coming no matter how much he avoided it. He suddenly remembered he had an audience and turned to them with an innocent grin.

“If you will excuse me.” And he disappeared into shadow.

Husker snickered. “Knew that was coming. Pretty sure he deserves it too.”

“What is she so angry about?” Charlie asked, a little impressed that someone could shut down the Radio Demon with just a phone call.

“Olivia came to us over 45 years ago. She was brought by Alastor and they have been best friends ever since. Never seen anyone closer to him then her. Then suddenly, in the last 9 months he just kept ‘forgetting’ to call her back. She called him at least once a month but, in his words, ‘I was to busy and kept forgetting to get back to her’.” Angel explained, rolling his eyes.

Charlie turned to him. “You don’t sound convinced though?”

“Not at all! How can you just keep ‘forgetting’ to call someone, especially your best friend! Not a text or a message or anything! Olivia was livid when she had to talk to Husker to find out if he was dead or alive.” Angel waved his arms in the air dramatically. “She has every right to chew his ear out. Don’t care how important or powerful he is.” Angel leaned back in his seat.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone talk to an Overlord like that before and live, so that’s a first.” Charlie chuckled.

“Olivia is the only one who could get away with it with him.” Vaggie said. “Anyone else would be literally chewed up by him.”

“Anyway,” Husker interrupted their conversation, “let’s take this all downstairs and start figuring out what our first steps are.”

“Downstairs? What’s downstairs?” Charlie asked.

_____

“Olivia-”

“You are so selfish! Do you know how it feels to find out from our boss whether or not you were alive?” Olivia interrupted as Alastor tried to get a word in.

Alastor sighed and gazed out to the sea as he leaned on the railing in front of him. He had appeared on the roof balcony to get away from his coworkers while Olivia ranted in his ear.

“All I ask is that you send me a text or even a two minute call, letting me know if everything was ok! Is that to much to ask?” Olivia questioned, though he knew it was rhetorical.

“Of course not.” The sarcasm was heavy in his voice as he answered anyway. “You know, this is why I wanted Husker to call you so I wouldn’t have to deal with your damn issues.”

Alastor knew he had fucked up royally when a moment of silence was followed by a saddened and cold, “Well, I’m sorry that you have to deal with my issues. I won’t bother you again.”

“Olivia! No, I-!” Alastor took a deep breath, calming his anger. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Alastor sighed deeply. “I promise, ignoring your calls wasn’t intentional. I honestly would forget and time slipped away from me.”

Silence came through the speaker and Alastor furrowed his brows, dread sinking heavily in his chest.

“Olivia?” Alastor called out, wondering if she had hung up.

“I was worried about you.” Olivia’s soft voice came through. “You’re the closest person I have to family, Alastor.”

“I-I know, sweetheart.” Alastor hung his head and his ears pressed against his head that the sadness in her voice. He felt shame heat his face at his terrible comment as he wiped a hand over his eyes. “I never meant to worry you.”

“So, it wasn’t something I did? Not my.....issues that you are tired of dealing with?” Olivia asked.

“No, no, no. I swear it was just my forgetful mind.” Alastor assured her, desperate to hear happiness in her voice again.

A deep sigh followed by a small huff of a laughter was heard. “Well, you are pretty old. Is your Alzheimer’s kicking in already?”

Alastor chuckled, his ears perking up slightly as hope began rising in his chest. Hope that things would be alright again. “Says the lady who is only a couple decades younger then me.”

“Oh shut it.” Olivia laughed louder.

Alastor smiled fondly at the sound of her laughter. His chest filled with a warmth he hadn’t felt since he last saw her. He took a moment to bask in the sound before speaking again.

“How have you been, my dear?” Alastor asked.

“Oh, been alright, I guess.” Olivia sounded hesitant as she spoke.

“Only alright?” Alastor pushed.

A small pause before Olivia’s voice became overly chipper. “So, Husker wants me at the cabin? Does he want me there today?”

Alastor sighed, knowing he would get nowhere with her today. “Yes, be here as soon as you can.”

“Alright, be prepared for a punch to the face, by the way.” Olivia warned with amusement in her voice. “It’s the least you deserve for worrying me.”

Alastor chuckled. “I’ll be ready. Bye.”

“Bye.” The phone clicked, indicating she had hung up.

Alastor put his phone in his pocket and sighed again. He loved toying with people and hurting them in ways that cut them deeply, physically and emotionally but, Olivia was different. She was the one person in his life that he hated to watch cry, hated hearing her upset and distraught. Her smile was one he wished to protect for the rest of eternity, especially with what she had been through. When he had heard her voice for the first time in almost a year, his heart did a flip in his chest and fluttered. He was both intrigued and infuriated at the conflicted feelings in his chest. He wasn’t used to not knowing how to deal with his blackened heart. It had been so simple before he had met her. This situation had become a major issue in the last year, one he still didn’t know how to process. He was still getting used to the idea of feelings in general but now, he had another problem. Dealing with her over the phone was one thing, but now he had to deal with her in person. His heart started to beat harder in his chest and his cheeks flushed a dark red at the impending meeting between him and his best friend. He did miss her terribly after not seeing or speaking to her in almost a year. Her sense of humour and bloodlust matched his in the most glorious way. He taught her about how to dissect a body without destroying it in the process, where to wound someone to incapacitate but not kill and she soaked up every lesson. She had become one of the greatest sharpshooters he had ever known. 

Alastor sighed again, which he realized he was doing a lot lately. How would he react when he saw her? He had to get a grip. It was only Olivia, someone he had kept close for almost 50 years. Someone he legitimately cared for. Someone he-. He shook his head, clearing any intrusive thoughts of her. He stood straight and cleared his throat, instilling his well-known smile on his face as he disappeared into shadow once more.

_____

Charlie stuck close to Vaggie as Husker led them down the hallway. He approached a door that had a long staircase leading down. Husker reached over and flipped a light switch and the staircase was illuminated brightly. It was about 60 steps down from what Charlie could see, and a steel door sat at the bottom. Husker started to descend as the others followed.

“Where are we going?” Charlie asked as she gripped Vaggie’s arm.

Vaggie patted her hand in a comforting gesture. “We call it ‘The War Room’. It’s a soundproof and bug-proof room where we plan out moves and counter moves.”

“Oh, sounds useful in this business.” Charlie smiled as she followed the others down the stairs.

“It sure is, little lady!” Alastor’s voice suddenly spoke from behind Charlie, causing her to scream and cling to Vaggie.

“Do you seriously have to do that every time you enter a room?” Vaggie exclaimed as she tried to calm her girlfriend.

“Yes, I do!” Alastor stated proudly as he descended the stairs after the others.

Vaggie grumbled as Charlie gripped her arm tightly.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to work with the Radio Demon? I’m all for not judging a book by it’s cover, but Alastor’s cover is quite intimidating.” Charlie whispered as they slowly descended the stairs. “And bloody.”

“Don’t worry, hun. With Olivia coming, he will behave. He’s just eccentric to the max. You get used to it after a while.” Vaggie smiled with assurance.

Charlie nodded as Husker opened the steel door by drawing a symbol with his claws in the middle. The symbol lit up and the door opened wide. As Husker walked in, a light above a large table turned on, illuminating the room. When Charlie walked in, it was a large rom with a giant dry-erase board on one wall, six 32’ monitors on another with a control panel in front. The larger table in the centre has a smaller control panel on one corner.

“Is that a computerized table?” Charlie asked.

“Yup.” Husker tapped his claw a few times into the control panel of the table and it glowed to life.

A hologram of the entire city rose out of the table, showing the Light Radius separating the rest of the city. Charlie’s eyes widened as she gazed upon her city, conflicting rampant in her chest as she stared at the Light surrounding the Palace. Her mind drifted to her childhood, running around the massive halls while playing tag with her father and hearing his deep laughter. She could hear her mother’s singing in the distance as she practiced for her shows.

“Charlie?” Vaggie’s soft voice shook her out of the memory. “You alright?”

“Oh, ya! Just fine!” Charlie waved her hands before turning to Husker. “So, where do we start?”

Alice walked over to the monitors and booted them up as Husker began to talk.

“Well, you said we need your father’s weapon to kill her, right? So we need to find that first and foremost.” Husker typed into the table’s control panel and the city disappeared. A hologram of Lucifer’s Sword appeared and spun slowly. “Do you have any idea where it might have been taken to?”

Charlie stared at the sword for a moment as another memory flashed in her mind.

‘Apple Pie, this is daddy’s special weapon. Only someone with a strong spirit can wield it, otherwise it will burn their soul to dust. Someday, you will be strong enough to take up my sword in my place.”

Charlie shook her head and turned to Husker. “Not a clue, but it would have had to be someone with a strong will and spirit. No one can wield it unless they do.”

“And what happens if they don’t, pray tell?” Alastor chimed in.

“From what my father has told me, it will burn up their soul until the no longer exist.” Charlie spoke solemnly.

“So it had to have been someone quite powerful.” Alastor mused. “Interesting.”

“Alice,” Husker turned to the red head, “Can you possibly hack into the Palace to see if we can look through their security cameras the day before they King was killed?”

Alice sighed. “I can try, but Olivia will have a better chance then I will. I will try to get as far as I can though.” Alice sat in the chair and proceeded to get to work.

“We should leave her alone while she works.” Vaggie mused and pointed to the door. “We can cook supper while we wait for her and wait for Olivia to arrive.”

The others agreed and left Alice to do her magic. As they walked up the stairs, Charlie turned to Husker.

“Plus, I still don’t really know who Olivia is.” Charlie smiled. “Can I get her specialties as well?”

“Oh, ya sure.” Husker grumbled. When they reached the table, they sat down while the others started supper. Alastor went and laid down on the couch, relaxing. “Olivia was rescued by Alastor almost 50 years ago and brought to me for work. She learned from Nifty how to work computers and hacking software after a while and picked up her own tricks along the way. She is out top security and tech specialist. Anything you need found, wiped or digitized, she is the one you go to. She is also a sharpshooter. She has never missed a target once she has them in her sight. She is very tenacious, but is pretty nice.”

“She sounds very useful for your business.” Charlie giggled.

“She’s one of my best, that’s for sure.” Husker took a long swig from his bottle.

For the next few hours, the group chatted and got to know Charlie a little more. They ate a tasty meal of burgers and fries. Angel brought some down to Alice, knowing she wouldn’t come up to eat. Unfortunately, she had gained that nasty habit from Olivia of not eating for a few days once they were in the zone. After about four hours since they had reentered the kitchen, a loud rumble was heard in the distance.

“And there she is.” Angel smirked.

Charlie had noticed Alastor’s ears had perked up at the sound and he was suddenly kneeling backwards on the sofa as his hands gripped the back. The bottom half of his face was hidden as only his nose and eyes were peeking over the back towards the front door, his ears turned forward as the rumbling came closer. His eyes were filled with both excitement and pure fear as they fixated on the hill with the dirt road.

“What on Hell is she driving?” Charlie asked with an amused smile.

“Her baby. The Purring Beast.” Angel smirked.

“It’s a beaut, for sure.” Lucy chimed in with a laugh.

Charlie turned to the screen door and saw a puff of dirt billowing in the air. Then, a small figure appeared over the hill, coming fast. It was a woman on a motorcycle, speeding down the hill towards the and coming to a sudden stop in the driveway. She had finally arrived at the cabin, shutting off the roaring machine. Charlie saw she had on black knee high wedge boots, black riding pants and a dark red cropped leather jacket with a black tank top. Her dark red riding gloves gleamed in the sunlight as she took off her helmet, shaking her short black hair out. Her large cat ears twitched as they were freed from the confines of the helmet. Her pale grey skin gleamed slightly as a light sweat covered her. She adjusted her sunglasses as she climbed off of the vehicle, opening a compartment on the back and taking out a large bag. She turned to the cabin and ascended the stairs. Alastor seems to sink lower until only his eyes peeked over the back of the couch, his ears pressing tightly against his scalp.

The door opened and in walked the stunning beauty that was Olivia. No one said a word as she walked straight up to Alastor and looked down at him with a small scowl, her fluffy tail lazily swishing back and forth. Alastor looked up at her and batted his eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible as he sent her a dazzling smile. Olivia took off her sunglasses slowly and Charlie gasped as she took in bright golden iris’, recognizing Olivia as the girl she saw in the security room back at the Casino. The air around Olivia started to seep into the space of the entire cabin, the awkwardnEss and anticipation almost suffocating. Olivia stared Alastor down for a moment longer before reaching towards him as Husker and Angle smiled with enthusiasm at what they thought was about to happen. Their wide smiles of anticipation dropped, however, when Olivia paused her hand in front of Alastor’s face and flicked his forehead, hard.

“Gah!” Alastor cried out as he flinched and place a hand over his forehead, looking up at Olivia with a confused expression.

Olivia smiled softly. “There, now we’re even, you insufferable fool.” Her voice was sweet as she spoke.

Alastor blinked for a moment before smiling wide and straightening. Even though he was kneeling on the couch, he was face to face with the short cat demon.

“My dearest friend, you are a kind treasure.” Alastor placed a hand over his heart and raised the other in the air. “Your heart is truly pure to be so forgiving of man such as I!”

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Husker and Angel made similar sounds of disappointment.

“Olivia!” Angel cried. “That’s it? I was expecting a lot more bloodshed!”

Olivia snickered. “Maybe next time, D.” Olivia moved towards the others, giving Alastor one last wap across the face with her tail. She stuck her tongue out at him as he growled low.

“Are they together? They act like a couple.” Charlie whispered to Vaggie she just snorted.

“No and yes.” Vaggie whispered back. “They have been in denial about their feelings for each other for almost 20 years, but act like a couple who have been together just as long. It’s infuriating sometimes watching them flirt but not realize they are.”

“You must be the infamous Princess I have heard about!” Olivia greeted. “My name is Olivia, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Olivia held out her hand to Charlie with a wide smile.

Charlie grasped her hand and shook it. “Oh! You as well! I’m told you are going to be a great asset to this mission. I look forward to working with you!”

Olivia laughed. “Asset? I don’t know about that, but I’ll do my best to help you.”

“Don’t be fucking modest, Liv. You know you’re the smartest one here.” Husker grumbled around the lip of his bottle.

“Well, I didn’t say that, but thank you.” Olivia smiled wide. “Alice is downstairs?”

“Yup, been down there for almost 4 hours.” Angel chimed in.

“Alright, I’ll head down there and see how she’s doing.” Olivia turned, adjusting the heavy bag on her shoulder.

“Let me take that, my dear.” Charlie jumped slightly as Alastor appeared beside Olivia suddenly and took her bag from her. Olivia didn’t even flinch as his sudden appearance.

“Oh, thank you.” They walked together down the stairs, leaving everyone else behind in the kitchen.

“And the brown nosing starts.” Lucy snickered.

“This is gonna be fun.” Angel giggled.

_____

“How was the ride up?” Alastor asked Olivia as they walked down the stairs. He was in front of her by a couple steps.

“Bumpy as usual, but nice. Always love taking my baby beast out.” Olivia laughed.

“Don’t know how you can ride that contraption. I can barely stand automobiles, let alone a motorcycle. Never catch me on one of those death traps.” Alastor sneered.

“Don’t be such a baby. I’ll get you on her one of these days!” Olivia poked him in the back of the head, snickering.

Suddenly Alastor stopped, he stayed there a moment, facing away from her before he spoke softly.

“Are we......ok?” Alastor asked quietly, trepidation in his voice.

“What are you talking about?” Olivia tilted her head in confusion as she placed a hand on her cocked hip.

Alastor turned and locked eyes with Olivia. “After what I said-”

“Don’t.” Olivia held up a hand and walked the couple steps separating them. She placed a hand on his cheek. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it.” She walked past him quickly and into the War Room.

Alastor watched her go for a moment as conflicted feelings bubbled in his chest, but he let go for now. He sighed before following her into the dark room. He placed her bag on the large table and walked over to where she stood next to Alice.

“How far have you gotten?” Olivia asked.

Alice sighed defeatedly. “I haven’t. There is a strong security system in the Palace. I am unable to crack it, though I did find out why.” Alice handed Olivia a sheet of paper with her scribbles on it. “There are three passcodes we need in order to access the Palace. I know who has two of them, I just can’t find out where the third one is.”

“Well, we have a start. Who has the other two codes?” Alastor asked as he stood behind Olivia. 

“Well, it’s.....” Alice sighed before looking at Olivia who hadn’t taken her eyes off of the paper. “I’m sorry, Olivia.”

Alastor furrowed his brows before the raised in worry at Olivia’s shaking shoulders. He place a comforting hand on her lower back.

“Who has it?” Alastor demanded.

“Paul Von Bast and Gerald Shultz hold two of the three passcodes.” Alice said softly as she clenched her fists.

Alastor growled low as Olivia took in a shuddering breath. “Doesn’t matter. This was going to happen eventually. Have you been able to access their security?” Her voice held nothing but conviction as she spoke.

“Oh, uh. Not yet. Was just about to try when you showed up.” Alice stated.

“Get up.” Olivia said as she pulled out Alice’s chair.

Alice stood suddenly, letting Olivia sit. She pulled the rolling chair in and began trying access the Von Bast’s security.

“Olivia, are you sure-” Alice was silenced by a finger raising in her direction.

“Go on, little lady.” Alastor patted Alice’s shoulder towards the stairs. “I’ll watch over her.”

Alice shot once last saddened glance at Olivia before shuffling up the stairs.

“You should go too.” Olivia said with it looking away from the monitors as letters and numbers flashed by quickly. “This will get awfully boring for you and I don’t need a babysitter.”

Alastor hummed as he snapped his fingers, a chair appearing beside Olivia. Alastor sat down and crossed his legs at the knee.

“I’ll stay right here, thank you.” Alastor stayed as-a-matter-of-factly.

Olivia said nothing but a small smile came to her face. Alastor watched her work, always impressed with how technologically advanced she had become considering she was from the same era as he was. He admired the glow of the monitors on her skin, giving her a paler tone, almost ethereal. Her eyes that darted back and forth, never losing focus and giving a predatory gleam that he found extremely alluring. He actually loved watching her work. It wasn’t the technical stuff, that was boring and uneventful. No, the real entertainment was in her expressions as she hacked and bypassed security protocols. When she bypassed a particular tough firewall, her face would light up brightly. When someone would be trying to match her, a confident smirk and smug spark in her eyes would tell him they had no chance. This time, however, her expressions were neutral, no emotions danced across her face and he knew she was overcompensating due to where she was trying to hack into. It bothered him greater then he thought it would. The dead, emotionless expression on her face tore at his heart, knowing she was scared beyond her control. Olivia becoming an emotionless husk scared him more that her fury ever could.

“Alastor.” Olivia spoke softly.

“Yes, my dear.”

“Can you promise me something?” Olivia still hadn’t looked away from the monitors.

“Of course, anything.”

“If HE is involved, you can’t kill him.” Olivia’s voice broke slightly.

Alastor sighed. “This nonsense again? I still don’t understand why you won’t let me snatch him. He will be out of your hair forever.”

Olivia turned to him and the look in her eyes almost broke him. “You know why. Promise me?”

Alastor stared at her for a moment before letting out a frustrated breath. “Fine, I won’t kill dear Reginald.” He crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

Olivia smiled and place a soft kiss to his cheek, freezing him in place. “Thank you.”

Alastor blushed brightly and cleared his throat. “I’m not happy about it, I’ll have you know. Reining in my murderous tendencies is quite difficult.”

Olivia huffed a laugh. “I’m sure you will survive.” She turned back to the monitors to continue her work. She suddenly felt a weight leaning against her back and over her head.

“I’m not sure I will!” Alastor dramatically exclaimed as he draped himself over her head. “Can a lion refrain from killing an antelope when he is starving?” A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes at his next line. “Can you restrain your predatory instincts when you see a laser pointer?”

Olivia bristled and straightened, dislodging his surprisingly heavy body off of her and growled loudly. “I told you never to mention that!” She threw a pen at his head and whatever else she could get her hands on as she chased the chuckling Radio Demon around the War Table.

_____

Charlie sighed as she sat on the bed. Husker had shown her and Vaggie to one of the rooms so they could rest for the night.

“Is there enough rooms for everyone?” Charlie asked as Vaggie walked out of the bathroom.

“No, but Alastor doesn’t need to sleep and Olivia doesn’t sleep during missions. She makes up for it when she done by sleeping for like three days straight. The only thing I’m worried about Olivia is that she came straight from another mission with no rest period.” Vaggie tapped her chin. “Hopefully she doesn’t burn out. I wonder if Alastor knows.”

“Has she burnt out before?” Charlie asked.

“Once and it wasn’t good. She was tired and bitchy and.....” Vaggie chose her next words carefully. “....something terrible from her past came back and she had a nervous breakdown. Ruined many of Husker’s good alcohol when she threw them at the wall.” Vaggie’s shoulders slumped a bit. “She then tried to kill herself but thankfully, Alastor was there to stop her and talk some sense into her. She tried to take on the White Knights. If he hadn’t been there, I’m not sure what would have happened to her. She hasn’t burnt out since then but, it’s always gonna be an issue.”

“Is that’s why when Alice came back up a few hours ago, Alastor didn’t follow? To watch over her?” Charlie cocked her head.

“Maybe, but he just likes to pester her. He loves getting her riled up.” Vaggie rolled her eyes. “They are so fucking in love that it’s infuriating at how much they are in denial.”

Charlie giggled. “You can’t force something like that. You can give it a subtle nudge but you have to ultimately let them find each other in their own time.”

“It’s been decades of pining. How much longer do they need?” Vaggie chuckled.

Charlie opened her mouth to reply when a knock sounded at the door.

“Princess? Can you and Vags come downstairs to the War Room?” Lucy’s muffled voice called out.

“Coming!” Charlie called back.

Charlie and Vaggie headed down to the War Room and saw everyone around centre table. Olivia was sitting at the monitors still, typing away.

“Sorry, Princess. I know you probably want to rest but we think it’s time you told us about Morrigan.” Husker grumbled. “What she’s like and why you believe she needs to die.”

Charlie sighed and wrung her hands nervously. “You’re right. You deserve to know the truth.”

Vaggie offered Charlie a comforting smile and a hand on her lower back, urging her on. Charlie motioned for everyone to sit. They all pulled up a chair and listened intently.

“It started over 30 years ago, when Morrigan crashed landed into Hell, like any normal sinner.”


	4. Morrigan Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on how Morrigan and Charlie met

Charlie awoke that morning with a strangled gasp. She breathed hard as sweat clung to her body. She slowly rose as the nightmare still rampaged through her frazzled mind. She couldn't even remember what had transpired, only the feeling of devastation and betrayal. Her heart beat wildly as her nerves coursed through her body. She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, trying to calm her shakes. What was her nightmare about? What had caused her to become so upset? Charlie rose out of her bed, her long nightgown flowing behind her as she walked to her large windows. She opened the glass doors and walked out onto her balcony, looking out to the city below. Charlie breathed in the stale air of blood and decay, exhaling slowly. Her long hair billowed around her as a gust of wind caressed her body.

“Charlotte!” A deep, feminine voice called to her.

Charlie turned and smiled, instantly forgetting her inner turmoil at her mother’s melodic voice. Before she could even think of heading inside, a bright light erupted in the sky above them. Charlie gasped and turned quickly, raising her arm to shield her eyes. The light plummeted from the heaven’s, streaking across the sky in a flurry of pure white. Charlie watched, mesmerized as the light struck the edge of the city, exploding in a cascade of light. Charlie quickly ran inside her room and dressed faster then she ever had. A feeling of anticipation and anxiety coursed through her veins, giving her speed as she ran down the hallway to her father’s study. She burst into the door and called out.

“Father! Did you see that light?” Charlie saw that no one stood in the room and ran back out.

Charlie ran through the hallway towards her parent’s room. She went to barge it, but thought better of it. She knocked frantically.

“Mother? Father? May I come in?” Charlie called out.

The doors opened slowly as her parent’s butler, Gerard, opened the door for her. The old sheep demon bowed silently and extended an arm into the large room. Charlie rushed in and saw her parents standing on their balcony.

“What was that light?” Charlie exclaimed as she approached them.

“So, you saw it to, dear?” Lilith, her mother, asked. Her tall, towering form looking as regal as ever.

“Ya, I did.” Charlie said. “Any idea what it was? No sinner makes that much light as they fall, unless.....” Charlie trailed off.

“Unless they fell straight from Heaven.” Lucifer, her father, spoke without turning away from the city. When he turned to her, Charlie gasped at the coldness of her father’s normally expressive eyes. “It seems a powerful being just fell to Hell.”

Charlie pursed her lips. “It could be someone friendly, couldn't it?”

Lucifer laughed. “Your naivety is admirable, but foolish, Apple Pie.”

Charlie flushed, frowning deeply at her father’s blunt words. Her father then snapped his fingers, transporting them a block away from the massive crater that had taken out six blocks on the edge of the city. Lucifer and Lilith walked cautiously towards the impact zone, keeping their eyes wide with anticipation. Charlie followed behind them as her curiosity grew the closer they got.

As they rounded a building, a blast of energy caused Charlie to stumble back a step. She couldn’t believe the amount of power that radiated from the bottom of the crater. Lucifer and Lilith didn’t stop their pursuit as they approached the edge, gazing down to the bottom. They jumped down as the power tried to push them back, but it wasn’t powerful enough. Charlie followed close behind her parents as the energy billowed around them. It was almost like a snowstorm that burst from the centre, frigid and utterly petrifying. As they walked forward, the gusts became harder and sharper, almost cutting into Charlie’s heart. Then, the storm stopped. The air had become suddenly calm and peaceful. Charlie was so lost in the suddenness of the change that she bumped into the back of her mother who had stopped walking.

“Ow.” Charlie mumbled as she rubbed her sore nose.

Charlie stepped to the side, gazing around her mother’s tall physique. She gasped when she saw a tall figure, clothed in a long white robe, laying in the centre of the crater unconscious. Charlie stared in awe the the long white hair that lay strewn around the woman’s head. Her pale skin was a beautiful porcelain against her dark red lips. Her short horns matched Lilith’s in every aspect, except for the fact they were only about 5 inches in length. She looked frail, almost sickly with her cheeks slightly sunken. Charlie went to run around her mother to see if the woman was alright, but her father’s arm shot out, stopping her movements. Charlie gazed at her father’s stern expression, surprised to find his large smile turned into a deep frown.

“Dad?” Charlie questioned nervously. “Do you know who that is?”

“Unfortunately.” Lilith grumbled, cocking her hip and placing a hand on it. “That is one of my younger sisters, dear. One of your aunts.”

Charlie gasped. She had heard about them from her mother. When Lilith turned her back on God and Adam, her and Lucifer were cast into Hell and Adam was given another wife. The next sister, Morrigan, appeared to Adam who quickly asked for the next sister, unable to grow close to her. Adam was turned off by the fact that Morrigan, much like Lilith, refused to bow down to a man and only wanted perfection in her own vision, which did not match Adam’s or God’s. Morrigan was cast aside and Adam was given the last sister, Eve. She was calm and obedient, which was how Adam wanted. Morrigan stayed in the Garden, watching with jealously as her younger sister woo’d Adam. She stayed in the shadows until her death, producing no offspring for as it turned out she could not bear any children. Lilith did not know what happened to her after that, but now Morrigan lay here after all these years.

“She fell from Heaven?” Charlie asked, glancing at the unconscious woman.

“It appears so.” Lilith spoke, walking forward and kneeling next to her younger sister. “Morrigan? Morrigan, can you hear me?” Lilith shook Morrigan’s shoulder lightly, trying to rouse her sister.

Morrigan stirred, groaning lightly as she reached up slowly and grasped her head. She sat up slowly with the help of Lilith, who held her shoulders.

“Wh-what has happened to me?” Morrigan’s deep voice was rough as she spoke. She glanced at Lilith. “Lilith? Is that you, my sister?”

“Morrigan, what has happened for you to fall to Hell?” Lilith asked as she moved to kneel beside Morrigan.

“I’m in Hell?” Morrigan’s eyes widened. She placed a pale hand on her forehead. “I-I don’t remember much. I was in Heaven and the next thing I knew, I was laying here, with you waking me.” Tears started to fill her eyes. “Why was I cast down? What did I do to receive such a horrific punishment?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the weeping display Morrigan was performing. Lilith narrowed her eyes but continued to listen.

“Could it have been,” Morrigan mused, “because I protested the yearly Extermination?”

“You protested it?” Charlie perked up hopefully, as she stepped forward. “Why would you protest it?”

“Well, demons are- were people at one point and I believe they deserve a chance to be saved, rather then just slaughtered like cattle.” Morrigan glanced at Charlie with hesitance in her eyes.

“I believe it as well!” Charlie exclaimed. She ran towards Morrigan and kneeled beside her mother. “I believe every sinner should have the chance to be redeemed instead of killed.”

Morrigan had a small smile come to her face as she looked at Charlie. It grew brighter as her eyes shone with pure happiness.

“I’m so happy to hear that. What is your name?” Morrigan asked.

“Oh! I’m Charlotte, your niece!” Charlie smiled wide as she greeted herself.

“My-!” Morrigan looked to Lilith with a conflicting look. “You had a child?” She asked.

Lilith nodded and narrowed her eyes. Morrigan’s eyes darted around before landing on Lucifer. Her eyes widened a fraction before clearing her throat.

“Well, I am happy for you, sister.” Morrigan turned to Charlie. “I’m sure we will get along very well.”

Lilith and Lucifer traded apprehensive looks before they both nodded. Lilith stood and held out a hand to Morrigan.

“Come, sister. Let’s get you healed and settled. You shall stay with us at our home.” Lilith smiled warmly.

Morrigan glanced at Lilith’s hand cautiously before raising her own. She placed it in Lilith’s out-stretched hand and rose gracefully.

“Thank you.” Morrigan said as she gained her footing.

Morrigan brushed off her white robe, trying to get as much dirt off as possible and grimacing at the stubborn spots. Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were all transported to the Palace, in the main library. Morrigan slumped onto one of the seats and breathed out a long sigh. She ran her fingers through her knotted hair, smoothing out the kinks she had acquired in the fall.

“Uh, Morrigan? Aunt?” Charlie slowly walked towards Morrigan and sat in the chair opposite of her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but I think I will be ok, dear.” Morrigan smiled warmly at Charlie. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

“Oh, uh, of course!” Charlie flushed. “I’m happy to finally meet on of my mother’s sisters.”

Lilith was pouring tea in the corner, watching her sister closely as she talked with Charlie. Morrigan had been in Heaven for centuries, so why defend demons now? Was there a hidden purpose to her fall? Lilith hadn’t seen or heard from her sister since she had fallen to Hell, not that they got along much before hand. Morrigan had always beenjealous of her other sisters, since they had been more successful then her. Being the middle child also came with many insecurities. It didn’t help that even though Lilith had also ‘failed’ in being Adam’s wife, Morrigan was also passed over by him, having to watch her younger sister succeed where she failed. Even though Lilith had fallen, she had still found love in the arms of the archangel, Lucifer. Both of her sisters had found some kind of happiness, while Morrigan was left to stew in her own bitterness and jealousy. Lilith thought she had gotten over such feelings since she was let into Heaven, but maybe something else was happening. Lilith would have to keep an eye on Morrigan and watch for any signs of treachery that would threaten her family.

Lilith turned with the tray of tea and walked over to the chatting women.

“...and then he said, ‘this isn’t my leaf!’” Morrigan laughed.

Charlie burst out laughing, gripping her stomach. “Oh, gods. That’s so funny!”

“Charlie.” Lilith’s demanding voice rung out in the large room. “You have your lessons to attend. You mustn’t be late.”

“What? But I want to get to know my aunt.” Charlie whined.

“Now.” Lilith pointed to the door. “She will be here when you are done.”

Charlie pouted but nodded and stood, waving goodbye to Morrigan. She made to look like she was leaving, but quickly ducked behind on the the large curtains in the hallway beside the door. She managed to leave it ajar just enough to hear the conversation. She snickered in excitement to hear her mother converse with her long, lost sister.

“So, what are you truly doing here?” Lilith’s silky voice floated through the crack in the door, laced with trepidation.

“Dear sister, I meant it when I said I wanted to help this world. The world your husband has been sloppily ruling. Your subjects have been suffering-”

“This is Hell, sister. They are meant to suffer, otherwise they would be in Heaven.” Lilith rolled her eyes.

“I understand that, but,” Morrigan huffed a frustrated breath, “isn’t there a more humane way to have them repent? Like, maybe.....” Morrigan stood and walked to the window, placing her hand on the cool glass. “Rehabilitation, of sorts?”

Charlie gaped and smiled wide, clasping her hand in front of her chest as hope bloomed. Could her Aunt really want the same thing as herself? Her parents had scoffed as the idea of rehabilitation for their subjects, saying it was impossible to wash the sin away. Once you fell to Hell, you were damned eternally. The end, but to Charlie, there was always a chance. A chance for someone to repent and live a pure life in Heaven, free of the burden of their sins. She wanted to run into the room and express her support for her Aunt’s ideas, but she knew her mother would lash out at her with a few choice words. Charlie danced in her spot for a second before running off to her history lessons. She would have a chance to talk with her Aunt afterwards.

Throughout her lessons, Charlie was vibrating. She couldn't wait until dinner when they would all be together to talk. Maybe her and Morrigan could convince her parents to help with the idea of rehabilitation. Charlie knew that not all demons could be saved, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t try to save the ones that wanted to be. They were going to be her people, after all.

Charlie perked up when the bell tolled, indicating her lessons were over. Her teacher called to her but she was already out the door, rushing towards the dining room. She stopped in front of the door and smoothed out her hair and dress, throwing her shoulders back. She raised her head and gracefully entered the dining room.

“Hello, father. Hello, mother.” Charlie greeted cheerfully.

Charlie rounded the long dining table and took her seat to her father’s left. Her goat butlers, Razzle and Dazzle pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in when she sat. She nodded to them with a wide smile.

“Hello, Apple Pie.” Lucifer’s greeted as he sipped his tea. “How were your lessons?”

“Oh, they were good.” Charlie wrung her hands under the table. “Is, um, Aunt Morrigan joining us?”

Lucifer’s and Morrigan looked at each other before turning back to Charlie. “I’m not sure since she is resting, dear.” Lilith said. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh! I’m just curious.” Charlie lowered her head, averting her eyes.

Lilith rose a brow and opened her mouth to speak when the doors to the kitchen burst open and a few servants busied themselves with the starter. Soup was placed in front of them and within seconds, the servants disappeared again. Charlie noticed that a fourth soup had been placed beside her. Charlie furrowed her brows in confusion when the main doors opened to reveal Morrigan, gracefully entering the dining room.

“Hello, my treasured family.” Morrigan greeted cheerfully. “Isn’t it a stupendous day?”

Lilith eyed her sister as she practically floated over to Charlie and took the seat next to her.

“Yes, sister. It is. How are you feeling?” Lilith asked.

“I am feeling quite well. Much better then when I landed.” Morrigan smiled.

“That’s great to hear!” Charlie exclaimed. “I hope you can feel comfortable here. Hell may be, well Hell, but it can be a great place to live!”

Lucifer snickered but kept silent as Charlie continued.

“I know it can be better too. I know we can’t completely redeem all of Hell, but even if was just a few patrons-”

“That’s enough, Charlie.” Lilith interrupted. “I’m sure Morrigan doesn’t want to hear about your silly idea of redemption, especially at the dinner table.”

Charlie visibly deflated and sunk into her seat, clear hurt flashed across her face.

“No!” Morrigan exclaimed and placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I think it sounds wonderful. It seems like you and I have similar minds, my dear.”

Charlie started to perk up and a small smile came to her face. Lilith scowled and scoffed, finishing her soup.

“You believe in redemption as well?” Charlie asked hopefully.

“I believe this place should have the chance to be beautiful like Heaven. Pure and clean. No more murdering, no more sin.” Morrigan mused. “Safe for all citizens.”

Charlie nodded. “I believe the same. They deserve a place to live like that.”

Lucifer laughed loudly. “Are you serious? No more sin and murder? That’s the backbone of this place. It will never leave and what would be the point if it was like Heaven?”

“I’m sorry?” Morrigan asked with a raised brow.

“Humans should be punished for their sins, and this is the place for that. If it was like Heaven, then what would be the reason humans shouldn’t sin upstairs? What would stop them from killing each other when there is no punishment waiting?” Lucifer raised a brow as he sat back and sipped his tea. “Seems ridiculous, if you ask me.”

“Oh, there should still be punishment,” Morrigan laughed, “But it should not be left to this chaos. It should be controlled punishment.”

Charlie nodded. “That sounds fair to me!” She clapped her hands. “The more heinous the sin, the greater the punishment, but if it’s something as simple as pickpocketing, then the punishment doesn’t have to be as severe.”

“Exactly.” Morrigan agreed.

The kitchen door swung open and the servants entered with tonight’s meal, roast chicken with mashed potatoes with mixed veggies and gravy. Charlie licked her lips as the smell reached her nose.

“I have to say one thing about this place,” Charlie laughed, “the food is always amazing.” Charlie smiled wide.

“Good to know.” Morrigan chuckled as the food was placed in front of her. “It does look splendid.”

They all ate in relative awkward silence, enjoying the food but not the company. Charlie glanced back a forth between her mother and her aunt, noticing the tension shooting across the table between them.

“S-so, Auntie,” Charlie started, “do you have idea of what you would like to do now that you are living down here?”

Morrigan smiled at the name and turned to her. “I’m not sure yet. I would like to do what I can to help the sinners relieve the burden of their sin. Take their pain away and give them a light to follow.”

“A light?” Charlie cocked her head.

“Alright, that’s all the goody-goody self-healing shit I can take for today.” Lucifer snickered. “I have things to do which include blood and despair and fun things like that. Good-night, my darlings. Morrigan.”

Lucifer disappeared as Lilith sighed. “Sweetheart, don’t you think it’s time for bed?”

“What? Bed? It’s only 7:30 and I’m not a child.” Charlie pouted. “I would love to chat with Auntie here about her ideas and such.”

“I would like that as well.” Morrigan turned to Lilith. “Don’t worry, sister. I couldn't possibly fill her head with anymore ideas then she probably hasn’t already thought of.”

Lilith scowled but nodded. “Fine. Just don’t stay up to late.”

Lilith glided through the door and vanished down the hallway.

Charlie turned to her aunt. “So you fell from Heaven because you protested the Extermination?”

“Yes, I think it is just awful how those brutes come down here and slaughter demons- people who should have the chance to prove their worth.” Morrigan spoke solemnly.

“I believe in that as well.” Charlie bounced in her seat. “So, what kind of ideas do you have? Oh, what about a centre to help demons stop their sins? It could be a shelter or may be even a Hotel-”

“Whoa, sweetie.” Morrigan chuckled. “I’m going to be here for a long time, I pray. We have plenty of time to talk about this. Let me get settled first. I just arrived, remember.”

Charlie flushed. “Oh, of course! Sorry! I’ll escort you to your room and let you get some rest.”

“Oh, no need. I can find my way. I want to explore the castle anyway. See the home my sister has made of this place.” Morrigan smiled ands rose. “It has been great to finally meet you, Charlotte.”

“It’s been great meeting you, as well. Have a good night.” Charlie waved goodbye and headed to her room.

As Charlie entered her room, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Finally, someone who listened to her ideas, who understood her need to help her people. She hoped that this new relationship with her aunt would last a very long time.

20 years past since Morrigan fell. In those years, Morrigan and Charlie had grown close, talking about different ways to help the people. They had taken over the second tallest tower in the castle, making it their home base for planning. They planned slowly, not wanting to get the attention of her parents. They even confiscated a small abandoned building in the city to begin the first step. Lucifer and Lilith still did not believe in her cause, scoffing and dismissing her ideas, so Morrigan told her to no longer mention it to them and to keep it between them.

“We can surprise them when we have a full plan down.” Morrigan had stated.

Morrigan did not raise any ruckus after she had landed. She kept her nose out of the personal business of most around the castle. She was kind and generous, treating the servants with respect. After a while, Lilith’s concern about her sister’s hidden motives, while still ever present, dampened considerably. They were even able to have conversations without the awkwardness. Lucifer payed her no mind, always to busy to talk with his sister-in-law. All seemed well, until the night everything was taken from Charlie.

Charlie was awoken in the middle of the night violently by someone shaking her shoulder.

“Wh-! Razzle?” Charlie sleepily asked as she rubbed her eyes. “Dazzle? What’s wrong?”

Charlie gazed down at her diminutive butlers with worry at their frightened faces.

“My lady, you must come!” Razzle whispered harshly.

“We must go, now!” Dazzle yanked on her arm, coaxing her out of bed.

“Wait, wait. What is going on?” Charlie questioned as she finally stood.

Dazzle brought some clothes for Charlie to change into while Razzle brought a bag packed with essentials to the door.

“No time to explain. We just need to go!” Dazzle shoved the jacket over Charlie’s shoulders. “We will explain on the way out.”

“Out? Where are we going?” Charlie asked with concern in her voice.

“Shhh. You must be quiet.” Dazzle shushed her.

Dazzle peaked out of the door, glancing both ways before nodding back to Razzle. He slowly made his way out into the hallway and Razzle, grasping Charlie’s hand, pulled her to follow. The hallway was dark and silent as they made their way to the main library. then, Charlie jumped as a scream was heard, echoing though the hallway.

“What was that?” Charlie exclaimed.

Razzle and Dazzle didn’t speak as they continued to pull Charlie through the castle, taking peaks around every corner. Another scream was heard, but it was cut off by a guttural grunt and the sound of steel cutting flesh. Charlie’s heart was beating loudly in her chest, uncertainty rampant in her mind. What the hell was going on? Where were her parents?

Charlie placed a hand over her mouth to cover the scream that wanted to escape as they turned the corner to see multiple bodies of her father’s soldiers strewn across the floor in a bloody mess. Blood covered the walls and floors, their eyes were blown open with absolute fear.

“What the hell?!” Charlie exclaimed through her hand, tears beginning to weld in her large eyes.

“Move, my lady!” Razzle whispered harshly as they pulled her through the bodies.

“I don’t understand, what is happening?” Charlie cried as they finally entered the library.

“My lady, you need to listen.” Dazzle floated up with his small wings and grasped Charlie by the shoulders while Razzle fiddled around with some books in the corner. “Morrigan has betrayed your family. Your parents are dead. She somehow had an archangel weapon and killed your parents with it.”

“What?!” Charlie exclaimed as tears poured down her face.

“Morrigan has managed to persuade many of your father’s soldiers to follow her, to take over the castle. She has done this over the entirety of her life here and she’s coming for you next. You must escape so you can take back your throne when the time is right.”

“But I need to stop her now! Before she hurts anyone else!” Charlie cried. “I can’t let her get away with this.”

“You won’t.” Razzle stated from her right as a secret door opened. “You will get your revenge when the time is right, my lady, but that time is not now. You must go, hide and prepare.”

“What about you two? Aren’t you coming?” Charlie whispered.

“No, we will stay to throw off your trail. Keep them off you for as long as we can.” Dazzle smiled sadly.

“Where should I go? What will I do?” Charlie whispered. “I’ve never even stepped foot outside the walls. Father always said it was to dangerous for me.”

“You must find someone who you can trust, someone to help.” Dazzle took out a knife and floated behind Charlie, gathering her hair in a ponytail at the base of her neck. “You have to bland in and hide, become someone else.” Dazzle swiped the knife through Charlie’s hair, creating a bobbed style that ended at her jaw. He raised the hair and burned it to dust.

“Go, my lady. Survive as your parents would want.” Razzle floated over to Charlie and stopped in front of her, as did Dazzle.

Charlie glanced up at them with tear-filled eyes. She grasped them both and brought them in for a crushing hug.

“I will survive and I’ll come back for you. I promise. I love you both so much.” Charlie sobbed.

Razzle and Dazzle hugged her back but broke off quickly when a bang and loud screams sounded close by.

“Go, go!’ Razzle shoved the bag over Charlie’s shoulders and pushed her to the secret hallway. “Goodbye, my lady.” And with that, he shut the door.

Charlie stood in the hallway as tears continued to pour down her face. She tried to wipe them, but they continued to fall. She quickly made her way down the hallway, down the stairway and came across a stone wall. It had an apple etched into it and she whimpered at the thought of her parents. She placed a hand over the apple and it lit up. A door appeared and moved to the side, letting her enter the street just outside the palace outer wall.

As Charlie stood there, with the bag on her shoulders and tear-streaked cheeks, the rain began to fall, hiding her tears from the denizens of Hell. The cold rain beat against her quivering body, a sob wracking her small frame as she collapsed onto the cement. She sobbed loudly as the loss of her home, her parents and her life consumed her. Everything was gone, only within a few hours. That was all it took to leave her a sobbing wreck. She started to hyperventilate, her head throbbing with pain as she kneeled in the street.

“Don’t take shit from other demons, Apple Pie.”

Her father’s words rang in her head as hot rage bloomed in her chest. No, she wouldn’t take shit from them, no matter who they were. It didn’t matter if they were the weakest of demons or strongest, she would not let this defeat her. She was the daughter of the fallen Archangel Lucifer and the first demon, Lilith. She would not bow to anyone.

Charlie lifted her head, her eyes filled with rage and conviction, stood slowly on shaking legs but they held out. She walked forward through the alleyways, ducking demons as she walked. Shepard walked about 20 blocks when she had finally made it to an empty building, an old grocery that had been abandoned. It was one Morrigan and herself had boughten for their purpose. Charlie scoffed at that thought now, the thought that Morrigan ever saw things the way she did. But why would Morrigan do this? Why would she kill her own sister?

Charlie entered the empty building, placing her bag on the ground and sat against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a moment to herself, letting her grief settle in her chest. After a few minutes, she jumped as a gong rang throughout the city. She stood and walked to the broken window, glancing towards the glowing palace in the distance. Morrigan’s voice boomed across the red sky.

“Denizens of Hell. As many of you know, I am Morrigan. It is with great sorrow that I announce the passing of your dear King and Queen. I have taken the tremendous responsibility for their imminent deaths. It was necessary for what your future holds. They held us back from your true calling. Your calling into the light of purity. I will do what is right by you, cleansing this city into the pure construct it should be. Follow me into the light, and all your sins shall be washed away. May the light guide you.”

Morrigan’s broadcast ended, as silence rang through the city once more. Charlie hung her head as she walked backwards until she hit the wall again, sliding down and hugging her knees to her chest. What was she suppose to do now? How was she suppose to find anyone who could help her? As much as she wanted to help her people, she knew most of them wouldn’t give two shits about her. They would sooner rape and kill her rather then help.

Her head throbbed painfully, the stress and her crying finally getting to her. Her eyes began to droop from the exhausting that plague her. She took her bag and placed it under her head as she lay down on her side. She could close her eyes for a moment to rest, right?

An hour later, a rustling sound caused Charlie to stir. She cracked open her bloodshot eyes to see a spear pointed at her throat. Charlie gasped and raised her hands, slowly sitting up as she gazed up at the black silhouette.

“Please, I have nothing of value. I only need help.” Charlie whispered, trying to be as calm as possible.

“Oh? And why should I help you? What are you doing here alone and lying on the ground?” A low woman’s voice asked. “Your clothes looks to nice and clean for you to be homeless.”

“I’m not homeless, or at least, I wasn't until yesterday.” Charlie hesitated before continuing, “I don’t know what to do. I’m scared and alone and I need help reclaiming my home.”

The woman lowered her spear a fraction and stayed silent for a moment.

“Who are you?” She asked.

Charlie took in a deep breath and tried to look at the person in front of her, but the shadows kept her face hidden. Should she say who she really was? It could prove extremely dangerous if she told the wrong demon. She released the breath she had been holding and took a chance.

“I am Princess Charlotte Magne and I want to take back my throne.” Charlie spoke confidently.

The woman backed up a step at the fiery passion in Charlie’s eyes, moved by the conviction and rage that burned in her features. She lowered her spear fully, stood there watching Charlie for a long time before reaching out a hand to her. Charlie looked at the hand for a moment before taking it, hoisting herself up. As she rose, the moonlight moved so she could see the woman’s face finally. Charlie flushed as she thought that the woman’s dark grey skin was beautiful in the light.

“It’s your lucky day. If I had been anyone else, you would be dead. Many demons here want your head for the sport.” The woman said as she looked around. “If you truly want help, come with me.”

The woman turned and headed towards the back of the building. Charlie grabbed her bag and flung it on her back, following the woman.

“Wait, what is your name?” Charlie asked.

The woman turned and smiled, causing Charlie to stop in her tracks at how beautiful the woman was.

“My name is Vaggie, and its a pleasure to meet you, your highness.”

___

“And ten years pass since then, gathering as much info as I could in the shadows and here we are.” Charlie said as she finished her story.

The group was silent as she finished, the only sounds were Olivia clacking away on the computers.

“So, that’s what happened?” Husker asked.

“From my knowledge, yes. She had brought with her my Uncle Micheal’s lance, killed my parents in their sleep and now plans to ‘cleanse’ the city in her image. I can’t allow that.”

“Alright, Princess, so what’s the plan then?” Angel quirked a brow. “Kill the new queen and take da throne back, right? How we gonna do that? She a powerful fucking demon, so I don’t think a regular gun is gonna work.”

“First, we need to take down the Palace security and find a weapon that can kill her.” Charlie mused.

“Well, the security part won’t be simple.” Olivia chimed in without looking away from the monitors. “It looks like we need three passcodes in order to access the security. One is with the Shultz’s family and another is with the Von Bast’s family. Two families that quickly flocked to Morrigan’s side to save their one skins. The last one is still unknown, but if we get the first two, it may lead us to the third.”

“So what kinda weapon could kill someone that powerful?” Lucy asked.

“A one-of-a-kind weapon. One made with the same material as the one that killed my parents.” Charlie glanced at the group with apprehension. “An Archangel’s weapon.”

“Oh perfect. Since they are so easy to just acquire.” Angel cried out sarcastically.

“My father’s sword can do it.” Charlie stated. “The only problem is that it went missing the night he was murdered. I’ll need help with finding it.”

“Alright, we have an idea where to start then.” Husker groaned out. “Let’s get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update! I’m gonna try and update it more frequently. Thank you for reading! Much Love!


	5. Olivia’s Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Charlie of how she met Alastor and the group comes up with a plan

“I got some bad news.” Olivia sat back in her chair and crossed her legs as she looked disappointed`.

The group sat around the war table the next day as Olivia briefed them on what she knew.

“This should be good.” Angel snickered.

“I can’t access any of the security systems from here.” Olivia sighed. “If I am to access them from here, I need to get into their systems first with this.” She held up a small device that looked like a USB drive.

“It’s a device Miss Olivia herself created!” Alice praised, causing Olivia to flush.

“It’s easy. When this is plugged into their system, it only takes five minutes before their access point is linked to here, allowing me to access all of their data.” Olivia smirked. “Once I enter the house-”

“No.” Alastor’s voice interrupted, demanding and deep.

Olivia furrowed her brows as everyone glanced at him. “Excuse me?”

“This is where I’m putting my foot down, missy. You are not to enter any of those houses.” Alastor crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. “You said it was easy, so young Miss Alice here can do it.”

Olivia stood. “You can’t-”

“Actually, Miss Olivia, “Alice spoke softly. “I agree with Mister Alastor.”

“You what?” Olivia glanced down at Alice with a furrowed brow.

“You can’t enter those houses. You know it’s not safe for you.” Alice placed a hand on Olivia’s arm. “I can handle it if I have backup.”

“She will.” Husker chimed in as he set a stack of papers down onto the table. “I’m also putting my foot down with this. Alice will go to the estates while you stay here to work with the info we get.”

Olivia scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Alastor. He raised his hands with a smirk.

“Don’t look at me, sweetheart. Everyone here agrees you shouldn’t be anywhere near those places.” Alastor stated as he stared back at her, daring her to argue. “You know it is what’s best.”

Olivia sighed and turned away. “Fine.” She stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Alastor sighed and pushed off the wall. “I should go talk to her.”

“Wait!” Charlie stood. “Let me. I’m the one who brought you all in. I got it.”

Alastor rose a brow. “Alright, princess.” He turned to Husker. “I should head out and see if anyone knows anything that could be useful!”

Husker nodded. “Just don’t make to much noise.”

Alastor chuckled. “But that’s what makes it fun!” Alastor snapped his fingers and disappeared into shadow.

Husker groaned, swiping his hand down his face. Charlie smiled and followed after Olivia, heading upstairs to find her. After about 5 minutes, she found Olivia leaning against the railing as she stood on the roof patio.

“Olivia?” Charlie cautiously approached her, walking slowly until she was standing beside her.

“Yes, Princess?” Olivia turned her head as she let out a breath of smoke, the cigarette lit in her limp hand.

“You don’t seem like someone who smokes.” Charlie smiled.

“Only once in a while.” Olivia took in another drag and let it out slowly. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I want to know more about you. I want to know why everyone is so against you going to those estates and to make sure that you are ok.” Charlie cleared her throat. “If that is alright with you.”

Olivia laughed. “Well, you don’t beat around the bush, do ya? I can see why Vaggie likes you.”

Charlie flushed, ringing her hands nervously. “I don’t meant to pry, but I am curious and I want to know more about the people who are helping me get my home back.”

Olivia took in one last drag before putting out her cigarette. “Alright,”as she spoke, smoke left her mouth, “I’ll tell you the tale of poor little Octavia.”

___

(Olivia’s point of view)

I was second born to the Von Bast Family in New York, back in the human world. I was called Octavia. My mother, Shareena was a kind woman, but died when I was young. My father, Paul, was a tyrant and narcissist who only cared about his fortune. My older brother, Oscar, died during the second world war, so I was left alone with my father. Before I was 18, I was promised to a man that would help my father’s business sore into billionaire status.

The Shultz were a powerful family as well, and their older son, Reginald, was to be my husband. We courted for a couple years until I was 20, and he was perfect. He was a gentleman, sweet, loving, and generous. I fell in love and it seemed like life was about to be what I had always dreamed of. That is, until the night before my wedding.

I was talking a evening stroll to clear my nerves. Even though I loved him, I was still a young bride. Nervous and wide-eyed young lady in the 1940s. As I walked, I ended up walking past one of my fiancé’s friend’s homes. They saw me from the front window and, drunk, came out to greet me. I had no idea what was about to happen. Had no inkling of the devious evil that lurked in those men.

All I can remember is one moment they were circling me, and the next the overwhelming smell of chloroform invaded my senses. I woke up chained to dirty bed in the middle of a soundproof basement. My clothes had been ripped from my body. I was down there for over 12 hours as they took turns, sometimes teamed up. The beat me, gagged me and....everything in between. Even to this day, I can still hear their deep laughter, feel their hands everywhere. The pain was immense. I don’t think I will ever forget it for as long as I exist.

After they were done the next morning, Reginald hauled me into his car and took me to my father where he dumped me at his feet. He accused me of adultery and demanded my father hand over 80% of the company to him when we married or he would expose me to the world and embarrass the family name. My father agreed and we were married the next day.

Needless to say, I didn’t let what he did to me completely destroy me. I didn’t wallow in self-pity, I got my revenge by killing his friends and Reginald a few months after. I did it in such a way that they were terrified about who was next. I made sure that it was about a month between this kills, so their terror escalated with each murder. Reginald was last, of course. I wanted him most terrified, the most paranoid. When I finally killed him, I gave him back the 12 hours he had taken from me in our own sound-proof basement. I burned his remains and played the part of the grieving widow perfectly.

I ended up with a taste for killing and went on a spree for a few years, slaughtering any man or woman who abused their spouses. I loved the smell and feeling of the blood on my hands. I killed many before I was caught. I didn’t want to be taken to jail so I quickly planned my last two kills. My fathers and mine.

I killed my father and then ended my own life by jumping off the front room balcony with a rope around my neck. I fell to Hell soon after, but I didn’t remain alone for long.

Reginald found me about a month after I fell and took me back to his estate, where I remained in chains for about 15 years. I was his personal play thing and punching bag. He tortured every aspect of hope and resilience out of me. Everyday was my own personal Hell for what I had done. It was the same everyday- rape, beatings and total degradation. The only thing I wanted at this point, was for it to end permanently.

Little did I know, there was about to be a light at the end of my tunnel of despair. There was a servant, named Beatrice. She seemed to become smitten with me. She always snuck me extra snacks and tried to make my beatings less by telling Reginald that he had company or some shit like that. She was sweet but naive and very manipulative. I will say it wasn't my proudest moment, but I convinced her to finally let me out, promising her that we could be together. Things got hairy with Reg’s security detail and I had to leave her behind. I was desperate and would have done anything to leave that damn place, even sacrifice an innocent.

I ran as hard as I could, only dressed in a short filthy nightgown and barefoot. Reginald had sic’d his dogs on me, I could hear them closing in on me. They were snapping at my heels as I ran, the shouts of their masters behind them. I managed to make it to the Nevermore Forest.

The forest where no demon has come out alive, where it is said that Satan himself lives. To me, it was still Heaven compared to what await for me back at Reginald’s dungeon. I ran, and ran, and ran. Over the years in that dungeon, I had become quite afraid of the dark, of what lurked in the shadows, but there, I felt free. Free from my captivity, free of my chains. I was free from everything.

My energy depleted quickly along with my adrenaline. After running for what seemed like hours, I collapsed against a blackened tree that was next to a pathway. Now, the entire time I had been running, there had been no paths, only dirt and short grass. For a moment, I was slightly confused by it but my exhaustion consumed me. I slumped against the tree as my thoughts became clouded and my body became numb. My hair, which was down past my behind, cloaked me in a blanket of black, hiding my face from the world. My wounds became cold as I started to succumb to my fate. I was going to die, but I was ok with that. I was free to decide it for myself.

As I sat there, waiting for the darkness to close in, a song bubbled up in my throat and I couldn't help but sing.

“ **Shine bright morning light**

**Now in the air the spring is coming**

**Sweet blowing wind**

**Singing down the hills and valleys**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Now we're on the edge of hell**

**Dear my love, sweet morning light**

**Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far** ”

My voice was hoarse as I sang, my throat burned from dehydration, but I pressed on as I need to get the words out one more time. Just once more.

“ **Shine bright morning light**

**Now in the air the spring is coming**

**Sweet blowing wind**

**Singing down the hills and valleys**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Now we're on the edge of hell**

**Dear my love, sweet morning light**

**Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far** ”

What I didn’t realize was that I had an audience, watching and listening to me. He would tell me later that my voice and desperation to live was what moved him to help me, to take me into his home and heal me.

As I finished singing, a man peaked around the tree and gazed down at me with his crimson eyes and wide smile, a brow raised in intrigue.

“My, my. What’s have we here? You survived my forest?” The man’s voice was like silk as he spoke.

I couldn't say anything as I locked eyes with him, only stare at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“Cat got your tongue?” He joked as he kneeled beside me. “Or was it someone else?” He glanced up and down my bruised and beaten body as he took some hair that had fallen over my eyes and brushed it away, his touch was surprisingly soft.

“Who are you?” I whispered, my throat gravelly.

“My name is Alastor, sweetheart, and I own these woods you have stumbled into.” Alastor chuckled deeply. “Did you have a death wish to enter my woods?”

“Yes.” I whispered back. “Coming in here was better then what wait for me out there.”

Alastor cocked a brow and his head as he gazed down at her. “You have heard about this place, have you not? The horror stories?”

I nodded as he spoke.

“And you still chose this place over what pursued you? Interesting.” Alastor rubbed his chin as he chuckled again. “Well, lets move this conversation to a more comfortable place, shall we?”

Alastor stood and picked me up like I was his bride. I was to exhausted to fight him, only gaze at him with a furrowed brow. He just smiled down at me with a mischievous smile. I sunk into his arms, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his strong heart beating in his chest and it began to lull me into a deep slumber. I closed my eyes and let exhaustion consume me. I let out one last whimper and a soft, ‘don’t let him hurt me again’ before I passed out.

I awoke two days later, laying on a large bed in a wood cabin. I didn’t know where I was or how long I had been there, but I remember the smell. It was a mixture of pine and blood and it smelled wonderful. I slowly got out of the bed and noticed I was wearing a clean, long nightgown. I didn’t think much about it as I made my way down the staircase to the kitchen. I created a ice dagger as I heard someone humming in the kitchen. As I turned the corner, I saw him standing there with his back to me, cooking. I remembered the name he told me and looking at his physique, I put two and two together.

This was Alastor, the Radio Demon. One of Hell’s most dangerous. Why did he take me into his home? What was his diabolical plan for me? These questions burned in my mind as I approached him, the dagger ready in my hand. I would no longer be someone toy or possession, so I had to strike before he noticed. I raised my dagger and-

“Darling, do you really think that is wise?” Alastor didn’t even turn as he spoke. “To try and kill the one who saved you?”

I froze and my eyes widened. Alastor turned his head to me with a large smile. He waved his hand and suddenly, I was sitting on a stool at the island. I squeaked as I grasped the seat, a little disorientated by the sudden motion.

“Now, can we be civil and talk without the theatrics, my dear?” Alastor sat in the stool across from me as he placed a plate of French toast in front of me.

I hadn’t realized how hungry I had become until the cinnamon and vanilla hit my nose, making my mouth water. My stomach growled loudly as I licked my lips.

“Go on, my dear. Dig in!” Alastor motioned for me to eat and so I did.

I scarfed the food down so fast that I barely tasted it. Alastor watched me with an amused smile as I stuffed my face, but I didn’t care. I hadn’t had food like that since I was alive. It was absolutely incredible. After I had finished, I wiped my mouth and looked at Alastor with regret in my eyes.

“Th-thank you and,” I gulped loudly, “I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”

“Apology accepted, my dear!” Alastor scooped up my plate and placed it in the sink. “Now, why don’t we-”

“Why?” I interrupted.

Alastor turned to me with a raised brow. “Why what, my dear?”

“Why did you save me?” I whispered. “I was ready to die, to let go, but you rescued me. Why?”

“Hmm.” Alastor tapped his chin as a thoughtful look passed over his face. “I don’t know!”

“Wha-!” I gaped at him, completely flabbergasted at his honest answer.

Then, without warning, I laughed. It just came bubbling up and I couldn’t help myself. It was a strong, guttural laugh, from somewhere deep that I didn’t know. Alastor would later tell me that hearing me laugh so boisterous and deep was what really convinced himself to help me. He saw potential.

“You saved me for no reason? What, out of the goodness of your heart?” I scoffed as Ismiled sweetly at him, brushing my long hair off my shoulder.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Alastor cocked his head as he narrowed his eyes. “It’s not like you know me.”

“I may not know you personally, but I have heard of you. The infamous Radio Demon. You hunt demons and torture for sport, like it’s a game. Am I close or should we keep playing some more?” I was showing more confidence then I actually had. My hands were shaking under the island as I spoke. “Am I to be your next game? Your next victim? Did you save me, only to play with me later?”

Alastor was surprisingly quiet as he stared at me. His eyes were slits and began to glow as he looked, making me shiver under his gaze. Then, his smile widened and a small laughed bubbled up and turned into a full-on howler.

“I like you.” Alastor placed his hands on his hips and his smile softened. “You have a courage in your black soul that I admire. That is why I saved you. You may have been prepared to die, but I could tell in those golden eyes of yours that there was a girl that wanted to fight.” He approached me and placed a hand under my chin. “To live is a glorious performance, my dear, and I believe yours will be the most entertaining to witness.”

My eyes began to fill with tears as he spoke. His words hit closer to my heart then I realized. My heart began to beat loudly in my chest at his close proximity. I couldn't deny his allure, the mystery that he was. It was attractive, I had to admit, but I was still weary of him and what he wanted from me. His words were pretty, but what hidden meaning could lay behind them?

“I-I do want to live. Please.” The tears fell down my cheeks like a dam that had burst. “But it still hurts so much. How can I keep fighting if it’s going to continue to hurt?” I couldn't help the sob that escaped my throat.

“Because, me dear, this is only your beginning.” Alastor’s voice was soft as he raised a hand to wipe away a streak of tears. “And your story is far from over.”

I laid my forehead against his chest, letting my grief consume me as my tears fell thicker. Alastor tensed under my touch but didn’t move away. He placed a hand on each of my shoulders, comforting me the best he could.

“There, there, sweetheart. It’s going to be alright.” Alastor cooed, patting my shoulders. “Now, why don’t you tell me how you ended up here? I’m dying to hear your story and,” he pulled me back and smiled warmly, “what should I call you?”

___

“....so I told him how I ended up in his forest, asked him to call me Olivia and that is who I have been ever since.” Olivia laughed, shaking her head.

“Wow, that is quite a story.” Charlie laughed along with Olivia. “I’m truly sorry that happened to you, but I am glad he found you.”

“So am I.” Olivia smiled fondly. “He has become a huge part of my life and reason for living. He pushes me to strive for my potential, especially when I don’t see it.”

“So that’s why Alastor was so adamant about you going to the estates, because of what you have been through?” Charlie asked.

Olivia nodded. “Ya, he gets almost more upset about it then me sometimes.” She smiled wide. “It’s very sweet.”

“I was curious as to why he was so against you going, now I understand. It is very sweet.” Charlie smiled back. “It’s almost kind of weird, to be honest, given his reputation.”

Olivia laughed. “Yes, but we have been friends for a very long time, almost 50 years now. I’d say we are pretty close.”

Charlie gazed at Olivia’s expression and saw what Vaggie had been talking about. The look of fondness and pure love shone deeply in her eyes and her smile showed nothing but happiness when she talked about him.

“Are you...” Charlie hesitated but wanted to know. “In love with Alastor?”

Olivia sputtered and flushed a deep crimson. “Wha-What!? That’s absurd! I mean I care for him, but love? Pfft! No!” Olivia turned back to the door to head inside. “I think I hear them calling us! We should go!”

Charlie chuckled at the desperation in Olivia’s voice as she sprinted through the door to head back into the house. Her reaction reminded Charlie of herself when she was once questioned about her love for Vaggie. She followed down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see everyone except Alastor was sitting around the table.

“Yo, doll!” Angel called out. “We got a little bit of news!”

Charlie perked up and sat beside Vaggie, eyes wide with wonder.

“So we found out that the Von Bast’s are gonna have a swanky, fancy party. We’re not sure when or why, but we have our ears out for the date. We figured that would be the best time to get in and get the info. We can have Alice sneak in while a few of us distract the local rich bucks.” Angel said as he leaned back in his chair. “As for the Shultz...”

“We heard that Reg loves to patron at one of the underground Gentlemen’s club near the light radius. Thankfully, Husker is good friends with the owner. We could send in either me or Angel to perform and become his favourite.” Lucy smirked.

“You’re gonna sleep with him?” Olivia asked, clear disgust in her voice. “You guys shouldn’t have to-”

“Tut, tut, doll!” Angel exclaimed. “It’s all in a days work for us.”

Lucy giggled. “Plus, no offence, he is very good-looking!”

Olivia scowled and looked away, crossing her arms. “Regardless, we will need more then that to get into the Shultz estate.”

Vaggie spoke up. “If Angel is willing, we can have him seduce Reginald while Lucy and myself pose as guards for a week to learn the rotation and floor plan.”

Angel nodded. “Oh, I am so willing.” He pushed up his chest and wiggled his shoulders.

Alice rolled her eyes. “Then Miss Vaggie and Mister Lucy can let me in a back way while Mister Angel distracts Reginald.”

“Alright, so we have a plan. We should start tomorrow after everyone has gotten as good reset.” Lucy said. “I’ll contact Husker to let him know.”

“Where is Husker?” Charlie asked.

“He left to head back to the Casino. Can’t have the head Pussycat away for to long. He will keep in touch.” Angel motioned to the door.

“Ok, well,” Charlie looked at the horizon to see the sun had already set. “Have a good night, everyone.”

Charlie and Vaggie headed upstairs to their room and got ready for bed.

“So, you were definitely half right, so far.” Charlie called from the bed to Vaggie who was in the washroom.

“About what?” Vaggie asked as she re-entered the bedroom.

“About Olivia and Alastor.” Charlie smiled deviously. “Olivia told me about how she met Alastor and the emotions on her face told me more then she realized.”

Vaggie laughed. “I told you, it’s frustratingly sweet how much they care about each other.”

“I asked her if she was in love with him, and her reaction was priceless. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone’s face so red before!” Charlie laughed.

Vaggie smirked. “It’s funnier when you ask Alastor. He full on disappears.”

“I do hope that they realize that soon. I’m not sure how bad this mission could go at any point.” Charlie gazed outside with saddened eyes. “Who knows who is gonna make it out of this in the end.”

“It’s all going to be fine, hun.” Vaggie shuffled over to Charlie on the bed and snuggled up close. “You will get your revenge and your throne back and everything will be ok.”

“I hope so, sweetie.” Charlie sighed and rested her head on Vaggie’s shoulder,. “I truly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fake wings by Amalee


	6. Her First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Vaggie and Lucy get ready for their week on the job, while Charlie and Olivia bond over another story about Olivia’s past.

“Are you sure about this, Angel?” Olivia asked as Angel, Lucy and Vaggie loaded into the vehicle.

“Doll, don’t get me wrong. What that snake did to you was atrocious and he will pay one day, but this is what we are paid to do. No matter who the target is.” Angel placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled wide. “It’s gonna be ok.”

Olivia nodded but her face still held tremendous apprehension. “If you say so. Be safe.”

“That’s no fun, doll.” Angel winked, causing a small smile to come to Olivia’s face.

The car sped off down the road as Vaggie drove back towards the city. The road was long and barren, just as it had been when they arrived.

“So, who we talking to when we get there?” Angel asked.

“Husker’s friend’s name is Terrence.” Lucy said as he read the information on the papers in his hand. “Husker will have more information for us when we get to the Casino. Though, rumour is that Reg seems to like long-haired blondies, skinny and as long as your completely submissive, he doesn’t care if your a male or female. You still got that wig you got from Val?”

“Oh ya, it’s one of my favs.” Angel snickered. “And while were there, Lucy can work his magic on me!” Angel wriggled his brows at Lucy who snickered.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Keep it clean, guys.”

The road to the Casino, in Vaggie’s opinion, was the longest 4 hours she had ever driven. The constant flirting and dirty jokes between the two men were enough to drive anyone to insanity. She wanted to pull her hair out, but the deep breaths she took helped calm her frustration. She didn’t mind the two, but in small batches. She almost cheered with glee as the casino came into view over the hill.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Vaggie noticed that there were hardly any vehicles in the stalls. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11am, so of course there wouldn’t be anyone here yet since the Casino didn’t open until 2pm. That would give them plenty of time to get Angel, Lucy and herself ready for their mission before any of the patrons came for their entertainment.

Vaggie pulled around to the back door and exited the vehicle with the boys. She did the secret knock and was greeted by a familiar cyclops eye.

“Vaggie!” Nifty’s sweet voice called through the peep hole before closing swiftly. the door swung open wide. “Welcome back! What ya need?”

“We need to get ready for our week long mission and grab some things from Angel’s dressing room.” Vaggie said as Nifty stepped aside to let them in. “Is the boss in?”

“He’s in his office, partaking in his usual habits.” Nifty smiled wide as she trailed behind them.

“So he’s passed out on his desk?” Angel snickered.

They walked up to Husker’s office and opened the door, the sounds of bottle clinking as the door pushed them aside. There, on the desk, was Husker passed out.

“Called it.” Angel smirked.

Angel and Lucy walked past Husker to the door behind him, heading towards the main stage area. Vaggie walked around the desk and grabbed the pitcher of water that sat on the side table. She smirked as she walked over to the slumbering drunk and dumped the pitcher over his head. Husker screamed and flailed as he stood, sputtering at the water that soaked his fur.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Husker screamed. She looked over at Vaggie who was trying not to laugh. “The fuck is wrong with you? A simple greeting to boring for you?”

“Well, ya.” Vaggie smirked. “I needed info and you know how you get when your drunk.”

“I’m always drunk.” Husker grabbed the dirty towel that was laid across the back of the sofa and wiped his face. “The fuck do you want?”

Vaggie sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. “You have had a couple days to have Olivia find out information about our mission. I want all the information you have on Reginald Shultz and the gentleman’s club Angel is going to.”

Husker groaned. “Why didn’t you ask Liv while you were still there?”

“You know as well as I that the less she is involved with that douchebag, the better. Especially since she hasn’t rested in over two weeks. She came from her last mission straight to this one. You know what the end result is gonna be.” Vaggie crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

“Ya, the massacre of my precious stock.” Husker said as he hugged a bottle of whiskey to chest. He sighed as he slumped into his chair. “Fine, give me ten minutes to gather the shit.”

Husker stood with an exaggerated groan as he began to shift through his files. Vaggie stood and walked to the door to the Casino.

“I’ll go see how the boys are doing.” Vaggie headed though the hallway and entered the silent Casino.

It was always weird to her, walking though the massive building when it was closed. No cheering when someone won a bet or the ringing of bells as another won at the slots. Somehow, the sounds had become something of a normalcy to her. She could almost call this place home, though the thought made her scoff in disbelief. She couldn’t help the small smile as she entered the back room of the main stage, hearing Angel and Lucy flirting in the distance. When Vaggie walked into the dressing room, she saw outfits and wigs laying everywhere.

“What’s wrong?” Vaggie asked as she walked into the room.

Angel let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m still going through my clothes, looking for a the outfit that’s gonna catch that snake’s eye.” Angel held up a sparkly halter top, grimaced and threw it behind him. “Nothing seems right!”

“From what I know, he is mainly interested in skinny blondes with long hair and very submissive. I’ve heard he likes to be very rough with the girls he’s with. Kinda explains why he liked Are you prepared for that?” Vaggie asked with a quirked brow. As much as Angel annoyed her, she didn’t want him hurt.

“Eh, I’ve done it before.” Angel didn’t look at her as he spoke. “If it will help keep him away from Olivia, then it will be worth it.”

“You really care about her, huh?” Vaggie shook her head with a smile. “Didn’t think anyone mattered to you besides, well you.”

“Hey! I have a heart, doll!” Angel turned to her with a dramatic look of hurt. “I can’t help but have a soft spot for such sad little kittens.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes as Lucy snickered. “Well, the wig is no issue if its long blonde hair he likes.”

Lucy walked over to beside the vanity where a row of wigs sat on mannequin heads. Lucy took down the long blonde wig and ran his fingers through the soft hair.

“I don’t think the outfit is gonna matter to him as long as it comes off soon rather then later.” Lucy said as he walked to Angel, smirking as his grimacing features.

“I guess.” Angel said as he sighed, taking the wig from Lucy.

Angel fixed the wig to his head and turned to Lucy as his hands began to glow, raising them towards Angel. He held an item in his hand as he waved the other above it, sending sparkling light raining down onto the item. Then, Lucy raised the item to his lips and let out a low breath as he blew on the item, turning it to dust as it rained on Angel, causing him to glow. Angel closed his eyes as the dust settled on him, causing a shiver to run through as Lucy’s magic danced across his flesh. Then, the light disappeared.

“What was that?” Vaggie asked as she stepped forward. She realized this was the first time she had actually seen Lucy’s magic in person.

“I used an item that had Reginald’s essence on it. In this case, it was one of his scales. I poured my magic on it and coated Angel in the magic. Any items that Angel is wearing that Reginald had a thing for helps, but now, Reginald will see exactly what he wants when he looks at Angel. He will still see Angel mostly as himself, but Angel will have all the features that turn Reginald on and attract him.” Lucy explained as he clapped his hand together.

Vaggie nodded. “I see. So, your magic pinpoints to certain people’s preferences, rather then everyone.”

“Exactly.” Lucy smiled. “This will definitely help Angel seduce him.”

“Not that I really need it.” Angel bragged as he pushed up his chest with a smirk.

Vaggie sighed. “How did you get his scale anyway?”

Lucy smirked and winked. “That is a secret.”

Vaggie’s face went pale and grimaced. “Alright then. If you have everything, we should head back to Husker’s office and get his information.”

They headed back to the office once Angel had his bag packed. Husker had just finished printing of all the information Olivia had sent to him.

“Alright, pricks. Sit down and shut up.”

“Rude! I haven’t even said anything yet!” Angel exclaimed as he flopped onto the sofa.

Husker ignored him as he began to flip through the pages.

“Alright, so you will be meeting Terrance as the back entrance where you will give the door man the password, ‘Pussy Galore’- don’t ask.” Husker rolled his eyes when Lucy and Angel snickered. “He is a Imp who runs the Underground Gentleman’s Club. Even though the Shultz are in league with the Queen, Reginald sure does like to go against her precious rules.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “From what we know about him, can you really be surprised?”

“Well, he seems to go every night. He always chooses blondes with long hair and a skinny body. I see you already got Angel ready for that.” Husker stated as he looked at the arachnid lounging on his sofa. “I did find out he can be very rough with the employees. So, be careful, ya hear?”

“Ya, ya.” Angel waved without looking at them.

“Terrance will have you as the lead dancer for the week and whisper endorsements to Reg that you have become his top performer and best sex worker.” Husker sighed as he shot a glance to Angel. “After a few days of seducing him, you will make a small comment about wanting to meet him after hours at his place where he will hopefully agree. You will let us know when your going and while your distracting him, Vaggie and Lucy will escort Alice through the house to the computer room where she will plug in the device for us to access their system. Sound good?” Husker glanced at the other’s who nodded in agreement.

“Vaggie and Lucy are to head to the Shultz estate where a friend of mine, Freddy, is the head guard. He will put you in the rotation until Angel gives us the date he will enter the estate. You are to find out the guard rotations, a way for Alice to enter unnoticed and the way to the security room. Then, you will all get out of there and report back to the cabin where we will plan for the next stage. Everyone understood?” Husker packed away the files into a folder and handed them to Vaggie, who nodded. “Good, now get the hell out and good luck.”

___

Olivia was tired. Her contract before this was a simple find and eliminate, though it took longer then she wanted. She had done it perfectly like usual. Even exhausted, her sniper skills were on point. She had barely walked in the front door of her apartment after she had completed her contract when Alastor had called her in for the Princess’ request. Her anger at him overpowered her exhaustion, so she didn’t even think about it as she packed and headed out.

She knew Alastor had been right when he had said she needed to be careful on this mission. He had been doting on her since she had arrived and while it annoyed her, she found it sweet that he still cared, especially after the last year. Being this close to the two families while exhausted was not a great combination for her sanity .

Olivia sighed as she continued to type into the computer, jotting down any information she knew about the two families to send to Husker. Alastor was still out trying to find anyone who knew anything about the situation, so she was alone for the moment. She was concentrating so much on her task that she didn’t hear the door open behind her as Charlie walked in. Charlie stood a few feet behind Olivia, watching her work as the computers buzzed and flickered.

“Olivia?” Charlie called out quietly, trying not to scare the cat demon. It didn’t work.

Olivia jumped and spun, breathing a low sigh as she locked eyes with the Princess.

“Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Charlie laughed nervously as she walked forward towards her.

“It’s fine. I was just deep in thought.” Olivia smiled as she turned back to the computer. “Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, well, I was just curious about what’s you were doing. It’s just you and me here and I was wanting to know if you needed help?” Charlie wrung her hands. “This is the first time I have ever been on an adventure such as this and given the circumstances, its really exciting.” Charlie chuckled sheepishly.

Olivia laughed. “Are you that bored?”

“A little.” Charlie chuckled. “There isn’t much I can do right now so I wanted to know if you need help.” She brushed her short hair behinds her ear.

“Well, not really. I’m just typing any info I remember on the famines, but I should take a break. I’ve been at it for a while.” Olivia smiled, sent husker what she had typed so far and stood, stretching her stiff muscles. “We should cook some lunch. I’m famished.”

Charlie nodded and followed Olivia up the stairs to the kitchen. They chatted as they cooked, talking about this and that. They sat at the table, placing their food in front of them and proceeded to eat.

“You remind me of me.” Olivia said as she swallowed the last bite of her sandwich.

“I do?” Charlie flushed as she sipped her soup.

“I was pretty gung-ho on my first contract. Ready to be on my own.” Olivia shook her head.

“What was your first contract?” Charlie asked as she cocked her head. “Please! I would love to know how you got started!”

Olivia smiled and nodded.

___

(Olivia’s POV)

After Alastor had found me in his forest, he had told me I was allowed to stay with him until I could get on my own feet, as long as I cooked and cleaned as my payment to him. He took two weeks to teach me how to cook and what chores were mine to do everyday. I didn’t mind because he had helped me out with keeping me away from certain people.

After a few weeks, Alastor left for his job that would keep him away for a week and he explained to me about his job as a bounty hunter. The way he described it made it sound magical, almost romantic. Getting away to far away places and spending your time alone and independent, even back to the human world. I was interested, but knew I had no skills to utilize for such a career.

I ended up alone a lot of the time at the house, so to pass the time, Alastor got me a laptop. I was grateful as I could finally catch up with what had been happening around the world. Living in a dungeon for 15 years didn’t exactly give me a chance to watch the news. So, I played on the computer when I wasn’t doing my chores or exploring the grounds close to the house. Eventually, I ended up watching videos on hacking for beginners. For some reason, it really intrigued me.

My nightmares came every night. I would dream of being locked in that place again, his hands on me. I would wake up screaming and everytime, Alastor would be there. He wouldn’t hold me or cuddle me, but we would talk. It was honestly better. It didn’t feel like he was pitying me. We would talk for all hours of the night until the sun rose. Talk about the most mundane things, like food, the news of Hell. On the nights where my shakes and anxiety was the worst, he would talk about his past. His mother. Those talks always calmed me down so quickly, because I wanted to know about this man who had saved me. Those night I will always cherish, even when the day come that he no longer wants me by his side.

After three months of living with him and bringing up my interest in his job, Alastor showed me his collection of weapons, his many blades and guns. He doesn’t usually use them, but he likes the aesthetic. Out of all the weapons he had, the one that caught my eye was a VKS sniper rifle. The sleekness of the silencer barrel and the all around look of the gun was beautiful. He had told me it is known for it’s silent power to pierce through body armour. Those were two aspects that attracted me greatly and so, Alastor told me to pick it up. It was surprisingly light as I held it. He told me to follow him to the back of his house.

“Have you ever used a gun such as this?” Alastor asked as he opened the back door and led me into the forest.

“No, I’ve never used any kind of gun before.” I ducked my head as I followed him.

“That’s alright, first time for everything. “Alastor stopped and snapped his fingers.

A row of cans appeared in the distance, about 300 feet away. A large box popped up right before me, startling me and causing me to jump back a step.

“Now,” Alastor started as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, “I’m going to show you how to handle such a weapon.” He pushed me towards the box and took the gun from me.

He loaded the bullets into the chamber and attached the kickstand, placing the gun onto the box.

“Now, the purpose of this gun is to be able to be as silent as possible, while piercing through the toughest of armour. You definitely chose a good one, my dear. It suits you.” Alastor smiled wide as he turned back to me.

“It suits me?” I cocked my head in confusion.

“I believe so. You are a pretty quiet person at first glance, but when your trigger is pulled, you burst with unlimited power. It’s amusing.” Alastor chuckled.

I flushed at his words. “Oh, um. Thank you.”

“Now, step up and take your position.” Alastor stepped to the side and allowed me to step up to the weapon.

I was pretty nervous as I stood before the large rifle, but I pushed it down as I kneeled in front of the box, placing the butt of the gun against my shoulder.

“Place your eye against the scope and close the other. Focus on the cans in the distance.” Alastor instructed me as I followed the directions.

I placed my eye against the scope while closing my other one. I could see the cans so clearly in the distance that it looked like it as only a few feet from me. I shifted, making sure the butt of the rifle was snug against my shoulder and my other hand steadied the gun by the kickstand.

“Now, breath deeply. Feel the power of the weapon in your hands, knowing that you hold the fate of anyone that you catch in your scope.” Alastor whispered in my ear.

Alastor had come to lean over me, covering my small body with his own as he instructed me. My heart began to race, both from his proximity and his words. I felt so small with the rifle in my hand, but my heart beat loudly at the thought of my existence deciding another’s. I took in a few deep breaths before placing my finger at the trigger.

“Now, just before you pull the trigger, make sure you know for certain you can make the shot. Make sure of the feeling in your bones that you know that you will not miss. Then, take a deep breath and as you exhale, squeeze the trigger. Shoot the bullet as you finish exhaling.” Alastor stood straight and took a step back.

I nodded as I placed the crosshair on the can to the left, steadying my hands as I took a couple deep breaths. As I began to exhale on my last breath, I gently squeezed the trigger until my breath ran out. I heard a click and a bang as the bullet left the shaft. The gun kicked my shoulder hard, flinging me back as I fell onto my butt with a cry. The gun clattered to the ground at my feet as Alastor laughed loudly.

“Well done, my dear!” Alastor clapped his hands in a small applause.

“Ow!” I rubbed my sore shoulder. “Did you know that would happen?” I glared up at the laughing radio demon.

“Maybe.” He smiled down at me sweetly. “I admit, I wanted to see what would happen.”

I grumbled as he offered me a hand. I reluctantly grabbed it and he hoisted me up. I dusted the dirt off of my dress as he grabbed the gun and placed it back on the box.

“Shall we call it an evening?” Alastor teased as he cocked his head.

“No,” I said with conviction, “I want to try again.”

Alastor smiled wider and stepped back again as I walked up to the gun, placing my eye back onto the scope. I maneuvered the gun back to that first can I had shot at to see it was gone. I took my eye away to look in the direction of the cans before looking though the scope again. I saw that the can was lying on the ground with a hole in the side.

“I got it!” I said excitedly exclaimed as I smiled brightly up at Alastor. I saw his eyes widen at my expression for a moment before he smiled wider. I jumped up as adrenaline coursed though my body. “I actually got it on my first shot!”

Alastor laughed. “That is great, my dear. I knew you had it in you!”

In my excitement, I had forgotten the one rule Alastor had set while I stayed with him. No touching. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug, laughing with glee. I could feel Alastor tense under my body, my feet hung in the air as I clung to his neck. A second later, I had realized my mistake and quickly jumped off of him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” I apologized quickly as I shrunk down a bit from shame. “In my excitement, I forgot you don’t like being touched.”

Alastor shook out of his surprise and cleared his throat, straightening his suit in an awkward motion.

“No harm done, my dear.” Alastor looked everywhere but me. “You should keep practicing. I’ll head inside to clean up the kitchen.” Alastor snapped his fingers and his shadow appeared beside him.

I hadn’t seen it manifest before and squeaked when it appeared.

“Charles here will reset the cans when you have finished shooting them.” Alastor then disappeared before letting me speak.

I sighed and lowered my ears. “I really screwed up.” I said to the shadow who made a sound of sympathy.

I went back to the gun and proceeded to practice. I was out there for about two hours and I hit every single can. My embarrassment was taken over by my excitement. I rushed into the house as saw Alastor near the fireplace reading a book. I told him about what had happened and how accurate I was. He didn’t seem affected anymore by my sudden hug and smiled when I excitedly described the feeling of the gun and power in my hands.

For the next month, Alastor helped me with moving targets, using the reluctant Charles as a dummy. He was impressed with my skills and asked me if I wanted to make some money with this new skill of mine. I agreed and within the week, he took me to Husker’sHome.

“This place is a home base for Contractors, which is what I am.” Alastor explained as he transported us to the back door of the Casino. He couldn't teleport inside for it was warded against such magic.

He explained to me who Husker was and what his role was in this business as he led me through the long hallway to his office. My first meeting with Husker was interesting.

“So this is the girl ya been yammering on about?” Husker pointed to me as we took a seat in his office.

I flushed as Alastor nodded. “Yes she is. This is Olivia! She’s been staying with me until she can get on her own two feet.”

Husker raised a brow. “Staying with you? That is very unlike you. Since when have you cared for anyone but yourself?”

“Husker, my dear friend! I have always cared about everyone!” Alastor exclaimed with feigned hurt. “Listen, she is a precise sharp shooter, a great asset.”

Husker looked at me with suspicion. “You can shoot, huh? Well, if Alastor is vouching for you, you must be somewhat good. He doesn’t ever stick his neck out for anyone.”

I was a little shocked to hear that since Alastor was so adamant about me joining the team.

“Well, I can guarantee that I will work my ass off for you, do my best.” I said with utter confidence that I was surprised I was able to muster. “I want this job badly.”

Husker sighed. “Fine, but I’ll have to test you first.”

“Of course!” I smiled wide as I glanced at Alastor who smiled back at me.

Husker took me to the shooting range in the basement where I hit every single target he threw at me. He actually seemed impressed. Husker finally agreed but only after I passed my probation period which would last three months. He had me follow Alastor on his Contracts where there were mostly stake outs and surveillance. We had a couple where Alastor had me take out an easy target, to get my nerves ready for when I was on my own.

I had learned a lot in my time with Alastor, both about the job and more about him. When we were on out stakeouts, we talked a lot about each other. About our pasts, about our kills and about what we wanted for the future. I think that’s when I started to really care about him. I mean, he had been there for me since I had escaped. Yes, it was a selfish reason, but he was still there. Learning about him and who he was when he was alive was a privilege in my eyes. It was information no one else knew about, and the fact that he felt comfortable enough with me to tell me was a great feeling.

When I wasn’t with Alastor, I was with Nifty who was the current head of tech and security. She taught me all she knew about computers, even bringing in others she knew when knew more about hacking and surveillance. I caught on rather quickly and even surpassed her over time, becoming the current head of tech and security, which was a job she didn’t want to begin with. She loves being the door girl and maid.

Finally, Alastor and Husker cleared me to handle my own contract. I was so excited to be on my own, though I would miss my time with Alastor.

“Here, read up on it and depart in two days after you have gathered everything you would need.” Husker slid me the folder with my targets information.

I was all nerves and excitement as I sat in his office, vibrating in my seat. “Got it.”

“I’ll tell ya, I gave you an easy one. The guy will be pretty easy to find and execute. Didn’t want to throw something to much at ya for your first one.” Husker blushed slightly as he looked away. “Don’t wanna lose ya on your first mission.”

I smiled. “Thanks Husker. I appreciate it.”

“Ya, ya, get going.” Husker waved and turned in his chair, clearly dismissing me.

I took the two days to gather my items and looked over the information, staying at the Casino in case I needed more information. I was to head to the edge of Pentagram city where I would hide out in a room designated for me to scope out the building across the street. I was to take out a man who boasted about killing and raping some children when he had been alive. A scumbag I was happy to exterminate. A few hours before I was to depart, I looked over the array of weapons that the Home was providing for me, but something was missing. Something didn’t feel right as I looked over the rifles of my choosing. My feeling was resolved as Alastor walked into the weapons rooms.

“Hello, my dear! Are you ready for you’re first contract?” Alastor exclaimed as he greeted me.

“I am so excited!” I bounced in place. “I have never been more ready for this moment!” The fire in my eyes cause Alastor to laugh as he placed his hands on his hips.

“That’s fantastic to hear, darling, but it seems like you’re missing something.”Alastor smirked mischievously.

“Well, I have a feeling I’m missing something, but I’m not sure what it would be.” I reached forward for one of the rifles leaning against the wall when Alastor placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turned to him with configured eyes.

Alastor just continued to smile as he reached into the shadows and pulled out a large gun case. “Here you go, dear. A little present from me to congratulate you for a job well done.”

I took the case from him with wide eyes and placed it on one of the tables. I opened it and gasped when I saw that inside was the rifle I had used to practice at his home. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

“Really? This is for me? Alastor, I can’t accept such a tremendous gift.” I whispered, my voice think with emotion. “Especially with everything you have done for me already.”

“Wacky nonsense, me dear! Your company and cooking has been payment enough.” Alastor’s smile softened. “Besides, I don’t feel comfortable with you going in the field without a reliable weapon of my own collection.”

Tears began to pour down my face as I hugged the weapon to my chest. “Thank you, Alastor.” I placed the weapon down and turned back to him, my fists clenching. “C-can I give you a hug?”

Alastor cocked his head and sighed, smiling wide. He nodded and held out his arms for me. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his waist as he placed his hands on my back and the top of my head. For someone who was naturally cold, I felt warm as Alastor held me.

“Thank you for everything.” I whispered into his chest, feeling his heart beat against my temple.

“You don’t have to thank me, darling. You are....” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, “special and dear to me.”

I looked up at him with wide eyes and a shocked look at his sincere words. I smiled wide with affection as I spoke.

“You are dear to me too, Alastor. You’re the first person in a very long time that I have cared about.” I spoke with all the emotion I had for him. I took a few steps back as I continued to speak. “I’ve only known you for a short time, but I feel like you’ve become my closest friend.” I blushed as the words came tumbling out of my mouth with no filter. It was embarrassing but I meant every word.

Alastor looked at me with wide eyes and a stunned expression. I smiled and turned, changing the subject that I knew he was probably uncomfortable with.

“I know I’ll be just fine now that I have my Black Panther with me.” I laughed at the name I had come up with while I had been practicing with it. “I’ll see you when I get back, ok? I’ll call you when I return.” I slung my items on my back and started to head out the door when I stopped beside him.

I quickly reached up and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek before ducking out of the room, wanting to leave before I could see his face. My own was bright red as I ran to the Transportation Room. I couldn't believe I had done that. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated his gift and kindness, but I hoped I hadn’t pissed him off with the kiss. It wasn’t romantic or anything, just a show of gratitude.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I entered the Transportation Room. This is a room that we use when we need to go someplace where we can’t be seen entering, such as the room I would be going to snipe this rapist. I entered my coordinates into the monitor and stepped up to the the platform. I felt the light surround me and suddenly, I was in a small one bedroom apartment.

I breathed out a sigh and punched the air, like a dork, hyping myself up. I set up my rifle by the window and waited. I kept my eye out, glancing up and down the street to find my target. It wasn't until that evening when the scumbag sauntered down the street, groping every woman he passed.

I happily had him in my scope and took a few deep breaths, calming my nerves. As I released my last breath, I squeezed the trigger and the bastard’s brains painted the wall beside him. I had done it. My first contract had been fulfilled. I started to feel the hole in my soul begin to heal. I know it sounds terrible, but it was a great feeling. I was able to wipe one more asshole off of the face of the world. For the first time in years, I was proud of myself. I could do some good while satisfying my need to kill.

I took a photo of my kill for proof and began to pack up. I pressed the teleporting disc that Husker had given me and waited the 5 seconds for the disc to transport me back to the Home. I was practically skipping as I headed to Husker’s office. I knocked enthusiastically, waiting for the grumpy greeting.

Husker grumbled as he told me to enter and I burst into the room with a large smile.

“Hello, boss!” I greeted loudly. “I’m back!”

Husker covered his ears at my loud pitch and hissed at me. I snickered and apologized as I sat in the chair across from him.

“So, how did it go for your first mission?” Husker asked as he slowly sat up.

“Great! I took out the bastard with no issue!” I sent him the pictures of the body and signed off that the contract had been completed.

Once Husker confirmed the pictures were of the target, he also sighed off on the contract and handed me my first payment of cash. I couldn't help but squeal and hug the envelope to my chest. I also couldn't resist running around the desk, crushing Husker into a hug, who just kind of let it happen with a sigh. I thanked him again and ran out the door towards the weapons room to drop off the items I had borrowed.

As I left the room, I pulled out my phone to call Alastor but I didn’t need to as I heard his voice calling out to me from down the hallway.

“Sweetheart! There you are. How was it?” He ask as he approached me, a large smile on his face.

My adrenaline was still coursing through my body as I ran to him, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck in a quick hug. He had gotten used to my suddendisplays of affection by now and usually just let me do it, though I usually apologized profusely for my forgetful mind.

“It was great! Look!” I showed him the cash that Husker had given me.

“I’m guessing that means your contract was a success?” Alastor asked as I nodded enthusiastically. “That’s fantastic, my dear! This calls for a celebration!”

Alastor took me out for dinner that night. I talked and talked about my time in the room and feeling of taking that man’s life. I had never seen Alastor so quiet as he sat there, listening patiently as I spoke. When we had arrived home, I passed out in my bed peacefully as my adrenaline finally ceased. It was a great way to end a great week.

___

“Wow! Charlie exclaimed. “Sounds like this is really your calling then.”

“It is.” Olivia smiled. “I have never felt happier then when I’m in the field. The exhilaration is addicting.”

“I bet.” Charlie leaned back in her seat. “It seems like Alastor has been a great friend to you.”

“He has. He has always been there.” Olivia’s smile faltered slightly. “Well, at least he was until this last year.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” Charlie cocked her head.

“I don’t know. About a year ago, he just stopped talking to me. He said it was because he just kept forgetting to get back to me, but I think it was something else. I just don’t know what.” Olivia wrung her hands in her lap. “And he won’t ever tell me. As close as we are, there are still some things he will refuse to talk with me about, usually about emotional stuff.” Olivia laughed sadly.

“I noticed he usually deflects with humour.” Charlie huffed a small laugh.

“Always, but that is how he is and I can’t force him to talk if he doesn’t want to.” Olivia smiled. “I’m sure whatever it was I did will come to light. He said it was nothing I did but, I still feel like it was.”

“I’m sure he will talk to you eventually. You just have to be patient.” Charlie smiled, placing a hand over Olivia’s in a reassuring gesture.

“Thanks, Charlie.” Olivia glanced at the clock. “We should get back to work. Do you want to help me gather information?”

“Sure! Though I’m not sure how to really use computers like you.” Charlie chuckled.

“I can show you a little, if you like.” Olivia smiled wide as they headed downstairs. “All I need is any information you have on the Shultz and Van Basts. You may know a few more details then me on the royal side of things.”

Charlie beamed. “Of course! I’ll do what I can!” Charlie practically skipped behind Olivia as she had a new purpose, a way to help. Things were starting to look up.


	7. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie, Lucy and Angel start their undercover missions. Will they succeed?

The streets were silent as Vaggie drove the boys to the Underground Gentleman’s Club. The only figures she saw where the White Knights, walking in unison with their rifles tightly held to their chests. It was only 3 in the afternoon, so you would think there would be civilians walking around. Ever since Morrigan had taken the throne, her White Knight patrolled every inch of the city, making sure that while the civilians may not have been ‘cleansed’, they still obeyed her laws.

“What do you think would have happened if Smiles hadn’t saved Kitten when she had her meltdown?” Angel quietly mused as he watched the Knights walk by. “She would have died, right? I mean, for good?”

Vaggie nodded. “Yes and painfully. Those Holy Bullets they use will burn us away until there is nothing left but ash. She would have died screaming in agony for minutes.”

“Will one single bullet do that?” Angel asked with concern.

“No, usually a single bullet will affect us like a regular bullet to a human, though the burning sensation is added. It causes the skin around the wound to slowly burn away. It can be stopped if the bullet is taken out fast enough but it is extremely painful.” Vaggie paused, taking in a deep breath, before reluctantly continuing.

“For example, if you get shot in the arm, the holy aura coursing through your body causes it to act like a human body. So, you can bleed to death if you don’t get it wrapped and stitched, but the Knights usually don’t just shoot one bullet. They fire multiple times and there are usually a few of them.” Vaggie explained solemnly. “I think it is said that if you take in anymore more then five bullets, that’s when your body begins to burn up because of the amount of Holy Energy coursing though you. Though usually you have way more then that so who knows the actual number.”

Angel sat their silently listening to Vaggie as she explained. “How do you know this?”

“I’ve seen it many times in my travels.” Vaggie’s eyes clouded and her grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing the leather to squeak. “It is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. The agony, the screams. I’ve seen death multiple times and yet, nothing compares to watching demons burn away to nothing.”

Angel’s eyes were wide at the haunting expression on Vaggie’s face. He was surprised for she was always so confident and hard. Her eyes never betrayed what she was actually thinking or feeling. To see her vulnerable made his heart clench with sympathy, especially since she never showed it in front of him. He knew it was best to change the subject.

“So, we’re meeting Husker’s friend names Terrance?” Angel cleared his throat and asked cheerfully.

“Yes,” Lucy chimed in, “apparently he doesn’t care about who works in his Club, as long as they make him money. He has heard of you and your rep, so he is looking forward to you making him some good cash.”

“He knows the pros.” Angel snickered.

“Apparently, the Club has five different entrances across the block to throw off the Knights. They usually only keep two or three open and it changes every night. There is a back entrance but it is only used for emergencies. That is where we are entering.”

Angel nodded as he continued to watch the Knights and buildings pass by. The silence in the vehicle became awkward and stuffy, almost suffocating to Angel. He almost cheered out loud as the deep red abandoned building came into view. It was an old crumbling wear-house that looked like it hadn’t been touched in decades, but that was the point. Vaggie pulled into the large parking lot and drove around to the back where a large door with no handle was built into the chipped wall.

Vaggie parked the car and exited the vehicle with the boys in tow. She knocked on the door and the small window suddenly snapped open, revealing two dark red eyes.

“What?” The deep, gruff voice asked.

“We’re here to see the boss.” Vaggie crossed her arms and cocked a brow.

“Password?” The voice asked.

Vaggie sighed and opened her mouth to answer, but was roughly shoved aside by Angel as he ran up close to the door and gleefully whispered,

“Pussy Galore!” Angel smiled wide, trying not to laugh.

The window shut hard and multiple locks were heard clicking and unlocking. Angel smirked wider as Vaggie glared at him.

“You are such a child.” Vaggie whispered as the door creaked open.

The door opened wide enough for them to squeeze through and enter the dimly lit hallway. The 9 ft goat demon nodded to them and motioned for them to follow him, after he locked the door once more. Their footsteps echoed loudly down the hallway as the lights buzzed.

They had walked for a few minutes when they approached another door, also with no handle. The goat demon knocked in a pattern and the door opened. He left them standing there and returned to his post at the front door. Vaggie walked through first and entered a empty suave looking club. Silk and leather lined every piece of furniture. There were about six poles on small, round stages situated through the Club and a massive main stage in the centre with a pole at the end. Lights streamed everywhere, lighting up the stage with the best angles.

Angel’s eye were wide with glee and awe as he took in the scenery. This place was going to be the nicest Club he had ever work at.

“Lucy! Look that the stage! The poles!” Angel ran up to the main stage and climbed on. He gripped the pole and spun around it, hoisting himself up and sliding down. “So shiny!”

“Angel!” Vaggie harshly whispered. “Get down from there, now!”

“This is gonna be my life for a while, toots! I’m gonna enjoy it as much as I can!” Angel locked his legs around the pole and hung upside down, his long wig brushing the shiny mirror-like flooring.

A slow clap was heard to the right as a short, plump imp walked into the main area, a security guard on each side.

“What a great attitude!” The deep voice through Vaggie for a moment. “That’s what I like to see in my children!”

“Children?” Lucy whispered to Vaggie and the short imp walked towards them.

Angel continued to hang there with a smirk as the Imp raised a hand towards him.

“You must be Angel Dust. I’m Terrance, the owner of this fine establishment!” Terrance shook Angel’s hand and walked over to the others, shaking their hands as well. “We will have to come up with a new name for you while your hear, darlin’.” He winked at Angel who smiled back but with a twitch in his eye.

“You will make sure he is taken care of?” Vaggie stepped forward and crossed her arms.

“Of course! All my dear children, even temporary ones, are treated with tenderness and care.” Terrence smiled wide and flung his arms to the side.

Vaggie felt a shiver run through her at his words but ignored it. She turned to Angel.

“Come down here. I need to have a word with you.” Vaggie turned and headed to a corner of the Club as she heard Angel dismount and follow her with a sigh.

“What, Toots? Gonna miss me?” Angel smirked as he leaned against the wall.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Look, if you need anything or anything happens, you call Husker. Immediately.”

Angel’s smile softened and nodded. “Ya, ya. Got it.” He patted Vaggie’s head. “You’re sweet sometimes, Toots.”

Vaggie swatted his hand away, anger boiling in her blood. “I wasn't being sweet. Your messes are always the most difficult to clean up!”

Angel laughed and shrugged. “But they are so much fun to make, especially to see your expressions.”

Vaggie growled as Angel walked back to Terrence, a sway in his hips. He began to sweet talk Terrence with cute giggles and little dirty jokes. Terrance bought into every subtle motion and touch. Vaggie had to admit, Angel knew what he was doing. After the introductions, Terrence took Angel to show him his new room. Vaggie and Lucy bid them goodbye and left to head to their own mission. The drive to the meeting location was about a 20 minute drive. They were to meet Husker’s friend in an alley behind an abandoned grocery store. There, he would take them to the Estate in his car to not seem suspicious.

Vaggie pulled into the dark alleyway and stopped. She saw another car at the end and flashed her headlights three times. The other car answered. Vaggie pulled her car into aside driveway that was hidden by bushes. Lucy and herself exited the vehicle and pulled some branches to hide the car from view. They stepped further out into the alley to see the other car has pulled forward and out stepped a large lion demon, dressed in a black suit. His bright blue eyes glowed in the darkness while his blonde fur gleamed.

“My name is Fredrick. You must be Lucy and Vaggie?” The tall lion demon asked as he took out a folder and began to write down some information.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Vaggie said as she stepped forward. “So, what’s the plan?”

Fredrick didn’t even look up as he nodded. “Your new names are Carol and.....” he looked at Lucy with a cocked brow. “Would you like a female name or male name?”

“How about Fransica Dela Cruz?” Lucy smirked as he struck a elegant pose.

“Francis. Got it.” Fredrick said in a monotone voice as Vaggie snickered. Lucy frowned and pouted. “The point is to not stand out as much as possible. I’m putting my career and life on the line for that damn cat, so you have to listen to every command I give you.”

Vaggie nodded as Lucy sighed. Vaggie elbowed him hard in the rib but kept her eyes focused as Fredrick continued.

“You will be staying on the premises. The guard's are given a dorm room where they stay at all times. There is never a reason to leave the premises unless you are escorting a member of the family. I may head the guards but Gerald Shultz is the ultimate command. He is the head of the family and he usually leaves most of the commands up to me, but now and then will command us the way he wants.” Fredrick rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Alright. So, what will our positions be?” Vaggie asked.

“I’m gonna put you in separate places to seem less conspicuous. Vaggie, I’m sending you down to the basement where the security room is. Your job to to walk along the corridors to make sure no one else is walking them unless they have a special pin on their collar. A snake’s fang with electrical cords wrapped around it. It indicates the security team but there is only ever one person in the room at a time. So it shouldn’t be to hard to get your girl in.” Fredrick gave Vaggie a map of the basement. He turned to Lucy.

“Your rotation will be on the first floor where you are to also wonder the halls, looking for anyone who shouldn’t be there. It will also give you a chance to find a perfect way in. Here is a map of the first floor. I indicated a few secret entrances, but it will be up to you to find the best one.” Frederick explained as he handed the map to Lucy. “You will both be on the graveyard shift, easier to smuggle in a body.”

Lucy nodded as he got his instructions, memorizing at the map.

“Now,” Fredrick cleared his throat, “do you have anything to disguise yourselves? You don’t want them to know what you really look like if your breaking into their home.”

Lucy smirked. “I got it.” Lucy turned to Vaggie and extended his hands to her.

Vaggie placed her hands in his and felt a warm sensation run through her. Lucy closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath, sending his magic over both of them. Within an instant, the feeling was gone.

“What was that display?” Fredrick asked with a furrowed brow.

“I placed a spell on Vaggie and myself. Anyone besides us, and you, will see two plain demons with non-recognizable features. I can only use this spell one ever few months because once it is done, my energy also depletes significantly. It will hold for as long as we’re there, though.” Lucy explained with a confidant smirk.

“Good.” Fredrick nodded as he motioned to the car.

The followed him and climb into the backseat, while Fredrick sat in the driver’s seat. He pulled the car forward and turned out of the alley. It was about a half hour to the Estate and Vaggie couldn't help the way her eyes widened at the massive intimidation the Estate achieved.

“This place is....” Vaggie trailed off. “Something else.”

“That’s a way to put it.” Lucy whistled as Fredrick pulled into the back, towards the guard’s bunker.

Lucy smirked when a thought came to his mischievous mind as he turned to Fredrick. “So why does Husker call you Freddy?”

Vaggie and Lucy’s face almost collided with the seats in front of them as Fredrick slammed on the breaks, the tires screeching. Their eyes widened as Fredrick turned to them, his own eyes slitted and glowing gold. His muzzle was turned up, baring his sharp teeth.

“ **Follow me**.” Fredrick’s voice was deadly serious as he exited the car without another look back.

“Why did you have to ask that!?” Vaggie whispered as she shoved Lucy.

“I was just curious!” Lucy answered as he crawled out of the car with Vaggie in tow.

“Every guard has also been trained to not to socialize with each other, even when they are off duty. So, that will help with anyone questioning your presence.” Fredrick said as he seemed to completely ignore what had just been asked.

They walked towards the dorm rooms. Vaggie gaped at them for they were each a small townhouse with two stories. It was like a small town back here.

“Shit, maybe I should rethink my career.” Lucy whispered to Vaggie. “Do ya think the benefits are good?”

“Shut up!” Vaggie whispered as they approached a house that was smaller then the others, but no less big enough for them.

“You will both be staying in the same house. We usually pair up guards in houses anyway, so this won’t seem that out of the ordinary.” Fredrick explained as he unlocked the door and handed them each their own key. “Your uniforms and rotations are in the house. Good luck.”

Fredrick began to leave, but turned at the last moment. “Oh, and don’t come to me if you need anything.” And with that, he turned and walked towards the main house.

“Well, that was rude.” Lucy said as Vaggie entered the dark house. She flipped on the switch and was surprised at how homey if felt. It was plain but comfortable. A love seat and a recliner were in front of the fireplace with a 42’ tv above the mantle. The kitchen was small but cute. Their rooms were upstairs, two bedrooms that each had their own bathroom. As they entered the dining area, they saw two folders placed neatly on the table. Vaggie picked up the folder with the name Carol on it.

“So, seems like we are working the 8pm till 8am shift every night. We will be starting tomorrow, so in the mean time, we should memorize the maps Fredrick gave us.” Vaggie said as she sat at the table, flipping through the pages.

“Great, homework. Just what I always wanted to do. This really is Hell.” Lucy grumbled as he sat beside Vaggie, digging into his own folder. He scoffed when he read ‘Francis’ on the front.

They spent the night combing through their files, memorizing the layout of the mansion and the rotation of the other guards. As the sun peaked over the horizon, Lucy yawned loudly and stretched.

“This is boring. I’m going to go take a nap.” Lucy stood but was stopped by Vaggie.

“We almost have a plan down, just give it a bit and then you can sleep.” Vaggie grumbled. “You’re not the only one tired.”

Lucy sighed heavily and slumped back into the seat. “Alright, fine.”

It was about another 10 minutes when Vaggie pushed a map Lucy’s way.

“Look at this. There are two gaps in the flow.” Vaggie pointed to a secret exit in the far left corner of the main house. “The exit is a little far from the staircase but, there are no other guards for at least ten minutes and it seems to be every night. This exit comes out between a large amount of shrubbery and enters the house behind a bookcase, so if Alastor can teleport Alice to this spot exactly, we can let her in.”

“Alright, what time would that be at?” Lucy stifled another yawn.

“Looks like the gaps are at 2:45 and 3:05am. If you can be sure to be there exactly that 2:45am, we will have Alice use a special knock and you will let her in.” Vaggie explained.

“So, I will lead her to the top of the staircase leading to the basement, where it will only be you down there?” Lucy asked.

“I am the only guard down there but, there is someone who sits at the security computers at all times. They do a 12-hour rotation like us, so it shouldn’t bother us. I can take them out with no issue with this.” Vaggie lifted up a dart. “Sleeping tranquilizer, knock them out in an instant.”

“Your not gonna kill them?” Lucy cocked a brow.

“Better to not leave bodies behind. If it just shows that he was sleeping, then they shouldn’t have anything to investigate.” Vaggie smiled.

“That makes sense, but no killing is no fun.” Lucy pouted.

Vaggie shook her head. “Once Alice has plugged in her little device, Olivia said it shouldn’t take longer then 5 minutes for it to access the system. As soon as it is finished, we get back to the first floor at 3:05am and get out. Alastor will still be waiting there and teleport us back to the cabin.”

“Seems like a good plan. Do you think it will work?” Lucy asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“Well, we should take a couple days to scope out the house to make sure we can do it in time. We should run a ‘trial’ run to make sure we can do it in time.” Vaggie explained. A yawn tore itself out of her throat.

Lucy snickered. “Well, we have a plan down. We should tell Angel the plan so he can let us know if it works with Reggie’s schedule.”

“I got it. You go get some sleep. I’ll head up once I’m finished with the call.” Vaggie pulled out her phone and began to enter Angel’s number.

“You’re the boss.” Lucy waved at her and took off towards his room.

Vaggie smiled and shook her had as she brought the phone to her ear.

“Awe, miss me already, Toots?” Angel’s voice coo’d on the other side of the line.

“Shut it, I wanted to tell you our plan.” Vaggie grumbled.

Vaggie explained to Angel what was to go down and what they would need from him.

“Well, I can tell ya he already likes me!” Angel bragged.

“Oh?” Vaggie furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“I was put on the stage last night as the ‘new star named Serendipity’, stupid ass name, but Reggie wouldn’t leave my stage-side. He almost got grabby too, but tonight Terry is letting me take him to the back room. He was asking for me constantly last night.” Angel snickered.

“Well, I suppose that is good. Do you think you could keep him at the Club till at least 4am?” Vaggie asked.

“Unfortunately, no. The Club closes at 2am, but I could convince him I want to see him after hours and distract him at his home.” Angel added.

“You would be ok with that?” Vaggie began to pace through the kitchen.

“Pfft, who do ya think you are talkin’ to, Toots? Just make sure you send Smiles back for me when I ask, kay?” Angel sent a kiss through the phone. “What’s today? Wednesday? Let’s plan for Friday night, how’s that sound?”

“Ok, sounds like a plan. We will let you know if anything comes up and we need to bail. Stay safe, Angel.” Vaggie hung up and made another call she did not want to make.

“Hello, my dear!” Alastor’s voice boomed out of the speaker. “What do I owe the pleasure? You don’t ever call me!”

Vaggie sighed and reeled in her annoyance. “We have a plan and we need your help with it.”

“Oh! Do tell!” Alastor chimed with glee.

Vaggie explained to Alastor what they were planning and his role. She was surprised at how quiet he was as she talked.

“So, do you understand?” Vaggie asked.

“Of course, my dear! I’ll make sure to have young miss Alice at the mark right on time! See you there!” A click on the other end indicated that he had hung up.

Vaggie shook her head as another yawn echoed in the kitchen. Her eyes drooped as her exhaustion began to leave her body sluggish and heavy. She made her way up to her room and collapsed onto the bed, sleep taking her deep into unconsciousness.

The next two days passed by quickly as Vaggie and Lucy scoped out the Estate. They kept to themselves, not even talking to each other while on duty. They speculated that the plan would work great, making subtle practice rounds to make sure the timing was right. Angel called Friday morning that Reginald had agree’d to bring Angel home after work Friday night and Angel would hopefully keep him distracted long enough to get Alice in and out.

No one bothered them the two days the were on shift. No one noticed them or looked at them differently which meant that Lucy’s spell worked. Lucy only saw Gerald at 6am when he left for business but he was always in bed by the time they started work. Reginald came and went as he pleased through the day, from what they heard, butalways left at 9pm and was gone until 4am, partying, drinking and fucking. It became a predictable pattern.

It was like clockwork by the time Friday came. Everyone knew their place and they were ready. Lucy smirked when he saw Reginald leave the Estate preciously at 9pm, as usual. He sent a text to Vaggie to indicate Reginald had left. Until the clock chimed 2:30am, Lucy and Vaggie kept their usual route, so to not sway suspicion. At 1am, Lucy heard the front doors open loudly accompanied by girly giggling. He peaked around the corner to the front entrance to see Reginald leading a swaying Angel up the stairs, his hands all over Angel. They stumbled up the stair and a door was heard opening, before slamming shut. Lucy smirked and shook his head.

When the clock rang at 2:30am, Lucy perked up and continued on his path but sped up his place slightly. He made it to the bookcase at 2:40am and quickly looked around. He saw another guard disappear around a corner and breathed out a sigh before moving the bookcase as quietly as he could. He squeezed through it and closed it behind him. He smiled as he heard the familiar pattern of the special knock echoing down the short hallway. Lucy pushed open the secret door to see Alice standing there with Alastor close by.

“Hi, Mister Lucy.” Alice greeted cheerfully before turning to Alastor and nodding.

Alastor nodded back and disappeared into shadow. Lucy led Alice back up the hallway and opened the bookcase, quickly looking around to see the coast was clear. He led her into the hallway, pushing the bookcase back into place. He motioned for her to follow him and the quickly made their way through the Estate. They had no trouble as they came to the top of the stairs where they saw Vaggie standing at the bottom.

Without another word, Alice headed down to meet her with a nod. They ran to the security room as quietly as they could. They stopped a few feet from the door, which was cracked for airflow. Vaggie peeked in to see the security tech sitting in a rolling chair, reading a porno magazine. Vaggie rolled her eyes before lifting the dart gun towards the unsuspecting demon. He barely reacted at the dart was fired into his neck, slumping over with a small groan.

“Let’s go!” Vaggie whispered.

They rushed in and wheeled the unconscious man to the side. Alice pulled out the access device as Vaggie checked her watch. They had 15 minutes before they had to meet with Alastor back behind the house and 5 of those minutes would be used up by the device.

Alice plugged in the device and began to spastically type into the computer. The screens flashed until the settled on a loading bar, slowly filling up. Alice kept most of the cameras up on the monitors to watch if anyone was on their way to them.

“Ok, now we wait.” Alice said. “In a few minutes, Olivia will have complete access to this system.”

“Good, I can’t wait to get out of this place. This place is.....” Vaggie crossed her arms as she spoke.

“I understand. I can feel it myself. I know we’re in Hell but this place feels like pure evil. I can see why Olivia hates this place.” Alice added as she watched the screen.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Vaggie whispered and looked down, her eyes clouded by fear and sadness.

On the first night of her shift, Vaggie had done her rounds like she was told to. It was damp and quiet down in the basement. The only noise was when she got close to the security room, the buzzing of the screens floating through the crack in the door.

She looked at her route and saw she was suppose to enter the dungeon area only once a shift, so she headed there to scope it out. As she entered, the door creaked loudly. Her diminutive body making is difficult to move the large steel door. She managed to open it enough to squeeze through, but she wished he hadn’t. She stood in the doorway and almost cried at the scene and the multiple things that assaulted her senses.

The sight. There were about eight large cells, all with torture tools and chains on the walls. There was someone alive in one, while two held dead bodies still chained to the wall, left to die alone. Blood was splattered on the floor and walls, some dry, some still fresh.

The feeling. A shiver ran down her body at the feeling of dread, disparity and complete loss of hope. How could anyone survive a place like this?

The smell. Vaggie had to cover her nose for the smell was overpowering, though her hand did nothing. The smell of rotting flesh, urine and blood was saturated in the concrete walls and was so powerful, she was surprised it didn’t leak into the rest of the house.

Vaggie slowly walked through the dungeon, taking in the atrocity and utter insanity this place was. She noticed that each cell had a small chalkboard with a named scratched onto most of them. Names that could be written down and wiped away without a second thought, like the victims that were thrown in here. The one alive was named Desmond, the two dead were Patrice and Sean. The empty cells held no name, waiting for their next victim.

As Vaggie walked deeper into the room, the feeling of darkness closed in on her. She wanted to leave, but for some reason, she had to make it to the last cage. Once again, she wished she hadn’t, because as she stood in front of the empty cell, she gasped loudly when her eyes landed on a plaque with a name etched into it. A name this cell was permanently waiting for and would wait and eternity, until it got who it wanted. Octavia Von Bast.

This was Olivia’s cell, wasn't it? This was her darkest memory, her greatest fear? Olivia mentioned being locked away before but, there was no way in Hell Vaggie could have imagined the horror and despair that she lived through, but she could only guess by looking at this cell, still covered in her dry blood and other fluids that Vaggie dare not say out loud.

A sudden need to get out as fast as she could pierced her chest, almost causing her to cry out in absolute fear. She ran to the door and yanked it open with a new strength and closed it hard. She leaned against it as she struggled to catch her breath. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her hands began to shake. Her stomachs bag an to churn as the feeling of nausea hit her hard, causing her to gag violently. What this what Olivia felt while she had been trapped here? This utter hopelessness and fear that coursed through her veins, stopping her movements cold. This fear that clung to her like rain, dripping down her body slowly like oil.

Vaggie shook her head and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't let this affect her, not when they were so close. She finally managed to make her feet move as she slowly walked forward on shaky legs, hoping that once they left, she would never have to look upon this place again.

Vaggie was shook out of her memories when a ding was heard.

“It’s done!” Alice yanked the device out of the port and turned to Vaggie. “We should go!”

“Wait.” Vaggie said as she wheeled the tech back over to the monitors and positioned him like he was sleeping, placing the magazine over his face. “Ok, now we can go.”

They headed back up the stairs towards to meet up with Lucy and get the hell out of this terrible place. One Vaggie was more then happy to leave behind.

___

“I’m almost in!” Olivia exclaimed happily. She began to type quickly as she began to fight firewall after firewall, creeping closer to complete access to the Shultz security.

Charlie clapped. “That’s fantastic! That means they were successful?”

“Looks like it, and if I know them, they should appear back here any minute now.” Olivia smiled wide at Charlie as she continued to fight the firewalls, weakened by her new access.

“Speak of the devil!” Alastor’s voice boomed in the room as Vaggie, Alice, Lucy and himself appeared in the room. “Oh wait, that’s your father. Sorry, my dear.”

Vaggie elbowed Alastor as she walked forward, catching Charlie as she jumped into her girlfriend’s arms. Alastor chuckled as he walked over to Olivia’s side.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Alastor asked softly.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Olivia smiled, but the bags under her eyes told him another story.

Alastor hummed, but let it go. About five minutes later, Lucy approached him.

“You should head back for our spider friend. It’s almost 3:20am.” Lucy nodded his head in the direction of the city.

“I suppose. I’ll be right back then!” Alastor snapped his fingers and disappeared into shadow, reappearing under Reginald’s bedroom winder.

Alastor was humming as he paced under the window, the one Angel was suppose to climb out of. He watched it for about a minute when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He tensed and spun, ready to kill the bastard who dare touch him. He softened slightly as he gazed upon Angel’s frazzled but satisfied features.

“Smiles! It’s about time! Was everything successful?” Angel asked as he placed a set of arms on his hips, his outfit wrinkled.

Alastor grimaced slightly, but calmed himself. “Yes, Olivia is working on the security as we speak. What are you already doing down here?” Alastor looked at his phone. “You shouldn’t be down here for another two minutes.”

“Oh, well, Reggie cut our session a little short. So I dressed and made my way down sooner. I was sure you would have appreciated that.” Angel smiled.

“He left you early? When?” Alastor asked with slight worry in his voice.

“Oh, about ten minutes ago. It was after the time Vags said they would be done, so I didn’t think it would matter.” Angel shrugged nonchalantly.

Alastor’s chest tightened as a feeling of dread weighed heavily in his heart.

“We need to get back to the cabin, now.” Alastor grabbed Angel arm and they disappeared into shadow.

___

Charlie watched Alastor leave in a poof of shadow and smiled, turning back to Vaggie.

“I’m so happy you are ok. I missed you.” Charlie rested her forehead on Vaggie’s.

“I missed you too.” Vaggie smiled wide as she basked in Charlie’s sweet presence, inhaling her scent in a deep breath.

Lucy gagged. “Alright, I’m out. Night all!” Lucy waved goodbye and headed upstairs to pass out.

Charlie giggled as she turned to Vaggie. “You should sleep too. Go, I’ll join you in a bit.”

“You sure?” Vaggie asked, gripping Charlie’s hands tightly.

Charlie nodded and placed a sweet kiss to Vaggie’s lips. She pushed Vaggie towards the door with a small laugh, shaking her head as Vaggie winked before heading up the stairs. Charlie turned back to Olivia and Alice, walking towards them.

“How’s everything going?” Charlie asked.

“Good!” Alice exclaimed. “Olivia is just cracking through one last tough firewall and then she’s in!”

Charlie smiled at Alice’s enthusiasm, but it fell when Olivia gasped. She looked down to find the cat demon’s eye wide with absolute fear, her chest heaving with shortened intakes as her hands froze over the keyboard.

“Olivia, what’s wrong?” Alice asked as she gripped Olivia’s shoulders.

Alice and Charlie looked to the screen as the screen in front of her turned dark green and a small phrase in light green lettering began to type itself into the monitor. Each screen, one by one, turned dark green as the words appeared, over and over again, faster and faster. Once the screens had been filled, static came through the speaker on the dashboard and the girls looked down at it as a familiar voice came through, suave and deep, speaking the phrase flashing brightly on the monitors.

“ _Hello, my whore of a wife_.”


	8. The Love of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald comes a calling and we learn about the Big Burnout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains heavy anxiety and suicidal tendencies.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Olivia repeated over and over again as she gazed at the screen, taunting her most inner fears. She stood and took a step back from the keyboard.

“Though I may not be able to hear your sweet voice, I know you can hear mine.” Reginald’s laugh crackled through the speaker.

“Miss Olivia! Let me continue for you!” Alice shook Olivia’s shoulders to shake her out of her shock.

Olivia shook her head though her eyes were still dilated with absolute terror. She shoved Alice off of her, walking back up to the monitors and looked back down at the keyboard, beginning to type again. She looked up at the screen in front of her as it turned blue, letters and numbers appearing as Olivia typed. Olivia breathed heavily as her chest tightened painfully, her limbs began to feel numb and her anxiety was at it’s limit, but she forced her fingers to work faster.

“What is happening?” Charlie exclaimed, feeling absolutely helpless as she watched her new friend continue her fight with the computer system.

“Reginald somehow knew we were going to try and access his system. I had forgotten that he was gifted with technology as well. This is going to be a big problem.” Alice shook as she stood beside Olivia, knowing she couldn't help in the slightest. “He is fighting back, using her fear against her to stop her advances.”

“Can he beat her?” Charlie asked as she gripped the back of Olivia’s chair.

“No, he isn’t as gifted as her and he knows that, that’s why he is using whatever tactics he can to hurt her, to slow her down.” Alice looked down at the hyperventilating Olivia. “Miss Olivia, he can’t hurt you here. You know this! Miss Olivia!”

Olivia couldn't hear anything except the clicking of the keyboard and Reginald’s voice, taunting her. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, causing a sever thumping to pound against her skull. Her stomach churned as her stomach clenched, nausea building fast. Olivia whimpered softly as she clenched her teeth, biting down the gag that wanted to burst out.

“My little kitten, I want you to know we have kept your,” Reginald snickered, “special room waiting for you. Don’t you remember how much fun we had in there? You, me and my friends?”

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, tears pouring down her face. Alice jumped onto the spare keyboard and began to access the system along with Olivia.

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked Alice.

“I may not be able to help her access the Shultz system, but I can try and shut him up, at least.” Alice desperately typed as she fought against the speaker system. She slammed her fist down as she was blocked almost immediately. “Shit, he is overriding me!”

“Ooooh, another little girl has come to play? Octavia, should I put her in the room beside yours? Then you can scream together!” Reginald laughed loudly, causing the speaker to crackle again. “Don’t you want to please your dear husband again and fulfillyour wifey duties?”

Sweat dripped down Olivia’s face as her body became numb, her jaw sore from her teeth being constantly clenched.

“SHUT UP!!” Olivia screamed as her body shook violently, making it harder to type as her hands started to seize. She couldn't move and her mind began to become fuzzy, almost like static was filling her head. She was almost there, so close to accessing the system fully.

“Little kitten!” Reginald called. “Come home to play!”

“Where is Alastor?” Alice called over her shoulder. “We need him here, now! He is the only one who can calm her after this!”

“Little kitten, little kitten, you will be mine again!” Reginald sang with a deep laugh. “ **I’m coming for you.** ”

‘I’m coming for you’ appeared faster and faster on the other screens. Olivia almost buckled right then and there, her knees shaking violently. Olivia flinched with another whimper causing Charlie to act fast. She ran to the entrance, yanking open the sound-proof door and went to scream Alastor’s name, but instead almost ran right into the firm chest of the tall radio demon. Alastor looked down to Charlie’s face and without a word, bolted past her. Angel, who was right behind Alastor, followed as they entered the room.

Charlie stood back with Angel as they watch Alastor approach the shaking Olivia while Alice quickly explained what had transpired so far. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to whisper something in her ear, though Charlie couldn't hear it.

“Alastor, please.” Olivia whispered harshly, her voice filled with terror as she continued her fight against the firewall.

“My filthy little wife, come on. Do you really think you can-” Reginald’s voice was cut off by Alastor thrusting his hand through the speaker, cutting off the snake’s taunting for good as sparks flew everywhere. He raised his hand, now bleeding from the small cuts and gouges, and leaned back towards Olivia.

Alastor breaking the speaker seemed to shake Olivia out of her anxiety attack just enough to finish breaking through the last firewall. As the computer dinged, indicating the complete access of the Shultz system, Olivia fell to her knees and let out the most heartbreaking scream Charlie had ever heard. She brought her hands to her head, gripping her hair so tightly that she almost pulled them out. Her body shook so violently that she began to vomit on the floor, spewing water and bile everywhere.

Alastor leaned down and pulled Olivia’s short hair away from her face as she let everything out. She sobbed hard, crying out loudly as her chest continuing to tighten. She started to have difficulty breathing, hyperventilating and almost passing out.

“He’s coming for me. He’s coming for me.” Olivia whispered over and over again as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, kneeling and doubling over as severe pain shot through her body.

Suddenly, Olivia lunged at Alastor’s chest, gripping his suit so tightly that Charlie could hear the fabric groan under her fingers. She sobbed into him loudly as he wrapped his arms around her. Alastor’s ears lowered slightly as he held her, his arms tightening around her. Charlie couldn't see his face, but his shoulders were shaking slightly.

“Please, I don’t want to go back into the dark.” Olivia pleaded desperately. “Please, please, please, please!”

Lucy and Vaggie burst through the doorway as Alastor picked up Olivia bridal style.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Vaggie exclaimed as Alastor turned to Alice.

“You can continue without her?” Alastor asked, his voice deadly serious and surprisingly calm.

Alice nodded, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the whimpering Olivia, clinging tightly to Alastor’s suit.

“Get Husker to call, only if you absolutely need us.” Alastor and Olivia disappeared into shadow, leaving the others in stunned silence at the scene that had just unravelled before them.

“Ok, what the fuck was that!?” Angel cried as he gripped his head.

“It was Reg.” Alice spoke solemnly as she quickly sat down and began to download every file in the Shultz security network. She tried to subtly wipe away her tears. “He managed to hack his way into our speaker system and taunt Olivia as she fought her way into the access point. As you can see, it had the desired effect on her, but she still managed to fight through her fear and get the work done.”

“Where did Alastor take her?” Charlie asked with tearful eyes as Vaggie wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“I’m going to guess to his home.” Vaggie whispered as Lucy ran up the stairs quickly. “He probably wanted to give her a familiar place to let out her stress.”

Lucy came back down with a mop, bucket filled with soapy water and a few rags. He and Angel began to clean up the mess left behind by Olivia without complaint. Angel stayed with Alice, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders while Lucy shoo’d the others out, letting the little ram continued Olivia’s work. When they entered the hallway at the top of the stairs, Charlie turned to Vaggie.

“That was awful to witness.” Charlie whispered. “I’ve seen many things down here in Hell, but never to someone I knew. Do you think she will be ok?”

“I think so. Alastor is with her and he knows how to deal with her when she gets like this.” Vaggie sighed. “It was inevitable though.”

“It was?” Charlie asked as Vaggie led her to the porch where a swinging bench sat facing the ocean. They sat closer together, their knees touching.

“Did she seem tired at all while we were gone? Lost in thought most of the time?” Vaggie asked as she looked out to the water.

“Now that you mention it, I startled her a few times without even trying.” Charlie placed her hand on her chin inquisitively.

“Olivia probably hasn’t slept in almost four weeks, which is what she does all the time. She never sleeps on missions, and can usually last three weeks before she needs to sleep. She will usually sleep for three to fours days after to make up for it. Although, the longer without sleep, the more likely she will burn out.” Vaggie said.

“You said before that her big burn out caused her to almost commit suicide, right?” Charlie gripped the bottom of her jacket as she asked.

Vaggie nodded. “Yes, but It was also when Alastor realized just how much he cared about her. What it meant to care about a friend.”

___

(38 years ago)

It had been a ten years since Olivia had joined the Home. In that time, she had made herself a major asset to the team with her sniper and tech skills. Everyone called on her to help with their own missions when it came to sniping or hacking into their target’s security. A few years after her employment, she had moved out of Alastor’s home and into her own apartment on the edge of Pentagram City. She was grateful to Alastor for everything he had done, but didn’t want to overstay her welcome since she was the first person he had even let in his home. Alastor almost seemed reluctant to let her go, but didn’t stop her.

Olivia was happier then she had ever been. She had made a great connection with Angel and Husker’s new assistant, Alice. She had arrived 9 years after her own employment. Alice followed her around like a little sister, always asking questions about her tech abilities and what she was doing. Olivia suggested to Husker that she train Alice in the art of hacking, then it wouldn’t have to fall completely on Olivia. He agreed and Alice couldn't have been happier to spend more time with Olivia.

Olivia and Alastor continued to grow closer, having supper at least once a week unless they were working. He continued to help her with her shooting skills, setting up his shadow to move in the forest and stalk her. It was always the most fun she had.

Olivia eventually told Alastor more about her past and about Reginald the more comfortable she became with him, even telling him about what had happened in the 15 years she was a captive in Reginald’s home. Alastor had done many horrifying things in his time, but to hear about her terror and pain pulled at his black heart. The way she described the cell and the conditions she had to live. No wonder she looked like she did when he had found her, lifeless and devoid of the will to fight.

Alastor had shown concern when she had told him she had been seeing Reginald everywhere in the last month, insisting she allow Charles to shadow her for a while. She refused at first, but eventually relented when she thought she saw Reginald outside her apartment, calling Alastor immediately.

Olivia thought she was losing her mind. She never got a good look at him. It was always out of the corner of her eye, gone before she turned. It didn’t help she was currently on a contract and hadn’t slept in almost three weeks. She didn’t know what to do.

Until one day, Alastor offered her his services for free, which he never had done in the past unless he gained something in return.

“I have a proposal for your issue with that serpent creature.” Alastor placed his cup of coffee down.

Alastor and Olivia were sitting on a patio in the middle of downtown Pentagram city, eating as a small restaurant Alastor favoured in the Cannibal Colony. Olivia was taking a small break from her Contract to enjoy the Radio Demon’s company. She cocked a brow at him.

“What?” Olivia asked as she bit into her fish, trying to stifle a large yawn.

“I will take him out for you, as a gift to you from myself.” Alastor smiled wide, expecting her to jump on the offer. “You know how skilled I am at my silent ‘fetching’. I will take him to my workshop and you will never have to hear from him again!”

“What? No!” Olivia slammed her fork down. “You can’t touch him!”

Alastor was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst and rejection of the offer. His mouth fell open slightly in confusion as he narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowing. How could she not want her rapist permanently ended?

“My dear, if you would-” Alastor teeth clacked loudly when he shut his mouth as Olivia interrupted him.

Olivia shook her head spastically. “Please, do not kill him. Don’t even aggravate him. I’m,” Olivia sighed, “I’m asking you as my friend, do not go after him.”

Olivia placed a hand over his own that rested on the table, a small smile coming to her face. It fell as Alastor pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair, placing his hands on his lap and locking eyes with her.

“Why?” Alastor growled as his anger began to rise. “He hurt you immensely and you’re defending his life?”

Alastor was flabbergasted. How could she possibly still want to keep him around, to torment and stalk her, ravaging her mentality only with his presence?

“It-” Olivia looked down at her hands in her lap, “it would be better for everyone else.”

“What are you talking about?” Alastor cocked a brow. “Olivia, you are not making any sense.”

“You don’t know that family like I do.” Olivia whispered. “I have know them practically my whole life and death. They are relentless and adamant when they want something. Case in point.” She said as she pointed to herself.

Alastor was surprisingly silent as he listened. His anger calming slightly, but stewing inside his heart.

“His death would become more inconvenient to everyone I care about then he is alive to me. His father would hunt down everyone I love and hurt them to get to me. Now, I don’t care about what he would do to me, but I will not allow him to hurt anyone else.” Olivia locked eyes with him, her voice lowering to a harsh whisper. “Even if it meant, giving myself back to him to save everyone the trouble.”

“ **That,** ” Olivia jumped as Alastor’s power flared, causing the other patrons to look over at them with fear, “ **will never happen. I will not allow it.** ”

Olivia gasped as Alastor’s eyes began to glow and his antlers grew a few inches. His smile was predatory, bloodlust filling his eyes. His fingers became long and sinewy as his claws dug deeply into the table top, splintering the wood and sending cracks dancing across the surface. Harsh static filled the air and the other patrons began to run, screaming about the Radio Demon becoming feral.

Olivia stared at him, frozen to her seat. Not by fear, but by pure admiration. The fact that he would take this so seriously, so personally, touched her heart. She smiled as she leaned forward, placing her hands over his own. She felt him tense slightly under her touch, but he didn’t remove his hands.

“Alastor, please calm down.” Olivia spoke softly. “You’re going to the business of the restaurant.” Olivia joked, trying to calm Alastor as the employees huddled inside the building, watching them closely.

Alastor let out a deep sigh as his power slowly receded until he was back to normal. He hung his head as he gritted his teeth. What was that? Why did he react like that so suddenly to her words? He had never mixed his emotions with his power before. This was new and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

“You know as well as I,” Alastor spoke after a few minutes, looking up at her with conviction, “that our friends want him dead very much. They wouldn’t care about the consequences.”

“But it is my problem to deal with.” Olivia said, anger building in her voice. Her hands gripped his tightly. “Please, Alastor, I’m begging you. Stop bringing it up and leave it alone.”

Olivia swore Alastor almost frowned as he looked away, fury swirling in his crimson eyes. He suddenly stood, dislodging her hands and adjusting his suit.

“Fine, if that is what you want, but do not come crying to me if he escalates and does something terrible to you, then.” Alastor spun and placed his hands on his hips. “You want to deal with him alone, be my guest.” Alastor disappeared into shadow, leaving her alone.

Olivia sighed and slumped in her chair. She placed her hand over her forehead as a migraine had begun to seep in, tears gathering in her eyes. She knew he would be pissed, but it didn’t make his words hurt any less, cutting deep into her heart. She stood by her decision. She would not allow Reginald to hurt anyone she cared about. Even in death, he would cause trouble for them. She would not become a burden to anyone.

A week passed and Alastor ignored all of Olivia’s calls. She wanted to make sure he knew that while she appreciated the offer, he understood why she stood by her decision. In her frazzled state, she couldn't stop her mind from overreacting. Was he so angry at her that she had lost her best friend? Did he mean it when he said he would never help her again? Why couldn't he understand?

Olivia poured herself into her work to take her mind off of the Alastor situation. It was four weeks since she had slept and she knew it was taking a toll on her, but she didn’t care. Her eyes drifted constantly, blurring on the edges. She was on her stakeout, watching the streets for her target. Her head began to bob, her eyes drooping. She gasped and straightened, quickly walking to her bag and rummaging around. She pulled out an energy drink and downed it all in one gulp. She shook her head to clear her mind and walked back to the window, thanking Lucifer as she saw her target walk by just as she approached the window. She placed her sniper into position and gazed through the scope.

She through herself back with a startled yelp as her scope landed on a green-skinned snake demon, looking right at her. She breathed heavily and pulled her knees to her chest, scooting to the nearest wall and pressing herself against it.

“Nooooooooo.” Olivia whispered as she closed her eyes. “Please, no.”

Olivia clutched her head as it began to spin. He was here. He was coming for her. She was going to be forced back into the dark. Olivia sat there for a few minutes before a loud sound was heard in the hallway outside her door. She whimpered as tears gathered in her eyes.

Olivia stood and began to quickly pack her bags. She had to leave before he grabbed her. She had to go back to the Home. Her mind raced as she reached in for the teleporting disc. She threw her bag and rifle onto her back and pressed the button.

Olivia screamed as the door burst open to reveal her worst nightmare. Reginald smirked and walked towards her.

“Come here, whore. You’re mi-” Olivia didn’t hear the rest of the sentence as she was suddenly back at the Home.

Olivia collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily as tears poured down her face. Her arms shook as she held herself up and her legs became numb.

“Liv?” Husker’s voice rang though the room, causing her to jump and cry out. “What the hell are you doing back? I wasn't expecting you for a few days!”

Husker approached her and kneeled in front of her. “What is it? What happened?”

Olivia looked up at the cat demon who showed great concern for her and she collapsed into his chest, sobbing loudly.

“Hey, kid. It’s alright.” Husker’s voice was incredibly soft as he placed his paws on her shoulders. “Come on to my office and tell me what happened.”

Husker took her bags and flung them over his shoulder, escorting her the short distance down the hallway to his office. He locked the door as she sat on the sofa, sighing deeply and wiping her tears from her face.

“What the fuck happened, Liv?” Husker asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

“He was there. Reginald was there.” Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I saw him on the street and he barged into my room just before I came here. He was walking towards me. He almost had me.” Olivia brought her knees up and buried her face in her arms. “I can still see his hand reaching for me.”

Husker sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “I thought Alastor was watching over you?”

Olivia sniffled. “He was, but we got into an argument and he told me I was on my own.”

“Argument? ‘Bout what?” Husker asked.

Olivia told Husker about what had transpired between Alastor and herself that day at the restaurant.

“Fuckin’ hell, Liv.” Husker stood and walked to his fireplace. “Alastor was right.”

“What?” Olivia raised her head and furrowed her brows.

“Sorry to say, but ya shoulda let Alastor fetch him. Non of us here would care about the consequences. We-” Husker blushed and cleared his throat, “sorta care about you. We hate seeing you like this.”

“Husker! You don’t know what the Shultz will do to everyone if that happens!” Olivia stood as her anger grew. “You don’t know what they are capable of. I’m saving everyone the trouble of-”

“Why do you have to be the one who saves us? What about us saving you?” Husker asked as he crossed his arms. “It’s not like he doesn’t bother us already!”

“What?” Olivia’s eyes widened as Husker blanched, smacking his face.

“He-well, it’s, shit.” Husker sighed. “Reggie has been calling almost everyday and showing up almost as much, demanding your presence.”

“For how long?” Olivia whispered, her shakes returning.

“For about three months now. I guess he saw you drive up with Vags one evening and took a guess that this is where you worked.” Husker sighed as he slumped into his chair. “It’s fine, though. We deal with shit like this all the time. Do you know how many calls we get from fanboys about wanting to talk to Angel?”

Olivia stood and began to pace, biting her nails as her anxiety skyrocketed.

“Dammit, Husk! Why didn’t you tell me!?” Olivia grabbed her head. “He knows where I work. He knows where I live! He’s going to get me.”

“Liv, relax.” Husker stood and slowly approached her. “It’s going to be fine. He will never get you. I’m sure-” Husker’s phone rang loudly. He pressed the button. “What?”

“Boss!” Nifty’s voice blasted out of the speaker. “Ya got an important call. He said he’s from Imp city.”

Husker sighed. “Fine, make it quick.” Husker held up a finger to Olivia. The line beeped indicating the transfer. “Look, I’m really busy, so whoever this is-”

“I know she is there.” Olivia froze as Reginald’s voice floated through the speaker. “Put her on, now.”

“Fuck you, snake.” Husker growled as he went to hang up.

“If you don’t put her on, there will be severe consequences for you and your ugly brood of freaks.” Reginald laughed menacingly.

“Try it, you bastard.” Husker yelled as he lifted the receiver and slammed it down. He turned to Olivia and his face dropped.

Olivia’s eyes were wide with terror, her face pale and sickly looking. The bags under her eyes were darker then he had ever seen. Husker walked towards her cautiously.

“Liv, it’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.” Husker placed a hesitant paw on her shoulder, only to be pushed away harshly.

“I TOLD YOU!” Olivia screamed. “I TOLD YOU HE WOULD COME!”

“Liv, calm down!” Husker cried as she ran to his shelf of alcohol.

“You bastard! You should have told me!” Olivia grabbed a bottle and chucked it at Husker’s head. “I should have been told!”

“Hey! Not my good stuff!” Husker screamed as he ducked out of the way of another bottle. “Cut it out, Liv!”

The door to the Casino burst open as Alice came in, worry etched across her face.

“Boss! What is-” she noticed Olivia, “Miss Olivia? What happened?”

Olivia looked to Alice’s innocent face and whimpered. “I can’t be here anymore.” She whispered. “I can’t bring this to you anymore.”

“Miss Olivia?” Alice slowly walked forward but jumped back as Olivia sprinted out of the office into the loud and boisterous Casino.

Olivia flinched at the loud ringing and clanging bells, the cried of despair and joy. She covered her ears and ran through the lobby, but bumped into a fluffy pink chest, falling to the ground with the a loud grunt.

“Whoa! Kitten? What’s wrong?” Angel cried as he bent down to help her up. “What’s goin’ on?”

“No!” Olivia cried as she ran past Angel. “I can’t!”

“Olivia!” Angel cried out on deaf ears.

Olivia found the emergency exit, thankfully the alarm was off, and took off to her car. She quickly hopped in and started it, peeling out of the parking lot and speeding to the city. She needed to get away from her friends. She needed to get home. She couldn't bother them with her issues any longer. Alastor had made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore, so why should she bother the rest of them? It would be better if she had just died in that cell.

Yes, that was it. She should just let go, like she should have ten years ago. Olivia smiled as a feeling of contentment washed over her. It would be easy to end it. Just let go of her problems and despair to feel absolutely nothing. It was something to look forward to. No more pain, no more humiliation, no more heartbreak. She leaned back in her seat as the black trees flew by, giving way to buildings and concrete streets. She sighed as her mind began to swim again and her eyes closed as her exhaustion sunk in.

Olivia didn’t have a moment to fall asleep when her ringtone filled the car. She looked down to her hellphone to see Alastor’s name flashing brightly on the screen. She frowned and debated ignoring the call, but her finger pressed the answer key, placing the call on speakerphone.

“Where are you?” Alastor asked with such seriousness that it almost surprised Olivia.

“Well, hello to you too, stranger!” Olivia said with a faux cheeriness.

“Olivia.” Alastor’s stern voice caused her to frown deeper.

“Do you know how enticing the nothingness of death is? To feel absolute oblivion.” Olivia’s laugh was devoid of all humour. “To be nothing is bliss, right?”

“Olivia, please. Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.” Alastor almost begged her. “We can talk about this.”

“Talk about what? That I was right about Reginald? That I knew you would tire of me sooner rather then later?” Olivia’s eyes darted down a side street and she slammed on the breaks, her car screeching to a stop. “It’s ok, Alastor. You won’t have to deal with me anymore in a moment.”

Olivia pulled her car to the side of the road and stepped out.

“Olivia, whatever you are about to do, don’t. Please, let me help you. I’m sorry I ignored you. I shouldn’t have.” Alastor was in the passenger seat of the car while Husker drove to the city. Alice sat in the back with her laptop, tracking Olivia’s cellphone signal.

When Olivia had left the Home, Alice had called Alastor back and told him what had happened. He appeared suddenly beside her as Husker rushed them to his car.

“If you can keep her on the line as long as possible, I should be able to track where she is going.” Alice informed them as they piled into Husker’s car.

“How could you tell her that snake was bothering the Home?” Alastor growled at Husker.

“Me? Why did you leave her alone?” Husker gripped the wheel tightly. “You told me you would watch over her until Reg was taken care of.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes. “I’m not her babysitter. She is a grown woman. Plus, she doesn’t want the bastard taken care of, for whatever fucking reason!”

“So, your saying you don’t feel the slightest guilty over the fact that she was almost taken by him?” Husker side-eyed Alastor as he drove. “That we could have lost her for good to him?”

Alastor was silent as he pulled out his phone and pressed 1 on the speed dial. He looked out the window as the blackened trees and shrubbery soar passed them. Husker’s foot was to the ground as he pressed on the pedal, speeding like a madman.

“Ready, young lady?” Alastor asked Alice who gave him the thumbs up.

Alastor had almost flinched at the hollowness that filled Olivia’s voice as she spoke, surprised she had answered in the first place. His heart clenched at knowing that if had stayed by her, answered her calls, then maybe she may not have snapped. He could have forced her to sleep, talked her out of her frazzled mind, protected her when Reginald had shown up.

“Olivia, sweetheart, I know I screwed up. It was my fault he found you, but,” Alastor sighed. “I want you to know I’m going to make it up to you. I won’t allow you to ever be hurt again.”

Alice perked up as they entered the city. “I got her, she’s on Main and 5th.” She whispered to Husker who nodded and turned the corner to their destination.

Alice pulled up a security camera that showed the street and gasped. “Boss, hurry!”

Alice’s eyes were wide with fear as she watched Olivia standing on the same street as four White Knights who were currently walking away from her.

“White Knights!” Alice cried. “She’s walking towards them!”

Alastor’s eyes widened as they finally turned down 5th and saw Olivia a couple blocks up.

“Olivia, stop! Please! Don’t do this!” Alastor cried into the phone they sped along the street.

Husker looked at Alastor with wide eyes. He had never heard Alastor’s voice so desperate and worried before.

“Goodbye.” Olivia whispered as she hung up the phone and dropped it.

Olivia didn’t feel any fear as she approached the White Knights. In fact, she felt nothing as her feet carried her forward. She was almost looking forward to the burning agony the Holy Bullets would send through her demonic body. At least she would feel one last thing before her permanent demise.

Tears began to pour down her face. She would miss him. Alastor had become the one constant in her life here. He was always there for her, though she didn’t know why. She had heard of his reputation and past from Husker. He never took a liking to anyone like he had her. Never doted on anyone like he had her. Took his time to teach and talk with like he had her. That is why she never took any moment with him for granted. Treasured every interaction, even the bad ones. She knew their latest argument was as much her fault as it was his. She should have explained better.

If she had one regret, it was not telling him how she felt. She knew she loved him deeply. How could she not? As much as she had wanted to die, he saved her, gave her a home and a new purpose. He was charismatic and kind to her, though narcissistic and egotistical to match. He didn’t seem to care about what had happened to her, not treating her any different because she was filthy and used. She would miss him the most, though she suspected where she was headed, she wouldn’t think about anyone anymore.

As she walked forward, she spread her arms and took a deep breath. This was it. She opened her mouth to scream as loud as she could, to signal the White Knights to turn and end her, but before she could let out a sound, a cold hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her deep into the alley to her right. She was pressed up against the brick wall and her face glowed red from the crimson eyes that bore into her own dull yellow pools, filled with lost hope.

“Oh, my stubborn kitten.” Alastor whispered. “Your story isn’t over yet.”

Olivia whimpered as he removed his hand slowly. He placed it on the back of her head and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but in her exhausted state, she was no match for his strength.

“No!” Olivia cried. “Please, let me go! I need to do this!”

Alastor enveloped both of them into shadow and reappeared back outside the back door of the Casino, grabbing her by the arm tightly and throwing open the door. He led her back to Husker’s office where he practically threw her into the room before closing the door behind them and locking it.

“Why would you do that?” Olivia cried, tears continuing to pour down her face. She ran at him and began pounding her fists against his chest. “Why can’t you just let me die?!”

Alastor was silent as he let her scream and beat at him for a few minutes before he grabbed her wrists, stopping her assault.

“Because you don’t want to.” Alastor calmly said as he stood before her.

Olivia growled at his simple answer. She tried to escape from his grasp, but she was so tired.

“You think you are the only one who brought any baggage with you?” Alastor asked with a small smile. “Did you know that Angel used to be bound to Valentino? Do you think Valentino leaves this place alone after Angel escaped his clutches? Do you think Vaggie, who is a fallen holy soldier, doesn’t bring some problems with her every extermination? Do you see it bothering them or bringing them down?”

Olivia didn’t want to admit it, but she knew he was right. This was Hell, everyone had baggage down here. She was no one special in that regard. So, why should she give up her life because of her own baggage? Why did she crumble so quickly when her baggage creeped up on her?

Olivia did want to live. She truly did not want to leave this place permanently. She loved it here, she loved the life she had been given down here. Her job, her friends and Alastor all made this life worth living for. Could she actually forgive herself for the trouble she had caused them? Could she move on even though Reginald still haunted her?

“Alastor?” Olivia whispered.

“Hmm?” Alastor cocked his head with a soft smile.

“Why do you care so much whether I live or die? About protecting me from Reginald?” Olivia looked up into his eyes as tears filled her own again. “I’ve been told that you have never cared about anyone living or dying before. Why? Why are you so adamant about me living?”

Alastor was silent as he looked at her. After a minute, he released her wrists and walked around her, stopping in front of the roaring fireplace. He didn’t face her as he spoke.

“You remind me of my mother.” Alastor spoke softly as he gazed into the dancing flames. “Not in the motherly way, but your personality and situation are a lot like her.”

Olivia gasped as he spoke. He never talked about his parents before. She stepped towards him but stayed back a few feet, letting him speak.

“We were a poor family, barely making ends meet. My father blamed our bad luck on my mother, who practiced Voo Doo. Saying that it was her fault because she spat in the face of God with her devil practices. We were severely abused by my father. My mother, who was kind and beautiful, took the brunt of the beatings to save me, though it didn’t do much except make him angrier.” Alastor said with a deep sigh.

“When I was 12, I found my mother in our backyard leaning against the big oak tree, bleeding and bruised from her latest beating. It was a lot like when I found you in my forest,” Alastor looked up at Olivia, “and when you began to sing, it pulled at me. She sang to me all the time to calm me and take my mind off my pain.”

“She must have had a beautiful voice.” Olivia smiled softly. “She sounds wonderful.”

“She was. When she wasn’t frozen by her fear by my father, she was quite the flapper. She didn’t take no shit from anyone and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. She’s the reason I was able to smile through the pain.” Alastor’s eyes seemed to gaze out into nothing as his smile widened.

“And I remind you of her?” Olivia asked, blushing lightly.

“You do. Very much so.” Alastor chuckled. “Olivia, I have never had what you would call ‘friends’ before. Only tools to further my goals. I‘ve never cared about another since my mother. Never allowed myself to care for I saw it as a weakness, a burden.”

Olivia frowned, wringing her hands in front of her. Did he see their relationship like that? A burden? Was she a weakness to him? She knew his original reason for wanting her beside him was for his entertainment, and nothing more, but she thought that over the years, his reason might have changed.

“Do you still feel that way?” Olivia whispered.

“Oh yes, very much. Attachments like those are only good if they have a usefulness. Once that usefulness is gone, then they are not worth having around.” Alastor spoke as if it was the natural response, cutting Olivia deeply.

“Oh.” Olivia looked to the floor. “I see.”

“And yet, I find myself in a conundrum.” Alasotr turned back to the fire, turning away from her. “Honestly, you have outlived your usefulness to me, but I can’t seem to cut you out of my life. When you went up to the Knights, do you know what I would have usually done?”

“Not bother with me?” Olivia crossed her arms.

“No, I would have watched you die in agony. Watched as your body was burned away by the holy energy. It would have been very entertaining,” Alastor chuckled, “but I couldn’t. The thought of you in such pain moved me to save you. I wanted you to be safe, but,” Alastor took a deep breath, “I still don’t know why.”

Alastor crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “You may remind me of my mother, but why should that matter? I’ve met many woman in my time who remind me of her but, I still enjoyed watching them die. Felt no remorse as I did, so why can’t I let that same thing happen to you?”

Alastor finally looked up at Olivia with a curious eye and small smirk. Olivia gulped and opened her mouth to speak.

“For fucks sake! It’s cause you fucking like her!” Angel’s voice exclaimed from the doorway. “You care about her. You want her as a friend! It ain’t that hard!”

Alastor narrowed his eyes at the arachnid. “How did you get in? I locked the door.”

“Maybe that one? Not his one.” Angel pointed to one door and then the other that led to the Casino. “Look Smiles, it’s pretty simple! You care about this little kitten in a way you haven’t before. It’s probably scary but it is reality! Everyone needs companionship in one form or another.”

Alastor was silent as he watch Angel sceptically.

“Got another explanation?” Angel walked over to Olivia and rested an arm around her shoulder. “Why do you think you saved her today when, as you said, her usefulness has been used up?”

Alastor looked to Olivia as she gazed up at him with her large golden eyes, life slowly breathing back into them. He couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest as he thought of her by his side for eternity, as his friend.

“A friend, huh?” Alastor approached Olivia, inspecting her like she was an art piece in a museum. “So, this is what it feels like to actually care about someone? Well, I’m always up for new experiences. Why not?! This could be entertaining!” Alastor clapped his hands and bared his teeth in a wide grin.

Olivia huffed a laugh. “Always the optimist.”

“Well, my dear, what do you say?” Alastor shoved Angel to the side and wrapped an arm around Olivia. “Friends till the end?”

Olivia’s eyes glowed brightly from happiness. “Friends till the bitter end.” She laughed as Alastor leaned down and kissed the side of her head.

“What other kind of end is there?” Alastor laughed loudly as Angel rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, get a fucking room!” Angel exclaimed as he walked through the door back to he Casino.

Alastor ignored him and turned to Olivia. “My dear, I think it’s time for you to get to bed.”

Alastor reached over to Olivia and stroked his thumb under her eye across the blackened circles. She yawned and nodded.

“A long, long sleep.” She turned to Alastor. “Could I....” she trailed off.

“Hmm?” Alastor cocked his head.

“Could sleep at your place? I don’t really feel comfortable at my own right now.” Olivia flushed.

“Of course, my dear! You can have your old room!” Alastor chuckled as he transported them to his cabin in the woods.

Olivia swayed from the feeling of shadow surrounding her as it receded. Alastor held her around the shoulder as he led her to her old room. Olivia yawned again as her eyes drooped.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” Olivia whispered as she sat on the bed.

“It’s alright, my dear. That’s what makes you fun to be around.” Alastor laughed as she pulled the covers back.

Olivia huffed a small laugh. “That’s not very nice.”

“I know, but your love me anyway.” Alastor grinned as he headed towards the door. “Sleep well, darling. I’ll watch over you.” His eyes glowed as they narrowed.

Olivia threw a pillow at his face. “Stop being creepy! I know you’re doing it on purpose.”

Alastor laughed loudly as he headed towards the door, but stopped when Olivia called out to him.

“Al, can’t you do me a favour?”

“Of course, me dear.” Alastor leaned against the doorframe.

“Can you call Husker and tell him I’m sorry for throwing the bottles at his head? I’ll buy him some new drinks later.” Olivia smiled sheepishly.

Alastor laughed deeply. “Sure, sweetheart, though I’m sure he will be just fine without them.”

Olivia rolled her eyes but her smile never faded as he closed the door behind him. As she lay her head on the soft pillow, a warm feeling bloomed in her chest, lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Much love!


	9. Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Charlie make a small discovery, Olivia rests and Morrigan makes a move.

It had been four days since the incident with Reginald and Olivia. In that time, Alice worked day and night to download any information the Shultz mansion had before Reginald could delete any of it. It was about 1000 gigabytes of data that would need to be sifted through, but once she calibrated the search engine to only search for information on the sword, Morrigan, and the passcodes they needed, it wouldn’t take as long as they thought.

“Miss Charlie!” Alice called on the morning of the fifth day. “Can you come down, please?”

Charlie looked up from her eggs and sausage and turned to Vaggie, who shrugged. Charlie rose and headed down the stairs to Alice who was leaning heavily on her hand, her large eyes dropping and clouded with exhaustion.

“Alice, you should rest as bit. Even a few hours of sleep.” Charlie spoke calmly as she approached the young ram demon.

“No, I will rest when Miss Olivia returns. Until then,” Alice motioned to the monitors, “I could use your help.”

Charlie sighed and nodded. She pulled up a seat beside Alice, sitting in front of the spare keyboard.

“What do you need from me?” Charlie turned to Alice.

“I need you to sift through the data we have on security footage. It seems like the Shultz were the key holders of all security footage from the Palace. You said the sword went missing the night before your father was killed?” Alice asked.

“I think so. That’s what I heard anyway.” Charlie nodded.

“Ok, so is it possible that it could have been moved before that?” Alice began to type away.

“I suppose so.” Charlie’s brow furrowed as she thought.

“That’s what I thought. For the last day I have been singling out any movement that wasn't recorded. Whoever moved it would not want a paper trail.” Alice explained.

“It’s taking that long?” Charlie rose her brows.

“Thousands of years of footage is a lot to go through.” Alice sighed.

“Well. How about you start 50 years ago? That is for sure the last time I saw it in person at the Palace.” Charlie said.

Alice was silent for a moment before snickering. “Wow, I really must be tired since I didn’t even think to ask you. That will save so much time.” Alice huffed as she typed in the new search range.

After about 20 minutes, Alice cheered as 34 files popped up. “Hot dang! Here, can you look through these and see if any of them seem familiar or suspicious in a stolen-holy-sword kind of way?”

“Ya, of course!” Charlie nodded as she turned to the screen.

Charlie’s eyes scanned every pixel of every video that she pulled up. Watching every van or car that parked in the receiving area of the Palace that either dropped off or picked up boxes. She knew her father had an unhealthy appetite for caramel apples from the human world. Something about the sin that dusted the apples like frosting made his mouth water. Her mother had eventually banned them for they were incredibly unhealthy for the soul, so her father snuck them in.

Charlie was watching the screen intently when something caught her eye, or should she say someone. She noticed that in all the other videos, her father never appeared, but in this video, he was actually helping move a thin, long crate into the back of a rusty old van. Gerard, her father’s personal butler, was helping. Then, Lucifer entered the driver’s seat while Gerard entered the passenger seat, before speeding out of the long driveway.

“Here!” Charlie exclaimed. “I think this is it!”

Alice perked up and turned to her. “Show me.”

They watched the video together as Lucifer stopped at the intersection leaving the Palace grounds, and turned left. Alice quickly searched the other security footage to find out where they went, but she hit a road block.

“Dang it.” Alice swore. “Seems like the security footage for the city is controlled by the Von Bast family. We have no way of knowing where they went until we gain that footage, but we at least have the date. It really was the night before your parent’s death.”

“I wonder if my father knew what was coming, and that’s why he hid the sword?” Charlie mused. “What about the pass code to the Palace?”

“I’m still looking. I should be able to find it so-” The computer dinged loudly as a picture popped up. “What the heck does that mean?”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “Hila Deno? It looks familiar, but I have no idea. What are the numbers under it?”

Alice squinted as she took them in. “48.4566N? I think those are coordinates, or at least half!”

“Coordinates? To where?” Charlie crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat.

“I’m not sure. The sword? The third passcode? I’ll have more information when we have access to the Von Bast Estate.” Alice sighed as she slumped in her seat, a loud yawn filling the room.

Charlie smiled. “You have done such an amazing job, Alice. You have done enough for now. Please get some sleep.”

Alice was silent for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. We can’t do any more right now anyway.” Alice stood and stretched.

“Have a good sleep.” Charlie smiled wide as she watched the retreating Alice wave goodbye.

Charlie looked at the screen and sighed. The image of her father alive made her heart ache. He wasn't the most gentle or subtle father, but he loved her and her mother very much. He taught her how to rule and what to expect from her people, which was nothing, in his words. She shook her head with a smile at her father’s lack of motivation to better his own people, though she knew where it was coming from. That’s why she was so determined to prove him right.

Prove that she could do what he couldn’t. She had the blood of the most powerful Archangel and the First Demon, she could do whatever she wanted. So, why couldn’t she just stop Morrigan? Why was she so afraid to face the bitch on her own? Charlie sighed and rested her face in her hands, groaning loudly.

She missed them. She missed her father’s never ending cynicism, her mother’s sweet voice demanding she go to her studies. Charlie huffed a small laugh at that thought. She actually missed her mother’s wrath when she skipped out on a lesson, or snuck her father his favourite treats. She would give anything to hear their voices again. Anything.

___

Olivia hated it when she dreamed. They were never happy. Always completely dark andscreaming. So much screaming. She never realized it was her until she awoke and when she woke, she was still screaming.

“Olivia! It’s alright!” A voice called out as they shook her shoulders to wake her.

Olivia gasped as her eyes flew open. She lashed out and screamed again, trying to wriggle out of their grasp.

“No! Let me go!” Olivia cried.

“Olivia, it’s me!” The voice called out again as their grip tightened on her arms, stopping her claws from ripping out their eyes.

Olivia stopped and gazed up with tear-filled eyes into crimson pools. They gazed down at her with absolute worry. She gasped harshly as she looked around to see she was in the burgundy and dark red bedroom she used to call home.

“Alastor?” Olivia whispered as she looked back at the Radio Demon who held her tightly.

“Yes, my dear. I’m here.” Alastor smiled wide as she sniffled.

“W-what happened? I don’t remember how I got here.” Olivia sat up and looked up at him with wide eyes.

Alastor sighed and debated on whether or not he should tell her. He came to another conclusion.

“Come have breakfast first. I’m sure your famished.” Alastor took her hands and helped her up, placing her robe on her shoulders.

Olivia nodded and wiped her face with her sleeves, drying her cheeks of her tears. She held onto his arm tightly as he led her downstairs. She didn’t know why she felt she needed him close, but it was a comfort that calmed her.

Alastor gazed down at her with concern, her head against his bicep and her ears lowered. His own ears lowered as he pulled out her stool when they entered the kitchen, sitting her at the island. He turned and began to plate her food. Olivia stifled a whimper as he walked away from her, his warmth leaving with him.

“After you eat, we will talk, alright?” Alastor calmly said as he turned back to her, placing the heaping pile of french toast in front of her.

Olivia smiled softly as the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla hit her nose, her mind flashing back to the first time he cooked for her. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she picked up the fork and cut a piece off.

“Thank you.” Olivia whispered as she began to eat, not realizing how hungry she was until the flavour hit her tongue.

Olivia scarfed down the meal as Alastor watched with an amused grin. He was also reminded of their fist meeting. Definitely a feeling of déjà vu. His heart beat wildly in his chest at her tenacity, the one thing that always drew him to her.

Once Olivia had finished, she looked up at him with trepidation.

“Was it as bad as I feel?” Olivia asked. “The last thing I remember was working on the access point and, that’s it. I’m going to guess something happened. How long was I out?”

“Five days ago, was when that happened.” Alastor started. “Reginald found a way to speak to you through the speaker and you fought through your fear. He taunted you, threatened you and our team. You were panicking the entire time, but you fought through it.”

Alastor smiled wide at how proud he had been of her, of her drive to finish her job no matter what was thrown at her.

“When you finally accessed the system, you collapsed. I showed up on the tail end. You began to scream and cry and,” Alastor sighed, “I couldn’t let you be anywhere close to that place, so I brought you here.”

Olivia nodded, tears gathering in her eyes as she released a shuddering breath. She wrapped her arms around herself as he continued.

“When we arrived, all you kept repeating was ‘he’s coming.’. You began to pace around the room, biting your nails, scratching at your wrists,” Alastor’s eyes darted down to her hands for a moment before shooting back up to her face.

Olivia looked down at her bandaged wrists and sighed. She rubbed the bandages, only now realizing how sore they were.

“What happened next?” Olivia looked up at him with clouded eyes, still exhausted.

“I tried to calm you down, but you persisted. For about a day, you paced and whispered to yourself. I felt helpless as I watched you. Then, on the second night, you stopped and fell. I think your exhaustion finally overtook you. I managed to catch you and tucked you into bed. You slept for three days with no sound from you which to me, I was extremely thankful for.” Alastor smiled as he clenched his hands. “I was expecting nightmares to waste you almost every hour, but you didn’t scream until this morning.”

Olivia wiped away a stray tear that danced down her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry.”

Alastor raised his brows as his eyes widened and straightened. “Sorry? What ever for?”

“I thought I was stronger then that.” Olivia began to sob as she slumped her shaking shoulders.

Alastor walked over to her and pulled her to his chest, stroking her short hair.

“Shhhh, darling. It’s alright.” Alastor whispered as he rocked her. He knew she was still exhausted and would probably sleep again soon.

“I’m sorry.” Olivia whispered into his vest, gripping it tightly.

Olivia hated feeling so weak whenever Reginald was involved. She felt like a scared child, frightened of the boogeyman under her bed. When would she finally feel safe? When could she finally stop this paranoia? She knew when, but she stopped her thoughts before the words spilled out of her mouth, for she knew Alastor would pounce on the opportunity in an instant.

“Stop apologizing. You have no reason to.” Alastor sternly said. “I knew this mission would hit you the hardest, I should have tried harder to keep you away. It was my fault.”

“Al-” Olivia started.

“Just shush. You still need rest.” Alastor hooked his arm under her knees and carried her back to her room.

“Al, put me down!” Olivia blushed as they made their way down the hallway, squirming slightly in his grasp.

“Cut it out, Olivia!” Alastor chided as he entered her room. “Fine, if that is what you want.”

With a mischievous smirk, Alastor dropped her onto the bed. Olivia squeaked as she bounced. She looked up at him and glared, though she couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto her face.

“Now, sleep.” Alastor commanded.

“What about the others?” Olivia asked as she pulled the covers over her lap.

“They will be fine until you are fully rested. They will call only if they absolutely need us. You need to rest as much as you can until then.” Alastor explained with a soft smile.

Olivia sighed and nodded. He was right, she wasn't ready to go back yet. She brought her knees to her chest and flushed at the next worlds that left her mouth.

“C-could you stay until I fall asleep?” Olivia batted her eyelashes at him.

Alastor smiled and nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed as she reached for his hand, curling her own small one around his long fingers.

“Always, my dear.”

___

“My Queen,” Reginald kneeled in front of Morrigan as she sat on her throne, “we may have a small problem.”

Morrigan raised a thin brow. “Oh, and what might that be?”

“I have a reason to believe your security might be at risk. I caught my ex-wife hacking into my families security system.” Reginald kept his head bowed, eyes to the floor as his body shook out of fear.

“Do you know what she was able to take from your security?” Morrigan’s voice was calm as she spoke.

“N-no.” Reginald gulped loudly. “She was able to cover her tracks, so it is taking longer then anticipated to find out what she took. I doubt she was smart enough to look for ‘those’ files.”

“This girl sounds meddlesome. Who is she?” Morrigan asked with great intrigue.

“Well, she is the disgraced daughter of the Von Bast Family, but she goes by another name. Olivia, I believe it is.” Reginald explained as a smirk came to his face. “She is terrified of me.”

Morrigan released a deep breath out of her nose. “Would she be a good asset to us if she were Cleansed?”

Reginald’s head snapped up. “M-my Queen, you can’t be serious? That whore would stain the purity of your light!”

“Silence!” Morrigan stood suddenly as she floated over to him, causing Reginald to duck his head once more. “My light can purify the darkest of souls. Do not doubt my capabilities to move those with souls tainted by sin towards the light.”

Reginald flinched as she placed a firm hand against his oily tresses, sinking her fingers into his hair and tightening her hold. Reginald’s eyes were wide with terror as he felt her hand on him.

“M-my apologies, my Queen. I will not doubt again.” Reginald whispered.

“Nor will you fail me again.” Morrigan coo’d softly as she turned towards the tall window overlooking the city. “I have come to far to let some girl ruin my conquest. You will find out more information on her and why she entered your system. Immediately.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Reginald stood and quickly left as Morrigan waved him away.

Morrigan sighed deeply as she heard Reginald’s retreating steps. She turned as another set of footsteps headed her way and smiled as Vox approached her, followed by his two imp assistants.

“How can you surround yourself with such incompetent demons such as the Shultz, your highness?” Vox snickered as he clasped his hands behind his back.

“Do not underestimate the usefulness of others.” Morrigan huffed a small laugh. “The Shultz and Von Basts devotion to me is easily manipulated to how I please. Remember, they were the ones who helped me kill my sister and her useless husband.”

Vox sighed, his monitor glitching slightly. “I suppose, but I bring good news, at least.” Vox practically vibrated as he spoke.

Morrigan smiled wide. “Oh, what news do you bring?”

Vox extended his arm for her and led her to the Light tower. Vox’s two assistants scurried after them, dropping papers and tripping over their own feet as they ran. Vox scoffed and kicked one when he stopped in front of them. He yelped and flew 5 feet across the hallway.

“Oh, what pitiful little creatures your assistants are. They must bring you much entertainment.” Morrigan chuckled.

“More like pain in my-” Vox cleared his throat, “arse.”

Morrigan snorted at Vox’s censoring. She shook her head as they crested the staircase. They entered the tallest room of the Light tower and Vox snapped his fingers, turning the lights and the hologram table on. The outline of the city rose from the table as Morrigan approached it. The blue glow of the cleansed city made her heart swell at the amount of pride that coursed through her. Then her brows furrowed as she inspected the city further.

“Wait a moment.” Morrigan whispered. “Vox, what is this?”

“This, is the future you dreamed about.” Vox snickered. “We can expand the Light Radius to take over two-thirds of the city!”

“Two-thirds?” Morrigan’s smile was so brilliant that even the imp assistants stopped what they were doing to stare. “My goodness, Vox! How did you accomplish this?”

“Pure determination, my Queen!” Vox Laughed loudly. “Shall you make your announcement?”

Morrigan was silent for a moment before smiling.

“No.” Morrigan said calmly. “I want the expansion to happen without any word from me. Do it.”

Vox looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Morrigan was always about being the face of this operation. Why stay silent? Especially when they have achieved so much?

“Are you s-”

“Do it, Vox.” Morrigan’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like repeating myself.”

Vox gulped loudly and turned to his assistants.

“Vakiz! Vagrin! Begin the expansion!” Vox exclaimed, causing the imps to jump into action and clumsily run to the computers.

Morrigan walked to the balcony and looked out to the divided city. She smiled wide and narrowed her eyes as the familiar siren rang out across the sky. The siren always brought such joy to her heart, knowing she was saving this poor world from the perils of sin.

Morrigan’s eyes glowed brightly as the Light Radius hummed loudly and began to grow, changing the buildings from the cracked and dark red exteriors, to perfect and pure white. Morrigan’s smile continued to grow along with the Radius, until it stretched unnaturally across her porcelain face. She began to laugh. A laugh that caused Vakiz to turn to her with a terrifying look, scared of the true motive behind such a laugh.

Vakiz turned back to the computers as doubt clouded his tiny heart. When he had begun working for Vox all those years ago, he believed it was for a good cause. He will admit, he did love to experiment no matter who was on the end of it, but this? This was more then he bargained for, but what could he possibly do? He was the only one who-

“Vakiz! Snap out of it!” Vagrin shook his brother’s shoulder. “We need to stay focused.”

Vakiz sighed and nodded. “R-right.”

Morrigan finally stopped laughing at the Radius continued to move, staying true to Vox’s words as it now covered two-thirds of the city. She ignored the screams of terrified citizens as their homes were taken over by the light. Some that had not been cleansed were quickly taken care of by the White Knights, using the means of deadly force.

“My Queen, shall I let the Von Basts know to go ahead with the planning of the celebration ball?” Vox smirked as he watched his happy ruler.

“Yes. Though I will not be attending for I do not wish to celebrate until the entire city is cleansed, it will look good to those who have not joined our side. Let them see what they are missing out of.”

Morrigan turned back to the city and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“Soon, everyone will be cleansed of their sin, and my vision shall be fulfilled!” Morrigan cheered gleefully, throwing her arms out to the sky.

Morrigan began to hum along with the Radius.

**Hey brother Christian with your high and mighty errand**

**Your actions speak so loud I can't hear a word you're saying**

**Hey sister bleeding heart with all of your compassion**

**Your labours soothe the hurt but can't assuage temptation**

**Hey man of science with your perfect rules of measure**

**Can you improve this place with the data that you gather?**

**Hey mother mercy can your loins bear fruit forever?**

**Is your fecundity a trammel or a treasure?**

Vox raised a digital brow at the words tumbling out of Morrigan’s mouth. He looked to his assistants who just shrugged.

**And I want to conquer the world**

**Give all the idiots a brand new religion**

**Put an end to poverty, uncleanliness and toil**

**Promote equality in all of my decisions**

**With a quick wink of the eye**

**And a "God you must be joking"**

Morrigan laughed as she slightly swayed on the balcony.

**Hey mister diplomat with your worldly aspirations**

**Did you see your children cry when you left them at the station?**

**Hey moral soldier you've got righteous proclamation**

**And precious tomes to fuel your pulpy conflagrations**

**And I want to conquer the world**

**Give all the idiots a brand new religion**

**Put an end to poverty, uncleanliness and toil**

**Promote equality in all of my decisions**

**I want to conquer the world**

**Expose the culprits and feed them to the children**

**I'll do away with air pollution and then I'll save the whales**

**We'll have peace on earth and global communion**

Morrigan turned to Vox and smiled as the Radius stopped. She raised her hands to the air. Her eyes became dilated, almost cat-like.

**I want to conquer the world**

**I want to conquer the world**

**I want to conquer the world**

**I want to conquer the world**

___

“No.” Charlie whispered as she sat beside Vaggie, eyes wide and full of unshed tears.

Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and Lucy were in the living room watching the television as a news reporter was standing outside the Light Radius after the newest expansion.

“...and there has been no word from Queen Morrigan. Many citizens are hiding in fear, while many other’s are wondering if they should just accept the new monarchy. You there!”

The news reporter approached the Light Radius and motioned to a Cleansed citizen to come near. Of course, neither could pass through the Radius but they could still hear and talk to each other. The citizen smiled wide and focused their bright blue eyes on the reporter.

“Wait a minute! That’s Garrett!” Vaggie exclaimed.

“Garrett? Isn’t he MIA?” Angel raised a brow.

“He was. Husker hadn’t heard from him in almost two months.” Lucy chimed in. “He was the most vulgar son of a bitch I have ever met.”

“You know him?” Charlie asked.

“He was a regular assassin. Nothing special, but he got the job done. Husker lost contact with him two months ago.” Vaggie leaned back on the couch. “Went completely off the grid during a mission.”

“Now that you mention it, it was an attempt on a politician who lived near the castle.” Lucy raised a finger as the thought came to him.

“It was?” Charlie raised a brow.

They turned back to the TV just as Garrett greeted the reporter.

“Hello! How may I help you today, my fine sir?” The cheeriness in Garrett’s voice threw off the reporter and the others.

“Uh, we wanted to know why you chose to be cleansed?” The reporter asked.

“Oh, I didn’t choose. I was chosen by her majesty.” The man placed his hands in front of him like he was about to pray. “Her light will guide us all.”

“Right.” The reporter looked at the citizen like he was crazy. “So, you weren’t forced into it? Coerced or threatened?”

“Threatened? Good heaven’s, no! Our Queen would never stoop to such tactics. She is our beautiful saviour and her light will guide us.” Garrett smiled wide, almost splitting his face in half.

“You already said that.” The reporter whispered. “How were you cleansed anyway?”

Garrett continued to stare at the reporter, not answering him. Charlie sunk into Vaggie’s side at the uncomfortable glare that radiated out of Garrett’s eyes, but his smile remained. The reporter repeated the question, but was answered with silence again.

“Hey!” The reporter banged on the Light Radius. “Answer my fucking question!”

Then, shots were heard as the reporter screamed, taking off as the camera fell to the ground. The continued gunshots were answered by a deafening scream behind the camera. A light erupted on the side of the video as the screams continued. The sound of flames melting flesh off of the bone grew.

The smile remained on Garrett’s face as he watched the cameraman burn alive from the holy energy coursing through their body. He just stood their and continued to smile, his cheeks beginning to twitch from smiling so wide for so long. His lips were moving, though no sound could be heard.

“What is he saying?” Charlie whispered, knowing Vaggie could read lips.

“He keeps repeating, ‘Her light will guide us.’ Over and over again.” Vaggie growled, watching Garrett stare straight into the camera as he spoke.

Then, the feed cut out and returned to the news station.

“What the hell was that?” Charlie gasped.

“Probably White Knights.” Lucy murmured. “That was terrible though.”

The thought of those screams from the cameraman caused a shiver to run through Charlie’s body. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her citizen’s were dying and what was she doing? She had been sitting here, twiddling her thumbs for a few weeks now, letting the other’s do all the hard and dangerous work. She buried her head in her arms and sighed deeply. She felt a small hand on her back, rubbing soft circles to comfort her, but she didn’t raise her head.

“What the fuck was that?!” Angel stood and threw his arms into the air. “Is that what all the ‘cleansed’ bastards are like?”

“Yes.” Lucy said annoyed. “I’ve stalked around the Radius before and they are all goody, well-mannered prissy bitches. Walking around with their hands folded in front of them and straight postures.”

“Why the fuck would anyone in Hell wanna be like that?” Angel yelled as he grabbed his head.

“They wouldn’t.” Charlie whispered as she finally revised her head. “A few, maybe, but not that many.”

“I highly agree, my dear!” Alastor’s voice boomed from behind her, causing her to jump and cling to Vaggie.

“Can’t you knock?” Vaggie growled as she turned, stroking Charlie’s hair.

“What fun would that be?” Alastor laughed.

Charlie looked up at the Radio Demon and noticed that just behind him was Olivia, a small smile on her face as she gazed at Alastor.

“Olivia!” Charlie jumped off of the couch and ran up to her, grabbing her hands. “Are you ok? How are you feeling?”

Olivia blinked as the Princess was suddenly in front of her before smiling. “I’m ok, Charlie. I promise. I wanted to apologize-”

Alastor cleared his throat, interrupting her. He shook his head as Olivia glared back. She sighed as she turned back to the princess.

“Thank you for worrying, but I’m ok now. I got the rest I needed.” Olivia smiled brightly and turned to Alastor. He smiled wide before nodding.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked. “If you need more time...”

“No, I’m ok and it seems like we don’t have much more time left. I’m guessing you guys saw the report too?” Olivia looked at everyone’s expressions.

“How could we not?” Lucy chuckled.

“This is absolutely nuts.” Angel scoffed and turned to Charlie. “Just what the hell have you gotten us into, Princess?”

“Something important. Something that if it isn’t stopped, it will reach the entire realm and that means you.” Charlie turned and stood her ground, her eyes narrowing. “I am sick of sitting here and doing nothing. We need to plan our next step.”

“I agree.” Vaggie stood and walked up to them. “We should look into this party the Von Basts are going to have.”

Everyone agreed and began to head towards the war room to plan, all except Alastor. Olivia noticed and turned to him.

“Alastor?” Olivia asked as everyone else stopped and turned to him. “What is it?”

A thoughtful look passed over Alastor’s face as he brought a hand up to his chin. He looked deep in thought as he looked up at the group.

“Just a thought that has been bothering me since the broadcast, but wasn’t Garrett’s eyes originally yellow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN! What could it mean!? Haha thanks for reading! Much love!
> 
> Song: I Want To Conquer The World by Bad Religion


	10. The Von Bast Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the Von Bast celebration! Will the group be successful?

The question about Garrett’s eyes brought everyone to a screeching halt. Alastor was right, Garrett’s eyes were yellow before he went missing. So, what had caused them to turn blue? Lucy had volunteered to scout out around the Radius to see if any of the other cleansed citizens had blue eyes as well, especially when they didn’t before. Taking his tablet, he told them he would scan the faces of some citizens and it should bring up their citizen ID pictures, or at least an older picture before they were cleansed.

Vaggie called Husker to tell him about Garrett, who wasn’t pleased. He sent a list of 5 names to Lucy of all the MIA demons who he had employed. It wasn’t uncommon that some never returned from a mission, but there was at least evidence of what happened to them. These 5 demons disappeared without a trace in the middle of their contracts. A few in the human world and a couple in Pentagram City.

After a few days of recon, Lucy returned with news Charlie wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“Every single cleansed citizen has blue eyes. Every one of them. I even saw York and Hadley in the mix, two from the MIA list. Seems like Morrigan got her hands on them. They didn’t even recognize me when I tried to get their attention.” Lucy sighed as he plopped onto the couch. “I know for a fact that Hadley had green eyes and York had red eyes.”

“What the hell do the blue eyes mean?” Vaggie asked as she leaned against the wall.

“They must get them after they are cleansed. So it’s definitely a sign to watch for. I don’t know many demons who have blue eyes to begin with, so it should be easy to tell who is or not.” Charlie hummed as she paced behind the couch.

“Well, let’s get to work. Our next objective is infiltrating the Von Bast estate in a week.” Vaggie explained. “Who will be going this time?”

Angel raised his hand excitedly. “Ooh, ooh, ooh! Me, please! I want to mess with their shit when we’re finished!”

“Why?” Vaggie raised a brow.

“Um, hello!?” Angel motioned to Olivia before walking over to where she sat on the couch, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “Look at this wreak of a demoness! This poor darling kitten whose childhood was obliterated by an abusive and heartless father!” He pinched her cheek softly.

Olivia sat there, her eye twitching. She batted away his hands as he snickered. Alice raised her hand.

“I think it’s obvious I’ll be going again.” Alice looked to Olivia. “Is that alright, Miss Olivia?”

Olivia sighed before nodding. She slumped into the couch and crossed her arms.

“I want to go.” Charlie spoke up, causing everyone to turn to her with wide eyes.

“Princess, are you sure-” Lucy started.

“Absolutely not!” Vaggie exclaimed. “You need to stay here and-”

“And what, Vaggie?” Charlie countered. “I’ve done nothing but sit and wait while others put themselves in danger for my cause, for my throne. I will not sit back and do nothing again!”

Vaggie and Charlie stared at each other for a few moments, lighting dancing between them, until Vaggie visibly deflated and sighed deeply.

“You are sure about this?” Vaggie asked as she placed a hand on Charlie’s arm.

“Yes!” Charlie took in a deep breath. “I know I can do this!”

Alastor appeared behind Charlie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, my dears! I am also attending this party to help!” Alastor smiled wide.

“What? Why?” Olivia stood as she asked.

“To offer my protection! Two young ladies and whatever Angel is,” a ‘hey!’ rang out from the spider demon, “will need a strong magical hand in this mission!”

Olivia pursed her lips and raised a brow. “No other reason?”

“Not at all!” Alastor walked over to Olivia, looking her dead in the eye. “I will not start anything on purpose, I promise.”

Olivia sighed, knowing she would not change his mind.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Olivia asked.

They walked to the war room and talked for hours about what was to happen. Olivia was able to jot down an entire map of the estate. It had been burned into her mind when she was young. Finding places to hide from her abusive father gave her a lot of time to find the hidden doors that led outside. Alastor and Angel would schmooze the rich demons, keeping many of them away from the hallway that led to the security room. Charlie and Alice would pose as security guards. While they patrolled the grounds, they would sneak in one of the hidden entrances close to the security room and attain the access point.

It was similar to how they entered the Shultz estate, but now there was going to be hundreds of people in the mansion. It was going to be a lot more tricky, but they would be given ear pieces so they could talk and hear each other.

Lucy found out that the date was on the Saturday at the end of the week. Lucy also informed them that he would only be able to disguise Charlie and Alice. Using his magic on all four would be to strenuous at such a distance. Alastor said that his presence alone at the party would be the distraction they needed anyway. Angel’s reputation would also be an asset.

Olivia spent the next few days imputing Charlie and Alice’s fake information into the secure party list. It wasn't as hard to access as the actual estate security, so it took no time to add them into the rotation. There were so many guards hired to this occasion, they were certain that the woman wouldn’t stand out. She printed off their badges and Lucy obtained their uniforms.

Angel and Alastor took a day to outfit shop with Lucy. Much to Alastor’s dismay, they were to go to the party as if they were on a date. He knew Angel would milk this situation just to get under his skin.......and clothing, if he were to be honest.

Alastor was to wear a simple black suit with a bright red vest and dark red undershirt along with his signature bow tie. Angel was wearing a long dark pink evening dress that sparkled near the bottom. It had a high slit up the side and spaghetti straps that showed off most of his fluffy chest. He would be donning a short bobbed blonde wig and stiletto boots.

Angel couldn't wait to flaunt himself in front of the rich snobs, knowing many of them were some of his clients. To walk in on the arm of the gorgeous and highly sought after Radio Demon, when no other demon has ever woo’d him, was going to be his greatest accomplishment.

Alastor had regretted volunteering for this mission. He didn’t mind the spider demon, but only for a few minutes at a time. Now, he would have to be in Angel’s immediate proximity for hours. Olivia was revelling in his discomfort, making jabs at asking how his new boyfriend was doing that day, or if they picked a date for their wedding. Alastor was not amused.

Olivia took Angel off to the side the night before the party.

“I need a huge favour.” Olivia said as she closed the door to Angel’s room.

“Sorry, doll. I can’t promise Alastor won’t fall for me when were at this party.” Angel smirked as he stretched across his bed.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. “I’m not worried about that. There is something I am worried about though.”

Angel raised a brow in intrigue. “What’s up?”

“I need you to makes sure Alastor stays calm. I know your specialty is riling him up, but in that place, I can’t be sure what he will do. Especially if he comes face to face with my father.” Olivia sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Angel remained silent for as moment before speaking. “You’re serious? You’re saying you want me to keep Smiles from punching in your dear papa’s face? You do realize I hate the bastard just as much, right?”

“I know, but I’m begging you!” Olivia walked forward and grasped Angel’s hands. “As my friend, do not let him be goaded into a fight with my father. Promise me.”

The desperate look in Olivia’s eyes moved Angel, his heart aching for his friend. He knew that it was tearing her apart to defend the bastard, but if she wanted peace from him, her family and his associates, it was better to leave him be and Angel knew that.

Angel sighed and nodded. “Fine. I will keep Smiles from killing your dad, though it will be so severely difficult and will cost you.”

Olivia smiled and hugged Angel tightly. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Though you should give him the talk as well. I don’t want my own arms ripped off as I hold him back.” Angel folded his arms and pouted.

Olivia giggled and nodded. “Don’t worry. I will.”

Olivia talked to Alastor the morning of the party, making sure he knew to not start anything with her father. Alastor was silent as he listened, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at her demands. He scoffed at her words, but eventually relented and agreed.

It came time for the group to dress. The girls dressed in Angel’s room while Alastor dressed in Lucy’s room. Olivia continued to make sure the information was correct while they dressed. When she came up the stairs with their papers, Alastor was just coming down the stairs from the second floor to meet with her.

“Well, don’t you look handsome.” Olivia smiled as she greeted him, taking in his tall, slim physique.

Olivia flushed slightly at just how good he looked in a suit, his bangs slicked back to show off his deep crimson eyes and narrow face. Her heart began to race as he walked towards her, a smug smirk on his lips.

“Thank you, darling.” Alastor smiled wide, adjusting his cuffs.

“Is your ‘little secret’ still hidden?” Olivia bit her lip to stifle her laugh.

Alastor subconsciously tugged on the back of his long suit jacket that ended just under his rump.

“It is, as long as you keep your mouth shut.” Alastor’s eyes narrowed as Olivia covered her mouth to laugh. He softened and smiled down at her. 

Olivia smiled back, but began to snicker and shake her head. She walked closer to him as he gazed down at her with a curious eye.

“After all these years of wearing one, how did you get your bow tie so crooked?” Olivia laughed lightly as she reached up to his neck.

Alastor looked down and blanched at the bow tie that was almost sideways. He rolled his eyes, but they soon widened as a deep red blush danced across his cheeks when Olivia stepped close to him, almost flush against him. She reached up and adjusted his bow tie. The air between them became incredibly thick as the silence surrounded them.

Olivia felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She could feel his hot breath ruffle her hair and she swore he began to breath harder. She wanted to bask in his close proximity, so she took her time adjusting his tie. She didn’t realize it, but her fingers would brush against his neck, the gentle touch causing goosebumps to dance across his flesh. Alastor’s breath would hitch slightly at every contact.

Alastor felt hot all of a sudden. The warmth bloomed in his chest and seemed to travel the expanse of his entire body. He had been this close to her before, so what was different now? Was it because he had realized-

“Where is my date?!” Angel’s sudden voice broke them out of their haze, causing them to step back from each other.

Olivia blushed brightly. “Ah, um, your tie is righted.” She placed her hands behind her back and fidgeted on the spot.

Alastor cleared his throat and flushed. “Thank you, dear.”

Angel appeared at the top of the stairs with Charlie and Alice behind him. He flipped his hair and strutted down the stairs, throwing Alastor a wink. Alastor groaned as his eye twitched. He sent a pleading look to Olivia, but it turned into slight concern as he watched her looking at the ground, moving her toe around the rug. He didn’t have a moment to think about it as he tensed at the sudden contact of Angel pressing up against him.

“Boyfriend! Are you ready to party?” Angel whispered seductively in his ear, causing an uncomfortable shiver to run through Alastor’s body.

Before Alastor could respond, a flash of light erupted in front of them. His mouth dropped as he looked at Olivia who was holding her phone up and a mischievous smile on her face.

“O-Olivia!” Alastor exclaimed as he reached for the phone, but missed when she bounced away from him.

“But you two look so cute together!” Olivia exclaimed through a fit of giggles.

Alastor chased her around the couch, demanding the deletion of the photo as Lucy scolded him, yelling at him not to ruin his suit. Finally, after failing to catch her, they headed for the door to leave.

“Be safe, ok?” Olivia told the group as they entered the vehicle. “Don’t trust anyone there.”

“That’s our motto, doll!” Angel called back as he shut his door.

Alastor stood beside Olivia, watching Vaggie hug and kiss Charlie goodbye.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to send our future ruler into one of the homes of her enemy’s allies?” Olivia asked softly.

“It will be fine. I’ll watch over her!” Alastor smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We will be back soon.”

Alastor began to walk away when Olivia called to him.

“Remember your promise.” Olivia’s voice was filled with emotion as she spoke.

Alastor didn’t turn back to her as he said, “I will do my best.” and he continued to the car.

Olivia opened her mouth to demand he do better than try, but she shut it quickly with a sigh, knowing that was the only answer she would get. She shook her head, but watched as they drove away. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the dust cloud cover the car. She sighed as Vaggie approached her and gave her a small smile.

“Are you ok?” Vaggie asked as she noticed Olivia’s worried expression.

Olivia debated keeping her thoughts to herself, but she figured honesty was best.

“I just have a feeling.” Olivia whispered, surprised when Vaggie nodded.

“You’re not the only one,” Vaggie replied as she crossed her arms, “but we have to stay positive. You know Charlie would.”

“Ya, I know.” Olivia gazed back out onto the empty road, hoping that the sinking feeling in her stomach was wrong.

___

Charlie gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove, the car was silent as they headed towards the Von Bast Estate. She had to admit, she was nervous. She had never done anything this adventurous before. Would she screw it up with her inexperience? All she had to do was be a lookout for Alice and it wasn’t like anyone would recognize her. Lucy had already worked his magic on her and Alice, making them look like generic demons who were on patrol tonight.

Charlie let out a deep sigh. Alice, who sat in the passenger seat, looked over at her and smiled.

“First times are always scary.” Alice giggled. “Don’t worry! Our job is pretty simple.”

Charlie huffed a nervous laugh. “Am I that obvious?”

“Very much so.” Angel snickered.

Charlie blushed. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. It’s just i’ve never done anything like this before and I don’t want to blow out cover due to my inexperience.”

“You will do just fine, my dear.” Alastor chirped. “You have the simplest of tasks. Mine, however, is the toughest I will have ever done.”

“You mean flirt with strangers?” Angel asked with a smirk.

“No, pretend I actually like you!” Alastor laughed at his own jab at the spider demon, wiping away a fake tear.

Angel’s eye twitched. “You’re a fucking dick.”

“That I am, my dear.” Alastor turned back to Charlie. “All you have to do is be a lookout for young miss Alice here and come fetch us when she is finished and safely back at the car. Simple.”

“Right. Simple.” Charlie whispered. “How many people are going to be there?”

“I think Kitten said there would be a few hundred?” Angel said casually as he applied more lipstick to his lips.

Charlie paled slightly, gulping loudly. She took in another deep breath and held it for a moment, before slowing letting it our her mouth. She could do this. If she was going to rule an entire realm, she could play dress-up for a few hours! Alastor was right, all they had to do was look like they were patrolling the basement and make their way to the security room.

Vaggie had given Alice her tranquilizer gun to take out the lone guard who sat at the computers. Olivia had done her research and found out that only one guard was ever present in the computer room, so it should be easy to take them out and rush in. Olivia also told them about three opportunities that would be the best time to strike. 9:30pm, 9:55pm and 10:25 pm would be the perfect opportunity to access the computer room since no one else should be around at that time.

The drive took about five hours since the estate was on the other side of Pentagram City, which would make them arrive at around 8:30pm. As Charlie drove, her nerves skyrocketed as they approached the dreadful glow of the Light Radius. Normally, unless you were cleansed, you could not enter the the Radius. Your demonic energy would stop any entry, but the Queen had given the Von Basts special permission to allow the unclean into her pure city.

As they drew nearer, the glow dimmed slightly. The entire car held their breath as the vehicle approached the Radius. They all simultaneously flinched at the car passed through the light without trouble. They released their breath and relaxed, only to tense back up as the giant estate came into view. The building was intimidating as it loomed over the hill.

“Olivia lived here?” Charlie asked as her eyes widened.

“Yes and no.” Alastor explained with a somber voice. “She lived in an exact replica of it back when she was alive, but never this one.”

Charlie nodded, pulling up behind another car. The road up the hill was filled with cars desperately trying to enter the estate, wanting any chance to kiss the asses of the royals.

“I don’t see what Olivia’s childhood issues are about! It’s not like she probably saw him very often in this massive place. Probably takes an hour just to cross to the other side.” Ange snickered.

Alastor’s brows furrowed at Angel’s comment, his anger boiling under his skin. It didn’t help that this place held many terrible memories for the only person he truly cared about, but Angel’s jokes were not helping. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, hoping it would settle even a slight amount of fury simmering in him.

As the car crawled slowly up the hill, the music became louder. The classical music floated out of the open widows, making the house a little more inviting. Finally, the car pulled up in front of the house and the group nodded to each other, getting into character.

Alice exited the vehicle, making her face as stoic as possible. She opened the back door and Alastor stepped out. He adjusted his jacket before extending a hand to the car as Angel placed his own hand in Alastor’s. He rose and straightened his dress before hooking his arm in Alastor’s.

Angel threw his shoulders back, shoving his chest forward and smirked wide. They walked towards the entrance where two servants opened the double doors for them. The music escalated as they walked down the hallway to the main ballroom. Angel squee’d on the inside as demons who flocked the sides shot them surprised gazes, gawking at the Radio Demon and the tall beauty on his arm. Angel’s confidence grew as whispers reached his ear. ‘Is that the Radio demon?’, ‘who is that with him? His date?’, ‘she’s so gorgeous!’.

Alastor wished he was anywhere but here. As eccentric as he was, he hated large gatherings such as this. He would rather home in solitude with only his shadows and the sounds of the forest to soothe his blackened heart. He could also hear the whispers, but non of them mattered to him. He concentrated on getting through this terrible night, hoping the woman would be successful on the first opening. The constant touching, gossiping and obnoxious laughter was going to drive him crazy.

As they entered the main hall, the sound of chatter and glasses clinking filled the room. Most of the patrons were in the main hall, while some filtered out into the gardens through the open glass doors. An orchestra was playing in the corner by the dance floor, as couples swayed together.

“Well, this is quite the party.” Angel whistled low as he took in the scenery. He smirked again and leaned heavily against Alastor. “Oh Alastor, can we dance?”

Alastor’s eye twitched as he held back his need for blood. “Maybe later, darling.” He patted Angel’s hand in the crook of his arm and led him forward through the crowd.

They walked for a few minutes when they spotted the door that lead towards the security room.

“There.” Alastor subtly nodded to the door. “That is the door we need to make sure no one goes through.”

“Seems like no one is allowed to anyway.” Angel whispered as he spotted the guard stationed right beside the door.

“Well, we should stick to this side of the room, just to make sure.” Alastor said as they slowly walked around.

Alastor tensed as his name was cat-called by a gaggle of woman. Alastor sighed, this was going to be a long night.

___

Charlie walked with her hands at her sides, her eyes darting here and there, trying to look like she was doing her job. She wandered the gardens, staying around the area where the secret entrance was. Alice, who was patrolling the hallway inside, would head to the basement where the staircase led outside to where Charlie stood. Then, Charlie would help keep an eye out while Alice accessed the system.

Charlie checked her watch and saw it was 9:26pm. She was a few feet from the secret entrance and waited. At 9:30pm, she looked around to make sure she was alone and knocked on the wall three times, pausing and then knocking another three times. The door opened for Charlie to see the young face of Alice smiling up at her. Charlie smiled back as she squeezed through the narrow opening and closed the door behind her.

“Everything alright so far?” Charlie asked as they walked down the long hallway to the basement.

“Mostly.” Alice pursed her lips as they approached the door that led into the basement.

“What do you mean, mostly?” Charlie raised a brow.

“There is a slight problem. There seems to be more then one person in the security room. I saw two silhouettes when I peaked in.” Alice explained.

Charlie cursed. This is a problem. It seems like they were suspicious at what had happened at the Shultz estate, so they amped up their security. It would have been fine to tranquilize one demon, but there was no way they could hit two and not be suspicious. What could they do? Seems like the 9:30 attempt would have to be skipped so they could figure out a plan.

“Did you hear them say anything?” Charlie asked Alice.

“Not much. They seemed like the typical horny demons.” Alice said.

“What do you mean typical horny demons?” Charlie raised a curious brow.

“Talking about how they are super bored, pissed that they have to do overtime for this party, nothing ever happens and how they would take any action right now to pass the time.” Alice grimaced as she spoke.

Charlie sighed. “How thin are the needles of the darts?”

“Extremely. They are not meant to be felt.” Alice took out the dart gun and showed her.

Alice was right, the needles were incredibly thin. Charlie took it and inspected it.

“How many do we have?” Charlie asked.

“Three darts. Why?” Alice cocked her head.

Charlie sighed again. “Because I’m about to take one for the team.”

“You’re not going to sleep with one, are you!?” Alice harshly whispered, her eyes wide.

“No!” Charlie shook her head. “No, but I will try and seduce one. Maybe have him take me into a closet or side room and just as we start some touching,” Charlie positioned the dart between her fingers, “little nick against his neck should I mobilize him quickly.”

Alice nodded. “Then I take out the other while your distracting him. So, how are we going to start?”

“I have an idea.” Charlie smirked.

___

“Oh, Alastor! You look so handsome!”

“Alastor, can I have a dance?”

“Alastor, please eat me!”

Alastor inwardly groaned as the fan girls surrounded him, caressing and groping him. His shadow, Charles, did his best to take the brunt of the touching, reaching up and covering the area whenever a demon reached for him. Angel had ditched him to schmooze with some clients of his from the Casino.

Alastor was actually happy when Angel started to walk towards him. He excused himself from the gaggle of clingy wenches and walked towards his ‘date’. He grabbed Angels arm and looked him in the eye.

“Do not leave me again!” Alastor whispered harshly through clenched teeth.

Angel bit his lip at Alastor’s desperate expression. He nodded and patted Alastor’s hand.

“Sorry, sweetie. I won’t ever leave your side again.”

Alastor looked at his watch and saw the time was 9:47pm. They should have been back by now if they attempted the 9:30pm time. Alastor sighed, knowing that they probably waited until the next time frame to give themselves time to plan. How much longer would he have to suffer this madness? He cursed himself when a familiar figure walked into his peripheral and the pompous voice boomed throughout the room.

“Hello, Frank! I’m so glad you could make it! It is a great time to be in Hell, no?” Paul Von Bast laughed as he greeted some of his guests. “Stevie! You pudgy bastard!”

Alastor growled under his breath as he gazed at the reason for his friend’s childhood trauma. Olivia’s father oozed deception and slime. If he could, he would have disposed of the pile of garbage years ago. Brought him to his workshop and worked on him, eternally.

Alastor was brought out of his thoughts by Angel clearing his throat. He looked up at his tall date, letting go the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Apparently, Angel had seen the hate boil in Alastor’s eyes as he stared at the cat demon and broke him out of the stare.

“Don’t antagonize.” Angel reminded him with narrowed eyes.

Alastor remained silent as he gazed anywhere but Paul. It didn’t work as the bastard walked straight up to him.

“Alastor? Is that you? At my home?” Paul snickered.

“Of course, how could you not tell? Do you need a new pair of eyes? I could remove the ones in your head for you!” Alastor smiled wide, disgust clear in his voice.

Angel elbowed Alastor in the side subtly before laughing himself.

“Dear, be nice to our host!” Angel used his sweetest voice he had mastered over the years. “It’s rude to imply murder in your greeting!”

Paul laughed. “My, what a treasure you have on your arm. Enchanted, my sweet.”

Paul reached for Angel’s hand and placed a wet kiss to the knuckle. Angel shivered in disgust, but smiled wide.

“The pleasure is mine, sir.” Angel curtsied.

“So,” Paul turned to Alastor with a smirk, “is that disgrace still alive?”

Alastor bristled, but kept his composure. “Yes, Olivia is alive and _**thriving**_.”

Paul frowned and cleared his throat. “How disappointing.”

Paul spun and quickly walked away, greeting his other guests.

“Good job, Smiles.” Angel smirked. “Proud of you.”

“Fuck off.” Alastor cursed as he walked to the punch bowl and took a cup, downing it quickly.

“Whoa, slow down, Smiles.” Angel said as Alastor downed another. “Those are heavily spiced with the good stuff.”

“It’s fine.” Alastor chuckled. “I don’t get drunk.”

Angel raised a brow and sighed. “Right.”

“Where are the ladies?” Alastor whispered roughly. “I’m ready to leave.”

Angel checked his phone and saw the time was 10pm. Which meant they were either in the middle of an attempt or still waiting for the last time. Angel reached up and subtly pressed the earpiece.

“You guys done or what?” Angel whispered.

“We’re almost finished, give us a little more time!” Charlie’s voice came through the little speaker.

Angel turned to Alastor. “They are almost done.”

“Thanks Lucifer. Now, as long an no one else bothers us-” Alastor started, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

“The Radio Demon and the Spider Slut. What a magnificent combo.”

Alastor crunched the glass cup in his hand, causing glass to pierce his hand, though the pain helped calm his mind. His anger boiled in his blood as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He straightened and slowly turned with a malicious smile on his face as he greeted the slimy serpent.

“ _ **Reginald**_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and the slight cliffhanger! 😁 Much love!❤️


	11. What They Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How smoothly does the rest of the night go? Will they get the information they need for the third passcode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: little bit of sexual content and body injury description.

“Can you do it, Lucy?” Charlie asked as she held her phone up to her ear.

“It will take a minute to reach you, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Lucy said, followed by silence.

Charlie had called Lucy to ask if he could make her into the most attractive demon in the world, hoping it would help her case when seducing the security guard. Lucy’s magic would work, but at this distance it would take a minute to take effect. Charlie looked at her phone and saw the time was 9:48pm. This should work if the guard was stupid enough.

“Alright, you should feel the effects soon. Once the feeling is gone, it has settled on you and you are free to proceed. Call me if anything else happens.” Lucy explained.

“Got it. Thanks.” Charlie said before she hung up.

Charlie tensed as she felt a tingle travel up her body. She breathed in deeply, letting the feeling dance across her flesh. Then, it was gone. Charlie looked at Alice and nodded.

They opened the door and peeked out, noticing no one was around. They shuffled out before closing the wall. The security room was just around the corner and they could hear the guards talking. Charlie noticed a linen closet on the way.

“Ok, I’ll enter the room and pretend to be lost, looking for something to do because I was bored. Hopefully, that will peak one of the guards interest. I’ll take one of them to the linen closet I spotted.” Charlie whispered.

Alice nodded. “I’ll hide around that corner,” she pointed to the end of the hallway in the opposite direction of the closet, “and duck in the security room, shooting the other guard. I’ll hopefully be done before you even get back.”

Charlie nodded. “Ok, let’s do it!”

Alice snickered at Charlie’s enthusiasm. She was way to excited about this. Charlie walked up to the open door and leaned against the frame as sexy as she could. The guards, two imps, were talking and leaning back in their chairs, looking bored.

“Seriously, Steven. I’m incredibly bored and horny. I swear the next female that walks by-” The imp was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hello, boys.” Charlie greeted seductively. She prayed she wasn't overdoing it. “Seems like I lost my way on my patrol. Thought you to might be able to help little ol’ me?”

The men looked at her with wide eyes that roamed her body. The imp who had spoken, smirked and stood, puffing out his chest and strutting up to her. He was half a foot shorter then her as he leaned against the wall beside her.

“Hello, young lady. Names Tim. What brings you down here?” Tim’s voice tried to be sexy, but it was a high pitched tone.

Charlie giggled. “I was on patrol and was incredibly bored. I ended up wandering and I’m not sure where I ended up, but,” she looked at Tim, “I don’t think I mind to much.”

Charlie was screaming for joy inside. She honestly didn’t know where this act was coming from. The confidence she oozed was surprising herself, but she loved it. This was so fun!

Tim snickered. “You looking for some fun, little lady?”

Charlie hummed as she smirked. “Maybe, you lookin’ to participate?”

Tim nodded enthusiastically before turning to his partner. “Don’t wait up, Stevie boy.”

Steven grumbled and turned back to the monitors as Charlie grabbed Tim’s hand, giggling like a school girl. It seemed to turn him on further as his other hand roamed her backside. Charlie shivered in slight disgust, though Tim took it as pleasure. This was no longer any fun. Charlie knew she had to continue since she was already in the act, but she felt like she was cheating on Vaggie.

Charlie would tell Vaggie what happened. She should not keep this from her for Vaggie could always tell when she had a secret. It would be bad taste to not tell her, then she really felt like she was cheating.

Charlie led Tim to the linen closet and shut the door behind her, only to be shoved against it and Tim’s mouth covering hers. It surprised her at first and she had to fight down the gag as Tim’s tongue entered her mouth. He tasted like smokes and Doritos. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her, his body flush with hers. It was dark in the room except for the light under the door. Perfect.

Charlie took her one hand and made to look like she was undoing her jacket, but she was reaching for the dart in her breast pocket. She placed it between her fingers and moved her hand to the back of Tim’s head. She waited another five minutes of groping and making out before running her nails across his scalp, scratching lightly. The dart pricked him on the base of the neck, but he didn’t notice it.

Tim proceeded to kiss down her neck, groaning as his hips thrust against her. Charlie almost whimpered at the disgusting feeling of his hardening cock against her thigh, but she choked it down. Then, Tim began to slow. His movements began to become sloppy as he groaned.

“You ok, baby?” Charlie whispered.

“I feel sleepy.” Tim slurred.

“Awe, poor baby. Let’s lie down and continue over on the linen.” Charlie cooed, leading Tim over to the stack of bed sheets.

“Ooooooookay.” Tim giggled as he slumped forward and shuffled over.

Tim flopped onto the sheets and spread his legs and arms. “Take me, baby.”

Charlie giggled and climbed on top of Tim, straddling his hips.

“You ready for me?” Charlie whispered, but was met with soft snoring.

Charlie silently cheered and stealthily climbed off of the imp, and walked silently to the door. She locked it from the outside as she closed it. She scurried around the corner and peaked into the security room to see Alice beside a slumped over guard. She was just unplugging her device and turning to the door when she spotted Charlie.

Alice smiled wide and waved her device excitedly. “All done!” She whispered.

“Great! Let’s get out of here.” Charlie whispered back.

“Ok, I’ll go get the car and bring it to the front. You go get the guys.” Alice said as she darted down the hallway, back to the secret door.

Charlie turned the opposite way and proceeded up a set of stairs. She heard the music muffled through the door at the end of the hallway. She pressed her earpiece and tried to reach Angel, but there was no word.

She walked through the door slowly and saw she had entered the empty kitchen. The cooks were out in the dining room, setting up the buffet. She quickly walked through to the other side where the music was loudest. It must be the entrance to the main hall. She opened the door slowly and peeked out into the crowd. There was no one near her so she quickly ducked into the room, making it look like she had been there the whole time.

Charlie looked around and perked up when she saw Alastor and Angel about fifteen feet from her, walking towards the exit. She started to walk forward when she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched Alastor stop, turn and lunge, claws out, towards Reginald Shultz.

___

(Ten minutes earlier)

Alastor growled under his breath as he took in the serpent demon with the smug smirk. Angel grabbed Alastor’s arm, causing him to tense, but he kept his eyes on Reginald.

“What do you want?” Alastor asked through clenched teeth.

“Why, I’m just greeting the guests of my father-in-law! After all, my wife-”

“Ex-wife.” Angel interrupted him with a smile. “Ain’t no way you claiming her as anything else.”

Reginald sneered at Angel and scoffed. “I sure claimed you that night in my home, no?” Reginald snickered.

Angel grimaced and sighed. “Let’s go.” He nudged Alastor towards the entrance.

Alastor breathed heavily out of his nose as he stared down Reginald. He smiled wide, baring his sharp teeth.

“I do hope we cross paths again.” Alastor said with pure malice in his voice. “I look forward to it.”

Angel and Alastor turned and began to walk towards the entrance when Reginald’s voice stopped them in their tracks.

“I’m happy to see you traded one whore for another. I do hope you got use out of her like I did. I’m always happy to share my sloppy seconds.” Reginald snickered.

Angel gasped and looked down at Alastor, who had looked up at him with a pleading eye, his pupils slitted. Angel smiled and narrowed his eyes, letting Alastor’s arm go. Alastor smirked and turned, lunging towards Reginald’s throat.

Reginald was so shocked by the sudden attack that he didn’t move as he was tackled to the ground by the Radio Demon, screaming with a grunt at the weight above him.

Other guests screamed and jumped away as the two men tumbled to the ground, watching and doing nothing to stop the fight.

Alastor began to violently wail on Reginald’s face, throwing punch after punch into his cheek, nose and eyes. His shadows held down the serpent as Alastor continued to beat on him. Blood spattered everywhere as it poured out of Reginald’s nose and mouth, sprinkling onto the marble floor and Alastor’s face.

Alastor’s knuckles began to bleed as the skin was ripped away by roughness of the scales on Reginald’s face, but he didn’t care, didn’t feel any pain as he continued. Usually, this would not have been his first method of attack. He never got his hands dirty in fights, using his magic to attack with instead, but his anger had boiled over, consuming him to the breaking point.

“ **DON’T,** ” punch, “ **YOU,** ” punch, “ **EVER,** ” punch, “ **TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!** ” Alastor brought Reginald’s bleeding and moaning face close to his as he growled, his voice low and demonic as his eyes began to glitch and morph. His mouth didn’t even move as he screamed. “ **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN SPEAK HER NAME, YOU FUCKING PATHETIC PIECE OF GARBAGE!** ”

The air around Alastor began to fill with static and ear-piercing feedback, the other guests covering their ears. Then, a hand on his shoulder caused him to turn quickly. He was met with the sad eyes of the princess.

“Alastor, that is enough. Olivia is waiting for us.” Charlie said calmly with a small smile. “Let’s go.”

Alastor breathed heavily through clenched teeth as his eyes returned to normal. He looked down at the piece of shit in his hands and growled, throwing the groaning man to the floor with a hard shove. He stood and looked at his bleeding hand, holding it in his other. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he could feel his blood coursing through his veins, his adrenaline causing him to almost vibrate.

Before he could say anything, a door burst open from the back and in ran six guards holding their guns out towards them.

“Go!” Angel screamed as he picked up the train of his dress and motioned for Charlie to run.

Charlie took off towards the entrance as Angel and Alastor trailed after her. Shots were heard, ricocheting off of the marble walls and wood frames. Charlie and Angel ducked their heads as they burst through the front doors, surprising the servants. They ran to the car Alice sat in and threw open the door. Once they all climbed in, Angel screamed at her to drive.

“Go! Drive!” Angel yelled as more shots were heard, bouncing off of the car.

Alice put the car into drive, the tires squealing as she peeled out of the driveway, bursting through the gates that had been closed from the security breach.

“Holy shit!” Angel exclaimed. “Everyone ok?”

“I think so.” Charlie whispered and tuned to Alastor who was quiet. “Alastor, you ok?”

Alastor looked up from his bleeding hand with clouded eyes. He nodded leaned forward with a deep sigh, resting his elbows on his knees. Angel gasped as he noticed blood coating the back of the seat.

“Dammit, Smiles!” Angel leaned towards him and saw two bullet wounds in Alastor’s back. “You’re hit!

“Am I?” Alastor chuckled. “Well, I guess it’s paramount we get back quickly then.”

Alastor snapped his fingers and used the last of his power to teleport the entire car instantly back in front of the cabin.

“I did not want to deal with that drive home.” Alastor chuckled again before coughing, blood coming out of his mouth. “Well, that’s not good.”

“Shit, Smiles!” Angel sighed and turned to Alice. “Go get the girls.”

Alice nodded and quickly exited the vehicle, heading into the cabin to alert the others. Angel turned back to Alastor.

“Can you move?” Angel asked as he opened his own door.

“Doesn’t seem so.” Alastor said weakly as he tried to move his limbs, only to shake uncontrollably.

Angel nodded and exited the car, rushing to the other side and opening Alastor’s door. Charlie also exited and stood beside Angel. He reached in, took Alastor’s arm and wrapped it behind his back, hoisting the demon out of the car. Charlie went to his other side and took his other arm over her own neck.

“We got you, Smiles. Now, let’s go see your favourite girl.” Angel spoke softly as they led the semiconscious Alastor.

Charlie was confused at his reaction to the wounds. Alastor was as powerful as any Overlord, so why was he reacting so terribly to a couple bullet wounds? Normally, they would treat them like a light scratch, but Alastor was almost reacting like they were-

Charlie gasped. “We have to hurry. I think he was hit with Holy Bullets.”

“Shit.” Angel cursed as the picked up their speed, Alastor’s feet now dragging in the dirt.

Olivia appeared at the front door with a worried expression and a first aid bag.

“Alastor?” Olivia whispered as she took in the limp body of her best friend. “What happened?”

Olivia directed them up the stairs to Husker’s master bedroom. They entered and carefully placed Alastor on the bed.

“I think he was hit with holy bullets!” Charlie exclaimed as Olivia entered behind them. “What can we do to help?” Charlie asked as Olivia opened the first aid bag.

“Nothing.” Angel said with a sigh, guiding . “Alastor only ever lets Olivia tend to his wounds. He freaks if anyone else touches him. Somehow, he knows who’s touching him, even unconscious.”

“But-” Charlie started.

“Just let Olivia work. She’s gotten good at this.” Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

Olivia began to unbutton Alastor’s jacket, pulling it off carefully. She proceeded to take off the rest of his upper attire, throwing the bloody clothing to the floor. He never once moved. She flipped him onto his front with a grunt. For such a lean figure, he still weighed quite a bit.

She couldn't help the small smile as she spotted his ‘little secret’ at the bottom of his spine. His small deer tail lay limp against his behind, the red and brown fur stood out against his black slacks. She had found out about it years ago when she had accidentally walked in on him changing. He wasn't naked, but he didn’t have a long coat on like usual and his tail was in full view. She squealed when she had first seen it, desperate to run her fingers through the soft fur, but he had put his foot down and told her to leave it and never mention it to others.

Alastor was always embarrassed by it. He was supposed to be this terrifying demon, professional in torture and fear, but the tail contradicted that. That’s why he favoured long coats and long sweaters that covered his hips. He has never allowed her to touch it. She guessed it was sensitive like his ears.

“Ok, first things first,” She said to herself as she pulled out a pair of long, large tweezers, “get those bullets out.”

Charlie had been right, he had been hit with Holy Bullets. The skin around the entry wounds were beginning to blister and turn a deep red as the burning sensation slowly travelled outward. Olivia held back tears as she brought the tweezers to one hole at his shoulder blade and began to carefully dig around for the bullet.

She always hated doing this. He was wounded very rarely, but it was always bad. She hated seeing him wounded, but he never let anyone else work on him, so she pushed through it and stitched him up every time. Of course, he wouldn’t die, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t help speed along his healing process.

As she searched, Alastor groaned slightly, but remained unconscious. After five minutes, she finally manage to pull the bullet out, stopping the burn from travelling. She flinched from the Holy Energy that radiated from the tiny silver metal, holding the bullet as far from her as possible. She placed it on the side table and went for the other one located just under his heart.

“What did you do, you idiot?” Olivia whispered as she worked on him.

After another five minutes, she found the last bullet and pulled it out. It seemed like that was the cause of Alastor’s unconsciousness for as soon as the bullet was out, his eyes shot open and he sprung off of the bed. Olivia jumped back and dropped the bullet and tweezers in her surprise.

Alastor was on his feet in an instant in a fighting position, his fists raised as he gazed around the room frantically, his eyes still clouded but darting back and forth.

“Alastor! Stop. Relax.” Olivia held out her hands to him, trying to stay calm. “You are back at the cabin, safe.” Her eyes darted to his bleeding and bruised knuckle before flying back up to his face.

Alastor looked at her and his eyes seemed to clear, his body relaxed slightly.

“Olivia? What happened?” Alastor’s voice was rough as he swayed.

“That’s what I would like to know.” Olivia walked forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, helping him sit back onto the bed.

Alastor placed a hand over his eyes and flicked his ears in her direction when she rose to grab a needle, string, wet cloth and burn cream.

“I’m not sure you want to know.” Alastor grumbled as Olivia kneeled on the bed behind him.

“Was it my father?” Olivia asked as she proceeded to scrub sway the blood from thebullet wounds.

“No.” Alastor sighed. “It was Reginald.”

Olivia stopped for a moment before starting the stitching. “Oh.”

Alastor sighed as the needle pierced his skin, though he was dreading telling her more about what happened then the pain of the needle.

Alastor began to tell her about what had happened when her father had approached him and how Angel helped keep him calm. Then, he told her about Reginald and what he had said. She was quiet as she listened and worked. Her gentle touches causing slight shivers to run through his body as her presence calmed him.

“I couldn't stand there and let him talk about you like that. I had to do something, even Angel agreed with me.” Alastor defended himself as he talked. “I just couldn’t do nothing.”

Olivia was silent as she finished stitching his wounds. She spread the burn cream around the affected area and placed a large bandage over them. She crawled off the bed and walked over to the first aid bag and took out some wrappings. She walked back to him and sat beside him, taking his injured hand and began to wipe the blood away with the damp cloth.

“You actually punched him?” Olivia asked with a small smile.

“I did, multiple times.” Alastor smirked. “Not my usual method.”

“That’s an understatement.” Olivia chuckled as she wrapped his hand.

When she finished the wrapping, she gripped his hand gently with both hands. Without looking up, she spoke.

“It’s not like you to lose control over your anger, even with him.” Olivia whispered. “First the forgetting to call me for almost a year and now this? What is going on with you lately?” She looked up at him with wide eyes, though he didn’t meet her gaze.

Alastor didn’t say anything as he looked at their joined hands. His smile was in a tight line and he gripped her hand tighter as his jaw clenched. The words wanted to tumble out of his mouth, but he kept them buried. It felt like the words were about to burst out at any moment and he knew if he didn’t do something, everything would be ruined by his big mouth. He finally looked into her eyes and smiled wide.

“I was defending your honour. Isn’t that what a friend does? I am a gentleman, after all.” Alastor chuckled. “Besides, I didn’t kill him! I’m sure he will live, unfortunately.”

Olivia watched him as he rambled on, trying to change the subject slightly. She knew something was bothering him, but she also knew if she pushed to much, he would pull away completely. She smiled at his childish stubbornness. It matched hers in a scary way. She gazed at him fondly as he continued to blabber.

“......and besides, it wasn't like he didn’t deserve-” Alastor froze and his eyes widened as he felt her lips on his cheek.

Olivia pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. Her cheek was warm against his cold skin.

“Thank you.” Olivia whispered.

Alastor gazed down at the top of her head and smiled wide, resting his own head on top of hers. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Of course, my dear. I’ll always protect you.”

___

“Do you think he is alright?” Charlie asked.

“Smiles will be fine.” Angel said as he slumped into the recliner. “Kitten has patched him up multiple times. She knows what she’s doing.”

Alice came in from the car with her stuff. “Mister Angel is right. Mister Alastor will be fine. Good news is that I have the full access point to the Von Bast estate. I’m going to head down to download the information. Should take about a day if the Shultz data is the same.”

Alice headed down to the war room along with Lucy who offered to help in any way he could.

“So, what happened?” Vaggie, who was sitting beside Charlie with an arm around her shoulder.

Angel explained to both of them what had led up to the assault and the aftermath, going into great detail about what Reginald had said. Charlie also told Vaggie what she had done to get into the room. Vaggie was visibly upset, but more so that Charlie had to go through that in the first place.

“How could I not let Smiles beat his ass after a comment like that? I know it was risky, but he deserved it!” Angel exclaimed.

Vaggie sighed. “Don’t worry. No one here is arguing with you about it.” Vaggie shook her head. “What an asshole.”

Charlie yawned loudly, only now realizing how exhausted she was. She apologized, but another yawn ripped out of her. Vaggie smiled and laughed.

“Come on, lets get to bed. You had a long and exciting night.” Vaggie said as she stood, offering a hand to her girlfriend.

Charlie smiled and stood, taking Vaggie’s hand and bidding Angel a good night. He just waved as his own eyes drooped.

Charlie slept for 10 full hours, completely worn out from her experience. When she woke, she took in a deep breath and stretched, groaning as her muscles protested. As she breathed in, she smelled bacon. She looked to her side and saw the bed was empty.

Vaggie must have risen already. Charlie looked at the clock and saw it was 11am. Sherose and dressed, heading downstairs with a skip in her step. She bounced down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She spotted Vaggie sitting at the table, drinking coffee, Angel sitting across from her and Alastor cooking at the stove.

“Morning!” Charlie greeted cheerfully.

Two sleepy grunts answered her from the table as Alastor turned and smiled.

“Good morning, my dear!” Alastor greeted.

“Alastor! How are you feeling?” Charlie walked up to him and asked.

“Perfectly fine, my dear! Never better!” Alastor laughed as he turned back to the eggs.

“But you were so hurt last night.” Charlie whispered as she took in Alastor’s body, not noticing any strain in his movements.

“I’m a quick healer! Also, Olivia is a fantastic medic.” Alastor explained, dishing up the eggs onto a plate. “How do you like your eggs, dear?”

“Oh, um, sunny side up.” Charlie replied and went to sit next to Vaggie.

Alastor nodded and cracked a couple eggs. Charlie conversed with Vaggie about the party and her experience. Alastor then set a plate down in front of her of eggs, bacon and toast before taking two other plates full of food and disappearing out of the room.

“Where is he going?” Charlie asked.

“Probably taking the food to Olivia and Alice.” Angel yawned, still half asleep. “They are downstairs going through the Von Bast data. They have been down there all night.”

“Oh, I wonder what they have found so far.” Charlie mused as she dug into her food.

The group spent most of the day relaxing from the night before while Olivia and Alice worked on the data. Alastor actually took a nap while Vaggie and Charlie walked along the beach, enjoying each others company. At around 730pm, just after supper, Olivia called everyone down to the war room to tell them of their findings.

They sat around the table as Olivia brought up a picture on the largest monitor. Angel had called Husker and placed him on speaker phone so he could hear the information.

“We found out who has the third passcode.” Olivia explained. She brought up a picture of numbers. “When we achieved the second code from the Von Bast estate, it also came with another set of numbers, which we realized were coordinates when put together with the first set, 48.8566* N and 2.23522* E, but what we weren’t sure was if it was for here or the living world.”

“We ran them on both planes. Here in Hell, it is the middle of a forest miles away, but on earth,” Alice turned to the screen as a city popped up beside the figure.

“The city or romance!” Angel exclaimed, excitement vibrating through him.

Olivia chuckled. “Yup. Paris, France.”

“So, what is in Paris?” Vaggie asked.

Olivia clicked the remote in her hand and brought up a handsome middle aged man with short dark green hair and bright green eyes.

“His name is Verdant Alarie. He seems to own almost every dance club and strip club in Paris, so he is a very wealthy man. Very powerful.”

“Sonnuva bitch.” Husker grumbled.

“You heard of him?” Angel asked with a smirk.

“He’s contacted me multiple times to take out his enemies.” Husker said.

“Does that mean he might help us?” Alice asked hopefully.

“Not a chance. He may have contacted me for contracts, but he only looks out for himself and his own wealth. I doubt we would be able to persuade him from whatever wealthy deal he has made with Morrigan.” Husker sighed.

“Morrigan trusted HIM with a passcode?” Charlie scoffed. “He represents the worst of Hell on the human world.”

“Yes, so it would be the least place someone would look for the passcode.” Olivia smirked.

Charlie sighed. “That makes sense. How do we know for sure it’s him?”

“There are sealed records of Morrigan taking trips to the human world, meeting with him and only him. It makes sense that he holds it.” Alice explained.

“Do we know where he might have hidden the passcode?” Lucy asked.

“His main club, The Verdant’s Touch, is in the heart of downtown Paris. He is there every Thursday through Sunday. I say we should try and hit it before he is there, earlier in the week. More then likely it’s on his main computer in his office there.” Olivia said as she crossed her arms.

“So, this is going to take a major technological touch.” Husker pointed out as Alastor narrowed his eyes, knowing where Husker was going with this.

Everyone looked at Olivia who nodded. “I’m afraid so. With me there, there is no way anything should go wrong.” She looked at Alice. “No offence, sweetie.”

Alice shook her head. “No, you are right, Miss Olivia.”

“Who is going with her?” Lucy asked.

Angel went to raise his hand, but Husker beat him to it.

“Alastor is and only him. The less people on this one, the better.” Husker chimed in.

Angel deflated as Alastor smirked. “But it’s at a strip club! Shouldn’t a professional be placed in there?”

“We’re not there to seduce him. We’re there to avoid him and get into the back without anyone noticing.” Husker grumbled as he explained.

Angel pouted as Lucy smirked, patting his shoulder in comfort.

“Olivia, Al, I’ll come out in a few days once I have your new IDs, back stories and maps of the club.” Husker explained.

“Right.” Alastor and Olivia said at the same time as Olivia turned back to the screen.

“We have another part of the passcode.” Olivia brought up an image of four words.

“Hila Deno Prematical Malcna? What the hell is that?” Angel narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Not sure. Obviously in another language, but not one I or the computer recognize so far.” Olivia scratched her head. “I think if we get the third passcode, it will help.”

“I’ll keep searching while she’s gone to get a head start.” Alice nodded.

“We found out something else as well. We might have found out where your father was headed.” Olivia said as she turned to Charlie.

Olivia showed the video they had found before which was Lucifer and his butler placingthe long wood case into the vehicle and speeding out of the palace. Then, the next few videos showed them driving through the city at different sections and heading out the north exit of the city, straight out of town.

“Wait, isn’t that direction-” Vaggie started.

“Towards the Holy Cardinal Desert.” Charlie sighed as she watched the van disappear.

“You have something to tell us, princess?” Olivia raised a brow.

Charlie hesitated for it was a royal family secret, but she knew if she wanted them to trust her, she had to trust them.

“Not many demons know for it’s only rumours, but in the heart of the desert is a cavern. The cavern radiates angelic energy. The energy is also powers a spell my father cast on the desert. So long as you stay on the road, you won’t get lost, but if you venture to far off the pathway, you will lose your way forever and be left to wander the desert for eternity.” Charlie explained. “There is a barrier that surrounds the cavern about 300 feet from it. Only someone with angelic blood can pass through and not get lost in the desert.”

“And what is in this special cavern?” Alastor inquired.

Charlie hesitated once more before sighing deeply. She looked around at each and everyone of them before opening her mouth to answer.

“It is where the first beings fell to Hell. It is where Lucifer and Lilith, my parents, established Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the read! Cant wait to post the next chapter! Really happy with this one! Much love! ❤️


	12. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie explains more about what is the cavern and what may lie in it, then Olivia talks about the ‘big incident’.

“That place is real?” Angel asked with wide eyes. “I mean, I figured there was a place somewhere that they musta’ fallen, but to know there is actually a landing pad that close, it’s a whole different feeling.”

Charlie nodded. “It’s a sacred place in Hell. You know many demons would love to get their hands on that kind of power.”

“And you are the only one who can enter it?” Alice asked.

“I believe so.” Charlie nodded.

“You believe so? You’re not sure, my dear?” Alastor scoffed.

“Well, remember I am only half angel. I’m not sure how the barrier will react to my demonic energy.” Charlie sighed.

“What else is in the cavern?” Olivia asked with concern.

“Old wartime weapons from heaven, many old beasts my father had to trap in the past. Leviathans, pure hellhounds, Knights of Hell. Old and terrible monsters.” Charlie’s eyes widened. “If Morrigan got her hands on those creatures, it would mean-”

“The end of Hell permanently.” Alastor finished her sentence grimly.

“But she can’t pass through the barrier, right? She is a full demon after all.” Alice chimed in.

“Yes, but who knows what dastardly plans she has. She might not even know and I pray she never finds out.” Charlie said as she stood and paced the room.

“Wait, did you say Knights of Hell? What the fuck are those?” Lucy asked with extreme intrigue.

“Yes, I have never heard of them. Has anyone here?” Alastor asked as he rubbed his chin inquisitively.

Everyone shook their heads as Charlie looked at them.

“Well, according to my father, they were the first demons he had ever turned after mu mother. He created five powerful demons to control the rest, kind of like generals. They were ruthless, cruel and only obeyed my father. He said as long as he wielded his sword, they were at his beck and call.” Charlie sighed. “After a few hundred years, one of them fell in love with a human woman and abandoned his post to be with her. He was the leader of the Knights and the most powerful. My father was furious.”

“I can’t imagine it went well?” Angel smirked.

“No, my father sent the remaining four knights to kill him, and they were successful, mostly. In order to do it, the remaining four Knights had to seal themselves into four talismans that created a spell. A spell that would drain the traitor’s powers so he would become mortal. Once he was mortal and weak, my father killed his wife and two youngchildren in front of him, before killing him.” Charlie cast her eyes to the ground. “My father said that once I was born, he regretted his actions, seeing the true desire for family.”

Everyone sat in silence, shock ringing through the room. They knew Lucifer was a violent and vicious person, but his goofiness and childlike wonder always shown through, making him a misconstrued phenomenon.

“Who were these Knights and what happened to them?” Olivia asked, leaning forward.

“There was Cain, Abel, Abbadon, Crowley and their leader, Sparda. I believe my father put them in the cavern for safe keeping, since he could not release them.” Charlie said as she remembered what her father had told her.

“There is no way to let them out?” Angel asked as he leaned his elbows on the table.

“My father was never clear on that, though he did have me memorize a song called The Knight’s Freedom. It is a very old song. It is definitely not in English either, though he never told me what language it is.” Charlie explained.

“Can you write it down for me?” Olivia asked as she grabbed a paper and pen. “Maybe I can have to computer run it as well.”

“Ya, of course!” Charlie wrote down the paragraph that her father had taught her and handed it back to Olivia.

Olivia gazed at it for a moment before looking to the screen where the four words of the passcode were.

“I think this is the same language.” Olivia whispered. “If I can translate this and find out what language it is, we might be able to figured out the passcode easier. Especially since there is a lot more words to work with. The computer may have an easier time figuring out the language.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Charlie smiled. “I would love to know what I’m actually singing.”

“Your father probably pranked ya. It’s probably a dirty song.” Angel smirked.

“Only you would think that.” Lucy snickered.

Charlie shook her head as Olivia tucked the page in her jacket.

“So, we have two locations. I figured we should take one at a time. If we go for both at the same time, it might tip off Morrigan faster.” Olivia said as she shut off the monitors. “While Alastor and I are in Paris, Alice will work with Charlie on the Cavern and how we are suppose to get there. Sound good?”

Everyone nodded in agreement. They also decided to take the next few days to relax and rest, taking time for themselves.

As everyone chatted, Alastor was surprisingly the one silent as he leaned against the wall in the corner. His bangs hid his eyes as he watched Olivia chat with Charlie and Alice. As much as he was glad to go with her to keep her safe, this meant that they would be alone for at least a week. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. He inwardly sighed as his nerves began to rise. How was he going to survive this? One thing that might help is that they would be in their human forms. Maybe, because she would look a bit different, it wouldn’t be as difficult to reel in his thoughts. Those thoughts that have refused to leave his mind in the last year.

Alastor jumped as a hand brushed against his arm. He looked down and smiled wide as Olivia looked up at him with worry.

“You ok?” Olivia asked.

“Of course, my dear! A week in Paris with you sounds like a grand old time!” Alastor laughed. “It’s been a while since you and I have been to the human world together for a mission.”

Olivia smiled and laughed softly. “Yes, quite a few years at least. Should be fun.” She suddenly hissed under her breath and grasped her hip, wincing slightly.

“Olivia? What is it?” Alastor whispered as he leaned towards her, reaching for her.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Olivia waved him off with a nervous laugh. “Just some old wounds acting up. Happens now and then.”

Alastor glanced at her hip and clenched his fists as certain memories flashed in his mind. He knew which one she was talking about. The one on her hip, the one she received a year ago. The one that almost killed her.

“It hasn’t fully healed yet?” Alastor asked, his eyes darkening.

“Not really. I feels like when you’re human and you break your arm. It never fully heals and acts up now and again, but I’ll be ok. I promise.” Olivia smiled wider, trying to ease his worry .

“Olivia?” Charlie’s voice broke Alastor out of his replay of the past. She had heard Olivia’s hiss and came over to see if everything was alright. “Are you ok?”

“Goodness, everyone seems to think I’m extremely fragile today!” Olivia laughed. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

“Hey, losers!” Angel suddenly called out to them. “It’s still early and a beautiful day out. We should have a picnic on the beach and go swimming!”

Lucy and Alice cheered as Vaggie rolled her eyes.

“Is this really the best time for that? Plus, I don’t think anyone brought their swimsuits.” Vaggie grumbled.

“We can’t do anything for a few days until Husk gets here, so we might as well have some fun.” Angel smirked seductively. “Speaking of, since we have no swimsuits-”

“We are NOT skinny dipping!” Vaggie exclaimed, pointing a finger at Angel.

“Awe! No fun!” Angel pouted.

“I can solve one of your problems!” Alastor said with a smirk and snapped his fingers. “There! Your swimsuits are now in your rooms!”

“How do you know where our swimsuits are?” Vaggie asked with a shocked look, while Alice, Angel and Lucy ran out of the war room cheering louder.

Alastor just smiled and shrugged. Vaggie growled as Charlie walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Come on, Vags.” Charlie pulled Vaggie towards the door. “Let’s go get dressed and go for a swim!”

Vaggie complained the whole walk up the stairs, causing Olivia to laugh and shake her head.

“You really love screwing with people, don’t you?” Olivia smirked at Alastor.

Alastor cocked his head and innocently batted his eyes. “What? Me? Never!”

Olivia laughed harder, ignoring the flaring pain in her hip as they walked out of the war room. She was truthful when she said it acts up now and again, not fully healing from the incident a year ago, but It only really acted up when she became nervous about being alone with Alastor, though she had no idea why. She had known her feelings about him for a long time, but it never mattered before. Why now? Why was the idea of spending any alone time with Alastor causing her such discomfort and why that specific wound?

Olivia ignored it as she changed into her swimsuit. She smiled as Alastor had magic’d in her favourite one. It was a black bikini with a ruffle skirt and a top with ruffles on the front. After she had changed and pulled her hair into a small ponytail, she grabbed a towel and headed down the stairs where she saw Charlie and Vaggie waiting, wearing their own swimsuits.

“You guys ready to go?” Olivia smiled.

“Let’s swim!” Charlie exclaimed, causing Vaggie to smile and shake her head.

They ran to the beach and saw Angel in a crop top and bikini bottoms sunbathing. Lucy, in a two piece, was lying on his stomach beside Angel. Alice was on the sand building a sandcastle. Alastor was no where in sight.

Charlie and Vaggie went to join Alice and help her with the building as Olivia looked around, standing next to Angel.

“Where is Al?” Olivia asked as she laid out her towel.

“Dunno.” Angel shrugged. “He disappeared as soon as we changed.”

“I know he isn’t a fan of swimming, but I thought he might come sit with us, at least.” Olivia whispered sadly as she sat on her towel, pulling her knees up and looking towards the cabin.

Angel raised his sunglasses and an eyebrow at her, watching her gaze back at the house. He rolled his eyes and sighed, bringing his glasses back down.

“If ya wanna see him that badly, go fuck him already.” Angel grumbled.

Olivia blushed brightly and glared at him. She huffed and stood, walking down the beach towards some rocks that lay scattered. She walked, grumbling about Angel and his stupid words and dumb face. She found a large rock about 200 feet away from the others that looked like a good seat, so she sat down and dipped her feet into the warm water. She hummed at the good feeling, kicking her feet slowly.

“Olivia?” A sweet voice called to her after about 20 minutes.

Olivia turned and saw Charlie walking towards her, waving. Olivia waved back with a smile.

“What’s up?” Olivia asked as Charlie walked up to her.

“May I join you?” Charlie motioned to the open space beside Olivia, who nodded.

Charlie couldn't help but notice the silver lines that danced up Olivia’s rib cage, each about 4 inches long. They were mostly faded except one located on her hip, peaking out of the swimsuit. It was silver as well, but looked different then the others. While the others looked rough and jagged, this one was a straight line, like a blade had pierced her. She noticed that the scars were on her other side as well. If she didn’t know any better, she swore it looked like a giant monster had bitten her around the waist.

“They stand out, don’t they?” Olivia interrupted Charlie’s thoughts with a small smile, running her hand over the rough scars.

“Oh! I’m sorry for staring!” Charlie blushed and quickly looked to the water. “I didn’t mean to, it’s just they are kind of beautiful. I know that probably sounds weird.”

Olivia laughed and shook her head. “It’s alright. It better then what I usually get, which is disgust or pity.”

“If you don’t mind eating asking, how did you get them?” Charlie asked softly, not wanting to intrude to much.

Olivia was silent for a moment before sighing deeply, smiling softly.

“Have the others ever mentioned the ‘big incident’ that happened last year? When Alastor stopped talking to me?”

“Vaggie mentioned that you had an accident that ended up with you severely hurt, but nothing more then that.” Charlie said as she moved her feet in the water.

Olivia smiled sadly. “It was a very bad incident, one that almost cost me my life.”

___

(One year ago)

“God fucking dammit!” Husker cursed as he slammed his forehead into the desk. He sighed harshly as Olivia entered his office.

“Hey Husk! You needed me?” Olivia asked as she leaned against the door frame. She cocked a brow as she watch Husker torment himself. “What the hell happened?”

All he did was point to his phone where messages were flashing on the screen. Olivia walked forward and looked to see the name Selena with 34 missed calls and just as many messages left.

“Fan girl of yours?” Olivia snickered.

Husker lifted his head and have her a confused gaze. “He hasn’t told you who this bitch is?”

Olivia furrowed her brows and shook her head. “Who hasn’t told me?”

“Your fucking boyfriend.” Husker groaned and laid his head back down.

“Alastor?” Olivia asked with surprise, though annoyed by the constant ‘boyfriend’ comments. “What about him?”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t told you. Honestly, I’m more surprised you ain’t dead.” Husker snickered as he rose, leaning back in his chair.

“Husker, will you get to the point?” Olivia rolled her eyes as she went to sit across from him, crossing her legs.

Husker reached over and pressed the play button.

‘ _Hey, Allie Bear! I miss you! When can I see you again!?_ ’

Olivia mouthed ‘Allie Bear’ with a raised brow as Husker deleted it and played the next one.

‘ _Allllll! Why haven’t you called me back? It’s been 14 days, 23 hours, 12 minutes and 45 seconds since we last spoke-_ ’

‘ _Allie Bear, please baby. I miss you! I know we were meant to be! We ca-_ ’

‘ _-i will not stop until we are together-_ ’

‘ _-will kill anyone who you care about-_ ’

‘ _-you are mine alone-_ ’

Olivia sat there with wide eyes as she looked at the answering machine before turning to Husker.

“What the hell was that?” Olivia huffed a laugh.

“Alastor’s newest fan girl, though this one has decided to annoy the shit out of me in the process. The asshole gave her my number instead of his own!” Husker slammed his paw onto his desk with a loud boom.

Olivia pursed her lips together to stifle a laugh. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Selena, according to Al. He saved her about a month ago from being raped and killed, and has followed him around ever since.” Husker sighed and threw an arm over his eyes. “He regrets is as she has become annoying and bothersome, appearing everywhere he is. She has almost ruined many of his small missions.”

“I’m surprised she isn’t dead.” Olivia mumbled.

“He couldn’t be bothered, he said. He just ignores her,” Husker shook his head, “but she calls here at least three times a day. I’ve tried telling her it’s the wrong number, but she doesn’t listen!”

Olivia couldn't help but be slightly entertained by Husker’s pain. “So, why did you say you were surprised I’m not dead?”

Husker became serious for a moment, which surprised her. “Because so far, she has killed every woman who has had any contact with him, presenting him with the body as a present.”

Olivia raised her brows and whistled low. “Damn, really?”

“Every one of them. Even ones he just greeted on the fucking street!” Husker threw his hands into the air.

“Pfft,” Olivia laughed, “sounds like quite the woman.”

“Why aren’t you more concerned?” Husker pointed at her. “This woman is a fucking psycho and you are the closet female Alastor has!”

Olivia smiled. “Are you worried about me, Husk? That’s so sweet.”

“Fuck off! Forget it then!” Husker turned in his chair. “Get dead for all I care.”

“Was this the reason you called me in?” Olivia’s asked.

Husker sighed and spun back around. “No, here.”

Husker handed her a folder. She opened it to see a new mission for her.

“Someone named Alena had asked that you take out a serial rapist on the edge of the city. They want it done soon. Can you head out right away?”

“Yes, shouldn’t take me long. Do you have a room for me to set up near where the guy lives?” Olivia asked as she looked over the information.

“Actually, the client gave me a location that works well. I scoped it out and it looks good.” Husker said as he handed her a map. “Here is the location and here is where the guy lives.”

“Ok, I should be back before nightfall.” Olivia stood and walked to the door before turning back to him. “Don’t wait up!”

Husker flipped her the middle finger as she closed the door, snickering. As she walked to the weapons room, her mind couldn’t help wonder why Alastor never mentioned this psycho fan girl. He’s told her of them before, but why not his one? She seemed crazier then the others, that’s for sure. She shook her head and concentrated on the job.

She entered the room, gathered her sniper and assortment of weapons and headed out to the teleportation room. She grabbed a teleport disc and typed in her coordinates. She stepped onto the platform and let the magic take her to where she was meant to go.

When the light receded, she was in an empty apartment. The usual stakeout scenario. Olivia set up her rifle and sat by the window, watching for her target. She was there for 6 hours, but saw no movement from the windows across the street. It was odd, there should have been some sort of movement if the information was correct.

Olivia opened the folder and began to read it again. It said the target usually left at noon for his job and was back at 5, but no one had come or gone with the description. She had arrived at 11 and didn’t see him leave at all. She pick up her phone to call Husker and ask him about it when a knock on the front door startled her. No one should know she is here, so who the hell would be knocking?

Olivia stood slowly and took out her .9mm pistol. She cocked it and placed the nozzleagainst the door silently as she looked through the peep hole. A shivering Imp stood on the other side and glanced up and down the hallway nervously. Very odd.

Olivia kept silent as she watched him. He just stood there, wringing his hands. He knocked again, only louder. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as a feeling of dread washed over her body. The Imp was knocking in a rhythm, a signal to someone in the apartment, but not her.

Olivia’s ear twitched as she heard a soft creak behind her and ducked as a knife wasthrust into the door. Olivia shoved the body away from her, knocking the person’s grip from the knife. She heard footsteps running on the other side of the door, but her attention was on the thin woman with small horns protruding from the top of her head, her pointed ears just barely stuck out of her long dark blue hair. Her pale white skin gleamed in the sunlight and her piecing blue eyes shot their own daggers towards Olivia.

“Hello, Whore. Done skirting around the city to do your job?” Her voice was deep and commanding as she spoke.

“Who the hell are you?” Olivia demanded as she stood, pointing her gun at the intruder.

“My name is Selena. Remember it for I will be the one to permanently end you!” Selena ran towards Olivia with her raised dagger.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began to shoot at Selena, only to gasp as she took every bullet and kept running forward. Olivia quickly formed a black ice spear and blocked just in time.

“So, you’re the psycho stalker?” Olivia smirked at the furious look in Selena’s eyes.

“I’m the one for him! The only one which I why I need to get rid of you!” Selena screamed as her eyes grew wider with frenzy, her smile growing into a toothy grin.

Olivia looked down at the woman with worry for her sanity and sighed. Why the hell was she trying to take her out?

“And what does that have to do with me?” Olivia asked as she pushed her back, crouching and pointing her spear at her.

“Don’t play dumb, Whore. You know exactly why!” Selena lunged for her. “I have seen the way you look at him with your big eyes and long lashes, but guess what? He loves me, not you!”

Selena began to sway, humming to herself.

**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got**

**Take your chance at a second hand shot.**

**Say what you want girl,**

**Do what you do**

**He's never gonna, gonna make it with you**

**Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way**

**Keep pulling til' it says what you wanna say**

**Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies**

**But he'd still be my baby**

Olivia looked at Selena like she was fucking insane, because she was! She honestly thought Alastor loved her?!

**I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him**

**Instinctively, I know what you're thinking**

**You'll be giving him an open invitation**

**But my baby won't be taken in**

**You can pout your cherry lips**

**Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss**

**You can flirt your pretty eyes**

**He ain't got his hands tied**

**No chains to unlock**

**So free to do what he wants**

**He's into what, he's got**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

Selena walked around her and motioned to her like she wanted to fight. Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned on her spear, “What the hell is happening right now?”

**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

**He's into what he's got**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

**You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare**

**Only want him just because he's there**

**Always looking for a new ride**

**The grass is greener on the other side**

**You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no**

**All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go**

**It doesn't matter how hard you try, never gonna get with my guy**

**No chains to unlock**

**So free to do what he wants**

**He's into what, he's got (and that's me)**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

“You do realize how dead wrong you are, right? He saved you once and you claim he loves you? What is wrong with you!?” Olivia growled.

**No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you**

**He's into what, he's got**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

**Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got**

**You can take your chance at a second hand shot**

**Say what you want girl, do what you do**

**He's never gonna make it with you**

**You can pout your cherry lips**

**Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss**

**You can flirt your pretty eyes**

**He ain't got his hands tied**

Olivia scratched at her head frantically. “Ugh! I’m not-”

**No chains to unlock**

**So free to do what he wants**

**He's into what he's got**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

**He is into what, he's got**

**Take your best shot**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

**No chains to unlock**

**So free to do what he wants**

**He's into what he's got, (and that's me)**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

**He's into what he's got, (and that's me).**

**He loves me, he loves you not**

“You done?” Olivia asked with extreme sarcasm.

Selena growled. “You’re just jealous of our relationship! What we have is special!”

“Alright. That’s enough of that.” Olivia threw her spear at Selena, surprising her by the sudden action. It hit her in the shoulder and pinned her to the wall.

Selena screamed and tried to yank it out, but it was stuck. She struggled but to no avail. Olivia walked up to Selena and created a small ice dagger, grabbing Selena’s other arm and thrusting it into her hand, immobilizing her completely.

Olivia breathed a deep sigh. “Look, sweetie. You may have grand delusions about how he feels about you, but guess what? He doesn’t give two shits about you. Just give up already.”

“NEVER! My love for him is eternal and I know he feels the same! He’ll see, once I lay your dead body at his feet, he will come crawling into my ar-”

Selena was interrupted as a cloth was stuffed into her mouth. Olivia smirked as she began to pack up her stuff.

“Sorry, sweetie. You’re delusional.” Olivia slung her bags over her shoulders and turned to the demoness. “Just accept it. You will feel better.”

“Don’t think this is the end. If I can’t have him, no one can!” Selena screamed after she had spit out the cloth and writhed against the blades. “I will kill him before I let you have him!”

Olivia shook her head as she pressed the disc to take her home.

“There is nothing Alastor is afraid of, so good luck with that.” Olivia laughed as she was teleported home.

Olivia lied. She knew of one thing Alastor was terrified of and she found out by accident. There had been one mission about ten years ago to the human world that had almost been ruined because of this fear.

Alastor and herself had to take out a farmer who was trafficking woman with the underground tunnels that had been built below his farm. It should have been a simple contract, if it hadn’t been for one thing, or should she say 6 things.

Dogs. The farmer had sic’d his dogs on them, and while Olivia hated them, she could stand up to them and kill them. Alastor froze. He never said why, but she figured it had something to do with his death. As he saw the dogs running at them, he began to shake and his eyes dilated. No matter how much she screamed at him, he didn’t move.

Olivia was shocked. Alastor was always so confident and arrogant, never showing any emotion besides his trademark smile that it had been so easy to forget that he had once been human. So, of course he would have fears that would chill him to the bone, but he always hid them so well.

Olivia had to almost drag him to a shed where the dogs surrounded them. There was a small window where she took them out one-by-one. As she looked to Alastor, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He was huddled in the corner of the shed, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shit. He was muttering something she couldn’t hear over the loud barking and snarling.

Whenever a dog lunged at the door, Alastor would almost whimper, curling into himself further. Finally, after about ten minutes, all the dogs were dead.

“Alastor, come on. Snap out of it!” Olivia shook his shoulders, trying to get his attention.

Olivia almost cried seeing him in this state. She finally just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put his head under her chin, whispering to him that it was over. He was shaking uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, the shakes stopped and he gripped her shirt tightly.

“Please,” Alastor begged, “Don’t breath a word of this to anyone.”

Olivia nodded. “This never happened.”

That day would forever be in her mind, knowing he trusted her with one of his biggest secrets. She would treasure it always.

Olivia was severely annoyed by the incident with Selena as she walked quickly back to Husker’s office and kicked the door in. She thanked whatever god was out there when she saw Husker and Alastor sitting at the desk.

“You!” Olivia growled low as she pointed at Alastor, who’s ears lowered at her tone.

Alastor looked to Husker before looking back at her, pointing at himself, his smile nervous. Olivia threw her bags down and stomped over to him, towering over him. He smiled wide.

“Hello, dear. What seems to be the problem?” Alastor asked innocently.

“You are my current problem or should I say your fucking stalker is!” Olivia exclaimed.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Husker asked as he leaned back in his seat.

“That ‘mission’ you just sent me on was a damn trap!” Olivia threw her arms into the air. “His new fucking fangirl ambushed me and tried to kill me!”

“Why are you angry at me? It’s not like I sent her to you!” Alastor defended as he stood.

“No, but according to Husker, you knew about her for months and not once did you tell me!” Olivia walked up to him, almost nose to nose.

“It wasn't that big of an issue! I’ve had plenty of fans, she is no different.” Alastor growled.

“She is different now! She attacked me!” Olivia seethed. Why didn’t he care about that?

“You are fine! Stop exaggerating!” Alastor leaned closer, his eye twitching in annoyance. “She isn’t powerful enough to kill you, so quit your bellyaching. Good golly, you are as annoying as she is!”

Olivia was silent, staring blankly at him before huffing and looking away. She walked to her bags and flung them over her shoulder. She left the office without another word.

“Wow,” Husker snickered, causing Alastor to jump slightly. He had almost forgotten the cat was there, “you are such an asshole.”

“What? Why?” Alastor raised a brow, knowing Husker was right, but his pride not allowing him to back down. “All I did was speak the truth. She is fine.”

“Your best friend was attacked by one of your fan girls and your reaction was to be annoyed at, not the one WHO attacked, but at the one who WAS attacked. You’re a twisted fuck.” Husker leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

Alastor said nothing as he disappeared into shadow, not wanting to hear anymore about this. He appeared in his forest and began to walk with no destination in mind.

Why was this his problem? He couldn't control what his fans did. Yes, he probably should have put his foot down harder when she had started killing other females he had made contact with, but it’s not like she had attacked anyone he cared about.

Except, now she had. She had attacked the one person he legitimately cared about, but his pride was to great to take any responsibility. He ran a hand through his hair, tussling it with an aggravated groan. His ears lowered as he sighed, stopping his walk and leaning heavily against a tree.

He should apologize. He should, but he wouldn’t. Even with her, it was rare that he did. His pride and arrogance would not allow it. He leaned his head back and thunked it on the blackened bark. He looked to the sky, but all he saw was darkness. It comforted him somewhat, though not entirely. He sat there for hours, letting the silence and darkness surround him like a blanket.

The silence was interrupted by his phone going off, indicating a text had come in. He grabbed his phone and looked at the message. His brows furrowed in anger as he let out a frustrated breath. He stood and disappeared into shadow.

An hour earlier back at the Casino, Olivia was pacing back and forth in Angel’s dressing room, fuming.

“....and then, he actually tried to make me feel like the whole incident was my fault! Like I was the one who was annoying him!” Olivia exclaimed as she paced.

Angel was relaxing on his couch, watching the show with an amused smirk.

“Listen, Kitten. You knew what you were getting into with this relationship of yours, what ever you wanna label it.” Angel snickered. “Look, he is one of the biggest arrogant assholes in the whole realm. Ya just gotta accept it.”

“No! I will not!” Olivia proclaimed. “We have been through to much together for me to be treated like this. I will not back down until he apologizes.”

“Really? You know you’re gonna be waiting for eternity, right?” Angel cocked a brow at her words.

“I don’t care.” Olivia crossed her arms and leaned against the vanity. “My stubbornness is stronger then his. If he thinks-”

A knock at the door interrupted Olivia and Husker walked in.

“Need you both in my office. Now.” Husker turned and left, leaving them there with confused looks.

They entered his office and saw Lucy, Alice and Vaggie standing around Husker’s desk, looking troubled.

“What’s going on?” Olivia asked.

“You’re new friend is causing trouble again.” Lucy smirked at Olivia’s confused look.

“New friend? You don’t mean the bitch who attacked me?” Olivia grumbled as she crossed her arms.

“Unfortunately, he does.” Husker sighed. “We need her taken out. Now.”

“Just get Alastor to take care of her, since he cares so much about it.” Olivia growled.

“He will be meeting us at the drop point.” Husker explained, ignoring Olivia’s frustrated grumble. “She has been bad mouthing our company, telling other’s that she was raped, abused and other nasty stuff. I’ve had clients calling all day to demand answers. I will not have one psycho bitch ruin my business.”

“Why do you need all of us?” Vaggie asked, slightly annoyed she was brought in for something like this.

“She got herself a new toy. She seems to have gotten herself a talisman that can summon powerful animal shadow spirits. I’ve sent a couple off our men to take her out, but they all failed.” Husker explained.

“Alright, we leaving now?” Vaggie asked as she stood, stretching her arms above her head.

Husker smirked. “Yup, pack your shit and let’s kill this bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Loves U Not by Dream
> 
> This is gonna be goooooood! Maybe......haha! Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it!!!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I took the Knights of Hell from Supernatural because it sounds so good! Cant wait to explore this.


	13. Unknown Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Charlie the ending of the ‘Incident’ and Olivia and Alastor head out to Paris!

The meeting point was just outside the city, at an abandoned warehouse. Husker had found out that was where Selena was training her new friends. The warehouse was near a forest that surrounded Lake Lucifer, a boiling lake which was in the shape of an apple. Everyone except Alastor was hiding in the edge of the forest, watching the building for any movement.

“Where is Alastor?” Olivia whispered to Husker.

“I just texted him, he should be here shortly.” Husker answered.

The side door of the building opened and out stepped their target. Selena glanced around before closing the door and walking towards the city.

“Go!” Husker exclaimed.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding place and surrounded her. Selena looked shocked for a moment before anger crossed her face.

“Who the hell,” Selena started before she spotted Olivia, fury filling her eyes, “The Whore!”

“You fucking bitch!” Angel exclaimed as he brought out his guns. “I’m gonna fill you with holes for that and not the fun kind!”

Selena growled as everyone pulled out their weapons and got into position.

“You really think you can all take me?” Selena began to laugh hysterically. “Let’s see how you can handle my friends!”

Selena reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a talisman. She chanted something and from the ground, shadow tigers appeared. They lunged for the group and began their attack.

“Kill them, my pets!” Selena laughed, throwing her hands into the air.

Olivia grunted as she fought off the giant cat with her spear. They were stronger then she thought. It growled and roared as it tried to swipe at her with its sharp claws. Everyone had their own shadow to fight off, so she was on her own. She took a step back to adjust her footing, but lost it and fell backwards. The tiger’s weight caused her to cry out loudly.

“Liv!” Husker cried and tried to run to her, but a shadow tiger blocked his path.

It didn’t attack, but seemed like it was guarding against him. The other tigers also surrounded Olivia, guarding their friend as it continued to swipe at her.

Olivia’s friends tried to get to her, but the shadows were to strong.

“Hold on, Kitten! We’re coming!” Angel cried as he tried to shoot the tiger in front of him, but the bullets were absorbed by the shadows.

Olivia grunted as she tried to kick the beast off of her, but it was to heavy. Her arms began to shake from trying to hold the cat away from her for so long. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep it away. Then, suddenly, they were all gone. One by one, they evaporated until nothing was left. Every turned to Selena who had a look of complete shock on her face. Olivia slowly stood as Angel rushed over to her, helping her up.

“What was that?” Olivia breathed heavily.

“That, my dear, was what true power looks like.” A voice boomed behind them. They turned to see Alastor leaning against a tree, a picture of pure confidence.

Selena squealed. “Alastor!”

Alastor walked over to the others and placed a hand on Olivia’s shoulder, completely ignoring Selena.

“Are you ok, my dear?” Alastor asked with a wide smile.

Olivia nodded, but shrugged off his hand, still angry at him. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

“Just go take care of this problem.” Olivia whispered.

Alastor sighed and dropped his hand, looking at her with conflicting emotions. He pushed them down and cleared his throat, turning to Selena.

“Look, my dear.” Alastor walked towards Selena. “This obsession you have with me is flattering, but enough is enough. You had your fun, time to move on.”

Selena blinked. “What are you saying?”

Alastor sighed in annoyance. “What I’m saying is, stop annoying me. There will be severe consequences. I don’t love you. I don’t even remember your name.”

Selena’s eyes began to fill with tears, her mouth dropped and her face paled. Her body began to shake as Alastor turned away from her and began to walk towards the others.

“No.” Selena whispered. Black mist began to rise behind her.

Alastor turned back to her, standing about 5 feet from her and cocked a brow.

“What was that?” Alastor placed his hands on his hips.

“I said, no.” Selena looked up at him with crazed-filled eyes. “If I can’t have you, then I have to kill you.”

Alastor snickered. “Is that so?” Alastor crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. “Let’s see what you got, little lady.”

Selena smirked and Olivia had a sinking feeling in her stomach burst as she took in Selena’s posture. She seemed to shrink into herself but her eyes held such desperation.

“I found out something about you.” Selena giggled. “I did my research, deep into your past and found out a little something about the perfect Radio Demon.”

Alastor furrowed his brows. “Oh, and what might that be?”

“Your one true fear.” Selena laughed hysterically as she clapped her hands together, the talisman between her fingers.

The talisman glowed bright red, almost blinding. It caused Selena’s eyes to also turn black as her smile grew, taking up half her face.

Alastor took a hesitant step back as a black mass began to form behind her. It rose to almost 20 feet tall and began to take shape. Four massive paws slammed into the ground, cracking the cement. A head formed with two pointed ears and a long muzzle with razor sharp teeth, gleaming as they were bared in the moonlight. Spit dripped from it’s mouth as it snarled viciously, it’s blood red eyes zoning in on Alastor.

Alastor couldn't move as he gazed up at the massive hound. His eyes dilated as his body began to shake. Fear pierced his body in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. His legs became numb, unable to move the slightest inch.

Olivia’s eyes widened at the beast that hovered above Selena, who was still laughing maniacally. “No.” She whispered.

“Now, my pet. Eat him!” Selena ordered as the breast growled loudly.

Alastor stood still as his friends behind him screamed at him to run, to move, but fear gripped him tightly, forcing him to stay. The beast opened it’s mouth and lunged at Alastor, it’s teeth ready for it’s next meal.

As if in slow motion, Alastor felt hands at his side as he was pushed out of the direct line of the beast mouth.

When Olivia had seen the beast lunge for Alastor, she moved without thinking. She used her enhanced speed and sprinted towards him. She knew he wouldn’t be able to move, so it was up to her to save him for once. Repay him for all he had done for her in the past. Her mind flashed to when he had found her and taken her in. To when he saved her from her suicide mission against the White Knights. To all the small talks after her nightmares that probably meant nothing to him, but everything to her.

Olivia knew what she had to do and she wasn't scared. If it was to save him, she would give anything to see him safe and alive and so she did. She ran as fast as she could and reached out to him. She shoved Alastor as hard as she could, pushing him out of harms way. She locked eyes with him, pure shock filling his. She smiled, knowing she had saved him and her world went black.

Pain seared through her body, but she couldn’t scream, couldn't move. She felt like her body was burning up, burning to ash. Then, she was floating. Something was lifting her, but in the back of her mind, that something was what was hurting her as well. She tried to move again, but the pain-

-ind. She felt wind against her burning flesh. Olivia cracked her eyes to see the dirt flying by. She could hear the pounding footsteps and heavy breathing of whatever was carrying her. The pain radiated from her waist and she swore she could smell blood befo-

-ell. Her body fell, hitting the ground so suddenly that the breath left her. She lay in the dirt as her body began to go numb. Her eyes cracked open again, mere slits as she gazed into the darkness. She couldn't hear anything, except for the blood roaring in her ears. She saw two silhouettes come into clarity. One was a small woman, flailing in the grasp of the large thin demon with dials for eyes and a large smile that gleamed in the moonlight. As she gazed at the large demon, a warmth filled her chest. She realized she wasn’t afraid of it. It brought her a comfort. Weird. The demon opened it’s jaw and-

-bones crunching. She couldn't see anything for her eyes wouldn’t open, heavy as leadby exhaustion, but she could hear everything. Something was eating. The sound of bones snapping, flesh tearing and blood splashing onto the ground was crystal clear. Her body began to grow cold. Was she dying? She didn’t want to die. Not when she’s finally had someone t-

“ _I’m so sorry, Olivia. You didn’t deserve this._ ” A voice called to her in the darkness, though she couldn't see anything. The voice whispered in her ear. “ _Come back to me. You do not have permission to die. I will not allow it._ ”

Olivia groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her hip was throbbing as she shifted, hissing under her breath.

“Kitten?” A voice called to her, but it wasn’t the one from her dream.

Olivia looked over and saw Angel sitting beside her, holding her hand and looking down at her with great worry.

“Shh. Don’t move. You are still severely injured.” Angel held down her shoulders as he spoke softly. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Angel stood and quickly walked to the door, opening it and letting light flood the room. He called out into the hallway. Olivia saw two silhouettes appear in the doorway and follow Angel inside.

“Hey, Liv.” Husker’s rough voice was soft as he approached her.

Lucy smiled as he came around Husker and pulled the blanket off of her body. He began to attend to the bandages wrapped around her waist and hips.

“H-Husk,” Olivia whispered, her throat dry, “wh-what hap-pend. Al-” Olivia began to cough violently, the pain flaring in her hip.

“Dammit, Liv. Calm down. I’ll explain, but let Lucy tend to you first.” Husker grimaced as he watched her wince in pain.

Olivia nodded as Husker turned around and walked to the corner of the room, looking out the window and giving her a little privacy.

“This might sting a bit.” Lucy warned as he began to cut the bled-through bandages. They stuck to her like glue, causing even more pain to sore through her. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes. She manage to open them and looked down at her body.

Olivia gasped as she saw multiple wounds travelling up both sides of her body. They had already begun to heal as fresh scabs sealed them, but one was still open and bleeding. Almost like she had received it only a few hours ago.

Lucy placed a cream over each wound and wrapped them with fresh bandages. Olivia nodded a thanks at Lucy who smiled. He placed a hand against her cheek.

“I’m so happy you are going to be ok.” Lucy whispered before leaving the room.

Husker walked back up to her as Angel placed the blanket back over her body. She looked at him with expectancy, waiting for him to start talking. Husker sat in the chair as Angel leaned against the back.

“Do you remember anything?” Husker asked.

“Alastor. Dog.” Olivia harshly whispered as Angel left the room quickly, coming back with a cup of water. He held it up to he mouth and she took a long gulp.

“Yes, you pushed Alastor out of the way of the giant mutts’ mouth and took the attack full on. The teeth clamped around your waist and slammed you into the ground.” Husker explained. “The dog then ran off with you in it’s mouth with the bitch on it’s back.”

“Alastor transformed into his feral form and took off after you.” Angel chimed in. “We hopped into the car and followed after the trail. It left a mess of carnage easy enough to follow. We drove for about 20 minutes.”

“It took you far, very far. When we finally arrived, we saw you and Alastor lying side by side in the dirt, unconscious. The remains of who we believe was Selena were scattered around as well as black blood. We figured it was from the beast, whatever Alastor could gut from it before it disappeared back into shadow.” Husker sighed and rubbed his tired old eyes.

“We brought you both back here, to the Casino. You’re in the med room.” Angel said with a small smile. “It was touch and go there for a while.”

“How long have I been out?” Olivia asked quietly.

Angel and Husker glanced at each other before turning back to her.

“5 weeks.” Angel said as he glanced at her hip. “5 weeks and that wound has only now started to heal, unlike the others who are almost healed completely.”

Olivia placed a hand over her hip softly and let out a deep sigh. “Why?”

“We think the wound was made by a holy weapon. Selena must have stolen an Angel’s spear during the aftermath of an extermination and imbedded it into her pet.” Husker explained. “It explains why it has taken so long to heal and why there was a burn around it before.”

Olivia glanced around the room. “Alastor. Where is he? Is he ok?”

Husker pursed his lips. “He’s fine. He just wore himself out. Used all his magic got chase after you and keep up with the beast.”

“Where is he, Husker?” Olivia asked again, a feeling in the pit of her stomach grew uncomfortably.

Angel sighed. “We don’t know. He was here for a week. Never left your side. One day, I heard you speaking to him softly, though I couldn't hear what you said. Then, he just walked out of the Casino without another word and hasn’t returned.”

“We tried calling him, but he hasn’t answered back to anyone.” Husker whispered.

Olivia lay there, tears burning her eyes as her heart clenched in pain. How could he just leave her when she had been dying? There had to be a reason. What did she say to him? She had no memory of speaking to him the entire time she had been here. Her mind raced of all the possible conversations that could have been said, but non led to him leaving her alone.

It had to be some mistake. If she could just call him and ask him herself. She was overreacting. She had to be, right?

___

“But I was right. Something did happen that I don’t know about. He never returned my calls or texts. I hadn’t heard from him all year until he called me about this mission.” Olivia sighed as she disturbed the water around her feet. “He refuses to tell me anything, but I know in my heart he is keeping something from me.”

Charlie looked at Olivia with wide eyes. “Wow, so those scars are from that incident? You were pierced by a holy weapon and survived?”

Olivia nodded. “Husker believes it wasn’t as potent anymore after being imbedded into such a dark creature. That over time, even angelic items lose their holiness. Whether or not that is true, I’m not sure.”

“That......wow.” Charlie huffed a laugh at the story Olivia had told her. “So, Selena is dead then?”

“I guess so. Alastor says he killed her, but never more then that.” Olivia leaned back and laid on the cool rock. “There is so much I don’t know about that night. About what happened when the dog took me.”

Charlie looked down at her with a small smile. “I’m sure he will tell you one day. Just keep moving forward and it will all make sense.”

Olivia sighed. “I suppose.”

“Hey, ladies!” Alastor’s voice boomed down the beach. “Lunchtime!”

Olivia and Charlie looked down the beach to see Alastor beside two picnic tables filled with food.

“So that’s where he was.” Olivia laughed. “Come on, let’s go before Angel eats everything.”

Charlie laughed and nodded, following her back to the others where they enjoyed the sun and good food with great company.

A few days later, Husker arrived with a stack of folders for Olivia and Alastor. He met with them in the war room where he sat with a exhausted groan. Olivia and Alastor sat across from him as he opened the first folder.

“You look fantastic, my friend.” Alastor snickered as Olivia elbowed him in the ribs.

Husker flipped him off with a large yawn.

“Not sleeping well?” Olivia asked.

“Been up figuring out an act for you two.” Husker mumbled.

Husker passed a folder each to them to look over while he explained.

“Alright, so your going as a married couple.” Husker started. “Your names are Henry and Mimi Williams. Your on your honeymoon in Paris, you were married last week in Hawaii where you two eloped.”

Olivia flushed slightly. They had gone on missions as a couple before, but it was alwaysslightly embarrassing.

“I’ve set you up at the Four Seasons hotel in the pent house, plenty of space and privacy.” Husker said.

Olivia bounced in her seat. Alastor shook his head as her excitement.

“The Verdant’s Touch is on the same street, near the Pont de l’Alma bridge. Today is Saturday, so you will head out today. I want you to spend Monday and Tuesday night at the club and scope it out. Attempt the computers Wednesday night once you got an idea of where the room is. Got it?” Husker asked.

Olivia and Alastor nodded in understanding. Olivia continued to read through the folder.

“Your clothes are there, ready for you. I will say that Angel and Lucy picked out your outfits.” Husker snickered at Alastor’s expression.

“Great.” Alastor mumbled.

“Just let me know when your ready to go so I can set up the portal.” Husker said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Alastor, can you go get Alice and Charlie for me?” Olivia asked sweetly.

“Sure, my dear.” Alastor rose and headed up the stairs.

Olivia turned to Husker. “Can you do me a favour and alter my human persona slightly?”

Husker cocked a brow. “What do you have in mind?”

Alastor reached the top of the stairs to find most of the group lounging in the living room.

“Charlie, Alice! Olivia would like to see you two!” Alastor called to them with a wide smile.

The women stood and followed the Radio Demon down the stairs to where Olivia and Husker sat. Olivia rose out of her chair and called the women over.

“Alice, do everything you can to translate the song Charlie gave you. It’s precedent we have at least half done before I come back. I have the computer running through all languages, including dead ones.” Olivia ordered.

Alice nodded as she listened intently to the commands her mentor gave her.

“Charlie, please help Alice in any way you can. Whatever you remember that might help.” Olivia placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Olivia nodded and smiled. She turned back to Husker.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready.” Olivia said as she had Alice help her pack her technology equipment.

Husker turned to Alastor, whispering softly. “You make sure nothing happens to that girl.”

Alastor turned to Husker with a raised brow. It wasn't like the cat to care about anyone.

“I always do.” Alastor smiled wide.

“No, you don’t.” Husker grumbled as he turned away to gather the folders.

Alastor was left speechless from the comment, surprised at Husker’s blunt words. He cleared his throat as Olivia walked over to them with her bag packed.

“Ready whenever you are.” Olivia smiled.

“Fantastic! Husker, will you do the honours?” Alastor turned to Husker with narrowed eyes.

Husker rolled his eyes and motioned them to follow to the corner of the room. He took out some crack and traced a large symbol onto the concrete. It glowed brightly until a large portal appeared. On the other side was a beautiful pent house suite.

“Farewell, my friends!” Alastor exclaimed as he walked through.

Charlie gasped as Alastor began to change right before her eyes. As he passed through the portal, his hair shortened and darkened to a brown. His ears moved to the side of his head, becoming normal human ears. His skin darkened to a deep tan. He turned back to them and pulled out a pair of glasses, placing them in front of his bright hazel eyes. The only way she recognized him was his smile, still large and confident.

Olivia turned to the others and waved, walking through the portal. As she walked through, her cat ears moved to the side of her head and became normal ears. Her black hair grew in length down to the waist and brightened to a vibrant blonde. Her grey skin paled to a light peach and her eyes transformed into a dazzling blue.

“Remember, case it out for a couple days and then attempt to get into the computer, got it?” Husker said through the portal.

Alastor waved at him as he began to walk away. “Yes, yes. We got it.”

Olivia smiled and waved. “See you in a week!”

Olivia turned to Alastor as the portal closed behind her. She smiled as she took in his human form. As much as she preferred his demon visage, he was still incredibly handsome as a human, though she would miss his demon voice.

“Well, my dear,” Alastor cheerfully called, “we should check out the room bef-” Alastor stopped talking as he took in her human form.

Olivia glanced nervously at him, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “W-what?”

Alastor walked up to her and looked down at her with a strange look. He reached for her and took some of her hair in his hand.

“Your hair is long.” Alastor cocked his head as he toyed with her hair between his fingers.

“Y-ya, and?” Olivia took a step back, slightly concerned about his sudden behaviour.

“You never have it long.” Alastor whispered before clearing his throat. “Why the sudden change?”

“No reason.” Olivia took her bag and headed towards the bedroom. “Just leave it alone.”

Alastor glanced at her from over his shoulder, suspicion rampant in his eyes. He shook his head and followed her to the room. The bedroom was massive with a huge walk-in closet, an on-site bathroom and an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. A king size bed lay in the middle with a massive canopy above it.

“Wow! This place is amazing!” Olivia squealed, placing her bag on the stool at the end of the bed. She ran to the glass double doors that led out to a balcony with a small patio set. She ran to the railing and took in the scenery.

Olivia took in a deep breath, taking in the cold winter air into her lungs. Olivia wrapped her arms around her as wind blew her hair in all directions. Her eyes dazzled as lights began to blink on. Green, blue and red lights lit up the scenery as the sun began to slowly set.

“Get in here, you fool. It’s the middle of December!” Alastor scolded as he pulled her back into the room, closing the doors. “Are you trying to get sick? Remember we are almost fully human here. We don’t have our invulnerability.”

“Yes, mom.” Olivia teased as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and placed it on the table in the corner of the bedroom.

Alastor scoffed. He went over to the wardrobe and entered the long closet. He scanned the outfits Angel and Lucy had picked for him and he had to admit, they were classy and sleek, something he could definitely see himself wearing. He glanced over to Olivia’s side and grimaced slightly.

Short cocktail dresses and mini skirts greeted his gaze. Seriously? When has she ever dressed like that? He scoffed and left the closet, seeing her already deep into her laptop, typing away.

“What are you doing?” Alastor asked as he walked up behind her, leaning against the back of her chair.

“Trying to see if the club has a security system I can hack into. Maybe get a layout before we have to go in.” Olivia said without looking away. “Usually, that’s the weakest system they invest in.”

Alastor glanced down at her and smiled. It had been a while since they had been to the human world. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, though he preferred her demonic form. He missed her ears.

“Ah ha!” Olivia exclaimed, smiling wide. She pulled up a few video screens of a strip club. “It looks like your typical club. There is a camera outside Verdant’s office but not inside, which is common, but I’ll know the quickest way to get there and when.”

Olivia looked up at Alastor with pride in her eyes. His breath hitched slightly, admiring the way the smile lit up her face, the glow in her eyes.

“Well done, my dear!” Alastor cleared his throat and smiled back. “Remember that you need rest as well. We are human, which mean we are going to tire easily.”

Olivia giggled. “Yes, I know. You don’t have to worry.” She turned back to her screen and placed some paper beside her. “Ok, so if we head enter through this back door, turn right and head straight down, Verdant’s office is at the end on the left. We will have to be careful not to get caught or we will be trapped.”

“Then we better make sure we’re not trapped then.” Alastor booped her nose before walking out of the room. “We should hit a restaurant nearby before we head to the club! Have a nice meal before entering such a place.”

“Strip clubs can be very nice places, Al.” Olivia teased. “Why don’t we hit the buffet there? I’m sure-” Olivia giggled as he interrupted her.

“No! I will not dine while woman dangle their bits in front of me, especially with you there. That would just be unhygienic and awkward!” Alastor exclaimed from the kitchen.

Olivia giggled harder as she closed her computer. This trip was going to be very interesting, one she was definitely looking forward to seeing how it would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could happen in the most romantic city during the most romantic season with two demons who are in permanent denial!? Whooooooo knows! Haha thanks for reading!!! Much love!


	14. Stakeout Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Alastor stake out in Paris. What about a little sightseeing?

“Do you think they are ok being alone for the week?” Charlie asked as the portal closed in front of her, turning to Husker and Alice.

“Why not?” Husker grumbled as walked to the table, gathering the leftover papers.

“Well, considering the year they’ve had.” Charlie crossed her arms. “Them alone might end up making things worse for them.”

“Or, could end up exactly as I planned.” Husker didn’t turn as he spoke.

Charlie raised a brow as Alice snickered. “What are you-”

“Angel was right. It would have made perfect sense to send him with Olivia instead of Alastor since he would blend into the club better,” Husker smirked as he sat in the seat and leaned back smugly, “and yet, I sent two people who have been pinning for each other for years to the most romantic city on earth during the most romantic time of the year, Christmas.”

Charlie’s eyes widened with intrigue. “So, you’re secretly playing matchmaker? I didn’t think you cared about that kind of thing.”

“I don’t.” Husker groaned. “The only thing I care about is that this stupidity over the damn incident last year will hopefully be resolved!”

“You mean the ignored calls and awkward sexual tension?” Alice snickered again.

“Fucking Christ, yes!” husker exclaimed. “It’s damn annoying to be in the middle of their lovers dispute!”

Charlie smiled. Husker obviously cared about them and their happiness, even if he deflected it with harsh words. Charlie shook her head as Husker continued to complain, smiling wide as Alice giggled. Alice took Charlie to the computer where the started their work.  
  


___

“Oh, what about this one?” Olivia held up a pink dress up to herself, showing how it looked against her body.

Alastor glanced up from his paper and grimaced at the almost see through fabric.

“Not a chance.” Alastor grumbled as he shook his head.

Alastor was already dressed in a dark red dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, waiting for his ‘wife’ to finish getting dressed.

Olivia giggled, knowing the dress was terrible. She loved to tease him and his old-fashioned attitude. If he had his way, she would be in a turtleneck sweater with a skirt that brushed the ground, no skin to be gawked at. She pulled out a red casual dress that ended above the knees with capped sleeves, with a black cardigan and thickblack winter leggings. She closed the closet door and began to dress inside.

“So, where are we going for dinner?” Olivia called through the door, slipping on the leggings.

“A restaurant down the street called Le George V. It’s right across the street from the club, so I thought it would be a good place to get good food and stake out the club from the outside!” Alastor called as he leaned back in his chair.

“Sounds great!” Olivia said as she exited the closet, combing her hair on front of her. “Can you do me a favour?”

Alastor turned to her and couldn't help think how beautiful she was, before shaking his head. “What is it?”

Olivia walked over to him with an innocent smile. “Can you braid my hair? Please? It’s been a while so I forgot how.” She clasped her hands in front of her as she asked.

Alastor sighed and nodded. Olivia turned as he stood, standing behind her and pulling her long hair together. He didn’t know why she liked it when he fixed her hair. He wasn't the best at it but he had to admit, he liked it as well. The feeling of running his fingers through her soft hair as he twisted it tightly was something he treasured.

Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes, basking in the fleeing of his hands running through her hair. She had to admit to herself, this was one on the reasons she asked Husker to make her hair longer for this trip. Not the main reason, but it was a bonus for sure.

Once Alastor finished, he stepped back and walked into the living room towards the front entrance where he grabbed his winter trench coat.

“Ready, darling?” Alastor pulled his jacket on and buttoned it up. It was black, ending at his mid-thigh.

Alastor walked over to Olivia’s dark red winter trench coat and held it up for her. Olivia smiled fondly before walking over to him and placing her arms though the holes. She buttoned it up and put on a pair of black wedged ankle boots.

Alastor opened the door for her and they walked out into the hallway, heading to the elevator.

“What floor are we on?” Olivia asked as they entered the elevator, pressing the lobby button.

“Top floor. 55, I believe.” Alastor commented with a wide smile as he watched her eyes widen.

“55, really?” Olivia whistled low.

“Why does that impress you? Your family was filthy rich when they were alive. I’m sure this isn’t the first penthouse you ever stayed in.” Alastor smirked at her annoyed gaze.

“That’s.......not relevant.” Olivia pouted.

Alastor laughed as the elevator dinged, indicating they had reached their desired floor. They stepped out into the elegant lobby, painted gold and silver. The employees had the most perfect posture Olivia had ever seen in humans.

When they reached the revolving doors at the front, Olivia gasped in awe as the soft snow fell around them, blanketing the bustling city. Her breath came out in thick puffs as she laughed, twirling on the sidewalk. Her eyes glowed from the lights that hung around the street lamps and signs. She couldn't take it all in fast enough.

Alastor watched her with a raised brow as he stood on the steps of the hotel. She baffled him. She took such pleasure and joy in the simplest things. Ever since he had met her, she always seemed to revel in the scenery of whatever new experience she was witnessing. He recalled back to a few time when they came to the human world where she would stand on a hill or cliff and watch the horizon for hours.

Why did scenery and nature interest her so badly? How could she- Alastor wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it sooner. How could he be so stupid?

Alastor walked up to her with a fond look and smiled wide. “You silly girl.” He whispered.

Olivia glanced up at him with a smile, “Hm?”

“I get it now, after all these years, I get it.” Alastor shook his head and huffed a laugh. He grabbed her hand and led her down the street, explaining what he had been thinking. Olivia listened with intrigue at where his mind was going with this. “And I realized why. After being trapped in a cell for 15 years, you never got a chance to see such things again. So, your taking every opportunity you can to catch up, right?”

Olivia smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. “You’re mostly right.”

They reached the restaurant and since Alastor was the only one who could speak French, he talked for both of them as he asked for a table for two. Alastor asked for the one by the window to gaze into the beautiful city since his new bride was in love with it. The waiter agreed and led them over to a table.

Alastor, ever the gentleman, pulled out Olivia’s chair for her and pushed her in when she sat. He ordered some wine and helped Olivia with the menu. Once their order had been placed and their wine poured, Alastor leaned forward and placed a hand over hers.

“What did you mean by ‘mostly right’? Alastor asked with a raised brow.

Olivia hesitated before sighing. “You were mostly right about why I love scenery and landscapes so much, but there is more to it then that. I’m trying to see as much as I can just in case.”

“In case of what?” Alastor cocked his head in confusion.

“In case I never see them again. In case I go back.” Olivia whispered sadly as she looked at their joined hands.

Alastor’s eyes widened at her comment. Did she actually think there was ever a chance he would ever allow her back into that horrid place?

“That will never happen, sweetheart. I swear on,” Alastor took a deep breath, “my power that you will never see that cell again.”

Olivia looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes, her smile slowly coming to her face. She gripped his hand and nodded, sniffling softly. She looked outside and changed the subject quickly.

“That’s the club?” Olivia asked as she nodded to the large building.

Alastor sighed, knowing she was deflecting, but let it go. He looked outside to the club across the street. A neon green sight flashed ‘The Verdant’s Touch’ brightly. It had a line up at least a block long. It was Saturday night, after all.

“Yes, seems like a popular place.” Alastor leaned his chin on his other hand. “Hopefully, there won’t be to many people when we go tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? You don’t want to go tonight?” Olivia asked with wide eyes. “Wouldn’t it be better to go tonight when it is busy so we don’t stand out?”

Alastor thought for a moment. “I suppose, though you aren’t dressed for a club.”

“Oh, and you are?” Olivia smirked. “How would you know, anyway?”

“I read.” Alastor defended as he sipped his wine, looking everywhere but her.

Olivia laughed. Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she closed them. Alastor smiled softly as he watched her, the light of the restaurant bouncing off the soft snow causing a beautiful glow against her pale skin.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Olivia that Alastor had not let her hand go since they left the hotel. She was sure it was for the act, but she couldn't help it that she never wanted it to end. His hand was warm and soft as he held hers.

She was disappointed when he finally let go as their food arrived. Her hand became cold as she placed it in her lap.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Olivia squeed as she gazed down at her plate.

Alastor had ordered her a Sole Meunière, a breaded fish dinner seasoned with parsley. Alastor had ordered Steak Au Poivre, bloody and juicy. Alastor smiled at her excitement. Olivia took a bite and beamed, her eyes widening at the amazing taste.

“This tastes fantastic!” Olivia exclaimed. “So tasty.”

Alastor chuckled. “Next time we come to Paris, we will definitely come back then.”

They ate in comfortable silence, making small comments now and again on the food and the restaurant. The red wine paired perfectly with the meal, as well. Once they were finished eating, the waiter came and took their plates away.

“So, if you don’t want to go to the club tonight, can we walk along the river then?” Olivia asked, looking up at him with big eyes. “Please?”

“Why? We’re suppose to be doing research, not actually sightseeing.” Alastor scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“But we are also suppose to be a newly married couple on our honeymoon!” Olivia said softly. “We should play the part, don’t you think?”

Alastor sighed. “Fine, but just a short one. We should get back to the hotel soon and continue with the surveillance. We shouldn’t be wasting any time.”

Alastor suddenly stood and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on and buttoning it up. He walked to the front and took out his wallet to pay. Olivia sighed and rose slowly, pulling her own jacket on before walking over to where he stood. She walked passed him, straight out of the door. She stopped on the sidewalk and took in a deep breath, letting the cold air enter her lungs and calm her.

Olivia didn’t think a simple walk would piss him off. She just wanted to see the city with him, spend some time with him before the real shit hit the fan. She should have just shut her mouth and gone back to the hotel.

Olivia heard him approach and looked over her shoulder at him. He had a neutral face as he tucked his wallet away in his coat. Before he reached her, she started walking. She could see the river from where the stood, so she took off, knowing he would at least follow to keep her safe.

Alastor watched her walk in front of him. He saw her shoulders slump slightly and her head hung. He sighed, knowing he had upset her, but he was right. They couldn’t waste time with this silly shit. He knew she loved witnessing new picturesque areas, but they were on a slight time crunch. He shook his head as he decided to pay along, picking up his speed to catch up to her.

Olivia tensed as she felt her arm suddenly being lifted and hooked around another arm, pulling her close to the warm body beside her. She looked up to see a slight blush on Alastor’s face with a small smile.

“If we are going to try and be a couple, we should at least look like we want to be near each other.” Alastor mumbled, tightening his hold on her.

Olivia smiled and huffed a small laugh. She snuggled into his side and squeezed his arm. It was a little awkward, but this is what they signed up for.

The walk was beautiful. Though it was snowing softly, there was no wind to chill them.The river was frozen over enough that they had areas where people could skate if they wished. Laughter and children cheering filled that air as many people walked past them. The path along the river was lit with Christmas lights and decorations, making it feel incredibly festive.

“I understand your reasons from before, but,” Olivia looked up at Alastor and smiled brightly, “if it means anything, I’m really happy you’re here with me. This is so much fun.”

Alastor’s breath hitched as he looked at her. His blush darkened as he cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his head. Why was it that the simplest smile from her stopped him so suddenly? Caused him to melt into a puddle of flusteredawkwardness? No one had ever affected him this way before.

“As long as your happy.” Alastor whispered, placing his hand over hers on his arm.

“I am.” Olivia smiled wider, wrapping her arm tighter around his.

They walked for another 20 minutes as Olivia took in the lights and nature with such childlike wonder. Alastor couldn't help but be entranced by her spark for life. After a while, they decided to head back to the hotel. Olivia’s cheeks were bright red and Alastor actually began to worry that she would get frostbite. She waved off his concern, but they returned anyway. It was close to 10pm when they walked through the front doors of the hotel.

Olivia felt like they were stuck in an emotional loop. One minute they were chatting like old times, then the simplest comment would set him off, but then a few minutes later, they were fine again. The comment that set him off always seemed to be one where she suggested they do something together. He was like that the entire walk and the rest of the night.

Olivia would talk about the club, then change the subject to the possibility of more sightseeing. He would get huffy and tell her to stay focused on the mission. She felt like he was doing everything possible not to have any fun, which was weird. He was always about having a good time and finding entertainment.

Olivia sat at her laptop for a few hours in the kitchen, mapping out the security’s rotations and such. Alastor went back out on the town to see if anyone had information about Verdant that would be useful. It was just after 1am when Alastor returned. He had acquired nothing about the club or the owner and it frustrated him. It would be so much easier if he were in Hell and could use his usual methods, but he had to behave on Earth.

Alastor walked through the door to see all the lights still on. He took off his jacket and scarf, hanging them up and walked into the kitchen to see Olivia still sitting at the island. Her face was buried in her arm as her laptop showed video feed of the still-bustling club. He smiled as her shoulders rose softly, indicating she was fast asleep. He sighed and walked over to her.

“Sweetheart,” Alastor called softly, shaking her shoulder, “let’s get to bed.”

Olivia groaned and slowly raised her head, yawning silently. “Alastor?” She looked at the clock and sighed, laughing softly. “Oh.”

Olivia rose, sliding off the stool, but her eyes remained closed. She rubbed them and yawned again. She began to walk to the bedroom with shuffling feet, but almost ran into the couch. Alastor huffed a laugh before walking towards her, hooking his arm under her knees and scooping her up. Olivia didn’t even protest as she laid her head on his chest.

Olivia hummed contently as he placed her on the large bed, the soft sheets feeling amazing against her skin. She curled her knees up and smile, succumbing to sleep once more.

Alastor pulled the covers up and tucked them around her body. He walked to the door,turned off the lights and glanced back into the room, watching her sleeping form. His smile faltered slightly at the feeling of warmth blooming in his chest. He shook his head and shut the door, shoving down the feeling. He walked to the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of whiskey.

Alastor poured himself a large glass, downing it in one gulp. This was a mistake. He should have never agreed to come. Every second they weren’t working made him uneasy, nervous. The knot in his stomach grew with every smile, every laugh she sent his way. He knew what this feeling truly was, deep down he knew, but he denied it with every fibre of his being. He couldn't accept it. If he did, it could ruin everything.

Alastor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was overthinking again. He just had to make sure he thought about ever word he would say. He couldn't ruin this again. Not again. Though, he guess it couldn't hurt to have some fun with her before they moved in to the next part of the mission. As long as he was careful, he knew he could let up and let her have her moments of happiness.

Alastor walked over to the couch and plopped down, laying on his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. To be human again was not something he enjoyed. He sighed as exhaustion seeped into his bones, making his body heavy. He would sleep for the first time in years, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

Olivia woke early the next morning with a groan. She buried her face in her pillow and grumbled. Her eyes snapped open as she realized she was in bed, though she didn’t remember walking to the bed. She rose slightly, noticing she was still in her dress and leggings. She stood and stretched, smiling as she looked at the rising sun. She pulled on a fluffy robe and some slippers with rubber bottoms.

She walked to the balcony and opened the doors, letting in the chilly morning air. The chill wrapped around her, waking her up fully. She walked out onto the the balcony, her slippers crunching in the fresh snow, and placed her hands on the freezing iron railing. Her eyes darted here and there, taking in every building the light touched, making the city glow from the bright snow.

She stood there for at least an hour before her body began to shiver from the cold. It was only 5 degrees Celsius but enough to send her back in to warm up. She entered the hallway leading to the kitchen when she passed the living room. She stopped and her eyes widened as she saw the prone body of her partner on the couch.

Olivia walked in softly, trying to be as quite as possible. She smiled fondly as she gazed upon the sleeping face of Alastor. He looked so handsome, younger even when he slept. His mouth was parted as a soft snore sounded every time he breathed. She reached down and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, her fingers trailing over his forehead like a feather.

She knew he hardly slept back in Hell, so she wanted to let him sleep as much as he could. She placed a blanket that had been folded and laid on a side table over his body and left the living room, heading for the kitchen. She made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. When she plated the food and placed in on the island, she clapped her hand together with pride and smiled wide.

“Well, you have been productive this morning.” Olivia jumped as Alastor’s voice came from close behind her.

Olivia spun and smacked his arm. “Don’t do that! You scared me!”

Alastor laughed, placing his glasses on his nose. Olivia couldn't help but take in his disheveled look and appreciate it. His shirt was undone by a few buttons and untucked from his slacks. His hair was slightly messy before he ran his hand through it, smoothing it out.

Olivia cleared her throat, blushing slightly, pouring two cups of coffee. “W-well, breakfast is ready, as you can see.”

Alastor nodded and took a stool, sliding up to the island where his plate lay, taking his coffee from Olivia with a nod.

“It smells delicious, my dear!” Alastor exclaimed, digging into his food.

Olivia sat across from him and started to eat her own food. They ate in comfortable silence until Alastor placed his fork down and burped softly.

“That was delectable. Thank you, dear!” Alastor praised as he leaned on his elbows, smiling wide. “So, what did you wish to do today before we do more research? The Louvre? The Luxembourg Gardens?”

Olivia looked at him with a raised brow. “What’s gotten in to you?”

Alastor cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, yesterday you were very against a simple walk by the river, and now your suggesting things to do today that don’t relate to our mission.” Olivia sipped her coffee as she eyed him. “Not suspicious at all.”

Alastor chuckled. “Yes, I admit I was a little gung ho about our job yesterday, but I realized last night that there is no harm in having a little fun while we are here.”

“Really?” Olivia asked with a little hope. “We can sightsee a little?”

Alastor nodded. “Why not?”

Olivia smiled brightly. “Well, I was thinking we could check out a tour you might be interested in?”

“Ya, and what would that be?” Alastor sipped his black coffee, basking in the warm fluid.

“The Catacomb tours!” Olivia exclaimed. “I think it could be so fun!”

Alastor chuckled at her excitement. “I think that sounds wonderful, my dear!”

Once they had finished eating, they took a couple hours to discuss the plan for the night.

“So, we will go to the club at 9pm, stand in line like everyone else.” Olivia started.

“There are line ups on a Sunday night?” Alastor cocked a brow.

Olivia laughed. “Apparently, there are line ups every single night of the week, but we should only expect an hour wait at the most tonight.”

Alastor sighed. “This is a moment where I really wished I had my shadow magic. Could get us in and out in no time.”

Olivia smiled. “Yes, that is an unfortunate side effect of being human.”

“Maybe for you. I had powers when I was human.” Alastor boasted with a smug smile.

“Yes, but you killed people for them. You weren’t born with them.” Olivia pointed out.

“Yes, and? I can kill people here, if I wish.” Alastor smirked.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t yet.” Olivia giggled.

Alastor shrugged. “I’ll have my moment.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we will eventually get into the club, and when we do, we need to blend in. Such as dancing and watching the entertainers.”

“Then we stake it out tonight, look for where the best entrance is to get into the back.” Alastor noticed her uncomfortable grimace. “What is it?”

“This club is known for putting you in a frisky mood and if your not in it, they usually notice before you leave.” Olivia mumbled. “A mood that usually involves a lot of touching.”

Alastor raised a brow. “And if we don’t look like we are in that mood?”

“We might stand out, especially since were suppose to be a newly wed couple.” Olivia cleared her throat. “I’m just saying, be prepared for whatever we might have got do.”

Alastor nodded, though had become very uncomfortable at what she was insinuating. He knew it wouldn’t lead to anything as immense as sex, but the idea of her all over him for show put a bad taste in his mouth.

They left it at that and got dressed, hailing a cab and heading to a small bistro near the tour suite for lunch. At around 2pm, they started their tour of the Catacombs. Olivia had been right, Alastor did enjoy it. The eeriness, the information on the deaths and how they died was very invigorating and informative. He could use some of these techniques in his next playtime. The tour was about 2 hours long, so when they exited, it was close to supper time.

They had supper at the same place as yesterday, scoping the outside of the club. Nothing out of the ordinary happened as they left, heading to the hotel to change.

Olivia put on a black cocktail dress that sparkles in waves with a deep neckline and spaghetti straps, topping it off with black stilettos. When she walked out of the closet, she stopped as her jaw slightly dropped, taking in the tall gorgeous man that stood before her.

Alastor had put on a black dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. He wore black slacks and slicked his hair back tight against his head. He didn’t have his glasses on as he adjusted his cuffs.

Olivia bit her lip, stuffing down the rush of heat that shot to her groin. She began to pull her long hair into the high ponytail, showing off her long neck and looking away from him. She sat at the vanity and began to apply her makeup.

Alastor side-eyed Olivia as he watched her walk to the vanity. He had to admit, she looked fantastic, though at the same time, he hated how she looked. He believed she was the most beautiful in a simple dress that she chose, not what she was forced to wear for the sake of a mission. He looked away from her, his heart aching as he watched her force herself to be ok with this.

“Ready?” Olivia asked once she had applied the last of her makeup.

Olivia stood and walked towards him with a small smile. Alastor glanced down at her and nodded, his smile a tight line across his face. They walked to the front door and pulled on their winter coats. Alastor grimaced at the fact that her coat was longer then her dress.

When they exited the hotel, Alastor offered her his arm without a word. Olivia glanced up at him with worry as she hooked her arm around his.

“I know this probably isn’t going to be a fun time for you, but you will have to act like it is.” Olivia reminded him, squeezing his arm in a comforting gesture. “Alastor?”

“Henry, my dear Mimi. Don’t you remember your own husband’s name?” Alastor chuckled as he patted her hand. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Olivia nodded and sighed as they approached the club. There was only about 15 people in front of them, so they should get in quickly. Olivia pressed herself against Alastor as the wind began to pick up, sending a chill up her coat and caressing her bare legs. Alastor took his arm out of hers and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

The line moved and within the hour, they entered The Verdant’s Touch. The music was booming as they walked down the short hallway towards the coat check-in station. They took off their coats, handed them to the lady behind the counter who eyed up Alastor, and walked through the curtain to the main stage area.

Olivia whistled low at the extravagance that flowed throughout the large area. There was a massive dance floor in the centre in front of a long stage. The main stage had three poles spread out evenly. Around the club were five other mini stages with poles and booths around them. There were booths and chairs at tables for people to sit at without a pole if they wished.

“Let’s get a drink, sweetie.” Olivia called to Alastor who nodded.

They walked over to the bar and Olivia leaned on it, bouncing with excitement. She leaned forward, flashing her cleavage slightly and waved to the bartender.

“What can I get you, little darlin’?” The gruff looking man asked with a surprising Texan accent.

“Oh, there are so many choices!” Olivia exclaimed. “I think a Sin and Gin cocktail! What do you want, sweetie?” Olivia turned to Alastor with a giggly smile.

Alastor inwardly grimaced at her act, but played along.

“A whiskey on the rocks, my dear sir!” Alastor smiled wide as he placed a hand on Olivia’s lower back.

The bartender nodded and prepared their drinks. Olivia began to coo over the dance floor.

“Oh, baby! We have to dance tonight!” Olivia cheered as she watched couples bump and grind on the dance floor, grabbing Alastor’s arm and pressing intimately against it.

“Soon, darling,” Alastor chuckled, grabbing their drinks from the bartender and leading her over to an empty booth.

Alastor slid in and placed their drinks down as Olivia followed, sliding in close to him. Her thigh pressed against his as she sipped her drink, looking around the club with wide eyes.

“This place ain’t half bad.” Olivia commented. “Angel would have a field day here.”

Alastor chuckled, placing his arm along the back of the booth behind her head. “This would make his day, for sure.”

They sat there for hours, memorizing the layout of the place, chatting and drinking when Olivia noticed that some security was looking at them funny. She saw that the club would be closing in a half hour or so and noticed at everyone in the club was either on the dance floor or near a pole with a stripper dancing, everyone except them.

“Henry dear, we should dance!” Olivia pulled Alastor’s hand and slid out of the booth. 

Alastor opened his mouth to protest, but noticed the look in Olivia’s eye. Something was up. He nodded and followed her to the middle of the writhing bodies as a fast-beat song began. She pulled him close, her body flush against his as her hips began to move against him. He placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. It was a little awkward, but he caught on quickly.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

“I had no choice. They were beginning to look at us weirdly since we weren’t doing what everyone else was.” Olivia said as she placed her mouth near his ear, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as the beat began to overtake her. She loved this song.

Alastor nodded against her neck. “Whatever it takes, right?”

**And we sang**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**We're singing**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

Alastor couldn't help it as the beat and atmosphere spurned him on. His body moved in a way it hadn’t before. He gripped Olivia’s hips tightly and spun her, pulling her back flush against his chest. Her hips ground against his as the beat picked up, throwing her arm back to wrap around his neck. Alastor bit back a groan as her rear pressed intimately against him.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**

**She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes**

**No room left to move in between you and I**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

**And we sang**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**We're singing**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

Alastor spun Olivia again to face him, his face inches from hers. Her hips never seemed to stop moving as her eyes locked with his. Her pupils were blown wide as the lights streamed across her face. He couldn’t help the hot rush that shot to his groin at the blush on her cheeks and the way her mouth hung open slightly. He took her hands and raised their arms above their head. His fingers danced down like feathers, brushing down her arms and her ribs until they landed back on her hips, following the way they moved side to side.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**We're singing**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

Olivia couldn't think, couldn't stop the rhythm of her body as it moved with his. Every voice in her head was screaming at her to stop, to not torture herself with the one thing she wanted most, but her heart spurned her on, telling her to enjoy it while she could. So she would. She was suppose to act like it anyway, right? She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the silkiness of his shirt under her fingers.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing)**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

Alastor looked down at Olivia, his nose brushing against hers as his eyes never left hers. His eyes shot down to her mouth as her tongue darted out to lick her parched lips. He had the sudden urge to taste the sweetness of the beverages she had been drinking all night, though not from the glass. He began to lean down slowly, his lips parting as he neared her. Olivia’s eyes widened as he leaned towards her and she raised herself on to her toes to meet him. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for years for.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**(Ay oh ay oh)**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**(Ay oh ay oh)**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**(Ay oh ay oh)**

**And we danced on into the night**  
  


Their lips were a millimetre apart when the lights and music stopped and the announcer spoke.

“That’s it for tonight, everyone. Time to head out! Have a good night and see you tomorrow!”

Olivia’s eyes widened as the regular lights burst on, showing how close she was to Alastor. She gasped slightly and shrunk down away from him and blushing madly.

“W-we should head out.” Olivia stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.

Alastor blinked a few time, clearing his blurred vision. He cleared his throat and took a step back from her. Olivia felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her.

“R-right.” Alastor said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the coat exchange.

They left the club, walking down the street hand-in-hand in awkward silence. Not a word was said as they entered the hotel, entered the elevator and rode it up to their floor. Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very exposed in her skimpy dress. When the elevator dinged and opened on their floor, she walked out with Alastor close behind her.

As Olivia entered the room, she turned to Alastor with a tired smile.

“I’m going to head to bed, I’m pretty tired.” Olivia walked slowly towards the room without hearing his answer.

She closed the door and kicked off her heels, peeling off her dress and changing into a long nightgown. She curled up in the bed and sighed, letting a few tears run down her face.

“I’m such an idiot.” Olivia whispered as she closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her. She dreamed of him and his touch all night.

Back in the living room, Alastor sat on the sofa, looking at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. He could still feel her body under his hands and he wanted more. He sighed and laid down, throwing an arm over his eyes. Alastor scoffed and whispered to himself, before sleep took him.

“I’m such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Into The Night by Santana Feat. Chad Kroeger 
> 
> Oh I’m such a teasing Bitch!!! Hahahahahahahahah hope you enjoyed it regardless!!thanks for reading! Much love!


	15. A Day With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Olivia plan for the attempt, but first, Alastor has a plan for the day.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as Alastor sat at the island, his knee bouncing nervously. His full mug of coffee had gone cold an hour ago, barely touched. He stared at the wall as his thoughts jumped from one place to another. The bags under his eyes were dark, indicating only a couple hours of sleep.

The sound of bells tolling in the distance snapped him out of his weary brooding. He sighed, placing his glasses down and rubbed his eyes with with fingers. It had been many years since he had been this tired. He was afraid of what his exhausted mind might let him say. What would he say to her? Should he say anything or act like nothing had happened, because something did.

Alastor sighed again, resting his forehead on his arms, his nose brushing the island table top. It was suppose to be an act, but it felt like something more. Just the idea of her body close to his so intimately caused his heart to speed up and his cheeks to flush brightly. He growled and pinched his forearm roughly. It dampened the feeling significantly. He sighed. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad now.

“Morning.” Olivia’s soft voice came from behind him.

Alastor jumped and spun, smiling nervously. “G-good morning, my dear!”

Olivia smiled as she walked around the island, her long robe flowing behind her. She reached up and grabbed a mug, filling it with coffee. She looked to his stone-cold mug and looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. He seemed to be staring out to nothing as he turned and fidgeted with the cup.

Olivia sighed, knowing that last night was bothering him. She probably shouldn’t have danced with him like that, but she wasn't able to help the way the music drove her. He must be annoyed that she touched him so much. She should apologize.

Olivia walked over to him and took his cold coffee with a smile, taking amusement in his startled look. She dumped his coffee and poured him a fresh cup. She placed it in front of him and smiled warmly.

“Alastor,” Olivia softly spoke, gaining his attention, “I’m sorry about last night.”

Alastor’s eyebrows rose. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry about last night. I know how much you hate being touched and what happened was probably very much out of your comfort zone. I know it’s our job, but I’m still sorry.” Olivia looked to the floor, holding her mug close to her chest.

Alastor sat there for a moment, flabbergasted at her apology. She didn’t have a single thing to apologize for. She was right, it was the job. He stood and walked around the island towards her. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him.

“There is nothing to apologize for. You are right, it is the job. Nothing more to say about it.” Alastor placed his hand on his hip as he sipped his coffee. “Now, let’s focus on tonight.”

Olivia sighed and smiled, her nerves calming from his words. She nodded and downed the rest of her coffee, bouncing towards the bedroom to change. As she changed, Alastor came to a decision about how they would spend the day, before they attempted their mission tonight. He knew she wanted to see as much of

Paris as she could before they left, so he would make it a special day for her, give her a day of peace and happiness. One she hasn’t known for a very long time.

Alastor pulled out his phone and began to search for touristic things to do.

Olivia had favoured the outfit she wore yesterday, so she chose a similar one. It was a simple dark purple dress with long sleeves and an off-shoulder neckline with light purple winter leggings, pulling her hair into a low ponytail at her neck.

When she exited the room, she sat in the kitchen while Alastor changed. He chose a dark red turtleneck sweater with dark brown slacks. They took a few hours to come up with a plan to enter the office.

“So, I can try and get into the back and pretend I’m one of the new girls. Then they won’t be suspicious as to why I’m in the back.” Olivia offered as they ate their simple lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. “I noticed that they don’t really keep an eye on the door to the dressing rooms very well guarded. The security mostly hang out by the front door or bar to get a drink.”

“Fine, but what am I suppose to do? I don’t want you wondering off alone.” Alastor questioned.

“I’ll be fine.” Olivia’s brows furrowed. “I can handle myself.”

Alastor shook his head. “I’m not diminishing your abilities, but I would feel better if I was with you to keep a lookout while you are trying to enter the computer.”

Olivia tapped the pen against her chin. “Fine, but we will need a good excuse as to why your back there.”

“Well, you could pretend your bringing me back there for a good time.” Alastor shrugged, blushing slightly as he looked away.

Olivia nodded. “That could work. I heard the girls do it all the time.”

“The thing is, they’re not just gonna let you back there unless they know you are part of the cast. We will need to do something to make sure you are known to them as a new employee.” Alastor leaned back and crossed his arms, smirking with mischief.

“What’s that look for?” Olivia cocked a brow, suspicion in her eyes.

“Well, I found out that tonight, between 11pm and 12am, they have an ‘Anyone can perform’ hour. Most of the time, no one does it as the DJ usually just plays music, but,” Alastor trailed off as he looked at her.

“I am not singing!” Olivia slammed her hand down with conviction.

“They allow the performers to wander the back and meet the girls if they do.” Alastor said nonchalantly.

Olivia’s face fell and paled. She slammed her forehead into the table and groaned. Alastor chuckled at her pathetic performance.

“Why can’t it be you? You sing too!” Olivia pointed out without raising her head.

“Because they forgive females there a lot more then men if we’re caught in the changing room.” Alastor shrugged as he spoke.

Alastor was right, she knew it. “I haven’t sung in years.”

“So? I’m sure you still sound beautiful.” Alastor smiled as she raised her head and looked at him with a glare.

Olivia sighed. “Fine, but it will have to be a good song.”

“Only the best for you, my dear.” Alastor raised his cup of coffee in a toast to her before taking a sip.

Olivia huffed an annoyed breath as they continued with their plan.

“Alright, so when we are back there, I will plug on my device that will search his computer to find the documents we need. It shouldn’t take longer then a minute.” Olivia explained. “As soon as we have the info, we can leave and head back home.”

Alastor nodded his understanding. Olivia placed her pen down and looked at her phone.

“It’s Monday, so most of the patrons tonight will be older men who have no one to go home to. I think an older, slower song would be perfect.” Olivia smiled as a song came to her mind from one of her favourite movies. “I think I know one that suits my voice as well.”

Alastor smiled wide. “Good. If that is all, let’s head out!”

Olivia looked at him with confusion. “Out? Out where?”

“Before we end our time here, we are going to make a day of it!” Alastor exclaimed cheerfully. “Let’s go, darling.”

Alastor pulled her up swiftly by the arm and dragged her to the door. He held up her coat for her and she slipped her arms through the holes, still pleasantly surprised.

“Alastor,” Olivia said through a laugh, “what has gotten into you?”

Alastor led her out the door and down the hallway towards the elevator.

“We don’t know what perils might bring us when we return. We should have fun while were here!” Alasotr smiled wide as they rode the elevator down. “You showed me that.”

Olivia gazed up at him with a surprised look before smiling wide. She nodded and became very excited for the day.

“So, what’s the plan?” Olivia asked as they exited the elevator and headed towards the front doors of the hotel. Alastor smiled and stayed silent.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining as they hailed a cab, sliding in and closing the door.

Alastor spoke French to the older driver who smiled mischievously and nodded. He began to drive as Olivia crossed her arms and pouted.

“Al, where are we going?” Olivia demanded with a small smile.

“You’ll see.” Was all Alastor said as he leaned back in his seat.

Olivia huffed and decided to let it go, looking out the window at the passing buildings, watching the snow shine in the sunlight. The drove for about ten minutes when the cab pulled into the parking lot of the Tuileries Gardens. Olivia beamed at Alastor who just smirked.

“Are we?” Olivia started before an excited squeak interrupted her sentence.

Alastor chuckled and nodded. When the cab stopped, Alastor payed the man and stepped out, offering Olivia his hand as he helped her out of the cab. With it being winter, there wasn't any trees or flowers to gaze at, but the statues and dead shrubs were enough for her.

“Oh Alastor! This is amazing!” Olivia exclaimed, running ahead to the nearest statue.

Alastor smiled and followed after her. “Be careful, sweetheart. You don’t want to slip.”

Olivia ignored him as she gazed at the tall statue before briskly walking to the next. Alastor shook his head in amusement, watching Olivia act like a child in a toy store. They walked for what felt like hours, just enjoying the warm weather and each other’s company.

“How do you think the others are doing?” Olivia asked as she hooked her arm around his, her cheeks red from the cold, but her eyes were bright with happiness.

“Oh, I’m sure Angel is probably six feet under from annoying Vaggie. Lucy is just laughing and Alice is rolling her eyes as she works at the computer. The Princess is probably trying to keep the peace while Husker is drinking in the corner.” Alastor shrugged as he talked.

Olivia laughed loudly, holding her stomach. “It’s almost like you think they are predictable or something.”

“Or something.” Alastor snickered.

Olivia’s stomach growled loudly as Alastor realized it was almost 5pm.

“Shall we get some dinner, my dear?” Alastor asked as he turned to walk towards the bridge, Pont Royal.

Olivia nodded. “Where should we go?”

“There is a restaurant down across the river here called, La Fregate. I heard they have a fantastic Creme Brûlée!” Alastor exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Olivia nodded and followed him. They crossed the bridge, taking a moment to gaze out to the river and admiring the snow and ice. The winds gusted for a moment, sending a chill through her body.

“We should get there quickly before I shiver off of this bridge.” Olivia giggled, stepping closer to Alastor.

Alastor grinned and nodded, briskly walking towards the restaurant. They entered the warm building and were seated. They sat there for about an hour, talking about everything and nothing. It was times like these that Alastor treasured, knowing that he could have these moments with her without feeling like he should be putting on a facade. To not have to keep his composure. He could relax around her and let his guard down.

“So what’s next?” Olivia smiled as she leaned on her elbows, her fingers lacing to rest her chin on.

“There is one more thing in the gardens I wold like to see, to experience with you.” Alastor smiled as he rose and pulled on his jacket.

Olivia followed, pulling on her own jacket, walking out the front doors and back over the bridge. The sun was about to set over the horizon as the walked through the slowly emptying gardens, the heat leaving with it as a chill settled in the air.

They walked for another half hour before Alastor stopped them. Olivia looked up at him with a curious look, but when he gazed up, she followed his eyes. Olivia gasped with both absolute excitement and trembling fear. Alastor had stopped her in front of the Roue de Paris, Paris’ 200 ft Ferris wheel.

“A-Alastor?” Olivia squeezed his arm tightly. “Are we-”

Olivia was interrupted as Alastor pulled her towards the giant wheel, lit up with colourful Christmas lights.

“C-couldn’t we, maybe, do something similar but on the ground?” Olivia stuttered as they stood in line.

Alastor he glanced down at her with a cocked brow. “I know heights aren’t your forte, but Olivia, you have stood on cliffs and mountains overlooking landscapes thousands of mile up and not shook once. Now, you’re scared of a little 200ft Ferris wheel?” Alastor snorted.

“Do not judge my logic! Mountains are sturdy under my feet, but the gondolas swing and shift and,” Olivia began to slightly hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Alastor grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. “I’ll be right there. You won’t be alone and you are very safe. I promise.”

Olivia looked up at Alastor’s warm reassuring smile and took a few deep breaths. She nodded and took his hand, holding it tightly. He smiled fondly as they walked forward. They only had to wait a few minutes before a gondola moved in front of them. Olivia walked on with shaky legs and sat in the seat, turning to see Alastor talking to the operator and handing him a bill of cash. The operator nodded and smirked, tucking the money in his pocket.

“What did you do?” Olivia asked as Alastor took a seat beside her, resting his arm along the back of the seat behind her.

“I payed him to stop the gondola at the top, so we can watch the sunset.” Alastor smirked as he crossed his legs.

Olivia opened her mouth to protest when the gondola jerked forward, swinging slightly. Olivia squeaked she pressed herself into Alastor’s side, shaking slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, claiming her nerves.

“Sweetheart, it’s ok. I’m here.” Alastor whispered as he placed a hand over hers which gripped his jacket tightly.

Olivia cracked her eyes open and let out the breath she had been holding. She looked up at him and he nodded to the window. Olivia glanced over and saw they were about half way up the cycle. Her nerves stayed but she forced herself to keep looking at the view.

“Wow.” Olivia whispered as they neared the top.

Olivia’s eyes were wide as she watched the sun set, causing orange, red and yellow to dance across the freshly fallen snow. It caused the city to glow beautifully. She smiled wide as the Eiffel Tower came into view. She sighed as a memory came to mind.

“My mother took me to the Eiffel Tower once when I was eight.” Olivia spoke softly. Alastor looked at her and listened intently as she gazed out. “We were here for a conference for my father. My mother decided that instead of waiting at the hotel all day for him, she would take me out herself. Usually, we had security with us at all times, making it difficult to enjoy any adventure, but she managed to slip us out stealthily.”

Olivia giggled. “It was an amazing day. We wandered the gardens of the Champ de Mars, playing hide and seek in the trees. You should have seen the looks we got from passerby’s. A beautifully dressed woman, ducking behind a bush and kneeling in the dirt in the late twenties. Then, we went to the tower and went to the very top. I think that’s where I found my love for scenery and landscapes, even before I fell to Hell. My mother saw the beauty in everything, even dead things. She told me there was a tragic beauty in death, no matter the circumstance.”

“Your mother sounds like an incredible woman.” Alastor whispered as the sun fully set, the light leaving as well at the light in Olivia’s eyes.

“Yes, she was.” Olivia looked down at her hands. “I miss her.”

Alastor’s heart ached as he was reminded of his own mother. She would have loved Olivia for her spunk and tenacity. More then likely, she would have tried to set them up when he was alive.

The gondola jerked again as it began to move, indicating their ride was coming to an end. Olivia turned to Alastor.

“Thank you. This was a perfect day.” Olivia leaned over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Alastor cleared his throat and blushed slightly. “You are welcome, my dear.”

The gondola reached the unloading station and the door opened. They exited and walked out into the chilly air. Olivia pulled her coat tighter around herself and looked up at Alastor.

“Should we head back to the hotel?” Olivia asked with slight disappointment in her voice.

“Yes, but I think we should walk.” Alastor smiled as Olivia beamed. “We have plenty of time.”

“Ok!” Olivia exclaimed, a bounce in her step as the began to walk forward.

Alastor had to admit, this was the most content he had ever felt. Just being with her beside him and doing mundane, everyday things was something he had recently began dreaming about when he slept, though it was rare. He truly did not want this night to end.

Olivia was humming as they walked along the river, passing other couples huddled close together. Olivia blushed as an unbearable urge tried to burst out of her, an urge to hold Alastor’s hand. Wait, they were suppose to be pretending to be a couple, right? So, it would make sense to hold his hand, right?

Olivia slowed her pace so she was beside him and reached for his hand, placing her small one into his lager one. He made no notion that he had noticed, except to close his fingers around hers. She inwardly squealed, smiling wide.

They had walked for about ten minutes of blissful silence, when Olivia perked up.

“Oh! Alastor, look!” Olivia pointed to a small rink with a tree decked out with lanterns and Christmas lights in the middle. “Why is it empty?”

She was right. No one was skating in the small rink. Alastor looked down to the frozen over river and pointed it out.

“Probably because people wanted to skate in the river since it’s bigger.” Alastor shrugged and continued to walk, before stopping at her question.

“Can we skate here?” Olivia looked up at him with wide and innocent eyes. “Pretty please?”

“Dear, we need to-” Alastor sighed as Olivia interrupted him.

“Just for a little bit? I haven’t skated in so long!” Olivia begged.

Alastor sighed again as ‘no’ was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it down and nodded. Olivia squealed and bounced over to the old vendor who looked extremely bored, but became ecstatic as Olivia came up to him.

“Bonjour, tu veux patiner ce soir? (Hello, are you wanting to skate tonight?)” The vendor asked with a wide toothy grin.

“Uh,” Olivia paled as she didn’t understand a word he had said. Alastor came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ma dame adorerait. (My lady would love to.)” Alastor smiled and motioned for her to sit and try on some skates. Olivia didn’t waste any time.

“et qu'en est-il de vous, monsieur? (and what about you, sir?)” The vendor asked Alastor with a small smile.

Alastor shook his head and laughed. “J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment. Ce serait un peu gênant devant la dame. (I’m afraid I don’t know how. It would be a bit embarrassing in front of the lady.)”

The vender scoffed and smirked. “Je suis sûr que la charmante dame serait un professeur enchanteur, non?(I’m sure the lady would be an enchanting teacher, no?)”

Alastor hummed and turned back to Olivia, who had just walked up to him in her skates.

“Aren’t you skating?” Olivia asked while looking at his feet.

“Skating isn’t really something I’m into, dear. You go have fun, I’ll watch from here.” Alastor took a step back from her, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Olivia looked at him for a moment before smirking. “You don’t know how, do you?”

Alastor paled and laughed nervously. Olivia shook her head and crossed her arms.

“That is unacceptable. You are an Overlord of Hell and I’ll be damned if you don’t know how to skate.” Olivia walked over to the old vender with conviction.

“You are already damned, sweetheart.” Alastor’s joke fell on deaf ears as she handed him a pair of skates.

“Try these on.” Olivia pushed them into his arms.

“Olivia, I-” Alastor’s mouth shut as a finger was shoved into his face.

“No excuses. Put them on.”Olivia demanded.

The old vender snickered as Alastor huffed a frustrated breath and sat down, pulling the skates on. They fit perfectly. How did she know his foot size? He didn’t have time to contemplate for as soon as he was done lacing them, she hauled him up. He wobbled slightly, getting his footing. He gripped her hands tightly as he swayed.

“You are an extremely graceful person. I’m sure you will get the hand of it in no time.” Olivia smiled with reassurance.

“Sure.” Alastor mumbled as he finally stopped swaying. This might not be so bad after all.

Alastor’s confidence fell again as Olivia began to pull on his hands, walking him over to the ice. He felt like a baby learning to walk as he stumbled to the rink’s walls. Olivia gracefully glided onto the ice like she had been a professional all her life. She turned back to him and skated to the wall.

“Come on, Alastor.” Olivia held out her hands.

Alastor blushed and glanced at her outstretched hands. He sighed again and placed his hands in hers, letting her guide him onto the ice.

“Keep your feet still for the moment. I’ll pull you so you can get used to the feeling.” Olivia offered.

Alastor nodded and kept his eyes on his feet. He felt like they wanted to shoot out in different directions if he moved even slightly. How did people enjoy doing this?

“This is ridiculous.” Alastor grumbled as Olivia began to pull him.

Olivia skated backwards, gripping his hands tightly. “No, it’s fun. Now, relax.”

Olivia had to admit, this was entertaining. Watching the infamous Radio Demon struggle to do something as simple as skate. She would never tell him, but he looked like a baby deer trying to walk on ice. She bit her lip to stifle the giggle that wanted to bubble up. She knew if she laughed at him at all, he would turn around and leave immediately.

“So, you just glide across the ice?” Alastor asked after a few moments of standing still while she pulled him.

“Yes, push off with your left foot and let the motion carry you forward.” Olivia explained.

Alastor nodded, but his grip on her hands was still tight. He pushed off with his left foot and glided forward on a slightly wobbly leg. He swayed slightly, but Olivia’s hand remained steady. He did it again, and again, huffing with a small laugh.

“Well, that’s not so bad, I suppose.” Alastor smiled softly at Olivia’s small laugh.

“See? I told you!” Olivia smiled brightly as he started to get the hang of it.

Olivia cautiously let go of one hand and moved beside him, letting him skate mostly on his own. Alastor was pleasantly surprised at how well he was doing. Unfortunately, fate had another plan. He became to cocky and tried to love a little faster. Gravity laughed at him as his skate shot out from under him, causing him to fall backwards. He hissed as his behind slammed into the hard ice.

Olivia, thinking fast, had let go of his hand in time to not be dragged down. She smiled down at the grumbling Radio Demon and held out her hands.

“Come on. Let’s try again.” Olivia said softly.

Alastor sighed and looked up at her with an unamused glare. He placed his hands in her and let her help him up. Her action caused him to stumble forward slightly, bringing her closer, almost flush against his chest. He gripped her around the waist to catch himself. At that moment, music began to play out of the old speakers that surrounded the tiny rink.

**Wise men say**

**Only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

“Huh? I didn't know they played music here.” Olivia mused as she looked around.

Alastor hummed and shot a heated glare over his shoulder towards the old vender, who winked and gave him the thumbs up sign.

**Shall I stay?**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you?**

Olivia began to sing along as they slowly skated around the tree, hand-in-hand. Alastor side-eyed her with a warm smile and hooded eyes. He had to admit, he was having a lovely time, even if he still looked like a five year old learning to skate.

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

Olivia let his hand go and smiled. She skated forward and began to dance, gliding along the ice gracefully. Alastor chuckled as she skated literal circles around him, laughing loudly and sticking her tongue out as she did. She would skate around the tree, skating backwards and spinning gracefully, laughing with utter glee.

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

Alastor quickly took her hand as she went to skate past him, trying to stop her. It didn't end the way he thought it would. She was already in a fast motion, so she ended up spinning and taking him with her, tumbling to the ground and laughing even harder. His body pinned her own to the cold ice.

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

“Alastor! What was that for?” Olivia grunted with a laugh at his weight on her.

“Trying to stop your meddlesome showboating!” Alastor laughed as he rose up on his hands, hovering above her. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Asshole.” Olivia teased as she laughed again, pure happiness shining in her eyes.

Alastor looked down at her and his heart leapt into his throat. Their noses were almost touching and their breaths mingled in the chilly air. He couldn't begin to describe how beautiful she was, with her big blue eye, her cheeks rosy from adrenaline and the chill. Her mouth was parted slightly with a small kick to one side.

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

Alastor’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He could do it. All he had to do was lean down and-

Fireworks boomed in the sky above them, startling them both out of their trance. Alastor gasped and quickly shot up, kneeling on his knees as he slightly panted, his cheeks bright red. He slide back to let Olivia sit up.

“W-we should head back to get ready for tonight.” Alastor said as he cleared his throat, not looking at her. He stood of shaky legs and proceeded to make his way to the bench.

The old vendor motioned back to Olivia with a desperate expression, but Alastor ignored him, walking with wobbly legs to the bench and plopping down, pulling off the skates.

Olivia looked at Alastor with a disappointed expression, though he didn’t see it. She sighed and made to stand, brushing off the frost from her behind. She slowly glided to the opening in the wall and stood there for a moment, watching his movements.

Olivia wanted to believe she saw something in his eyes, but she also believed it was wishful thinking on her part. Things between them have been on thin ice, no pun intended, ever since last year. Every interaction and every word between them held other meaning and she was getting tired of tiptoeing around each other. She admits to doing it as well, but it was getting frustrating. If he would just tell her what happened-

Olivia sighed again. She walked forward to another bench and began to pull off her skates. This loop was never going to stop spinning, was it? She wasn't sure how much longer her heart could take the longing looks or subtle touches, if they were anything at all.

Olivia pulled on her boots and stood. Without a word to him, she walked past Alastor towards the vender. She smiled wide and nodded.

“Merci!(Thank you!)” Olivia said as she walked to the sidewalk and let out a long breath. The vendor watched her leave with a a sad smile.

Olivia looked to the darkened sky and felt a sense of calm come over her. She couldn't hold anything against him. He didn’t realize the things he did to her. She was in love with him, so everything he did seemed like something that it wasn't. Something she wanted more then anything.

Olivia sighed again as she heard Alastor’s footsteps come up behind her. She turned and forced a smile to her face.

“Let’s get going. We still have a long night.” Olivia said as she started to walk forward, back to the hotel.

Alastor looked at her back as they walked. He could tell something was bothering her, but he was to afraid to open that door. He would push it back, like he always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Annapantsu
> 
> I think I got diabetes from the sweetness and an aneurism from the constant teasing I’m putting us all through! Haha thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed! Much love!


	16. Song of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Alastor attempt to gain the passcode, will it work?”

“Ready to go?” Olivia asked as she exited the closet wearing a dark red cocktail dress and matching heels. She left her hair down tonight, letting it flow down her back in soft waves.

Alastor nodded as he pulled on the cuffs of his dark grey dress shirt. His black slacks matched perfectly and hugged his hips in a very appealing way. His smile was a tight line across his face as he looked over at her.

Olivia walked over to the vanity and rummaged around her makeup kit. She cocked a brow of confusion as she spotted a shade of lipstick she knew wasn't hers. She picked it up and saw a note attached to it. She opened it and read the words scribbled on it and saw it was from Angel. She smiled as she read the words and nodded, placing the lipstick in her purse to use if she needed it later.

Olivia stood and hooked the purse on her shoulder. She forced a smile to Alastor and walked out of the room.

“Let’s get going or we’re gonna be late.” Olivia called, heading to the door.

Alastor sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shoving down these insecure feelings. He just had to get through tonight and then they could leave. Leave this place that tempted him with the one thing he wanted, but didn't know if he should have. He took another deep breath before forcing his trademark smile onto his face.

“Coming, my dear.” Alastor said as he walked towards her.

They pulled on their coats and walked into the hallway. They entered the elevator and the air became stifling. Alastor cleared his throat to make some kind of sound to break it, but it didn’t help at all.

“Are you ok?” Olivia looked up at him with worry. She knew something was bothering him, but she couldn't figure out what. He was uncharacteristically quiet tonight.

“I’m sorry?” Alastor asked as he looked down at her, only hearing half the question as he had been lost in his own meddlesome thoughts.

Olivia placed a hand on his arm and he tensed, jerking away slightly. Olivia stared at him with wide eyes and her heart broke. He hadn’t done that in years. She brought her hand back and shrunk in on herself, turning back to the door and looking to the floor.

“S-sorry.” Olivia whispered sadly.

Alastor wanted to slap himself. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten for a moment he was with her and when her hand touched his arm, he flinched out of habit. He reached for her, but the door opened and Olivia quickly walked out, leaving him behind. Alastor sighed and brought his hand up to his hair, running his fingers through the brown tresses. He followed her out of the hotel and came up beside her on the street.

Olivia took a breath and calmed her beating heart. It was nothing. He reacted like that to everyone, so why should it bother her? Maybe because she thought she wasn't just anyone to him anymore. She knew it would never get to the level she wanted, but at least she thought she was different. She was wrong.

As Alastor came up beside her, she stuffed down her feelings and looked up at him with a forced smile.

“Come on, the night is getting away from us!” Olivia said as she began to walk down the street.

Alastor flinched at the fake cheeriness in her voice. Had he truly ruined it? Had he ruined the only meaningful relationship he had ever had since his mother? He had to fix this.

Alastor grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked up at him with large glassy eyes, filled with trepidation and confusion.

“Alastor? What is it?” Olivia asked.

“Olivia, I....” Alastor sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “I know things haven’t been easy between us, but I never wanted to hurt you. You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt.”

Olivia glanced at the snow at their feet, kicking it away. “It’s fine, Al. Just forget it.”

“No, it’s not. I...” Alastor sighed in frustration, knowing he should keep his mouth shut, but knowing they could not move forward unless he relented. “After we are done here, we need to talk.”

Olivia looked back up at him with confusion, hope blooming in her chest. “Talk about what?”

“There are some things you need to know.” Alastor sighed and dared to look at her. He was surprised to see a little light coming back into her blue pools.

“What things?” Hope blooming in her chest, hoping it was what she had wanted all this time.

“Do you trust me?” Alastor whispered.

Olivia nodded as she looked at him, her eyes wide.

“Then trust me when I say I’ll tell you when were done.” Alastor gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her.

“Alright.” Olivia matched his smile.

Alastor sighed, his face was filled with absolute dread. Olivia placed a hand on his arm, though he didn’t flinched this time. She smiled as he looked at her.

“Thank you.” Olivia whispered, smiling wide as hope filled her again. Maybe things would be alright once they talked.

Alastor nodded and offered her his elbow, a small smile on his face. Olivia hooked her arm and they headed to the club. Things were slightly better, but still far from fixed.

As they approached the club, the line was short like last night, so they got in without any trouble. The music was the same as well as the atmosphere, except there wasn't many people dancing tonight. Mostly watching the dancers and few performers that they had every night. Olivia stayed close to Alastor as they walked to the bar and ordered their drinks. That walked to a different booth then last night to not seem suspicious.

“What time is it?” Olivia asked.

Alastor checked his watch. “10:50pm. They should be opening the stage up in a bit. You ready?” Alastor smirked at her defeated sigh.

“I suppose. I should probably go to the DJ and tell him the song I want. I’ll be right back.” Olivia stood and walked over to the blonde man behind the equipment.

“Hi!” Olivia greeted cheerfully. “Can I make my request for my song to sing tonight? I’m hoping to be a singer and get recognized!”

The DJ smirked and eyed her, looking up and down her body. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

Olivia inwardly rolled her eyes and handed him the piece of paper with her song and name on it. She winked at him and waved, heading back to her table. Alastor smirked as she returned.

“All set?” Alastor asked.

Olivia nodded and wrung her hands, laughing softly. “Is it weird I’m a little nervous?”

“Nervous? About singing?” Alastor cocked a brow. “Sweetheart, you are a natural. You will blow them all away, I promise!”

Olivia flushed. “You think so?”

“I absolutely know so.” Alastor smiled reassuringly.

Olivia smiled and her nerves settles slightly.

“Alright, ladies and gentleman. It is time for our ‘fresh meat hour’. Up first is....” the announcer started the hour, calling up person after person to perform.

There was four people before Olivia, and she had to admit, they weren’t the best. They had heart, but their voices didn’t match. One was even boo’d off the stage. Olivia took a deep breath as the last one walked off the stage with a huff.

“And last but certainly not least, please welcome the gorgeous Mimi!” The announcer called her name and motioned for her to head up.

Olivia looked to Alastor who smiled wide as he clapped. She smiled back and nodded, making her way to the stage. She felt nervous as she walked up the stairs, into the spotlight. She approached the mic and took a deep breath, nodding to the DJ. Music began to play as she placed her hand on the mic, bringing her mouth close.

**I never believed that there was a rainbow**

**With a pot of gold at the end**

**I'm much too smart for fairy tales like that**

**Yet here I am again**

As she sang, she couldn’t help but look to Alastor at the back. Even though it was dark, she could see him clearly. Her heart began to beat faster as the familiar feeling began to flow through her.

**I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it**

**Why I thought so I really don't know**

**Maybe something in his eyes just told me so**

**Something in his eyes...**

Olivia locked eyes with Alastor as she sang. She wanted him to know that she was singing to him and only him. She hoped he could feel it.

**Tell me lies**

**And I'll come runnin'**

**I must have lost my mind!**

**I could close me eyes**

**And tell you just exactly what's comin'**

**Life's gonna turn just a little unkind**

The audience was silent as they watched her. Even the security guards and bartender stopped to listen to her extravagant voice. Every eye was on her, but only one set of eyes mattered to her.

**Seems like everyone's sailin'**

**Way out on the sea**

**And I'm stuck here on the shore**

**Sun's always shinin'**

**But it's never on me**

**Why should I try anymore?**

Olivia didn’t see anyone else in the audience, only Alastor. His eyes never left her as she sang, belting out not only the song, but ever emotion she felt for him.

**Tell me lies**

**Tell me lies**

**And I'll just keep right on comin'**

**This time I've got to believe in the dream**

**This time I've got to believe in his dream**

When she finished, she took a step back from the mic and looked out to the crowd. Silence rang through the club, not a sound was made and she feared she had done so badly that no one could believe it. Then, someone was clapping and it was followed by more applause and cheering. Olivia smiled and bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear, before bowing slightly and walking off the stage.

Alastor’s eyes were wide as he watched her sing. He knew her voice was beautiful, but it had been so long since he had heard her sing like that, with such passion. His heart had stopped when she looked at him from the stage. His breath taken the instant she opened her mouth. The feeling from before was back tenfold, burning his body with a desire he had never felt before at such an intensity.

As she walked back to him, he cleared his throat and stood, meeting her and scooping her up into a hug.

“You did it, darling. You won them all over.” Alastor cheered loudly.

Olivia laughed, her cheeks flushing brightly. She placed a hand over her burning cheek.

“It’s been a while since I’ve felt that adrenaline. That feeling when I sing.” Olivia smiled as someone walked up to them.

“Hot damn, baby girl! You were the best I have ever heard in such a long time!” The man laughed. He was a portly man with a big moustache. “Names Heinrich. I am the manager of this fine establishment. I’m sure Mr. Verdant would love to meet you!”

Olivia blushed. “I-I don’t think I was that good.”

Alastor laughed. “Nonsense, sweetheart! You were amazing!”

“He’s right! I would love to have you perform every night!” The manager chuckled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the back. “Come! Let me give you a tour of the back!”

“Can my husband come?” Olivia asked sheepishly. “I would love it if we could see it together!”

The manager looked at Alastor and grimaced slightly. “I suppose, just don’t touch anything or talk to the girls.”

Alastor nodded with a smile, keeping his eyes on the hand that grasped Olivia’s. “Of course!”

They walked to the back, Heinrich never once letting go of Olivia’s hand as he gave them the tour of the change rooms and backstage area.

“If you wish, you can explore a bit while I make an important call. Just try not to disrupt the performers.” Heinrich said with a slimy smile as he waddled off towards the bar.

Olivia and Alastor looked at each other and smiled as they walked towards the back.

“Ok, if I remember correctly, the office is down this way.” Olivia motioned towards the end of the hallway.“Looks clear. Let’s go.”

They walked for about five minutes, rounding corners and checking for guards, but no one was around. As they came to an intersection of the hallway, Olivia looked straight down and saw a bright red door with the words ‘Main Office’ on it.

“There!” Olivia pointed and began to walk forward.

Alastor followed and right before the entered the four way, he glanced up to the corner mirrors and saw a guard walking towards them from around the corner. He was to close for them to try and hide, so he did something he would hate himself later for.

He grabbed Olivia’s arm and pinned her to the wall, he leaned in close and harshly whispered. “Do you trust me?”

Olivia, eyes wide from the sudden action, nodded.

“Then trust me when I say I’m sorry for this.” Alastor whispered.

Olivia’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before widened with absolute shock. Her gasp was smothered as Alastor’s lips slammed into her own. Olivia didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards them, only focusing on the feeling of Alastor’s lips cradling hers.

Alastor quickly grabbed her around the hips and hoisted her up, pinning her tightly to the wall. Olivia wrapped her legs around his thin waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with desperate need. She fuelled her motions with her desire and love for him, trying to feel as much of him as possible.

Alastor kissed her like he had been thirsty his entire life and she was the glass of water he had been searching for. His tongue entered her open mouth and swirled around her own. Olivia whimpered against him, arching her back to press herself closer to him. His hands travelled over her rear and back, scratching her lightly.

Then, he pulled away. She couldn't hear anything but her heavy breathing as she was placed back onto her feet. She glanced up to see Alastor turned away from her and talking to someone, placing a hand beside her head and leaning over her.

“.....fraid we got carried away and just wanted a place to be alone for a moment.” Alastor chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“Look, pal,” the guard sighed, “this is a restricted area. Ya gotta move on.”

“Could you give us another minute, please?” Alastor smiled innocently and blushed. “Just another minute?”

The guard sighed and nodded. “You better be gone before I make my round again.” And he left without another word.

Alastor glanced around and turned back to Olivia. “Alright, lets do this quickly.” He began to walk down the hallway, but noticed he wasn't being followed.

Alastor looked over his shoulder to see Olivia with her eyes glazed over and a hand over her mouth.

“Olivia.” Alastor whispered harshly, gaining her attention.

Olivia jumped and looked up at him. “Right.”

Olivia held back the devastating sob in the back of her throat as she walked swiftly past him. Her heart broke, knowing that what had just transpired was an act. An act that he was able to pass off as nothing. She didn’t look at him as she passed, heading towards the office door. She opened it slowly and peaked inside. She saw no one was there and quickly moved to the computer. She sat down and booted it up, thankfully it didn’t take to long.

Alastor stood at the doorway, peeking out to make sure no one was coming. He looked back to Olivia and saw her eyes shining in the glow of the computer, almost like she had unshed tears in her eyes. He was such an idiot. There were a hundreds other things he could have done instead of kissing her, so why didn’t he? Why had he felt that was his only option?

‘Though,’ Alastor thought, placing his fingers over his tingling lips, ‘she tasted good.’

“Shit.” Olivia cursed under her breath.

“What is it?” Alastor asked, still looking out the door.

“It’s not here.” Olivia whispered.

Alastor looked at her with wide eyes. “What do you mean it’s not there?”

“I mean its not fucking here.” Olivia wiped a hand over her eyes. “There is nothing here to indicate it holds the passcode.”

“So where is it, then?” Alastor asked, his annoyance growing.

Olivia sat for a second, closing her eyes and going over the information in her head about Verdant. Then, her eyes opened wide with a gasp.

“What?” Alastor asked.

“His phone. It’s on his phone.” Olivia said as she stood and walked up to him. “If I remember correctly, he carries it with him everywhere. He doesn’t even let his most trusted people carry it.”

“Dammit, what are we suppose to do then? Wait another two days?” Alastor said, leaning against the door frame.

Olivia sighed. “I don’t know, but right now we should head back to the main area.”

Alastor nodded and followed her as she walked. They had almost walked through the curtain when a familiar voice called them. They turned to see Heinrich coming towards them with a massive smile.

“I have great news! My boss is on his way and wants to meet you personally!” Heinrich laughed.

“Your boss?” Olivia cocked her head and batted her eyes.

“Yes, his name is Verdant and he is very much looking forward to meeting you!” Heinrich smiled. “I recorded your performance and sent it to him. He should be here any minute!”

Olivia looked at Alastor with a small smile and a knowing look in her eye. He smiled back before turning to Heinrich.

“This is fantastic. It would be an honour to meet the boss!” Alastor smiled with a toothy grin.

“Go wait in the booth you were in before and I’ll send for you when he gets here!” Heinrich motioned for them to go before waddling away. Just before he went through the door, he turned back to them and smirked. “It’s perfect that you have long blonde hair. It’s his favourite feature on a woman.”

Olivia chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear, ignoring the pointed look from Alastor. They walked to the booth and slid in.

“What did he mean by that?” Alastor asked and looked at her with a cocked brow.

Olivia sighed. “Before we came to the human world, I read that Verdant prefers blondes with long hair. I thought that it our original plan failed, it wouldn’t hurt to have a back up plan.” Olivia shrugged as she explained.

“So, that’s why you had Husker alter your human body? Why didn’t you tell me?” Alastor asked impatiently.

“Because it didn’t matter if our first plan worked, which it didn’t and now you know.” Olivia leaned back into the booth and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

Alastor sighed and dropped the subject, knowing she wasn’t going to speak anymore about it.

Suddenly, in the silence, the weight of what had transpired between them intensified, making the air around them suffocatingly awkward. Alastor side-eyed Olivia, watching her pick at her nails and look everywhere but him.

“Olivia,” Alastor reached down and placed a hand over hers. Olivia jumped and looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I should have thought of something else, but-”

“It’s fine. Just forget it.” Olivia interjected quickly.

“Olivia-” Alastor tired to speak again, but Olivia didn’t want to hear it.

“I said, forget it. It meant nothing, right? It’s the job. We do whatever it takes to get it done.” Olivia turned away.

Alastor sighed and turned away from her. They sat in silence for about ten minutes when Heinrich returned with a bounce in his step.

“My dear baby girl, Verdant would love to see you in his private room.” Heinrich motioned for her to follow.

Olivia rose and Alastor made to follow when Heinrich raised a hand.

“I’m so sorry, sir, but he only wishes to see the lady.” Heinrich smirked at Alastor’s face as it contorted with anger.

“I’m not-” Alastor started when Olivia interrupted him, turning to Heinrich.

“Could you give me a moment with my husband? I’ll meet you over at the door.” Olivia asked innocently and batted her eyes.

Heinrich sighed and nodded. “Make it fast. Mr. Verdant does not like to be kept waiting.”

Heinrich left and stood by the door as Olivia turned to Alastor with a stern look.

“You need to let me go alone.” Olivia said as she sat in the booth.

“No, I will not allow this.” Alastor said under his breath. “You can’t-”

“Don’t try and control me. If I can get him alone and occupied, I may be able to get the information we need.” Olivia explained quickly.

“Olivia, don’t tell me you plan on sleeping with him to get access to the information?” Alastor asked as he placed a hand over hers.

“We do whatever it takes to get the job done.” Olivia looked away and stood, snatching her hand away.

Alastor went to speak again, but Olivia turned and started to walk towards Heinrich. She reached into her purse and pulled out the dark red lipstick from Angel. She applied it generously and smacked her lips. Heinrich smiled wide and pulled the curtain aside, letting her through. He glanced back to Alastor, who was fuming, and smirked, closing the curtain behind him.

Olivia let Heinrich lead her down a long hallway to a large room with a massive bed in the shape of a heart and curtains hanging over. The colour green was everywhere is different shades. Heinrich lead her over to a half-circle couch with a coffee table in front.

“Sit there, my dear.” Heinrich motioned to the couch and went to pour her a drink. “Apple martini?”

“Oh, yes please.” Olivia said sweetly as she took a seat.

Heinrich poured two drinks and set them on the coffee table. “Mr. Verdant will be here shortly. Enjoy his company. Not many get that privilege.”

Olivia nodded a smiled. Heinrich walked out and closed the door behind him. Olivia was left alone, taking in the large room. It was extravagant and marvellous, but way over the top. Almost like they designer was trying to hard.

Olivia sat there for about five minutes when music started up. It was sensual music that filled the room and set the mood.

‘Oh great.’ Olivia thought.

Then, a curtain on the other side of the room burst open. Olivia jumped slightly as a tall, lean figure with dark green hair and brilliant green eyes leaning against the door frame. He had black slacks on and his dark green shirt was open, showing off his soft body.

“Well, hello beautiful.” The deep tone with the heavy American accent surprised Olivia as the man walked over to her. “My name is Verdant,” he grabbed Olivia’s hand and kissed the back of it, “THE Verdant.

Olivia swallowed down the gag that wanted to bubble up. “Wait? The same one who owns this club?”

Verdant smiled wide. “The one and same, my gorgeous little croissant.”

“Oh, well it is such an honour to meet you.” Olivia giggled innocently and fidgeted in her seat. “It’s amazing what you have done.”

Verdant slid into the seat beside her and got very close, his knee bumping hers. Olivia giggled again as Verdant rested him arm behind her and leaned in close.

“You are such a cutie.” Verdant purred in her ear. “How would you like to have some fun?” His hand rested on her bare thigh.

“But i’m married...” Olivia trailed off as Verdant leaned in close to her ear. She knew from the report that he liked girls who fought against his attentions a bit.

“He doesn’t have to know, now does he?” Verdant chuckled.

“You promise? Just between us?” Olivia asked as her eyes became hooded.

“Just between us, baby.” Verdant smirked as he began to pepper kisses along her neck.

Olivia shot forward towards the drinks and gave Verdant his. “If we both took a drink ofthis right now, it might make me feel a bit better.” She batted her eyes as Verdant chuckled again.

Verdant’s downed his entire drink while Olivia threw hers over her shoulder, coughing to cover the splash on the floor behind the couch.

“Feeling better?” Verdant asked as he went back to her neck.

Olivia moaned to answer him, though it was more from disgust then pleasure, but she knew he was to stupid to realize it. His hand moved up her thigh quickly and played at the hemline of her underwear.

“S-shouldn’t we get more comfortable?” Olivia whispered.

Verdant chuckled. “Naughty little baby girl.” He stood and brought her over to the bed, throwing her roughly down and moving on top of her.

Olivia brought his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply. She almost flinched away, but she made herself think of Alastor. They way his mouth had moved over hers, the feeling on his tongue in her mouth, causing a sensual moan to ring out of her.

Then, she was brought out of her imagination as Verdant pulled away to start kissing her neck again, though she couldn’t help the smirk that came to her face as she saw her lipstick smeared across his lips. She let him continue to feel her, placing a hand on her breast and rubbing it in a circle, when his motions began to slow.

“Oooooooh, I feel so goooood.” Verdant groaned out, his kisses becoming wet and sloppy against her neck.

Olivia flipped them and she straddled his hips, looking down at him as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

“What’s the matter? Feeling sleepy?” Olivia asked softly, smirking.

“Sleepy.....” Verdant slurred as he slowed his eyes. “I musta’ had to mu’ ta drink......”

And with that, Verdant was out cold.

“Thank you, Angel.” Olivia whispered as she rose off of the prone body and grabbed a napkin, whipping off Angel’s special lipstick.

Olivia got to work quickly, grabbing Verdant’s phone out of his pocket and plugging in her device. Within a minute, the device chimed, indicating it had found what it needed. Olivia quickly put the phone back and smoothed out her dress and hair, before walking to the door. She opened it slowly and stepped out, noticing a guard at the end. She walked to him and smiled sheepishly, before heading through the curtain to go back to the main stage room.

Alastor was no where to be seen.

“Shit.” Olivia cursed and walked to the bar, keeping an eye out for her ‘husband’. She approached the bartender and smiled innocently. “Hi, have you seen the man I was with earlier?”

“Ya, he left out the front door in a huff about ten minutes ago.” the bartender pointed to the front doors.

“Thank you.” Olivia said as she quickly left, grabbing her coat from the check-in and headed outside. She glanced around but saw no sign of him.

He wouldn’t really leave her there, would he? Olivia began to walk when she noticed a familiar silhouette down the alleyway. There, she saw Alastor talking to what looked like the wall, but she knew him better then that. She stomped her way down the alley towards him to hear the tail end of the conversation.

“.....make sure it happens later in the week so no one is suspicious. Now go and mark him.” Alastor commanded and shadows dispersed.

“What are you doing?” Olivia asked as she approached him.

Alastor didn’t even look at her as he spoke. “Doing what I do best. Covering your tracks.” He tucked his hands into his pockets. “So, did you get the information?”

“Yes, it got it.” Olivia said as she flashed her device.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Alastor brushed past her without another word, walking out of the alley and back towards the hotel.

“Hey! What is your problem?” Olivia asked as she caught up with him, trying to catch his eye.

“Absolutely nothing.” Alastor grumbled as he made long strides.

Olivia growled and had to almost jog to keep up with him.

“Alastor, please talk to me.” Olivia asked, huffing as she kept up with his fast pace.

“Leave it alone, Olivia.” Alastor growled back as they entered the hotel.

They entered the elevator, but because there were other people, Olivia didn’t say anything as to not make a scene. The finally made it to the top floor and exited the elevator, heading towards their room.

“Alastor.” Olivia called. “Are you upset that I went to see Verdant alone?”

“No, why would I be upset about that?” Alastor grumbled as he entered the room, throwing his coat onto the hook.

“Then why are you acting like this?” Olivia demanded, placing her own coat on the hook.

“Acting like what?” Alastor plopped down on to the sofa, looking away from her.

Olivia walked over to him and stood before him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

“Stop being a child.” Olivia growled. “Why are you being such a prick?”

“Newsflash, sweetheart.” Alastor smirked menacingly. “It’s what I’m good at.”

Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking out the window. Alastor looked up at her and his eyes spotted red marks on her neck. He felt anger rise as he realized they were hickeys.

“Why are you being so annoying? Didn’t Verdant satisfy you enough?” Alastor smirked as Olivia gasped and turned back to him, satisfied he got such a rise out of her.

“What?” Olivia shrilled as she gaped down at him. “What is that suppose to mean?”

“I meant,” Alastor stood and leaned in close, “that if you’re that sexually frustrated, you should have stayed longer for him to fuck you since your are so willing to throw yourself at strangers now for the ‘good of the mission’.”

Alastor’s head snapped to the side as Olivia’s hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. No one had ever slapped him before and lived. Alastor’s eyes were wide as Olivia huffed in her anger. He looked down at her and his chest constricted at the devastated look in her eye.

Olivia’s lip began to quiver as tears came to her eyes. She sniffed and her brows furrowed in anger as she glared at him.

“I never slept with him.” Olivia whispered before turning and running to the bedroom, slamming the door hard.

Alastor stood there, his eyes wide and his cheek stinging. She hadn’t slept with him? He fell to the couch, plopping down on the soft cushions. He placed his hands in his face, groaning at the shame that heated his face. He basically called her a whore. How could he do that? He stood and walked to the front door. He needed air to clear his head before he tried to apologize.

Why did the thought of her sleeping with someone cause such heated anger to course through him? Was this what jealousy felt like? He had never felt jealousy before, and he hated it. Hated that it controlled him, his words and actions. He walked towards the staircase that led to the roof, opening in the door with ease. He walked to the edge, leaning against the railing that circled the roof. The cold air felt good against his stinging cheek.

He brought a hand up and touched the spot where she had slapped him. He deserved it, he knew that. His harsh words echoed in his head, along with her hurt expression. Why did he feel the need to constantly push her away? Would it really be so bad to submit to these feeling running rampant in his heart? Would she accept them fully? He sighed and let the wind blow around him, cooling his anger and letting him stew in his shame.

Olivia cried herself to sleep. How could he say that? How could he think that of her? When she awoke, she looked to the clock to see it was 3:30am. She groaned and rubbed her weary eyes, bloodshot from crying. She sat up, unable to sleep anymore, even though it had only been a couple hours. She suddenly felt hot and stuffy. She needed a smoke. She grabbed her fluffy housecoat, slippers and smokes and headed out onto the hallway.

She walked to the staircase that led to the roof and climbed them, opening the heavy door with a grunt. She shivered as a gust of wind greeted her, seemingly blowing right through her. She looked around and saw she was alone. She walked to the edge and leaned against the railing, lighting a cigarette and taking in a long drag.

She stood there for an hour, watching the city sleep. Only the lights of the city greeted her vision, twinkling in the night. What would she say when she saw him? Could she say anything to him after that? Why was he trying so hard to push her away?

Olivia sighed, lighting another cigarette. “He’s a fucking idiot.”

“I know.” Olivia jumped as Alastor’s voice came from behind her.

Olivia spun and glared at him. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were filled with shame and regret. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he walked towards her. Olivia couldn’t help think he looked like a young boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Olivia said nothing as she turned back to the city. She couldn’t stand to look at him right now.

“Leave me alone.” Olivia said with anger in her voice.

“We need to talk.” Alastor said softly as he came closer. “Please.”

Olivia turned at his tone. She softened slightly at the glassy look in his eyes and the bags that lay under. He looked so defeated and exhausted. She sighed and nodded, moving to the side to allow him to stand beside her. He smiled wider and walked up to her, leaning his elbows on the railing. He was silent for a while, gaining his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry for what I said.” Alastor whispered.

Olivia took in another drag and watched him as his mouth opened and closed multiple times.

“You....” Alastor asked with a sigh, “didn’t sleep with him?”

“Not that it should matter, but no.” Olivia explained with an angry tone. “Angel gave me special lipstick that has a component to it. When I kiss someone, within a few moments they will fall into a deep sleep. All I had to do was put up with a little groping and a kiss and he was out.”

Alastor couldn’t stop the happy feeling in his chest at that information. “I see.”

“You basically called me a whore.” Olivia whispered with utter devastation in her voice.

“I know, I’m-” Alastor started before Olivia chocked out her next words.

“You were the only one who hadn’t called me that.” Olivia wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

Alastor sighed and lowered his head in shame. “I didn’t mean it. I really didn’t.”

“Why does it bother you so much that I might have slept with him? You never made any commotion when Angel or Lucy do it.” Olivia asked before taking in another drag.

“They aren’t you.” Alastor stated with a small smile. “I’ve become very protective of you, Olivia. I know you are not one to throw yourself at anyone, especially after what happened to you in the past. To know you had to even come close, makes me incredibly angry.”

“Why?” Olivia asked softly.

“You shouldn’t have to do those things to get what you want. Not you. Anyone but you.” Alastor whispered. “When I thought you had slept with that bastard, I became very......” He trailed off with a sigh.

“Very what?” Olivia pushed.

“Jealous.” Alastor whispered, looking away from her and wringing his hands.

Olivia’s eyes widened. Jealous? Why would he be jealous?

“Alastor?” Olivia took a step forward towards him and placed a hand on his arm.

“I haven’t told you what happened last year, have I?” Alastor asked with dread in his voice.

“No, you haven’t.’’ Olivia’s chest began to clench in anticipation.

Alastor looked at his hands and sighed. This was it. He was about to lay it all out, break down the walls that had taken all year to build, to keep her out of his heart. Was he ready to let her in completely? Did she want to? He looked up into her eyes and saw raw emotion swimming in the sky blue pools. He smiled and straightened. He had to be ready. There was no going back now. Everything was about to change, for better or ruin.

“A year ago, you made the stupidest decision you had ever made.”Alastor chuckled. “You decided to sacrifice yourself for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tell Me Lies by Cats Don’t Dance
> 
> Oooooooooo its about to get good! Thanks for reading! Much love!


	17. When Everything Falls Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor tells her about what happened during the hound attack a year ago, and tells her more then she bargained for.

(One year ago)

Alastor’s eyes were wide with panic and utter shock as he gazed at the scene before him. Olivia was face down in the crater made by the muzzle of the giant hound, it’s teeth deep into her body. She wasn't moving.

“Olivia!” Alastor called to her, his voice breaking as he did. “Olivia, answer me!”

Selena barked a laugh. “I’m afraid she won’t be answering you ever again!”

Selena walked towards the hound as it raised it’s head, lifting the limp body of Olivia with it. Alastor watched as blood dripped to the ground from her body.

“Good boy.” Selena cooed as she scratched the chin of the beast. She then jumped and sat on the back of the hound. “Go! Now!”

The hound growled and hunched back into a pouncing stance. Alastor could do nothing but watch as the hound lunged forward and took off running with Olivia in it’s mouth.

“You bitch!” Angel cried as he tried to shoot the legs of the beast, but it was to fast. “Olivia!”

“Dammit!” Husker cursed and tuned to the others. “We have to go after them. Al-” Husker’s eyes widen as he turned to Alastor.

Alastor was on his knees, black and red mist swirled around him from the ground. Shockwaves of power radiated off of him. The others huddled together and took a few steps back as Alastor stood. His body began to contort and spasm as the bones under his skin grew. His antlers grew, spiking horridly in every direction. His claws extended, sharpening lethally. His smile grew until it took up half his face and his eyes became black whirling pools of shadow with only a small red dial as a pupil.

Alastor leaned forward onto all fours and roared, piercing the ears of every creature in the area. The others covered their ears as the roar sounded like feedback and static. The red and black mist continued to swirl around him, killing every living plant and animal that came into contact with it.

Alastor looked to where the hound had run and lunged, taking off after it. Every tree and plant curled, turning to a husk as the life was sucked away as the mist, hands and feet touched them. He ran and ran, fast as a shadow in the night. Only one word was repeating in his frenzied mind.

‘ _Olivia. Olivia. Olivia._ ’ His mind repeated over and over, goading him on. His anger burned inside him, fuelling his desire to protect her.

Alastor could smell her blood. It made him angrier and hungrier then he had ever felt. His power was burning, rising and rising the faster he ran and the closer he came to her.

Finally, after about ten minutes, he saw the silhouette of the hound running. Selena’s laugh echoing in the forest caused him to speed up, his fury boiling over. He lunged forward once he had come close enough and swiped his long claws, taking out the back legs of the hound. It tumbled, throwing both Olivia and Selena flying through the air. The hound’s black blood splattered to the ground as it crashed into the forest. It disappeared, evaporating into shadow.

Alastor sprinted forward and snatched Olivia in the air, cradling her softly to himself. He gazed down at her with worry, her complexion paling as the blood drained out of her.

Suddenly, a shot was heard and a searing pain flared through Alastor’s leg. He roared as he dropped Olivia in his surprise. She tumbled to the ground as Alastor turned, his demonic eyes narrowing in on Selena who had pulled out a gun and shot him. In the back of his mind, he knew they were holy bullets since the pain was so great.

Alastor lunged for Selena as she continued to shoot at him. He dodged every bullet, coming closer and closer to her. She screamed as Alastor swiped at her, dislodging the gun from her. She fell to the ground and looked up at her with absolute fear as Alastor stalked towards her.

“Why? I thought you loved me. You transformed just because I took that whore?” Selena’s voice quivered. “Why would you-”

Selena looked from Alastor to Olivia and back to him, realization filling her features. Selena began to laugh.

“You are in love with her, aren’t you?” Selena smirked as Alastor stopped in his tracks. “Do you actually think she could ever love you back? Look at you! You are a monster!”

Alastor stopped and looked down at the chattering woman. Love? What a ridiculous notion. He cared for Olivia, but love? Nonsense. Such things were a nuisance and only proved to be a distraction.

Alastor chuckled and reached down, bringing the talkative woman up to his face. He had one permanent way to shut her up. Selena struggled and squirmed as Alastor opened his mouth and placed her upper body in his mouth. He chomped down hard, his teeth cleaving her body into two. He ate, filling his stomach with the rancid meat of his biggest fan. Her bones crunched in his mouth, her flesh tore and her blood dripped down his chin.

Selena was gone and he looked over at the prone body of Olivia. He took one step towards her, but his legs buckled and he fell to the ground with a massive boom. His body began to shake and shrink, becoming normal again.

Alastor was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as his power drained from him quickly. He looked back at his leg and saw the bullet wound begin to fester. With clenched teeth, he shoved his claws into the hole and dug out the bullet. He groaned and screamed through clenched teeth as his finger moved under his skin. He managed to find the bullet and quickly yanked it out, burning his fingers from the holy energy. He threw it to the ground before collapsing himself.

He looked up and saw Olivia laying facing away from him, blood pooling underneath her. He began to slowly crawl towards her.

“O-Olivia.” Alastor whispered harshly. “Please, wake up.”

Olivia didn't move as he neared her. The wound in is leg throbbed with each movement, sending pain shooting through him, but he didn’t care. She couldn’t be dead. He wouldn’t allow it. She wasn’t allowed to leave him. Didn’t she realize how important she was to him? He was literally crawling in the dirt to get to her. She had to open her eyes. She just had to. He had crawled close and reached for her, his hand grazing her cold flesh when his world went dark.

He dreamed. He never did that. Someone was calling his name, but he only saw darkness. He knew that voice. He loved that voice. He ran forward, doing everything he could to find it. Then, a light in the distance called to him, louder then before.

“Alastor!” The sweet voice called again, coming from the light.

He ran faster. He ran and ran until the light engulfed him.

He was standing in a kitchen. A old and rundown kitchen, but it was one he loved dearly. Then her saw her. A tall woman with dark skin, her black curly hair in a top bun. Her apron was dirty from baking all day but her smile never wavered. She hummed a song from the radio she had heard earlier. She was so beautiful.

“Mother.” Alastor whispered and took a step towards her.

“Mother.” A small voice called from behind him, causing him to jump. He turned and his eyes widened.

There in the doorway was him, but he was 8 years old. He was crying, his face bruised and bleeding. His mother turned to greet him when her face fell.

“Oh Alastor, not again!” His mother walked towards him and kneeled in front. “Who was it this time?”

“It was Gregory. He was picking on Sheryl so I stopped him.” Alastor sniffed and rubbed the tears from his face.

His mother sighed and smiled. “My little knight in shining armour.” She rubbed his shaggy brown hair, causing him to laugh.

“You always told me a gentleman always protects a damsel in distress, right?” Alastor looked up at her with wide eyes and a big smile.

“I did and I’m sure you tried your best.” She picked up Alastor and carried him to the counter, where she wet a cloth and began to wipe his face clean.

“Remember Alastor, no matter what happens, always try and protect the weak. They need it so terribly, especially in this time. They may not always say thank you, but know in your heart that you did a good deed.” His mother smiled wide as she placed a kiss to his nose.

“I will, I promise.” Alastor exclaimed.

“That’s my boy.” His mother laugh.

Then, his mother turned to him. The real him. His eyes widened as she slowly walked up to him. Alastor took a hesitant step back as she looked right into his eyes.

“Mother?” Alastor whispered as she stopped a foot from him.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, her hand warm and soft, just as he remembered.

“My special boy, you grew into such a handsome man.” She spoke softly as her thumb rubbed circles.

Alastor looked to the window at his reflection and saw he was human. He looked back to her with wide eyes and a small smile.

“I miss you.” Alastor whispered, closing his eyes and placing his own hand over hers. “It’s been lonely without you.”

“But you aren’t alone anymore, are you?” His mother said softly.

Alastor’s eyes opened and for a split second, a black haired woman with grey skin and cat ears stood before him, her smile and golden eyes filled with such warmth. He blinked and he saw his mother again.

“Olivia.” Alastor whispered, his body filled with that same warmth he saw in her smile.

His mother smiled wide. “She has become very important to you.”

Alastor nodded. “The most important.”

“You love her, but you’re not sure in what way yet and that’s ok.” His mother spoke softly.

“I-” Alastor’s words caught in his throat. Not even to his mother could he voice such things yet.

“Love is scary, but you must not let it go. You are not meant to be alone for so long. Hold on to those you care for, for they will help you grow stronger.” His mother grasped his hands tightly.

“How can I let her in when I have done everything my entire life to keep people out?” Alastor whispered.

“The right moment will come. Sometimes it’s when we have hit rock bottom, or they will say the simplest thing and you will know in your heart that it is time and when that time comes, don't turn away. Embrace it.” She raised her hand to his cheek again. “It pains me to see you so alone in this unforgiving world. Everyone needs someone, Alastor.”

Alastor brought his mother in for a crushing hug, burying his face in her neck.

“I will try, mother.” Alastor whispered.

“Alastor, remember what I always say?” She smiled as he pulled away. A knowing small smile on his own face.

They spoke at the same time. “Never let them see you frown.”

_____

Alastor shot up with a gasp. His eyes darting around the dark room until it landed on a figure rushing towards him.

“Hey! Alastor!” Husker say in the bed next to him and held up his paws. “Calm down. You’re fine.”

Alastor glanced down at his leg and saw his pant leg rolled up. Bandages were wrapped around his calf. He looked back up at Husker.

“What happened?” Alastor’s voice was rough.

“We found you lying next to Olivia, unconscious. We brought you both back to Casino to heal yesterday.” Husker explained. “Your leg is pretty messed up, but it’s healing faster then I thought it would for Holy energy. Olivia isn’t as lucky, I guess.”

“Where is she?” Alastor moved to stand, hissing slightly when his leg throbbed in protest.

“Hey! Wait a minute! You need to rest still.” Husker grabbed Alastor’s shoulders, ignoring how he tensed. “Lay back down.”

“No, I need to see her.” Alastor grunted as he stood, his legs shaky from the lack of strength.

Even after a nights rest, his energy still wasn’t back to normal. Husker sighed and grumbled as he walked up beside Alastor.

“I’m gonna grab your arm, alright?” Husker asked as he looked at the wobbly Radio Demon.

Alastor nodded. Husker lifted Alastor’s arm and flung it over his own shoulder, being the crutch he needed.

“Come on, let’s go see her.” Husker spoke softly as he led Alastor down the hallway.

“Is she ok?” Alastor asked.

“She’s........” Husker sighed. “She’s fighting.”

Alastor looked at Husker with wide and worried eyes. What did he mean by that? Was she dying? They slowly made there way down the hallway. Why did they put her so far from him? As rather walked, Husker explained about her wounds and how they believe one of the wounds was caused by a holy blade, for it looked different then the others.

Finally, after five minutes of hobbling, they came up to a closed door. Husker knocked softly and waited. Alastor’s heart pounded in his chest at the anticipation and anxiety flowing through him.

The door opened and they saw Angel standing there. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red like he had been crying.

“Smiles.” Angel spoke softly with relief in his voice. “You’re ok?”

Alastor nodded. “I want to see her, please.”

Angel nodded and opened the door. “You gotta be quiet though.”

Alastor nodded again as Husker helped him into the room. It was dark with only a lamp in the corner illuminating the area. Alastor pushed away from Husker softly and stood on his own, staring at her.

“Lucy said that if she makes it through tonight, she should be in the clear, but,” Angel sighed, leaning heavily against the door frame, “she’s got the fight of her life.”

“Can you give us some privacy, please?” Alastor whispered.

The others looked at each other before exiting the room, closing the door behind them. Alastor limped over to the bed and grunted as he lowered himself slowly to sit beside her.

His chest constricted in agony as he looked at her. Her grey skin was pale, almost white. Her cheeks were sunken and the dark circles under her eyes were prominent on the dim light of the lamp. She barely moved, only the short rise of her chest as she took shallow breaths.

“You stupid fool. Why would you do something so incredibly stupid?” Alastor’s throat choked with the sob that wanted to burst out. “It should have been me. It should be me lying here and you still walking, calling me stupid.”

Alastor raised the blanket and let out a breath of disbelief as he looked at the state of her body. Bandages were wrapped around her entire torso and hips, soaked in fresh blood.He placed the blanket back over her as an emotion he couldn't place began to consume him.

Alastor placed a hand on either side of her head and looked down at her. Suddenly, something fell onto her cheek. Something wet and clear. He blinked in confusion and there were more droplets on her cheek.

He reached up to his face and gasped, finding his finger wet with tears. He was crying? He hadn’t even cried when his mother died. How was this possible? He didn’t think he could cry anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Olivia. You didn’t deserve this.” Alastor whispered, his voice filled with raw emotion. He wiped his face and furrowed his brows in conviction. “Come back to me. You do not have permission to die. I will not allow it.”

He leaned down to her ear and whispered. “You mean to much for me to lose.”

Alastor sat back up and took a few deep breath, reigning in his rampant emotions. He had to get a grip.He couldn't let the others see him like this. He wiped his face and composed himself, though he didn't move from his spot. He took her hand and held it, never letting go even when Lucy came it to change her bandages.

Husker had walked in a few minutes after Lucy had changed the bandages and noticed the red tinge to Alastor’s cheeks and nose, but he said nothing. He tried to get Alastor to sleep and rest himself, but he wouldn’t budge. He said he wanted to be there when she woke up, so he could scold her for being so stupid. Husker knew he wasn't serious about it. Alastor may be a heartless son of a bitch, but he had never attached himself to anyone like he had Olivia.

It wasn't until five days later that Olivia cracked open her eyes, groaning softly under her breath.

“Olivia.” Alastor whispered as he shifter closer to her. “Can you hear me?”

Olivia’s eyes were clouded, but looked right at him. A small smile came to her face as she gazed at him.

“Al,” Olivia whispered. “You’re ok?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.” Alastor smiled to reassure her. “You are the one who has been severely hurt.”

“Ah, right.” Olivia tried to laugh, but it ended up as more of a huff of breath. “As long as you are alright, it doesn’t matter.”

“Stupid.” Alastor whispered harshly. “What were you thinking? How could you do something so stupid as to push me out of the way and take the full brunt of the attack?”

Olivia smiled wider and closed her eyes. Her breathing started to slow as she began to drift off. Alastor thought she had passed out once again but before she completely drifted, she said something that shook him to his core. Something that would change everything.

“People do stupid things all the time for the ones they’ve fallen in love with.”

___

(Present day)

Olivia stared wide-eyed at Alastor as he leaned on the railing, gazing down into the streets of Paris.

“I-I said that?” Olivia whispered, her hands gripped her housecoat tightly.

Alastor nodded. “Before I continue, I need to know. Did you mean it or was it a pain-induced mumble?” He smirked, but his confidence was hanging by a thread as he asked her.

Olivia looked at him with trepidation and anticipation. What should she say? Should she just lie and play it off as pain-fuelled hallucinations? She sighed and looked down, knowing she couldn't do that. He would see through her immediately.

“I-does it matter?” Olivia asked. “I know you don’t-”

“Just answer me honestly.” Alastor finally looked at her with an emotion Olivia couldn’t place. “Please.”

Olivia’s eyes widened at his words, the raw emotion she heard in them. She locked eyes with his and couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

“Yes,” Olivia’s heart beat wildly in her chest, constricting with fear. “I meant it.”

Alastor smiled wider. “Good, this will make the rest of the story easier to tell.”

“What would you have done if I had said no?” Olivia asked with slight amusement, feeling a little better about the situation.

“Well, I still would have told it, but it would have been a little awkward afterwords, I think.” Alastor chuckled and straightened.

“Ok, so what is the rest of the story?” Olivia asked, crossing her arms to stop her shivering.

“Well, once you had said that,” Alastor started as he took off his winter coat and placed it around her shoulders, “I panicked.”

Alastor chuckled with embarrassment and Olivia’s sceptical look. “I am ashamed to admit that I ran and left you there. I know our friends were there, but that still doesn’t excuse my actions. I ran to my house and had panic attack after panic attack.”

“I couldn’t control the emotions that were running through my mind. One moment, I was curious about the possibilities this would bring. Another moment, I was furious that one sentence was all it took to ruin everything. I couldn't handle the fact that things had changed and there was nothing I could do.”

“I didn't know what to do. For weeks, I ignored every phone call and every text that was sent my way. I was childish. I didn’t want to face the situation, so I hid. Like a coward, I hid from the world because I was faced with something I had no idea on how to comprehend. How pathetic was I? In my solitude, my mind began to consume itself with anxiety and fear of what the future held. I couldn't take it.”

“After a month, I heard a knock at my door. Now, the only people who knew where I lived and knew how to get there were you and Husker. Husker had never come to my house before, but I gave him access a long time ago, for emergency circumstances. I guess he considered this an emergency.”

___

“Alastor! Open this damn door!” Husker screamed as he banged on the door. “I swear I will break it down if you don’t!”

Husker heard the door unlock, but nothing else. He turned the handle and strolled in, walking into the dark house. No lights were on and no sound was heard as he looked around. He almost jumped when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes at the top of the stairs, staring down at him. Husker crossed his arms and glared back.

“For what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Husker?” Alastor asked with a voice that was to careful and to calm.

Huskier growled. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Oh, here and there.” Alastor chuckled. “I’ve been a little busy.”

“Busy? You’ve been MIA for over a month now! No returned calls, no word at all from you.” Husker approached the stairs and looked up at Alastor. “What is fucking happening?”

Alastor slowly defended the stairs, almost gliding down. He came extremely close to Husker, his eyes glowing brighter. “It is non of your business.”

Alastor went to walk past Husker, but he wouldn’t have it. He grabbed Alastor’s arm to stop him, but that was a mistake. He was suddenly pinned to the wall by a tight group on his tie.

“ **Don’t. Touch. Me.** ” Alastor warned as his smile widened menacingly.

Husker stared at him. From this angle, he could see the heavy bags under Alastor’s eyes and his cheeks were sunken. Husker sighed and raised his paws in a surrender.

“I heard her too.” Husker said softly, causing Alastor’s eyes to widen.

Alastor threw Husker across the floor and screamed at him.

“No! She didn't say anything!” Alastor gripped his own head, hips claws digging into his own scalp. “Nothing has changed. Everything is the same and nothing has CHANGED!”

Husker groaned as he slowly picked himself up. He was telling the truth. He had over heard Olivia talking to Alastor right before he booked it. He wanted to give him a little time to get control of his emotions, but he realized now he probably should have come sooner. He knew Alastor did not take change well, especially with feelings and emotions. He just didn't think things had gotten this bad.

Husker stood and turned to the panicking Radio Demon. It was almost hard to see him in this state.

“It’s not true. She can’t feel that way.” Alastor whispered to himself. “She can’t.”

Husker walked forward and without warning, sent his fist into Alastor’s face. Alastor went flying into the dining room table, breaking it from the impact. Alastor didn't move for a moment, just laying there with wide eyes and a surprised toothy smile. Husker breathed hard as he straightened.

“Oh boo fucking hoo!” Husker screamed as Alastor rose, looking up at the cat demon with surprised curiosity. “So someone loves you, why the fuck is that a problem? Especially, when you feel the same fucking way!”

Alastor’s eyes widened further. “I don’t-”

“Don’t fucking interrupt me! I ain’t done skinning your fucking pathetic hide!” Husker pointed at him. “Do you realize how annoying it is to watch your flirting and constant lovers bickering? You two are basically already a couple, except without the sex and intimate touching!”

Husker ran a clawed hand over his face. “You know why your freaking out like this? It’s because the one person you care about more then anything feels the same way about you as you do her, but because you have never felt this way before, ya don’t realize what this feeling actually is.”

Alastor sat there and listened to Husker. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was starting to make sense.

“Look, love is a scary ass feeling. Trust me, I know fucking well, but I have never seen any two people more perfect for one another then you two. Would it really be so fucking awfully to be with her romantically? Would it really be a burden to have someone to completely depend upon?”

Alastor looked to his hands with unease. Was it true? Was this love he felt for her?

“It might.” Alastor whispered. “I don’t know if I am able to love her to the capacity she deserves.”

“Trust me, with your obsessive compulsive disorder and ego, there is nothing you wouldn’t do for the person you have given your ultimate trust and heart to and she is the one person who would never take it for granted. You know this.” Husker said softly.

Alastor hung his head as his heart began to beat wildly at the thought of Olivia at his side for eternity. His mind flashed to an image of her smiling, of her laughing at one of his lame jokes. To her angry at him for being an asshole, to her crying in his arms because she was scared. A warmth flooded his body and he smiled wide.

“I love her.” Alastor whispered. “I love her.” He said more confidently.

“Fucking finally.” Husker whispered with a small smile.

Alastor’s face fell at a sudden realization. “How the hell am I suppose to tell her?”

“Just fucking say it, dumbass.” Husker grumbled.

“No, I can’t just say it. Not after all this time.” Alastor stood and brushed off his suit. “I need time to think about what I’m going to say. I don’t think I can’t face her until I do.”

Husker sighed in annoyance. “So what the fuck at you going to do?”

“I need your help, my good friend.” Alastor smiled wide and Husker sighed, knowing he had been roped into another of Alastor’s idiotic schemes.

____

“I asked him to help keep you away from me for as long as I needed to work myself up to it, but when I found out you didn’t remember saying it, I debated on if i should say anything at all. You didn’t remember, so that meant things could go back to how they were, but I knew they couldn’t. That’s why I still couldn't face you. I guess Husker got tired of my stalling since he forced me to call you that day.” Alastor chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “It worked though. I’ll give him that.”

Olivia stared at him with wide eyes filled with unshed tears. How could he act like he didn’t just confess the one thing she had been wanting for years? Her heart felt like it was about to burst as she gulped down a large breath. This wasn't happening. He couldn’t feel the same way, he just couldn’t.

“That’s why I was avoiding you and for that, I’m sorry. I know it hurt, not knowing why.” Alastor locked eyes with her, blushing deeply.

Olivia shook her head. “Y-you know, it isn’t nice to lie to someone who just told you how they felt. Pretending to feel the same is cruel!”

Alastor looked down at her, unfazed by her accusations. He figured she would be like this. From what Husker had told him, she had realized her feelings for him a long time ago, but pushed them down for she truly believed he could never love her that way. She resigned herself to the fact that she would be nothing more to him then a friend and she had been content with that. It didn’t surprise him that she believed he was teasing her, not with his cruel streak of torturing his prey emotionally.

“Olivia-” Alastor smiled as she kept rambling, not giving him a chance to speak.

“-and in Paris too! The most romantic city in the world! That is such a devious act of cruelty! AND during Christmas! That isn’t fair and-mph!”

Olivia’s eyes were wide with absolute shock as Alastor’s lips ceased her rambling by closing his mouth over hers. She whimpered as he placed a hand on the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He pulled away, but only enough so his lips brushed hers as he talked.

“You really think I would tell you all of that and not mean it?” Alastor smiled at the beautiful blush on her cheeks. “I meant every single word.”

Olivia gazed up at him with large bright eyes, slowly filling with hope.

“You....” Olivia whispered, her mouth parted slightly. “You love me?”

Alastor smiled wide, holding her tighter against him. “I do, and I think I have for a long time. There was only one thing that I was concerned about, the one thing that stopped me from telling you.”

Olivia placed her hands on his chest. “What was it?”

“You know that physical touch always repulsed me. It was better with you, but I still worried about taking that next step. Touching, kissing and more. How would I be able to be intimate with you when normally the thought of those things held absolutely no interest to me?” Alastor chuckled. “Well, tonight my questions were answered in a single moment.”

Olivia gasped. “You mean, when you kissed me at the club?”

Alastor nodded. “Yes. In that split second, everything became clear to me.”

“And, what did you feel when you kissed me?” Olivia held her breath for his answer, eager to hear what he had to say.

Alastor smirked wide, his hand at the back of her neck brought her even closer as he leaned towards her, his mouth next to her ear as he whispered,

“Absolute euphoria.”

Olivia gasped and shivered at his tone. He pulled back slightly, his nose brushing hers. The constant close proximity was causing her mind to haze over. She couldn’t think straight as her thighs began to rub together. She wasn’t used to being this close to him. She gripped his shirt as her legs threatened to buckle.

“Originally when I kissed you, it was only for the purpose of the mission, but the feeling of your lips against mine awoke something in me. For the first time, the idea of kissing you and touching you brought a wave of pleasure through me. One I want to experience with you over,” he placed a swift kiss to her quivering lips, “and over again.” Alastor place another gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled away to soon for her liking. “I truly love you, Olivia.”

Olivia choked on the sob that caught in her throat as tears began to streak down her face. The most brilliant smile he had ever seen appeared on her face.

“I love you too, Alastor.” Olivia pulled on his shirt and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alastor pulled her close, his hand on the back on her neck tilting her head for better access. His tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance. Olivia sighed dreamily as she opened her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. It swirled around her as he experimented with the kiss, not really knowing what he was doing.

Olivia was in a state of nirvana. Her hand tangled with the short hair as the base of his hairline while the other cupped his cheek. She had been dreaming about this moment for as long as she could remember, and it was better then she had ever imagined. Yes, it was a little rocky, but that was their relationship in a nutshell.

Alastor’s hands began to roam her body, rubbing over are back and dipping over her rear. He couldn't stop his hands from feeling the curves of her hips, the supple flesh of her behind. He wanted to know more of her body, see more and feel more. He felt warmth bloom in his chest and slowly creep down his body.

Olivia began to feel hot, even though they were hundreds of feet up in the cold winter air. The heat coursed down her body and pooled between her legs. It was happening so fast, her mind screaming at her to slow down and think, but she didn't care. She wanted more. She had waited long enough.

“A-Al,” Olivia gasped as she pulled away from his eager lips. “I-I want-” Olivia’s breath hitched as Alastor sealed his lips to a spot on her neck, sucking hard.

“I will not allow the mark of another man on you.” Alastor whispered as he went to another part of her neck and suckled at it, nibbling and licking it. “Not now that you are mine.”

Olivia couldn’t help the giddy feeling thatbubbled up in her stomach. The thought of Alastor jealous of the hickeys Verdant had left made her exceptionally happy. She felt him latch on to the already raw patch of skin, and suck hard. It hurt, but felt so good. He soothed the pain with his hot tongue, licking up her neck until he reached her ear, nibbling the lobe. A shiver ran through her body, a guttural moan echoing off the rooftop. Her hand wove itself into him soft hair, gripping it tightly whenever he hit that sweet spot on her neck, right under where her jaw met her neck.

“Do you want to continue back in our room?” Alastor whispered seductively. “Because I would very much like to.”

All Olivia could do was nod as she breathed heavily, anticipation pooling in her stomach and creating a tight knot. Alastor smirked arrogantly and took her hand leading her back to the door, leading her back to their room where she knew as soon as the stepped through the front door, things would never be the same again. She smiled and giggled. She couldn't wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this chapter was what started this story off. I’m so happy to finally get to it and post it for all of you. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! Much love!


	18. After All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Olivia head to their room for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞Warning for major sexual content!🔞

Alastor was flabbergasted. For the first time ever, he was excited about the possibility of having sex. It intrigued him. Never had the notion of sex brought any kind of interest or desire. He had read about it multiple times, but only out of academic curiosity. As his hand squeezed hers, hearing her excited breathing, he couldn’t help but join in her in her excitement and anticipation. If you would have told him a year ago that he would be at a fancy hotel about to make love to Olivia, he would have laughed and killed whoever had suggested it, yet here he was.

They couldn’t get to their room fast enough for his liking. If had his powers, they would have already been in the room and halfway undressed by now. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. He had to slow down and think this through rationally. They had only just confessed a few minutes ago. Were they moving to fast? They should probably wait and go on an actual date. Take their time to be with each other before jumping into bed, right?

As they approached the door, he tossed a quick look to her over his shoulder. Her smile was bright and large, her cheeks flushed a dark red. Her pupils were blown wide with anticipation and her lips were slightly parted, little puffs of air coming out. Alastor smirked as two worlds came to his mind that answered all of his questions and doubts.

‘ _Fuck that._ ’

He nodded to himself in agreement before throwing open the door, dragging her inside before slamming it shut. He shoved her hard against the door, slamming his mouth onto hers. His tongue forced itself past her lips and swirled around her mouth, tasting every inch of her. As he kissed her, the words from before morphed into two other words that he liked significantly a lot more.

‘ _Fuck her._ ’ Alastor moaned in agreement.

He growled in frustration at the thick coat that obstructed his touch, unable to truly feel her body. Olivia giggled as Alastor struggled to get his coat off of her. She decided to make his task more difficult by reaching up on her tiptoes and nibbling the edge of his jaw. She made her way towards his ear, sucking on the lobe.

“Darling, are you going to help, or just meddle some more?” Alastor asked with slightfrustration in his voice, but he couldn’t help the smile.

“Well, if you let me up from the door, it might make it a bit easier.” Olivia giggled, pushing him away slightly so she could come off of the door.

The coat slid off of her shoulders and dropped to the floor. He was immediate back on her, pushing her into the door with a soft bang. She laughed against his eager lips, matching his enthusiasm with her own. He reached down and cupped her rear roughly, hoisting her up. Thankfully for the slit on the side of her nightgown, Olivia was able to easily wrap her long legs around his slim waist, pulling his hips flush against her core.

Olivia moaned as he began to softly thrust against her, his rough slacks rubbing her throbbing womanhood deliciously, even though she was wearing underwear. She hooked her ankles over his rear and pulled him harder against her.

“Al, please.” Olivia begged as he peppered wet kisses along her neck. “I need you.”

“Oh? Do you?” Alastor teased, smirking against her neck.

He pulled her spaghetti straps off of her shoulders, nibbling softly as he chuckled. Her hands moved to his collar and began to unbutton his shirt, hissing slightly as his frozen skin grazed her fingers.

“Why are you so cold?” Olivia laughed as he placed her on her feet, pulling away slightly as he watched her undress him.

“Well, someone stole my coat while we were on a roof in the middle of winter.” Alastor teased as she scoffed, continuing to unbutton his shirt.

“That someone was gifted that coat.” Olivia giggled as she finished with his buttons, opening his shirt and spreading her hands over with freezing chest. “I suppose they should show their gratitude and warm you up.”

“Mmhm.” Alastor hummed at the feeling of her hands on him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Better get to it. Touch me.”

He loved it. Her touch set him on fire in the most pleasurable way. The way her nails scratch over his chest, grazing over his sensitive nipple made him hiss sharply in her ear. She grinned and licked her lips as she felt his body. He wasn't muscular, but he was lean and hard.

Olivia had seen his upper body multiple times when she had to patch him up. Out of respect, she never took the opportunity to ogle, knowing he was already trusting her with a sight he never showed anyone. Now, she got to look and feel as much as she wanted and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Olivia trailed her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, pushing the silky fabric off and letting it pool to the floor. She cupped her hands to his jaw and pulled him down for a heated kiss, her tongue entering his mouth and swirling around his own, fighting for dominance.

Her hands began their very important task of warming up the human Radio Demon, splaying her fingers out and feeling every inch of his torso. She rubbed over his pecks, tweaking his nipples as she passed over. He hissed again and grabbed her wrists. She giggled as he pinned them above her head and kissed her hard, nibbling her lower lip and pulling on it with his teeth.

“Naughty kittens must be punished.” Alastor growled as he pulled her forward and which a hearty chuckled, threw her over his shoulder.

Olivia yelped as she was flung over his shoulder.

“Alastor!” Olivia laughed as she squirmed against his hold. He locked his arms around her thighs, keeping in in place. “Let me down!”

“Don’t worry, my love.” Alastor said as he walked to the bedroom. “You will get your punishment in good time!”

Olivia couldn't help the small smile and warm feeling in her chest at him calling her ‘my love’. She hoped he would always call her that.

Olivia looked down with a dreamy sigh as they headed to the bedroom and her eyes zoned in on a spot on his back. His pants hung low on his hips and she spotted a small dip where his spine ended. That was where his tail would be if he were normal, so would it still be sensitive even as a human? Her lips kicked up into a mischievous smirk as she reached down, running a finger softly in the divot.

Suddenly, Olivia felt like she had dropped a foot as Alastor’s knees buckled. He managed to catch himself on the door, gripping the handle tightly as he clenched his teeth. Olivia covered her mouth as she tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to burst out. She knew he probably wasn’t impressed at the moment.

That little minx! Alastor grunted as his legs shook from the sudden touch at his spine. He knew she had always been interested in his tail, but now that she knew how he reacted to the spot without his tail even being there, he knew this would be a problem later on. He would have to punish her now for her terrible transgressions.

Olivia screamed as she was suddenly thrown to the bed and giggled nervously as the tall silhouette of her lover stalked towards her.

“That wasn’t very nice, darling.” Alastor’s voice was deep and rough as he stood at the bottom of the bed and reached for her feet, his grin menacing.

Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but yelped instead as he yanked her by her feet, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Her nightgown bunched at the top of her thighs, her clothed mound peeking out to his hungry gaze. He licked his lips and hummed, kneeling as he caressed her ankles.

“Al, please.” Olivia begged as he bent to kiss her ankle, nibbling it softly. The knot in her stomach grew as he slowly spread her legs, scootching closer.

Alastor cocked a brow at her her with a smirk. “I’m sorry, my love, but you think you deserve to be rewarded for the way you have been acting?” He grazed the top of her foot with his teeth. “You have been a very naughty kitten.”

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Olivia whined as he placed another kiss to her foot.

“Oh?” Alastor chuckled deeply. “Should I give you another chance?” His hand slowly made it’s way up her leg, inching closer to where is ached the most.

“Please!” Olivia whispered harshly, whining as his hand stopped and began to rub back down towards her foot. “I’ll be a good kitten.”

Alastor’s cock twitched as she begged. It was a bigger turn-on then he thought it would be, though he always did like it when his victims begged for their lives. Alastor smiled as he stood and leaned over her, placing a hand on either side of her head. He smirked down at her as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Olivia reached up slowly and grasped his glasses, pulling them off and placing them beside her. She gazed into his brown eyes, smiling wide as she spoke her next words, surprised by her own boldness.

“Alastor, make me scream.” Olivia whispered as she placed her arms above her head, showing her submissiveness.

Alastor let out a shuttering breath at her words and body language, lowering himself until his mouth was at her ear.

“As my love wishes.” Alastor promised as he chuckled deeply, his knees leaning on the bed between her legs.

Alastor took one hand and hooked a finger at her nightgown between her breasts. He pulled it down over her breasts, exposing them to the cold air, causing the nipples to become erect and tighten. He continued to pull on the nightgown until he peeled it off her legs, throwing it behind him. He placed a hand over his mouth as he gazed down at the beauty beneath him.

Her skin was perfect, not a scar to be seen. He didn't care if she did have any, but this gave so much opportunity for him to paint her blank canvas with his own markings. Her breasts were small but perky, filling his large hand perfectly as he reached down to cup one. Her waist was so small that he could almost touch his fingers together if he wrapped his hands around it. Her hips gave her a seductive curve that he greatly appreciated.

Olivia bit her lip as her body was exposed to his hungry gaze. She looked to the side, unable to watch as he stared at her. She almost moved her arms to cover herself, insecurity slowly seeping in, but it was blown away when his hand gently cupped her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple.

This was the first time she purposefully exposed herself to anyone since her captivity. She had always believed her body was filthy and damaged, unable for anyone to love properly, but he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful being in the world. Maybe her body still held some allure that she couldn't see. Maybe he could show her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alastor placed his fingers at her chin and moved her head to look at him. He smiled down at her with love and adoration, a knowing look in his eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” Alastor whispered, causing her eyes to widen.

How did he know? Sneaky stag. She smiled and let out a deep sigh, He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, making it slow and sensual.

“Alastor.” Olivia whispered against his lips as he moved his hand to fully cup her breast, her nipple pressing into his palm.

“I love you, my darling kitten.” Alastor smiled wide.

“I love you too, my handsome stag.” Olivia flushed as the words tumbled out of her mouth, not sure where the name for him came from, but she liked it.

Alastor smirked and lowered himself to her breast. Olivia began to breath heavily at the sight of his lips opening and covering her nipple. His tongue circled it before his teeth nibbled it, causing it to tighten painfully. Olivia moaned deeply as he sucked hard at herone nipple before moving over to it’s twin.

He worked at her breasts for while, enjoying the sounds he was wrenching from her, the way her body writhed under his ministrations. He moved to kiss down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, causing her to giggle and push his head further down away from it. He smirked, hearing her breath hitch as he reached her underwear.

Olivia cried out as Alastor pressed his face to her core, inhaling her sweet and powerful scent. His eyes rolled as her scent entered his nose and he couldn't stop his tongue from darting out to taste her through the damp cloth. Olivia whined and jumped at the feeling of his tongue.

“Please.” Olivia whispered, her hands clenching in need.

Alastor smirked as he reached up and grabbed her underwear, pulling it down her slim legs and throwing it behind him to join her nightgown. He spread her legs and licked his lips, hungry for what he was about to do.

He knelt on the floor and gazed at her dripping slit. He smirked as he took his thumbs and spread her nether lips for him to see her fully. She was dripping wet as he eyes took her in, her pearl glistening in the moonlight. He licked his lips again as he locked eyes with her. She looked at him with apprehension and anticipation, her cheeks reddening by the second.

“My stag.” Olivia whispered, pleading him to continue.

Alastor smirked and looked back down at her centre, leaning his head towards it. Olivia jumped and cried out at the first feeling of his tongue on her, using only the tip to tease her. He skimmed her folds, tasting her as his moved a hand to her opening. Then, he flattened his tongue and and ran it up her seam, taking more of her juices. She tasted divine.

“Ah! Alastor!” Olivia moaned, arching her back as the pleasure rolled through her.

Alastor chuckled deeply as he circled a finger over her entrance, coating it in her essence. He slowly began to insert it, enjoying the heat and tightness of her walls. He slowly pumped his finger as his tongue focused on her clit, swirling around it in tight circles.

“Ah! Ah! Yes!” Olivia cried, reaching down with a hand to tangle in his hair. Her hips rose to meet his eager tongue.

The knot in her stomach grew and tightened to unbearable proportions. Her cries grew in pitch as his tongue picked up speed. He added another finger, pumping quicker and curling his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside her walls.

She tasted incredible, almost better then any flesh that had past over his tongue. Her juices dripped down his chin as he feasted on her. He couldn't get enough of her sounds. He wondered what other kind of sounds he could wrench from her.

Olivia’s mind was blurring in a pleasurable haze. She couldn't think of anything but the feeling of his mouth on her and his fingers inside her, bringing her closer to her peak. So, this was what pleasure was actually suppose to feel like. This feeling that was both euphoric and frustrating.

She moaned louder. “Alastor, please! So close!”

Alastor picked up speed, making Olivia cry out louder. The knot tightened and tightened until-

“No!” Olivia scream as Alastor pulled away, his fingers extracting from her entrance.

Alastor chuckled as he looked up her body to her blown-out pupils, her chest heaving with frustration. He brought his fingers covered in her slick to his mouth. He locked eyes with her as he brought them to mouth and sucked them, closing his eyes as her tasted covered his tongue. Olivia whimpered at the sight of him enjoying her taste.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you almost cum?” Alastor teased with a smirk, licking his lips that shined with her slick. “Were you close?”

His hands roamed over her quivering thighs, teasingly gentle. Olivia growled, her hand in hair tightening painfully as she tried to move him back to her dripping centre.

“I told you,” Alastor smirked, “naughty kittens need to be punished.”

Alastor stood, taking his glasses from beside her. He slowly walked over to side table and folded them, placing them down with a gentle touch. He smirked as he heard her growl, obviously frustrated at him.

He was walking away and just leaving her like this?! That egotistical, arrogant, piece of-

“You know,” Alastor calmly spoke, his voice low. He walked around to the end of the bed again, slowly undoing his belt. Her eyes tracked his fingers intently. “I’ve never been with anyone. So, this should prove to be interesting to see, no?”

Olivia scowled at him, watching as he slowly slid the belt from the loops and dropped it on the floor.

“Not unless you get back over here!” Olivia fidgeted as she rose onto her knees, crossing her arms over her naked chest.

Alastor almost burst out laughing at her pout. She looked like a child who didn’t get their dessert.

“Oh? I’m sorry. Are you feeling a little neglected, my love?” Alastor smirked and he leaned over her, causing her to fall back and let out a shuddering breath. “Do you want to cum, darling?”

Olivia nodded as he placed a hand on either side of her, crawling slowly up her body. His nose brushed against hers as his eyes bore into her, blown wide with arousal. His hand reached down and dipped into her folds once again, wrenching a guttural moan from her. He watched her facial expression morph from arousal to agonizing desperation as he pulled his fingers away again.

“Please.” Olivia begged, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Make me cum.”

Alastor grinned and quickly ducked down between her legs. He wasted no time in latching his mouth to her aching clit, sucking hard as he thrust three fingers into her entrance. Olivia arched off the bed at the sudden wave fo pleasure rolling through her body. She cried louder and louder as the knot grew until-

“Alastor!” Olivia screamed as the knot burst, sending her essence flooding out of her. She reached down and wove her fingers into his hair, keeping him there as she thrust her hips up into his face.

Alastor licked up every ounce of her juices that spilled out of her, revelling in her bitter taste. He couldn't get enough of her. Her sounds and taste were addicting, he wanted more forever. He wanted more now.

Olivia finally collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body burned as she lay there, basking in the afterglow of her incredible orgasm.

Alastor rose, wiping his mouth clean. He gazed down lovingly at the puddle of pleasure he called his darling. He smirked as her chest rose in short gasps, her eyes glazed over in ecstasy. He crawled up her body and hovered over her.

Olivia turned to him and gazed up at him, sighing as she locked eyes with him

“Wow.” Olivia whispered, a slight giggle in her voice.

Alastor chuckled. He reached to his waist and began to unbutton his pants, pulling them down his hips and kicking them to the floor, leaving him only in his dark red boxers.

Olivia watched every move with interest. Her eyes widened at the large bulge between his thighs, creating an impressive tent in his underwear. Alastor reached up to her hand, grasping her wrist tightly. His hand shook slightly as he guided her own to his groin, placing it over his throbbing member. He let out a shuddering sigh as she cupped him over his boxers.

Olivia whimpered at the size of him in her hand. He let her wrist go, letting her hand stay between his legs as he leaned down, his nose brushing hers.

“Do you feel that, sweetheart?” Alastor whispered harshly, rolling his hips into her hand. “Do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you know you are the only one who has ever made me feel this way? Gotten me this worked up? Not one had ever done this to me.”

Olivia bit her lip as his hips thrust, his cock fitting perfectly into her hand, even with the obstacle of his underwear.

“Al, I want to feel you.” Olivia whispered.

Olivia’s other hand toyed with the wristband of his boxers, hooking her fingers into the elastic band. He locked eyes with her and his heart began to beat wildly. He had never been exposed like this before in front of anyone, so it made him slightly nervous. Yet, if Olivia could do it with her own insecurities, why couldn’t he?

Alastor smiled and reached down to his boxers, hooking his thumbs and pulling the cloth over his rear. Olivia’s hand was dislodged for a moment in the movement, but he immediately placed her hand back over his exposed member with a roll of his hips. Alastor let out a choked breath as his throbbing cock was exposed to the air and then to her soft hand. His nerves skyrocketed for a moment, telling his to dress and run. To not let his guard down, but as Olivia grasped him gently, he shoved that feeling down and just let himself be in the moment.

Olivia choked on a breath as she felt him for the first time. The skin was silky and smooth against her hand, but underneath he was as hard as steel, throbbing in her hand. He was large, unable to fully wrap her hand around him. Her breathing became laboured at the thought of him pumping inside her. How the hell would he fit?

Alastor groaned as she began to stroke him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, suckling at the skin. Her hand felt wonderful, but her pace was agonizingly slow. He thrust into hand to pick up the pace, but by her mischievous giggle, she knew exactly what she as doing.

“Naughty kitten.” Alastor growled against her neck, causing a shiver to run through her.

Olivia giggled again as she stroked him, rubbing her thumb around his engorged head and spreading the pre-sum that beaded out of it. It was warm and sticky, coating her hand.

Alastor grunted as her thumb pressed hard at the spot on the underside of his cock, just below the head. She raised her brows, a weak spot? She did it again and her question was answered as Alastor let out a hiss, his hips jerking in her hand. Suddenly, his hand was on her wrist, stopping her teasing.

“Do you wish to be punished again?” Alastor smirked as he took her wrist and placed it above her head, joining it with her other.

Olivia bit her lip, giggling. “Maybe.” She whispered.

Alastor grinned wider before reaching down to tweak one of her nipples. She squeaked and jerked, but his hold on her arms were solid, effectively keeping her trapped under him.

Suddenly, Olivia’s eyes widened a fraction at the feeling of his hands keeping her pinned. She took a deep breath, calming her rapidly rising anxiety. She had to keep repeating in her head, ‘Alastor, not Reginald’ over and over again. She bit her lip again, this time in slight fear as her mind flashed back to the cell, her arms in chains, keeping her in her place.

“A-Al,” Olivia whispered, “stop.”

Alastor froze at the fear laced in her voice. He immediately let her go and rose until he was kneeling between her legs. He looked down at her with worry as she brought her hands to her face, unable to look at him.

“Sweetheart, did I hurt you?” Alastor asked with fear in his own voice. If he had hurt her at all-

“No,” Olivia shook her head, taking in a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I just- uh, if you-”

Olivia groaned in embarrassment over the fact that she had ruined the mood with her damn issues. Why couldn’t they let her have tonight without bringing up her past? Olivia jumped slightly as she felt Alastor’s hands grazed over hers. She peaked through her fingers and her heart lept into her throat at the fond smile he sent down at her.

“My love, do you wish to stop?” Alastor’s voice held no judgment, only love as he asked.

“No!” Olivia sat up and placed her hands on his chest. “No, I just-” She sighed.

“Tell me what you need.” Alastor whispered.

Olivia placed her forehead on his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly. Was she the cause of that? She smiled at the thought.

“If you could not hold me down by my wrists.” Olivia couldn't look at him as she asked. “At least, not tonight.”

Alastor sighed as he mentally slapped himself, knowing exactly what he was referring to. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him. She locked eyes with him as a tear slid down her cheek only to be caught by Alastor’s thumb. He leaned down and placed a slow kiss to her lips.

“Olivia, whatever you need to feel comfortable, do not hesitate to ask or tell me, especially with something like this.” Alastor smiled wide. “I want this to be a pleasurable for you as it will be for me.”

Olivia smiled brightly. “I know, I’m sorry. I thought I would be able to handle it-”

“Stop apologizing. You have no reason to.” Alastor wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “Do you want to continue?”

“Gods yes,” Olivia breathed, “please.”

Alastor chuckled and gripped her shoulders, softly pushing her back onto the bed and leaning over her. He pressed his lips to hers hard, coaxing her tongue out to play with his own. Her arousal came back with a force, dampening her thighs as he spread her legs, resting between them.

Olivia could feel his cock twitching eagerly on her stomach, causing her to sigh with need. Alastor began to knead her breast in the same rhythm at his tongue, circling both in the same motion. Olivia reached down and gripped his large cock once more, stroking softly. Alastor joined her between their legs and dipped back into her nether lips, teasing the sensitive pearl. His finger were soaked when he brought them to his mouth, licking her slick off off them, and causing Olivia to whine as her own arousal spiked.

“Are you ready, my love?” Alastor whispered as he rose slightly, cocking his head as he gazed down at her.

Olivia nodded with a large smile, her hand still on his member. “Yes, please.”

“Guide me, darling.” Alastor smirked as she gently pulled him towards her.

This was it. Her hand was firm as she brought his tip to her entrance, her breathing heavy with anticipation. It was silenced by his eager lips on hers as he slowly began to push in. The slow, sensual kiss helped dampen the pain as he stretched her, filling her completely. She grimaced slightly as the pain shot through her, yet it did nothing but add to her arousal. She rolled her eyes at the feeling of him stretching her.

Alastor was in agony. Pleasurable and amazing agony. He wanted to grab her hips and pound onto her heat with abandon. Gods, she was so tight. He stilled as his hips pressed flush against her, his cock filling her perfectly. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself, but it was thrown out of the window when her walls clenched around him.

“Olivia.” Alastor warned with a smirk, rolling his eyes when she giggled mischievously.

“Please, move.” Olivia smiled wide.

“Are you sure? Are you in pain?” Alastor asked as he rose to lean on his hands, hovering directly above her.

“Yes, but it feels so good.” Olivia smirked at his surprised reaction. She rolled her hips against him, taking even more of him then she thought possible and groaned.

Alastor smirked before slowly extracting his cock. When only the tip was left, he slowly pushed back in. With every pump he picked up his pace, pounding into her harder and harder with each grunt that left her lips. He couldn't get enough of her sounds. Each small ‘ah!’ and ‘oh!’ that she made spurned on his movements. He was in absolute nirvana as her walls stroked his cock, milking him closer to his release. This was so much better the he had ever thought.

Olivia gripped his arms tightly, her nails digging into his skin as her body bounced from his powerful thrusts. This was it. This was what sex was suppose to feel like and it was absolutely incredible. With every pump of Alastor’s hips, the memory of that cell was destroyed. With every grunt he released under his breath, the sound of Reginald above her dissipated. With every touch of his skin, the feeling of Reginald’s body was replaced by Alastor’s, soft and loving. The shockwaves of pleasure rolling off her flesh cause good bumps to rise as her breathing came out in short gasps. He felt so good. So, so good.

The knot began to tighten again in her stomach, coming closer to an even more powerful organism, she knew it. Her voice rose in volume as his hips continued their brutal pace.

“You do like it, my love? “ Alastor breathed with a smirk. “Do you love my cock deep inside you?”

“Y-yes!” Olivia screamed, arching her back. “So good!”

Alastor lowered himself so his body was flush against hers, his arms hooking under her knees to bring her legs up, widening her further. His hips never once lost their rhythm. Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the corrosion of his neck and squeezing her eyes shut. Her nails dragged across his back as he hit a spot deep inside her, causing her to cry out. It was almost to much.

Alastor began to nip harshly at her neck, almost drawing blood as his teeth sunk into her, and it sent a powerful shockwave of pleasure through her body.

“Harder.” Olivia whispered into his ear. “Bite me harder!”

Alastor grinned wide and sunk his blunt teeth into her shoulder. Oh what he wouldn’t give for his demon teeth right now, slicing a chunk out of her delicious flesh and tasting her blood pour into his mouth. Alastor’s eye rolled at the thought, his cock throbbing with arousal and almost causing him to release.

Alastor proceeded to place bite mark after bite mark over her neck, making his way down to her chest. He bit into the side of her breast, the top of her breast and everywhere he could reach, soothing it with his warm tongue after each one. He would make sure she would be marked for all to see, proof that she belonged to him and only him.

“Ah!” Olivia screamed as Alastor bit particularly deep, actually drawing blood. Her scream morphed into a deep moan.

Alastor sucked at the wound, letting her blood mix with her slick on his tongue. The taste made his mouth water, desiring more of her delectable flavour. He couldn't wait until they got home and he could fully taste her, ripping her open with his sharp teeth and drinking her dry.

“Squeeze me, daring.” Alastor ground out through gritted teeth. “Milk me so I can fill you with my cum.”

“A-Alastor!” Olivia’s eyes rolled at his words, unable to suppress her desire for his dirty language. It was just so sexy to hear him talk like that.

“Yes, my love.” Alastor groaned in her ear. “You are so wet and tight. So hot.”

“I’m close!” Olivia cried as tears came to her eyes. “S-so close!”

This was all so overwhelming. This feeling of complete euphoria and fullness was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was perfect. He was perfect. She never wanted this feeling to end.

“I love you.” Alastor whispered with a heavy breath. “I love you, my darling kitten.”

“Ah, I-I love y-you too, my m-magnificent stag.” Olivia stuttered from the force of his thrusts, arching her back again as her hips met every pump inside her. His cock throbbed wonderfully, bringing her closer to her peak.

Alastor grunted, trying to hold down his orgasm as long as possible so he could climax with her, but it was becoming exceedingly difficult. He reached down to where they were joined and began making tight circles on her pearl, her slick making it easy as his fingers glided over the sensitive bud.

“That’s it, my sweet. Cum for me.” Alastor groaned as her walls began to flutter around him. His eyes rolled as his climax reached its limit.

Olivia’s vision went white. Stars burst in her sight as her back arched off the mattress, screaming to the heavens as her orgasm ripped through her body.

“OH YES!!” Olivia cried as tears streamed down her face. Her mouth hung open as her body began to spasm.

Alastor didn’t blink as he watched her body writhe under his, wanting to witness every facial expression and moment as she came. He felt his climax coming as he continued to pump into her sopping entrance.

“I’m coming, sweetheart. In or out?” Alastor breathed heavily as he asked, though all he got was a moan that sounded like ‘in’. He chuckled and picked up his pace.

After a few more hard thrusts, Alastor’s body stilled as he felt his cock explode with cum, spraying her walls in thick streams. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, groaning low and pumping a few times to empty himself into her. This feeling was incredible. He felt complete as he filled her with his cum. His, not anyone else’s.

Olivia felt a wave of warmth flood through her as he came inside her, filling her with his seed and love. Her chest heaved with each breath, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her body felt deliciously numb as she lay on the bed, staring up at his gorgeous face. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move as he opened his eyes to lock them with her own. All she could do was smile brightly. Her heart felt like it was about to burst our of her chest at the content look on his face.

Alastor chuckled breathlessly, his arms shaking as they held him up over her. He had never been so happy to be this exhausted in his life. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he lowered himself down. He lazily placed his lips to hers and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. His arms finally gave out and he flopped onto Olivia, causing a startled grunt to escape her throat.

“Sorry.” Alastor mumbled, though he didn’t move as he buried he face in the crook of her neck.

Olivia smiled and was finally able to move as she brought up a hand to wove between his sweaty tresses. She could’ve believe this was happening. She and Alastor had just made love. A slight fear settled in her heart as she voiced her thoughts.

“This is real? I’m not gonna wake up tomorrow and be alone again?” Olivia whispered as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, holding him close

Alastor could hear her heart begin to pick up speed again. He smiled against her neck, his own heart swelling with love for her.

“This is real.” Alastor took one of her hands and laced their fingers, squeezing gently while placing a kiss to the back of it. “If this isn’t, I never want to wake up.”

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand back. “This is real.” She repeated and laughed, though it was hindered by his weight.

Alastor smiled and closed his eyes, feeling his exhaustion seep into his bones as he basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He had never felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time before. He would take advantage of this moment for a long as he could, knowing that as soon as they went home, reality would hit them hard.

No more words were said as they both succumbed to their exhaustion. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon as Olivia closed her eyes, telling them their adventures in Paris were soon to be over, but for them, this was the start a new adventure they were more then ready to take together, hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Smut! Smut! Who doesn’t like smut? I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Much love!


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning reveals how Olivia and Alastor handle the new change in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞sexual content ahead!🔞

Alastor’s eyes fluttered open as his phone rang loudly throughout the room. He groaned and went to roll over, but his arm wouldn’t allow him. He glanced over and saw his arm was trapped under the body a beautiful feminine form as he spooned her. Her back was facing him, rising with each deep breath. He sighed and smiled, feeling the delicious ache in body from last night’s activities. He growled low as his phone began to ring again, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He slipped his arm out from under her, slowly as to not wake her. She stirred, but didn't wake as he rolled over, grabbing for his phone.

“Good morning, my friend.” Alastor greeted as he sat up.

“Morning? I’m pretty fuckin’ sure it’s 3 in the afternoon there.” Husker’s voice grumbled on the other end.

Alastor looked at the clock on the side table to see it was 3:14pm.

“Oh, so it is.” Alastor chuckled. “Was there another reason for this call other then to remind me of the time?”

“You’re suppose to return today. Did everything work out?” Husker asked.

Alastor looked down as his sleeping lover as she rolled onto her back with a sigh, her one breast peeking out of the covers. Alastor smiled and pulled the covers back up to give her some dignity when she woke.

“Are we needed back today?” Alastor asked quietly.

“Probably not until tomorrow.” Husker said with curiosity. “Alice made a few breakthroughs that Olivia will want to know, but it isn’t urgent at the moment. Are you needing another night?”

“You could say that.” Alastor grinned as he brushed Olivia’s bangs out of her eyes. “We should have everything we need by tomorrow morning.”

“Good.” A pause was heard before Husker quietly asked. “Has anything else happened? Anything irrelevant to the mission?”

“Like what?” Alastor asked with a cocked brow. He knew what Husker was getting at, but he needed to have that conversation with Olivia before he said anything.

“Forget it. Just call when you’re ready to come back.” Husker grumbled.

The line went dead as Husker hung up on him. Alastor smiled wide as he placed his phone back onto the side table. He looked down at Olivia, a feeling of pride in his chest blooming at her disheveled look. His eyes roamed over her collar and neck, littered with his teeth marks. He licked his lips, still tasting her on his tongue. They would bruise nicely, painting her skin with his markings. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He heard her stomach growl, answered by his own. He shook his head and rose out of the bed.

He put on his glasses, pulled on a housecoat and tied it around his waist, walking out the door towards the kitchen. This was their last night in Paris and he wasn’t going to waste this moment with her. He entered the kitchen and began to pull out eggs, bacon, toast and hashbrowns. He turned on the radio as a French announcer spoke about the weather. He hummed as a song came on and began to cook.

Olivia slowly roused to the smell of bacon cooking and sounds from the kitchen. Her eyes slowly cracked open, still groggy from her exhaustion. She reached over and her hand found an empty space beside her. Her eyes shot open completely and she sat up, glancing around to see she was alone. Fear and devastation gripped her heart. Was last night truly a dream? Her eyes filled with tears and as she went to rise out of the bed, her neck flared with a slight throb.

“Ow, what-” Olivia looked to the vanity mirror and sighed deeply, relaxing as she took in her disheveled state. 

She walked over to the mirror and ran her fingers delicately over the bite marks, flinched as they hurt. She smiled wide and wiped the stray tear that fell down her cheek.

“It was real.” Olivia whispered. She had never been so happy to be bruised and wounded. She grabbed her housecoat and pulled it on carefully. She tied it tight and headed out towards the sounds from the kitchen. She quietly walked down the hallway and smiled brightly when she heard a familiar voice humming in the distance.

Olivia smiled and leaned against the wall, gazing fondly at the back of her lover as he cooked. She blushed as that thought crossed her mind. Alastor was her lover. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the giddy giggle that bubbled in her throat. For this moment, it felt so domestic. They were a human couple, simply waking after a fantastic night together and about to have a great ‘breakfast’. They weren’t demons from Hell. There was no war or chaos, only them. She almost wished they could just stay here forever.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Alastor turned up the radio when a classic song came on and he began to sing along.

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**

**Il me parle tout bas**

**Je vois la vie en rose**

**Il me dit des mots d'amour**

**Des mots de tous les jours**

**Et ça me fait quelque chose**

Olivia sighed and walked up to him as his voice serenaded her. She pressed up against him and placed her hands on his back. He didn’t tense at all.

Alastor put down the cooking utensil and spun, wrapping his one arm around her waist and using his other hand to hold her’s up, swaying with her. Olivia giggled as he danced with her, never missing a beat with the song.

**Il est entré dans mon cœur**

**Une part de bonheur**

**Dont je connais la cause**

**C'est lui pour moi**

**Moi pour lui dans la vie**

**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré**

**Pour la vie**

Olivia laid her head against his shoulder, smiling wide as he lowered his head, whispering in her ear. Olivia shivered as his lips grazed the shell of her ear, her hand gripping his housecoat tightly.

**Et dès que je l'aperçois**

**Alors je sens en moi**

**Mon cœur qui bat**

**C'est lui pour moi**

**Moi pour lui dans la vie**

**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré**

**Pour la vie**

Alastor lifted her hand above her head and spun her softly before bringing her down into a dip. He slowly brought her back up, keeping his nose close to her’s and pulled her flush against him by her hips.

Olivia bit her lip as he led them into another sway, feeling his body move hers. She closed her eyes as he rested his foe head against hers, inhaling his scent of blood and the forest. A scent she had always loved. She let his beautiful voice soothe her heart, just enjoying the moment.

**Et dès que je l'aperçois**

**Alors je sens en moi**

**Mon cœur qui bat**

Olivia opened her eyes as the song ended and blushed brightly.

“Hi.” She said softly, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly.

“Hi.” Alastor responded with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Are you hungry?”

Olivia nodded. “Famished.”

Alastor chuckled and motioned her to the table. She blushed and ducked her head, walking to the table where a place was set for her. She sat down as Alastor plated her food for her and himself, walking over to the table with the steaming flood. He placed her food in front of her before sitting across from her with his own plate. Olivia smiled at the heaping pile of food and dove in, humming with happiness as she ate.

Alastor was panicking. He masqueraded confidence during the song, but as soon as it ended, a small amount of reality hit him like a truck. He had slept with his best friend of over 30 years and now what? This was the most awkward situation he had ever been in, and he once walked in on Angel in a three way.

What should he say? What do you say after last night? Thank you? Do they act like they did before? He had never been in a romantic relationship before, so he didn't know the protocols. He had been in the moment while he was singing and not given any thought about what the aftermath of last night would be like. Never imagined he would be the one speechless from awkwardness, especially with her.

“Alastor?” Olivia asked as she noticed he hadn’t started eating.

Alastor jerked and smiled sheepishly. “Yes, darling?”

“Is everything ok?” Olivia asked as she watched his body language. Why was he so stiff? Was he upset about last night?

“Of course!” Alastor began to shove food into his mouth. Sweat began to drip our of his forehead.

Alastor finished quickly before standing and placing his dishes into the sink. He turned to Olivia with a wide smile.

“I’m going to get dressed. Take your time, dear.” Alastor swiftly walked past her before she could answer.

He slammed the door and leaned against it, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart. His face was inflamed with a bright blush as he placed his other hand over his eyes, groaning low. What was wrong with him? He was so sure about this situation yesterday. He knew they were meant to be, so why was he acting like a flustered teenager with his first girlfriend?

“Get a damn grip.” Alastor chastised himself. “I am the Radio Demon. One of the greatest radio broadcasters in Hell.”

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself and rationalizing. This was Olivia, the one person he felt comfortable with. The one person he could relax and let his guard down with. The only person he could trust with his deepest and darkest secrets. He smiled as his nerves began to calm, making way for love that filled his heart. Everything would be ok. Everything would be ok. Everything wo-

A soft knock at the door made him jump.

“Alastor?” Olivia’s voice was small as she called from the other side of the door. “Listen, I know we said some things last night and we moved quite fast and,” he could hear a small quiver in her voice, “if you want to forget that it happened-”

Olivia jumped as the door was suddenly flung open. Alastor’s heart broke at the fearful look in her eyes. She seemed so small as she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. This beautiful, sincere woman was about to tell him they could forget last night if he had been uncomfortable with the situation. Put aside her desires and needs if it meant he would be happy.

“No!” Alastor quickly rushed forward and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug, causing a surprised noise from her. “I never want to forget what we shared.”

Olivia slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

“Y-you don’t have to force yourself-” Olivia started before Alastor interrupted her again.

“I love you.” Alastor whispered harshly, causing Olivia’s eyes to widen. “I love you, Olivia.”

“You truly want to be with me?” Olivia whispered as tears came to her eyes.

“More than anything.” Alastor said with all the confidence in the world.

Alastor pulled back and raised her face to look at him. Her unshed tears making her eyes look large and glassy. He smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

As soon as his lips met hers, everything fell into place in his mind. This was where he was meant to be. In her arms and allowing himself to be loved by someone who wanted him without strings, without conditions. No contracts. Warmth flooded his body when she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him harder. He felt safe and loved, something he realized he hadn’t felt since his mother.

“Why were you avoiding me earlier? During the song, you seemed fine, but as soon as it ended...” Olivia asked after she had pulled away, keeping her forehead against his.

Alastor closed his eyes and explained to her why he had acted the way he had. Shame heated his face as he described his thought process to her, but her smile never faltered, giving him the confidence he needed to keep talking.

“I never meant to make you feel like I regretted last night or didn’t want you.” Alastor tucked her head under his chin. “I’ve never had a relationship like this before. This is all so new to me. I’m afraid this won’t be the last time I unintentionally hurt you, but know I’m trying.”

Olivia huffed a laugh. “Alastor, my only relationship before this was a despicable tyrant you held me captive for over a decade. Trust me,” Olivia glanced up at him with a wide smile, “your mistakes will never cause me to stop loving you. You’re a definite improvement by light years.”

Alastor chuckled. “Well, I suppose you are right.”

“We may know each other better then anyone else, but we’re both new at this aspect in our lives.” Olivia said with a happy smile. “We will learn together.”

“Together sounds amazing.” Alastor kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth to deepen it.

Olivia sighed again and kissed him back with as much desire as she could muster, but her stomach decided to interject.

Olivia blushed as Alastor pulled away, looking down at her. “Did you not eat your breakfast?”

“Not really.” Olivia laughed sheepishly. “I was to worried to eat.”

Alastor sighed and took her hand. “That is unacceptable. You must eat!”

He led her back to the dining area and pulled out her chair, smiling as she sat down and pushed her in. He kissed the top of her head and rounded the table to sit across from her again.

Olivia smirked. “You don’t have to watch me eat.”

“Apparently, I do.” Alastor smirked back as he grabbed the paper that was laying on the table in front of him.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began to eat. Of course, it tasted amazing. Once she had finished, she rose and placed her dishes in the sink. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against a firm chest.

“Can I help you, sir?” Olivia teased as Alastor swept her hair to one side.

“Oh no, I think I can help myself.” Alastor smirked as he eyed the bite marks that decorated her neck.

He leaned down and began to slowly pepper kisses on her neck, being careful of the bites. Olivia snickered as she leaned against him, enjoying the attention. He sure turned around from earlier.

“Al, w-we need to g-get dressed and head back today.” Olivia moaned softly as he suckled just under her ear.

“Nope. We’re not returning until tomorrow morning.” Alastor smirked as he felt a shiver run through her body.

“We’re not?” Olivia asked, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

“Husker has said we did such a great job, we get to stay an extra night!”Alastor exclaimed. “Which means, we get to go on an actual date tonight!”

Olivia blinked. “He did? Why?”

“Does it matter?” Alastor asked before nibbling the back of her neck.

Olivia turned her body and faced him with a look of suspicion.

“It kinda does. We need to get back to help the others.” Olivia said with a stern look. “When did you talk to him?”

“While you were still sleeping.” Alastor said as he walked around her, heading for their room. “He said he will fetch us tomorrow morning.”

Olivia looked a little uneasy, but couldn’t help the small smile on her face at the thought of more time with him. She followed him into the room.

“Are you sure they don’t need us? It’s really ok to stay another night?” Olivia asked with hope in her voice.

Before he entered the room, he turned and smiled. “They will call if they need us, love.”

Olivia nodded and became super excited. “Ok then! Time for a hot shower!”

Alastor smiled as she ran into the washroom and disappeared. He heard the shower turn on as he turned to the window, looking out into the bustling city.

“Alastor?” Olivia’s voice called from behind him. He turned and saw a sparkle in her eye as she leaned out of the doorway, obstructing her naked body from his gaze. “Aren’t you coming?”

Alastor’s eyes widened for a moment before he smirked, turning fully towards her and almost sprinting to the washroom. Olivia squealed as she was tackled into the room. Alastor kissed her hard, quickly shedding his own robe and pulling her flush against his naked body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her, walking into the large stand up shower. The hot water hit them and soaked their bodies. The water slightly stung at her bite marks, but she didn’t care. His tongue swirled around her mouth, wrenching a guttural moan from her. Her hands cupped his face and kissed him back with force.

“A-Al, wait.” Olivia whispered against his lips, giggling at his insistent kisses. “I don’t think my body can handle any of your enthusiasm today.”

“Can I at least have a taste?” Alastor whispered huskily in her ear.

Olivia flushed a deep crimson as she nodded. Alastor smirked as he bent and wrapped his arms around her hips. He lifted her and pinned her to the wall with her breasts in perfect line with his mouth. Olivia whimpered as his nose nuzzled a nipple, teasing her.

“Al, please.” Olivia whispered, arching her back and thrusting her breast towards his face.

“Oh, what would you like, my love?” Alastor looked up at her and smirked, resting chin in the valley of her breasts.

“Don’t make me ask.” Olivia blushed deeper, pouting. “You know what I want.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you want, darling. You must tell me.” Alastor smirked wider, his hand roamed over her rear.

“Suck them.” Olivia whispered, not looking at him.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Alastor cocked his head and batted his eyes at her.

Olivia growled. “Suck on them!” She grabbed a fistful of hair and forced his head to her breast.

Alastor was a little surprised by the action, but chuckled deeply. Olivia moaned as he enveloped her nipple into his hot mouth, sucking gently. He nibbled on it before swirling his tongue round the areola. He gave the other breast the same attention while kneading her ass with his hands.

“Yes! Oh Alastor!” Olivia’s voice echoed in the small room, bouncing off the walls.

Alastor’s cock began to harden at her voice. She writhed in his arms as he went to set her back onto her feet.He kneeled, following the streaks of water as they danced down her body with his tongue. He finally reached her core as he nuzzled his nose into the small patch of blonde curls above her slit. Olivia whined with impatience.

“Alastor, stop teasing.” Olivia whispered, her hand moving to his head and weaving between his wet hair, slicking it back against his scalp.

Alastor chuckled before dipping his tongue into her slit, just barely grazing her clit. He grabbed her left leg and lifted it onto his shoulder, opening her wider to him. Olivia cried as he moved his tongue to her sore opening, though he was gentle as his tongue circled it.

“Ah! Yes!” Olivia exclaimed, her cry echoing off the linoleum. She arched her back as her hand tightened in his hair.

Olivia looked to the ceiling with clouded eyes, her mouth open as she panted heavily. Her body was still so sensitive from last night and shook uncontrollably. Her one leg that she stood on threatened to buckle as he sealed his lips around her clit, sucking hard.

When she looked down, she almost wished she hadn’t. The erotic sight of him kneeling before her, eating her out was all she needed to push her over the edge. She screamed and thrust her hips into his face as she climaxed. Her vision became white as her scream died off, but her mouth remained wide open.

Olivia’s body began to slacken, sliding down the shower wall. Alastor smirked as she came to sit in front of him, breathing heavily.

“I might enjoy showers from now on if you join me all the time.” Alastor chuckled as Olivia blushed brightly.

“Great, I’ve made you into a pervert.” Olivia giggled, looking down to see his fully erect cock standing practically straight up.

Alastor shrugged. “Only for you, sweetheart. Now, we should wash and get ready for our date.” Alastor stood and went to offer her a hand up.

Olivia cocked her head and moved to kneel. “What about you?”

Alastor cocked a brow. “What about me?”

Olivia almost giggled at his innocent and curious look. She ignored his outstretched hand and scootched forward slightly, bringing her face closer to his member. Alastor’s eyes widened as he realized what she was hinting at.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. You don’t have to do that.” Alastor placed a hand on her cheek.

“But what if I want to?” Olivia smiled up at him as she placed her hands on his thighs.

“W-well, I mean if you truly want to-” Alastor grunted as she gently wrapped her hand around his throbbing shaft.

“Oh, I really do.” Olivia smirked at his reaction to her touch.

Olivia’s hand slowly began to pump him as she took in his full length. She never got a really good look last night and was eager to see him fully. The skin around him was silky to the touch, hardly any veins showed against the tanned skin. Her hand couldn’t wrap fully around the shaft and it was long, at least seven inches. Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of him in her mouth.

Alastor watched with expectant wide eyes as she leaned forward towards him. Her lips parted and she placed wet kiss to the head of his twitching cock. Alastor grunted softy and his hips jerked towards her. Olivia gazed up at him with large eyes and locked them with his own. She never looked away as her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked from the base to the tip.

“Ah.” Alastor panted at the feeling of her warm tongue. He wove his fingers through her blonde hair, gripping it tightly as she continued to lather him.

“Does that feel good?” Olivia’s lips brushed over the head as she spoke, a small smirk dancing across her face. “Would you like to fuck my mouth?”

Alastor groaned at her language. “Yes.” He hissed as her tongue pressed against that sensitive spot just under the head of his shaft.

Olivia bit down a groan as she flattened her tongue and wrapped her lips around the tip. He tasted bitter and salty, and she loved it. As she swirled her tongue around the head, she knew this would be a difficult task. She doubted she would be able to take him all, but she dove into her suppressed memories of Angel talking about his clients and brought up the helpful information on blowjobs.

Olivia began to envelop him further, slowly bobbing her head as she took more of him. She hollowed out her cheeks for more suction as she wrapped her hand around the base, moving it with her head. She spread her saliva along his shaft, coating him in her warmth.

“Oh, darling.” Alastor leaned back against the wall, never once looking away as his cockdisappeared into her warm mouth. “Suck harder.”

Olivia hummed in agreement and began to suck harder. She managed to get him halfway into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat before the feeling of gagging bubbled up.

“Don’t push yourself, my love.” Alastor cooed, feeling her throat constrict. “You are doing so good. Such a good girl.”

Olivia couldn’t help the happy feeling in her chest at his words. She doubled her efforts, bobbing faster, her hand stroking and squeezing harder. Her jaw was starting to become sore, but she pushed through it. Alastor began to make louder groans and grunts, so she knew he was close.

She raised her unoccupied hand and gently fondled his balls, rolling them in her hand. Alastor’s eyes widened as the knot in his groin tightened painfully.

Alastor’s pleasure consumed him, bringing his mind to the brink of madness. He reached with both hands and gripped her head, thrusting hard into her mouth. Olivia’s eyes rolled at the harsh treatment, but was loving every moment of it. She dropped her hand that was wrapped around his cock and let him work her how he wanted.

“Take it, darling.” Alastor cried out, his peak nearing. “Take all of me.”

Suddenly, Alastor stilled and let out one guttural moan, pulling her face flush against his groin and filling her throat with his cock. Her eyes rolled further as she felt thick streams of his cum pour down her throat, coating the walls. Alastor leaned his head back, thumping it softly against the wall and let out a long breath, his body shaking as he released.

Finally, Alastor her her head go and Olivia pushed away with a loud gasp, coughing harshly. Cum dripped down her chin as she breathed heavily. Alastor looked down at her with slight concern. He kneeled down and wiped the streak of cum with his thumb.

“Sorry, my love.” Alastor chuckled. “I got a little carried away.”

Olivia giggled. “Just warn me next time when you’re about to cum.”

Olivia leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, but he took her face and locked his lips with hers. She was slightly surprised at that. From what she knew, most men didn’t want to taste their own cum, but she was happy to see they he didn’t care.

Olivia sighed as she tasted herself on his own tongue, mixing their juices as their tongue swirled around each other. Their bodies were slick with water as she pressed her body against his, eager to feel his skin. She knew once they returned, there wouldn’t be any time for moments like this.

Alastor pulled back after a few moments of standing in the shower, the water beating against their bodies. He smiled wide as his hand gently skimmed up and down her slick back.

“I love you, Olivia.” Alastor whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Alastor.” Olivia whispered back, placing a hand over his beating heart.

Alastor smirked and grasped her shoulders, turning her away from him and reaching for the shampoo. The washed each other’s hair and bodies with only fondness and love guiding their hands.

“So, what are we doing today?” Olivia asked as she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out into the bedroom. She walked to the closet to change.

“I figured we could head out for dinner and then take a tour around the Eiffel Tower. Then, maybe another walk along the river.” Alastor smiled and blushed lightly. He couldn’t believe he was planning an actual date with her. He pulled on some black slacks and a dark red turtleneck sweater.

“That sounds great!” Olivia exclaimed as she exited the closet, decked out in a bright red dress and black winter leggings.

Alastor beamed at her. She always looked beautiful in red. They headed out to their regular restaurant that was across from the club and enjoyed a hot meal. Once they had finished eating, they walked to the Tower. The sun was warm as it peaked out of the clouds, lighting up their smiles and laughter. They didn't have to pretend anymore. They could actually have a good time in each other’s company without the underlining mission getting in the way.

They walked hand-in-hand, chatting about everything and nothing. Olivia couldn’t remember a time when she felt so carefree, especially as a human. Most of her life and death had been nothing but torment and despair. Finally, she could actually say she was truly happy. There were still things that tortured her mind, but she knew she could face them, especially with him at her side.

They spent a couple hours at the Tower, exploring the tower itself and the grounds. She even managed to convince him to take a selfie with her, though he refused for quite a while before relenting. They took two, one of them smiling into the camera and one where they kissed sweetly.

Alastor made her swear to never show anyone and she grumbled an agreement. They spent the next few hours walking along the river, watching the humans skate and walk by.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” Olivia asked as the sat on a bench with her arm hooked into his, watching the human go about their daily business. “Watching them live their lives while we know what the next life is. What is waiting for the bad seeds.”

“You mean their naivety?” Alastor chuckled. “Were we not once the same naive humans? Going about our own sins like we were never going to die.”

Olivia chuckled. “I guess, but I knew I was going to die. I just took it into my own hands instead of letting fate decide when my end was. I truly believed, even though I knew I was headed to Hell, there was no way I would suffer anymore then I had. I was completely wrong, of course.”

“Hell has it’s way of making us pay for our sins on earth. For you, it was the man who had set you on your path of sin. For me, it’s my insatiable hunger for flesh and carnage. I can never get my fill.” Alastor spoke softly, smiling wide.

“At least,” Olivia looked up at him with a warm smile, “we were still able to find some kind of happiness, even in Hell.”

Alastor matched her smile as he looked down at her. “Yes, we have.”

Olivia kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

“You know, for the first time in a long time, I’m grateful for being human right now.” Alastor said without looking at her.

“Really?” Olivia looked up at him with a curious eye. “Why? You never liked being human after you fell.”

“I don’t think I would have been able to tell you how I felt about you if we weren’t.” Alastor huffed a small laugh. “Funny as it sounds, because you didn't look like your demon self, it made it easier to confess to you.”

Olivia giggled. “Honestly, I feel the same. I’m kinda nervous when we go back and regain our original bodies.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” Alastor chuckled. “Though, I’m not going to let that hold us back.”

“Me neither.” Olivia sighed, squeezing his arm tighter.

The continued walking until Olivia began to shiver from the cold and her cheeks were bright red. Alastor led them back to the Hotel just as the sun set, warming her chilly bones.

Alastor had other ideas on how to warm her up, much to her delight. They spent the entire night learning more about each other’s bodies, relishing in the sounds and expressions they made. Alastor’s hands never stopped moving across her body, wrenching high pitched whines and squeals. Olivia had found out that riding him was her favourite position while doggy-style was his.

Once they had come down from their high, Alastor pulled her into his arms and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Olivia rested her head against his chest, placing a hand under her cheek. She could hear his heartbeat slow under her ear as she sighed.

Olivia looked up to his sleeping face, snoring softly. She smiled and stared at him, taking in every detail. These last few days were rocky, but ended amazing. Better then she could have ever imagined. She would have never thought that when she had stepped through the portal last week, that it would end with her in Alastor’s arms.

She placed her cheek back against his chest and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, reality would come crashing down on them, but for now, she would enjoy the feeling of his arms around her, for as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: La Vie En Rose by Amalee
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! Much love!


End file.
